the mysterious babysitter ( kaihun )
by mydhdiah
Summary: "hal apa yang kau tidak sukai di dunia ini?" / "anak...kecil" / " appa..aku merindukan eomma" / "lebih baik kita mencarikannya babysitter" / " bukanya jarang tersenyum, cuma dia lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum" / " pembunuh, kau ANAK SEORANG PEMBUNUH" / "pria itu.. dia akan mengabisi nyawaku" / " hai anaku, bagaimana kabarmu" (ga bisa bikin summary T.T)
1. chapter 1

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi (purplequeens)**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, keluarga, misteri**

 **Peringatkan: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG /?**

 **...**

BAB 1

"hal apa yang kau tidak sukai di dunia ini?" tanya seorang wanita setengah baya sambil menatap seorang pria muda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun lebih. Kedua mata wanita setengah baya itu menatap lurus kedua mata pria di hadapannya yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar, tak ada eskpresi di wajahnya, bahkan bibir nya sama datar nya dengan wajahnya, tak pernah bergerak untuk sedikit tersenyum.

"oh, jawab pertanyaanku" ucap wanita setengah baya itu.

"anak…" kedua alis wanita itu terangkat sebelah menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pria muda dihadapannya. "kecil.." lanjut pria muda itu masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi namun sorot mata memancarkan kesedihan.

"anak kecil…"

 **...**

 **Rumah duka**

"kami turut berdua cita" pria muda yang memakai setelan jas serba hitam menundukkan tubuh dan kepalanya sembari mengulum senyum simpul menerima ucapan bela sungkawa dari para tamu yang datang untuk berkabung.

"jongin" pria muda itu langsung menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum kecil melihat enam pria yang notabene nya adalah orang-orang didekatnya tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"jongin, kami ikut berduka. Yang tabah ne" ucap chanyeol.

"gomawo" ucap jongin.

"kalau kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja kepada kami. Kami akan siap membantumu" ucap kris.

"ne, hyeong… terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang" ucap jongin tersenyum kecil.

"hyeong, dimana taeoh?" tanya baekhyun.

"oh.. dia bersama…"

"appa….. appa…." Para tamu yang didalam rumah duka itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu masuk, menatap sendu anak kecil berusia sekitar 4 tahun yang tengah berjalan sambil menangis kencang memanggil-manggil ayah nya berkali-kali.

"taeoh, ada apa?" tanya jongin berjongkok didepan putra kecil nya itu.

"eomma bogoshipo… eomma eoddiseo?" tanya taeoh sambil menangis. Keenam pria yang berdiri dibelakang jongin langsung menoleh kebelakang, menatap foto pria muda yang dipajang didepan altar tempat abu tersimpan sambil menghela nafas.

"taeoh, eomma sedang tidur tenang. Kalau kau menangis, eomma tidak bisa tidur tenang nanti" ucap jongin.

"yimo bilang eomma tak akan kembali lagi.. appa, apa eomma marah denganku karena aku tak mau makan tomat?"

"aniya… eomma tak marah denganmu. Jangan dengarkan kata-kata yimo, ne"

"appa, aku mau bertemu eomma…"

"Taeoh-ah .."

"taeoh-ah, kau main dengan kris samchon? Kita main kuda-kudaan" ucap kris.

"shireo.. aku mau main dengan eomma… aku mau eomma.." jongin menghela nafas sedih, dipeluknya putra kecil nya itu dengan erat.

"eomma bogoshipo" tangis taeoh kencang.

...

"bibi, kenapa kau bicara begitu kepada taeoh?" omel jongin.

"wae? Bibi hanya bicara yang sebenarnya. Ibu nya tak akan kembali lagi jadi dia tak perlu bertanya-tanya keberadaan ibu nya yang sudah meninggal" ucap seo ra dengan wajah tenang.

"bibi, taeoh masih kecil. Dia belum mengerti hal seperti ini, tak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu kepada anak kecil" ucap jongin.

"sudahlah, jangan manjakan anakmu itu.. Dia harus bisa mengerti kalau ibu nya sudah tiada. Dia harus menerimanya" ucap seo ra. Jongin berdecak kesal.

"aku pulang dulu… jaga putra mu itu. Istri mu sudah tiada sekarang" ucap seo ra seraya berjalan meninggalkan rumah jongin.

"taeoh sudah tidur di kamarnya. Susah sekali menidurkannya, hanya ibu nya yang mudah membuat nya tidur" oceh xiumin.

"gomawo xiumin hyung.." ucap myungsoo.

"mmm… Apa yang akan kau jawab kalau taeoh besok bertanya mengenai ibu nya?" tanya xiumin.

"molla… aku bingung harus menjawab apa jika dia bertanya mengenai keberadaan kyungsoo" jawab jongin.

"cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menerima keadaan ibu nya. Kau sabar saja jong" ucap xiumin.

"eoh. maaf ya membuatmu kerepotan hyung" ucap jongin.

"aniya, gwenchana. kyungsoo itu teman baikku, sudah sepatutnya aku membantu kau dan taeoh setelah dia tiada" ucap xiumin.

"ini sudah malam, mau ku antar pulang hyung?" tanya jongin.

"tidak usah. rumah ku hanya berbeda gang dengan rumahmu. aku pulang dulu. Jika kau butuh bantuan telfon aku saja"

"eoh.. gomawoyo" jongin segera mengunci rapat pintu rumahnya setelah xiumin pulang.

jongin beranjak duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap taeoh yang sudah tertidur pulas sambil mendekap sebuah bingkai foto berwarna merah muda. Diambil nya perlahan bingkai foto tersebut agar tidak membangungkan taeoh yang sudah terlelap. Kedua matanya menatap foto pria yang tengah tersenyum sambil memangku taeoh.

"kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau tahu ini berat untukku dan taeoh? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami berdua mendadak seperti ini?" lirih jongin.

 **...**

 **10 bulan kemudian**

Kkkrrr~~~ jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali saat mendengar suara jam weker nya yang berdering. Dengan kedua mata yang masih berat, ia terpaksa membuka kedua mata nya dan segera turun dari kasur.

"hhoaahhm" jongin menutup mulutnya yang menguat lebar sembari menuruni anak tangga. Kedua matanya berkedip bersamaan saat melihat kondisi dapur rumahnya yang jauh dari kata bersih dan rapih. Piring, gelas dan panci kotor bertumpuk didalam bak cucian piring.

"ahh.." erangnya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. jongin membuka kulkas dan baru menyadari bahwa isi kulkas kosong. Ia menepuk dahinya atas kesalahannya yang lupa membeli bahan-bahan isi kulkas.

"appa." jongin menutup pintu kulkas dan menoleh kebelakang, senyum terukir di wajahnya saat melihat taeoh berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"appa, kau harus lihat PR kesenian yang sudah kuselesaikan semalam" ucap taeoh.

"geure? Coba appa lihat.." taeoh membuka kertas bergambar yang dilipatnya dan menunjukkannya didepan ayahnya.

"ini appa, aku dan eomma… eotte, appa? Jhoa?" tanya taeoh.

"e..eoh.." jawab jongin dengan raut wajah sedih.

"eomma akan senang jika melihat gambarku, yakan appa?" jongin mengangguk kecil sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala anaknya.

"mianhae, hyeong… pagi-pagi aku sudah menumpang sarapan di resto mu" ucap jongin sambil menyeduh kopi nya.

"gwenchana" ucap suho sembari meletakkan sepiring omelet diatas meja. "taeoh, dihabiskan ne"

"ne, gamsahamnida suho samchon" ucap taeoh segera menyantap sarapannya.

"neo gwenchana?" tanya suho menarik kursi didepan jongin.

"aniyo.. proyek pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk di kantor. Aku harus membuat proposal hingga larut malam sampai aku lupa membeli bahan makanan, membersihkan dapur, mencuci pakaian.. engg… rasanya tubuhku akan ambruk saat ini juga" jawab jongin.

"seharusnya kau bilang kepadaku atau yang lainnya, kami akan membantu mengurus rumahmu itu"

"aniya, kalian berenam itu sibuk. Menitipkan taeoh di rumah xiumin hyung saja aku sudah merasa tidak enak. Kau tahu kan xiumin hyung sampai harus membawa taeoh ke tempat kerjanya. aku tak mau membuatnya kerepotan lagi"

"bibi mu?"

"ck. dia? Jangan berharap dia mau menjaga taeoh. Dia selalu menghindari taeoh, bibi ku tak suka dengan anak kecil karena menurutnya anak kecil itu mengganggu"

"heh bibimu itu. sikap bibi mu itu tidak kepada mendiang kyungsoo atau taeoh sama saja. Selalu menjauh, kau betah sekali punya bibi begitu"

"entahlah, aku juga bingung bisa mempunya bibi begitu apalagi.."

"mwo? Apa dia masih menyuruhmu untuk jalan dengan murid nya di sekolah modeling itu? Siapa namanya. Pria eyeliner tebal itu"

"taemin ajhussi" sahut taeoh.

"eoh, kau benar taeoh. kau pintar sekali" ucap suho sambil tersenyum. taeoh balas tersenyum dan kembali menyantap omeletnya.

"terkadang dia mendatangiku untuk mengajakku makan siang.. kalaupun aku menolak dia pasti akan memaksa" ucap jongin.

"astaga, namja itu.. Dia pasti akan berusaha menarik perhatianmu atau taeoh nanti"

"Musim semi .."

"aku sudah selesai.." ucap taeoh usai meneguk habis susu nya.

"hyung, aku harus mengantar taeoh ke nursery. Aku pergi ya" ucap jongin.

"eoh, hati-hati. Taeoh annyeong" ucap suho sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah keponakan kecil nya yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Taesan TK_**

"taeoh, gambar mu hanya ini?" taeoh mengangguki ucapan teman sebangkunya itu dengan semangat.

"yya, kau kan tak punya ibu untuk apa menggambar pria yang diberi nama eomma?" sahut seorang bocah laki-laki. taeoh menoleh kebelakang dan menatap sengit teman pria nya itu.

"aku punya ibu" ucap taeoh.

"aniyo.. kau tak punya ibu. Kau selalu sendirian setiap pulang sekolah tanpa ada yang menjemputmu" taeoh bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri teman pria nya.

"aku punya ibu"

"kau tidak punya ibu.. wweek" kedua mata taeoh berkaca-kaca saat teman pria nya itu menjulurkan lidah kearahnya.

"aku punya ibu" teriak taeoh sambil menarik kerah baju teman pria itu nya.

"sonsaengnim… sonsaengnim…" teriak anak-anak yang lain.

...

"jongin, annyeong" jongin menghela nafas saat melihat sesosok laki-laki yang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"taemin, bisakah kau tak datang kemari? Aku sibuk" ucap jongin.

"wae? Aku hanya mau mengajakmu makan siang.." ucap jongin sambil melepaskan pena yang di pegang jongin.

"aku sibuk. apa kau tak lihat?"

"luangkan waktu mu sebentar untukku, ini sudah waktu nya makan siang, bukan? Ayolah"

Kkkrrriiinnngg~~ jongin mendorong pundak taemin agar menjaga jarak darinya, ia segera mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering.

" _Yoboseyo"_

"..."

" _n..ne? Be..berkelahi?"_

 ** _Taesan TK_**

"Aigoo .. apa yang tidak Anda mengajar anak-anak Anda dengan baik. Lihat minjoon seragam untuk ini" ibu dimarahi minjoon.

"Jwesonghamnida, minjoon Momma" kata Jong.

"Ini adalah ketika anak-anak tidak diajarkan oleh ibunya, alam liar. Minjoon kajja .." ibu menangis saat ia berjalan minjoon meninggalkan Jong.

"issh, ahjumma itu.." cibir jongin.

"taeoh-ya " jongin berjongkok didepan taeoh yang tengah duduk dibangku ayunan. "jangan tundukkan wajahmu begitu, appa tak bisa melihat wajahmu, chagi"

"maafkan aku appa" ucap taeoh.

"appa tidak menyalahkanmu. Gwenchana" ucap jongin.

"kau punya ibu.. tentu saja kau punya ibu"

"dia ingin aku tunjukkan eomma kepadanya. Appa, suruh eomma kembali.."

"taeoh-ya, eomma tak bisa kembali sekarang"

"waeyo? Eomma pergi lama sekali.. aku ingin bertemu eomma. Apa eomma tak sayang dengan ku?"

"aniya, eomma sayang denganmu tapi. Dia tak bisa bersama kita lagi, taeoh-ya"

"hiks, eomma bogoshipo"

"arra, ayah juga merindukan ibu mu"

"appa suruh eomma pulang. Aku akan jadi anak yang penurut untuknya kalau dia pulang, ne?" jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, ia tak ingin bersuara karena takut membuat janji palsu untuk anaknya.

 **...**

"jongin dan taeoh sarapan disini tadi pagi?" tanya kris.

"eoh. Jongin lupa belanja untuk keperluan isi kulkasnya" jawab suho.

"bagaimana tidak lupa? Dia sibuk mengurusi proyek baru, taeoh selalu di titip di rumah tetangga atau xiumin hyung" ucap chanyeol.

"suho hyung, aku pesan kopi.." sahut chen yang baru tiba di resti sambil menguap lebar.

"sebentar.." suho segera kembali ke dapur, membuatkan minuman untuk chen.

"yaa, kau tak mandi ya? Ini pakaian yang 2 hari lalu kau pakaikan?" tanya baekhyun.

"eoh.. aku belum pulang ke rumah karena harus mengawasi rumah tersangka bersama atasanku" jawab chen mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi kayu dengan wajah lelah.

"siapa suruh mau menjadi asisten detekftif kepolisian.. sudah ku bilang, waktu luang mu pasti akan habis dengan mengawasi rumah para penjahat bukannya di habisi bersama wanita dan pria cantik" oceh kris.

"benar. lagipula, kenapa orang genit sepertimu bisa di terima sebagai polisi begini?" ucap lay.

"faktor keberuntungan mungkin. dia hanya sedang hoki saat mengerjakan soal tes di akademi kepolisian" ucap chanyeol.

"yya, kalian berempat ini.. eh, jongin tak ada?" tanya chen.

"jongin sedang menjaga taeoh" jawab baekhyun.

"aigoo dia itu paling tampan, paling sukses, cepat menikah, cepat berkeluarga tapi cepat menduda. Kupikir yang begitu biasanya orang yang tertua" ucap chen.

"YA.. apa maksudmu berkata yang begitu biasanya yang tertua? Kau berdoa aku juga akan menduda seperti jongin?" omel kris sambil menjitak kepala chen.

"aigoo, hyeong aku hanya bercanda" ucap chen sambil mengusap dahinya.

"ini sudah 10 bulan kyungsoo tiada. Apa jongin tak capek meladeni pertanyaan taeoh yang terus-menerus menanyakan keberadaan ibu nya? Jika aku jadi jongin, aku pasti sudah cari istri/suami baru yang bisa mengurus anak dan rumah nya" ucap lay.

"hyeong, dibandingkan mencari istri atau suami baru lebih baik suruh jongin untuk merekrut seorang pembantu yang bisa mengurus rumahnya dan seorang babysitter yang bisa menjaga taeoh. jongin bisa jatuh sakit jika harus menjalani pekerjaan double terus-terusan" ucap baekhyun.

"aku setuju dengan ucapan baekhyun , Lebih baik minta jongin untuk pekerjakan seseorang yang bisa mengurus rumah dan mengurusi taeoh juga" sahut suho sembari meletakkan secangkir kopi diatas meja.

"gomawo" chen segera meminum kopi nya pelan-pelan.

"zaman sekarang susah mencari orang yang mau bekerja mengurus rumah dan menjaga anak. Kau tahu kan pembantu itu bekerja dari jam 7 sampai jam 9 malam. Mana ada waktu untuk mengurus anak. jongin itu kan kadang suka lembur, jadi dia butuh orang yang benar-benar bisa menjaga taeoh 24 jam juga" ucap chanyeol.

"aigoo.. kalian ini pusing-pusing sekali. Tinggal telfon agen babysitter dan bertanya apa ada yang mau mengurus rumah dan anak… dengan iming-iming bayaran tinggi pasti agen tidak akan menolak. Lagipula, kerja babysitter kan tidak pakai waktu beda dengan pembantu" ucap kris.

"eoh.. kalau begitu kita bicarakan ini dengan jongin nanti" ucap baekhyun.

"tidak usah. Dia kan sibuk, sebaiknya kita turun tangan saja.. kebetulan sepupuku yang baru menikah baru-baru ini menggunakan jasa babysitter, mungkin aku bisa meminta nomor telfon agen nya" ucap kris sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

 **...**

"kupikir kita akan makan malam berdua. Ternyata, kau bawa anakmu juga" ucap taemin sambil memandang taeoh yang tengah memakan spaghetti nya.

"kau pikir aku memilih makan berduaan denganmu dan meninggalkan anakku sendirian di rumah? Lebih baik aku makan dengan taeoh berdua di rumah daripada harus makan berdua denganmu di restaurant begini" ucap jongin. taemin hanya mendesis pelan.

"ahjussi"

"aku bukan ahjussi, kenapa kau panggil aku ahjussi?" ucap taemin memasang wajah sebal karena di panggil ahjussi setiap bertemu anak ini.

"karena ahjussi mirip seperti ahjussi di toko buah. Ahjussi pemilik toko buah juga suka memakai riasan tebal seperti taemin ahjussi" ucap taeoh.

"aku ini model bukan ahjussi pemilik toko buah. Jangan samakan aku dengan ahjussi yang kau kenali itu" ucap taemin sambil menatap tajam taeoh.

"yya, jangan tatap taeoh seperti itu. dia bisa takut" sela jongin.

"appa, bukankah taemin ahjussi mirip dengan ahjussi pemilik toko buah di pasar?" tanya teaoh.

"ne, taemin ahjussi mirip dengan ahjussi di pasar. lanjutkan lagi makanmu ne" jawab jongin sambil menyeka noda saus di bibir taeoh.

"mwoya. kenapa ayah dan anak menyamakanku dengan ahjussi di pasar buah?" dumel taeoh.

….

"jongin, kau tak mau mengantarku pulang?" tanya taemin.

"tidak, taeoh sudah mengantuk dan dia harus segera tidur. Besok dia sekolah. kau pulang naik taxi saja ya" jawab jongin sambil mengangkat tubuh anaknya kedalam gendongannya.

"aku duluan ne" ucap jongin berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan taemin.

"taemin ahjussi ann…yeong" seru taeoh sambil menguap.

"issh, apa dia tak bisa menyingkirkan anak itu kalau bersamaku? Menyebalkan" dumel taemin.

...

jongin langsung membaringkan tubuh taeoh diatas tempat tidur dan tak lupa menyelimutinya.

Kkrriinngg~~ jongin segera berjalan keluar dari kamar taeoh dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering.

" _kris hyeong, ada apa menelfon?"_

"... _.."_

" _mwo? babysitter? Tiba-tiba tanpa bertanya kepadaku?"_

"... _."_

" _aku tahu kalian berniat baik tapi…."_

"... _."_

" _araso, araso gomawo.. aku menghargai tindakan baik kalian"_

"..."

" _ne? be…besok? Secepat itu? Kau yakin?"_

"..."

" _a..araso.. kututup"_

...

"Eotte?" tanya berbaring.

"dia menerimanya. dia akan melihat cara kerja babysitter itu besok" jawab kris.

"geundae hyung, bukankan ini aneh" ucap baekhyun.

"apa nya?"

"jarang-jarang ada babysitter yang langsung setuju untuk mau bekerja membersihkan rumah selain mengurus anak. Bahkan akan langsung bekerja keesokannya setelah di rekrut"

"eisssh, kalau orang itu butuh uang, semua tidak akan di tolak. Lagipula, ketua agen nya sendiri bilang kalau hanya ada sisa 1 orang yang mau bekerja double begitu"

"Iyasih .."

"kalau babysitter nya tidak becus, kita cari orang lain saja"

"aku setuju"

 ** _Esok harinya_**

Kkkrrrr~~~ jongin membuka kedua mata nya sementara tangan kanannya meraba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, meraih jam weker nya yang berbunyi dan langsung ia matikan. Ia langsung turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar anaknya.

"taeoh-ya, bangun"

"appa, aku ngantuk"

"ireona.. kita akan kedatangan tamu hari ini" kedua mata taeoh langsung terbuka mendengar ucapan jongin.

"cepat mandi ne.. appa akan siapkan susu untukmu" ucap jongin seraya berjalan meninggalkan kamar taeoh.

"tamu? Apa eomma?" ucap taeoh sambil tersenyum.

…

"jam berapa babysitter nya datang? Apa yakin hari ini?" fikir jongin sambil melirik jarum jam dinding yang sudah bertengger diangka 7.

Teng tong ...

"aku akan buka…" seru taeoh sambil berlari kecil menghampiri pintu rumahnya. Dengan wajah semangat, ia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya. "eom..ma…" senyum diwajahnya langsung memudar saat sosok yang dilihatnya setelah ia membuka pintu bukanlah eomma nya tapi pria yang berwajah datar. Kedua bola mata pria itu bergerak menatap kedua mata taeoh.

"appa!" teriak taeoh sembari berbalik dan disaat bersamaan ia menabrak kaki jongin yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnnya.

"taeoh-ya, waeyo?" tanya jongin bingung begitu taeoh bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"nu…nuguseyo?" tanya jongin.

"annyonghaseyo, oh sehun imnida" jongin dan taeoh saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan wajah bingung.

...

" _babysitter nya sudah datang? on time sekali sudah datang sepagi ini" ucap kris._

" _on time sih on time tapi…"_

" _tapi apa? Kau sudah mau membuat keluhan?"_

" _kukira babysitter nya orang yang sedikit tua dan kukira dia seorang dia masih muda dan dia seorang pria, hyeong. Kau yakin dia bisa bekerja dengan baik mengurusi taeoh? Aku pesimis"_

" _eissh, justru yang muda itu bekerja lebih baik daripada yang tua. Sudahlah tak usah permasalahkan tua atau muda dan jangan mempersalahkan dia wanita atau pria"_

" _i..iya…"_ jongin menoleh kebelakang sedikit, menatap putra nya yang tengah berdiri dihadapan pengasuhnya.

…

"annyeong, nan kim taeoh imnida " ucap taeoh sambil tersenyum. Kedua bola mata sehun bergerak menatap wajah taeoh yang tengah tersenyum.

"taeoh" kedua mata sehun langsung beralih menatap jongin yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"namamu, se..sehun? yakan?" tanya jongin.

"ne" jawab sehun.

"sehun? namamu sehun? aku akan panggil kau hyung, ne? Sehun hyung?" ucap taeoh. Sehun melirik sedikit kearah taeoh yang menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

"dia anakku, dia yang harus kau urus dan rumah.."

"aku akan membersihkan setiap ruangan di rumah ini" sela sehun.

"hoh? Ah, ne… jarang sekali ada babysitter yang mau kerja double sepertimu dan terlebih kau seorang pria" ucap jongin dengan wajah kikuk. "taeoh-ya, kau harus bersikap baik kepada pengasuhmu ne? Jangan membuatnya kerepotan, araso?"

"ne, appa.."

"kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap. Kau harus ke sekolah bukan?"

"ne. Sehun hyung, ayo ikut aku akan tunjukkan kamarku" ucap taeoh menarik tangan sehun untuk ikut dengannya.

….

"hyung, ayo masuk" ucap taeoh sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan menarik tangan sehun untuk masuk. Kedua mata sehun menatap kamar yang serba biru itu dengan seksama, tatapan kedua matanya terpaku kearah bingkai foto yang terpajang diatas meja.

"ini eomma dan aku. Appa tak ada didalam sini karena dia yang mengambil foto nya. hyung, bukankah eomma ku cantik?" tanya taeoh. Sehun hanya diam dan menatap datar foto tersebut.

"kalau terjadi sesuatu kau bisa hubungi aku. Aku tinggalkan nomor telfonku di memo yang di tempel di pintu kulkas. Kau mengerti?" ucap jongin.

"ne, aku mengerti" ucap sehun patuh.

"aiya, jangan lupa menjemput taeoh di nursery nya. jangan sampai telat, aku takut dia main-main ke tempat lain" ucap jongin.

"ne, aku mengerti" ucap sehun.

"eng.. itu saja yang ingin kuberitahukan. Kalau begitu kami berangkat.."

"tuan.." jongin yang hendak membuka pintu mobil langsung menoleh kearah sehun.

"waeyo?" tanya jongin. Sehun melangkah kearah jongin dengan kedua tangan yang terulur kearah dasi jongin, merapihkan dasi jongin yang miring.

"dasi mu miring" ucap sehun datar sambil membenarkan dasi jongin.

"a..aah, g..gomawo. Kami pergi" jongin segera masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"sehun hyung, annyeong" ucap taeoh sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sehun dari kaca mobil.

"semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" ucap sehun pelan.

 **TBC**

 **Haiii aku penghuni baru ffn salam kenal semuanya, kalian bisa panggil aku sad or diah or sadiah terserah wkwk...oh iya aku bawa ff kaihun nih yeeaaay! Aku ngeremake dari salah satu ff diwp, sebenernya ini ff straight dan castnya myungzy (myungsoo suzy) aku juga udh minta ke authornya (ka evi) dan udah diizinin jadi jangan ngangep aku ngecopy atau sebagainya ya.. buat ka evi (purplequeens ) makasih banget udh diizinin ngeremake ff kaka. Buat readers tercintaaaa jangan lupa review yaaah, review kalian sangat membantu aku, apa lagi saran kalian... dan makasih yang udh mau baca inget jngan lupa review**

 **Ps: kalo kalian bingung tanya aku aja, line: sadiahoh**

 **Cr: purplequeens / ka evi**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi (purplequeens)**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, keluarga, misteri**

 **Peringatkan: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG /?**

 **...**

Sehun duduk termenung di atas kasur kamarnya sambil merajut sebuah syal berwarna merah muda dengan tatapan kosong.

"oh" aktivitas merajutnya terhenti sejenak saat ia mendengar suara berat seorang wanita setengah baya yang memanggilnya.

"persiapkan dirimu. kau akan bekerja di rumah seorang duda beranak 1. Aiya, kau juga akan kerja double. Selain mengurus anaknya yang berusia 4 tahun, kau juga akan bekerja mengurus rumahnya lalu-"

"aku tidak ingin anak kecil" sela sehun masih dengan nada datar.

"oh, ayolah. Semua anak kecil itu berbeda-beda. Jangan samakan anak kecil dengan-" kedua mata sehun langsung menatap kearah wanita itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"oh, anak itu baru saja di tinggal pergi ibunya. Itulah kenapa ayahnya butuh jasa seorang babysitter untuk mengurus putranya. Kau akan di bayar 2 kali lipat dibandingkan babysitter lainnya. Bukankah kau ingin bergerak dan tak mau terus-menerus menutup diri dari dunia luar? Kau tahu kan kau akan baik-baik saja? Jangan khawatir. kau akan sulit di cari jika kau bekerja di rumah orang"

"baiklah"

 **...**

 **Kantor**

"bagaimana babysitter nya?" tanya chanyeol.

"hem? Apa nya yang bagaimana?" tanya jongin heran

"cara kerja nya?"

"ini baru hari pertama dia bekerja, aku akan lihat cara kerja nya setelah aku tiba di rumah dan lagi taeoh belum menelfonku, aku rasa dia baik-baik saja persama pengasuhnya"

"geure? Baguslah. Kau bisa rileks sekarang" jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum menatap foto taeoh di atas meja kerjanya.

 **...**

Kedua kaki sehun berhenti tepat didepan gerbang nursery, ia menatap bangunan taman kanak-kanak itu sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk kedalam gerbang. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kedua mata ke sekitar nursery yang sudah sepi, seperti nya anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang semua.

Tubuhnya langsung berubah posisi kearah kanan saat telinga kanannya menangkap bunyi-bunyian yang diyakininya berasal dari bunyi sebuah ayunan. Kedua matanya kini menatap lurus seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk diatas bangku ayunan dengan wajah lesu. Tanpa mengulur waktu, kedua kakinya langsung bergerak kedepan, menghampiri taeoh.

Taeoh langsung mengangkat wajahnya keatas saat kedua matanya melihat sepasang kaki berdiri didepannya.

"sehun hyung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sementara yang ia beri senyuman hanya menatapnya dengan datar tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan membalas senyumannya.

"kau datang. aku pikir, aku akan sendiri lebih lama" ucap taeoh beranjak berdiri.

"kajja" ucap sehun seraya berbalik membelakangi taeoh.

"sehun hyung" sehun yang hendak berjalan langsung mengurungkan niatnya, ia menoleh sedikit kebelakang.

"bolehkan aku bergandengan tangan denganmu?" tanya taeoh. Sehun terdiam sejenak sambil menatap taeoh dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung diraih taeoh dengan semangat.

"hyung, kau tahu aku senang sekali hari ini karena aku bisa pulang bergandengan tangan bersamamu. Biasanya aku bergandengan tangan bersama eomma kalau dia menjemputku" oceh taeoh sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sehun hanya diam, tak sedikitpun membuka suaranya.

"hyung" sehun menoleh kearah hye gyul. "tanganmu dingin. tak seperti eomma, tangan eomma itu hangat" sehun mengarahkan wajahnya kedepan, tak merespon ucapan taeoh.

"nanti pasti akan terasa hangat sedikit demi sedikit" ucap taeoh sambil tersenyum.

 **...**

"taeoh-ya, appa pulang" ucap jongin setibanya di rumah.

"appa kemarilah" jongin mengerutkan dahinya begitu taeoh menarik tangannya tiba-tiba dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"sehun hyung merapihkannya" ucap taeoh begitu tiba didapur. Kedua mata jongin mengerjap bersamaan saat melihat dapur rumahnya yang dulu jauh dari kata bersih dan rapih kini malah jauh dari kata kotor dan berantakkan.

"appa, sehun hyung benar-benar hebat" ucap taeoh mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya didepan jongin. Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan perlahan senyumannya memudar saat merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya. Begitu menoleh kebelakang, ia sedikit tersentak kaget karena sehun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"selamat datang, tuan" ucap sehun.

"ne. kerjamu bagus, benar-benar rapih. Kau membuat rumahku kembali seperti dulu" ucap jongin.

"gamsahamnida" ucap sehun.

"taeoh tidak membuatmu kerepotankan?" tanya jongin.

"animnida" jawab sehun.

"baguslah kalau begitu" ucap jongin lega.

 **...**

 _"eotte?"_ keris tanya.

 _"dia bekerja dengan sangat baik. taeoh sepertinya menyukai pengasuhnya. Dia memanggil pengasuhnya dengan sebutan hyung" j_ awab jongin sambil menggosook rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk yang melingkar di leher nya.

 _"jeongmalyo? Mwoya memanggil pria bereyeliner tebal itu saja dengan ahjussi tapi memanggil pengasuhnya pakai hyung? Berarti kau tidak akan memberhentikan babysitter pilihan kami kan, jong?"_

 _"aniyo, hyeong terimakasih sudah membantuku. Setidaknya aku bisa lega karena ada yang akan mengurus taeoh ke depan"_

 _"yasudah, aku tutup dulu. Akhir pekan ini kami akan berkunjung ke rumahmu ya, kami ingin bertemu dengan taeoh"_

 _"araso"_ jongin segera menutup telfonnya seraya berbalik. "omo.. kapjagi" pekik jongin kaget saat sehun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"makan malam sudah siap" ucap sehun.

"ah, ya aku akan segera turun" ucap jongin sambil mengelus dada.

 **...**

"uwwaah" kedua mata jongin mengerjap sementara mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf O saat melihat hidangan diatas meja makan. Hidangan diatas meja makannya saat ini lebih menggugah seleranya dibandingkan hidangan makan malam yang di makannya kemarin bersama taemin dan taeoh di restaurant itali.

"masitta. telur kukus nya seperti buatan eomma" ucap taeoh dengan wajah senang.

"sehun hyung jjang" ucap taeoh mengacungkan ibu jari nya didepan sehun yang berdiri dibelakang.

"oh, sehun-ssi kau tidak makan? Bergabung saja bersama kami, jangan sungkan" ajak jongin.

"animnida, aku baik-baik saja" ucap sehun.

"ba..baiklah" ucap jongin dengan wajah paham dan kembali menyantap makan malamnya.

"appa, kau tahu tangan sehun hyung terasa sangat dingin" ucap taeoh.

"ne? sangat dingin?" myungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "kau sakit?" tanya jongin.

"animnida" jawab sehun.

"sehun hyung tidak sakit, appa. Dia hanya jarang bergandengan tangan makanya tangannya terasa dingin. Nanti pasti akan terasa hangat seperti tangan eomma, ne sehun hyung?" ucap taeoh. Sehun hanya diam, tak merespon ucapan taeoh.

"taeoh, habiskan makananmu. jangan bicara terus" ucap jongin. Taeoh mengangguk dan segera menyantap makan malamnya.

* * *

 **...**

"sehun-ssi" sehun langsung mematikan kran bak cucian piring usai membilas semua piring kotor bekas makan malam, ia langsung menoleh kearah jongin.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sehun.

"aniyo. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf kalau taeoh sering membandingkanmu dengan eomma nya. Mendiang istriku sejak dulu memang bertubuh lemah dan dia pergi begitu mendadak, taeoh masih terlalu kecil jadi dia tak mengerti mengenai kondisi eomma nya yang telah tiada. Aku mohon jangan masukkan perkataannya kedalam hati, ne?" ucap jongin.

"ne, allgesseumnida" ucap sehun patuh.

"yasudah, kau bisa beristirahat. Taeoh juga sudah tidur" ucap jongin.

"ne, selamat malam" ucap sehun.

"malam" balas jongin seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan dapur. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja counter, kedua matanya menatap lurus telapak tangannya.

"dingin.." lirihnya.

 **...**

"cepatlah. aku sudah kedinginan" ucap kris sambil mengantungi kedua tangannya didalam saku jaketnya sembari menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang gemetaran.

"aigoo. hyeong, kau bisa nya hanya suruh cepetan. Kalau mau cepetan, bantu kami bawakan bahan-bahan makanan dan mainan-mainan ini" ucap baekhyun.

"shireo. kalau aku bawa barang-barang yang memencet bel pintu siapa?" tanya kris.

"issh, kris hyeong selalu saja membuat alasan" gerutu chanyeol.

"ppali" ucap kris sembari menekan bel pintu.

Cklek ~~

Kris yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka langsung menoleh kedepan. Ia sedikit tersentak kaget saat sosok sehun muncul didepannya.

"aigoo. membuatku kaget" ucap kris. Sehun menatap kris dari atas sampai bawah berkali-kali dengan wajah datar.

"oh. manisnya" ucap chen begitu melihat sosok namja manis didepan pintu rumah jongin.

"aigoo. myungsoo itu diam-diam punya teman namja manis juga. Kenapa dia tak pernah mengenalkannya kepada kita?" ucap chen sambil menatap sehun.

"silahkan masuk" ucap sehun sembari membuka lebar pintu dan memberikan tanda untuk mempersilahkan kris dkk masuk.

"haahh" kris dan chen begitu juga dengan yang lainnya saling bertatapan dengan bingung.

 **...**

"mwo? Dia orang dari agen babysitter itu?" tanya chanyeol. jongin mengangguk.

"mwoya. muda sekali" jawab chen.

"sudah kubilang kan kalau dia muda. Kris hyeong bilang yang muda itu kerja nya bagus. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya jongin.

"aniya. Cuma dia itu kaku sekali" jawab chen.

"hoh? Kau juga beranggapan begitu? Nado" ucap jongin.

"yaya, itu hanya sikap seorang pembantu dan majikan. wajar kan kalau dia bersikap sopan dan patuh" ucap suho.

"maaf mengganggu" chen tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara sehun yang tiba-tiba terdengar dibelakangnya. Ketujuh pria yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"apa yang harus saya lakukan dengan belanjaannya?" tanya sehun.

"aahh. biar aku yang tangani" ucap suho bangkit berdiri.

"Aku mau membuatkan makanan kesukaan taeoh. Kau bisa membantu didapur, mungkin kau bisa membuatnya juga untuk taeoh" sehun mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Suho kedapur.

"YA! Dia...membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung. Datang tanpa ada aura nya sama sekali" ucap chen.

"dia memang begitu" ucap jongin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"hyeong, sudah kubilang kan ada yang aneh" ucap baekhyun.

"aniya, jangan berlebihan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh pasti ny. Hong sudah memberitahukan mengenai pekerjanya" ucap kris.

"geundae, apa pengasuh itu tidak memiliki keluarga? Dia belum menikah?" tanya chanyeol.

"sepertinya belum" jawab jongin.

"samchon..samchon" seru taeoh sembari berlari menghampiri samchonnya yang sudah ada di ruang tengah.

"taeoh-ya, annyeong" ucap baekhyun sambil memangku taeoh.

"aigoo. kau baru bangun tidur, eoh?" tanya lay.

"ne" jawab taeoh.

"taeoh-ya, samchon membawakan mainan untukmu. kau suka?" tanya chanyeol sembari memberikan mainan mobil-mobilan kepada taeoh.

"jhoa. gamsahamnida, samchon" ucap taeoh.

"cheonmaneyo" ucap chanyeol.

"aku akan memainkan ini bersama sehun hyung nanti" ucap taeoh senang.

"lihat kan? Tidak ada yang aneh dengan pengasuh itu. Taeoh saja menyukainya" ucap kris.

 **...**

"taeoh tidak suka makan tomat jadi usahakan jangan memasak apapun yang memakai tomat. Kau mengerti?" tanya suho.

"ne" jawab sehun.

"lalu, jongin. dia alergi kacang. Wajahnya akan merah dan dia akan batuk-batuk kalau makan sesuatu yang tercampur dengan kacang, entah itu kacang tanah atau kacang almond" jelas sehun.

"ne" ucap sehun.

"oh iya, usahakan saat membuat telur mata sapi jangan sampai kuning telur nya masih cair. Taeoh dan jongin tidak suka makan telur mata sapi yang kuning telur nya belum matang jadi usahakan kau memasak hingga matang. Kau mengerti?" ucap suho.

"ne" ucap suzy.

"aku rasa itu saja yang ingin kuberitahukan. Kau mengingat semuanya kan?" tanya suho.

"ne" ucap sehun lagi. Suho tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan wajah kikuk.

 **...**

"taeoh-ya, kau senang dengan pengasuhmu?" tanya chanyeol sambil melirik kearah sehun yang tengah menjemur pakaian di taman belakang dari celah jendela.

"sehun hyung? Ne. Aku menyukainya. Rasa masakan sehun hyung seperti buatan eomma" jawab taeoh.

"hanya karena masakannya seperti eomma mu lantas kau menyukainya? Hanya itu yang kau sukai?" tanya lay.

"hemm sehun hyung? Dia orang yang baik"

"darimana kau tahu dia orang yang baik?"

"tahu saja geundae..."

"geundae?" tanya chanyeol ingin tahu.

"tangan sehun hyung terasa sangat dingin" jawab taeoh sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"ne? dingin?" tanya chanyeol dan lay heran.

"tangan eomma hangat tapi tangan sehun hyung dingin. Hanya itu beda nya" jawab taeoh.

"jangan-jangan pria itu berdarah dingin, hyeong" ucap chanyeol.

"hoh? Masa iya pengasuh taeoh berdarah dingin" ucap lay sambil berfikir.

"permisi" chanyeol dan lay terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar suara sehun yang muncul dari belakang mereka.

"sehun hyung" taeoh langsung bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam tangan kanan sehun

"hyung, chanyeol samchon membelikanku mainan mobil-mobilan. ayo kita main" kedua mata sehun bergerak kearah taeoh.

"aku harus menyapu lantai ruangan ini" ucap sehun.

"Eng ... taeoh, kita main di taman belakang saja ya. Pengasuhmu mau menyapu ruang ini, kita tak bisa mengganggunya, araso?" ucap Chanyeol.

"baiklah, hyung nanti malam kita main ya" ucap taeoh sebelum di bawa pergi oleh chanyeol dan lay. Kedua mata sehun menatap lurus kepergian chanyeol, lay dan taeoh sambil menggenggam batang sapu.

 **...**

"namja itu benar-benar tak punya aura. sejak kapan dia selesai menjemur dan sudah ada di belakang aku dan dongwoo hyeong" ucap chanyeol.

"sudahlah, kalian berdua saja yang kagetan" ucap kris.

"tidak hyeong, aku juga tidak merasakan aura kedatangannya tadi. Insting polisi ku biasanya selalu bekerja jika ada orang yang mendekat" ucap chen.

"yya, pengasuh itu bukan pencuri atau penjahat, wajar saja instingmu tak berfungsi. Sudahlah, kalian tidak usah berlebihan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pengasuh itu. akan ku datangi ny. Hong untuk menanyakan latar belakang pengasuh itu nanti" ucap kris.

 **...**

Jongin berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya untuk melihat apakah sehun sudah selesai membuatkan sup buah yang akan segera disajikan untuk keenam temannya atau tidak. Begitu tiba didapur, dilihatnya sehun yang hendak mengangkat nampan yang berisi 8 gelas kaca.

"biar aku yang melakukannya" sehun meletakkan kembali nampan yang hendak ia angkat dan langsung menoleh kesamping.

"kau pasti kerepotan harus menyiapkan keperluan 8 orang hari ini. aku akan membantumu membawakan gelas-gelas nya. Kau bawa mangkuk buah nya saja" sehun terdiam sambil menatap jongin yang mengangkat nampan berisi 8 gelas tersebut.

"sehun-ssi, kau melamun?" tanya jongin.

"animnida" jawab sehun segera membawa mangkuk buah dan berjalan dibelakang jongin menuju ruang tengah.

 **...**

"samchon, kau curang menembak duluan" seru taeoh yang tengah bermain play station bersama chanyeol.

"yya, mengalah sedikit dengan anak kecil" ucap kris.

"ah, hyeong. kau juga tak pernah mengalah dengan baekhyun" ucap suho.

"issh, tidak itu beda lagi" ucap kris yang langsung dicibir oleh baekhyun.

"eoh, dessert nya sudah tiba" ucap chen saat melihat mangkuk sup buah yang dibawa sehun.

"sehun-ssi, kau suapi taeoh makan sup buah nya, Dia tak bisa melepaskan kedua tangannya kalau sudah memegang Stick PS" ucap jongin.

"ne" ucap sehun segera duduk disamping taeoh dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok buah kedalam mulut taeoh.

"sehun hyung, kau mau mencoba bermain?" tanya taeoh.

"aniyo" jawab sehun dan kembali menyuapkan buah kedalam mulut taeoh.

"dia seperti robot" bisik lay.

"hyeong" ucap jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"babysitter itu biasanya ceria, tipikal orang yang disukai anak-anak. Pengasuh ini sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum. Bibirnya selalu datar sedatar wajahnya" bisik chanyeol.

"hyung, kau ini" ucap jongin.

"jong, xiumin tak kelihatan?" tanya suho.

"dia ke busan. ada tugas dinas dari kantor nya" jawab jongin.

"ah, pantas saja" ucap suho.

"pantas apa? Pantas dia jarang ke resto mu?" tanya chen.

"be..begitulah" jawab suho.

"aissh.. kalau xiumin ke resto mu pasti kau beri dia gratis, kalau kami saja disuruh bayar" gerutu chen.

"kapan kau bayar? Kau selalu menunggak dengan alasan belum dapat gaji" ucap kris.

Sehun langsung bangkit berdiri usai menyuapi taeoh yang telah habis memakan sup buah nya.

"kau kan polisi.. memangnya tak dapat komisi lebih kalau berhasil menangkap buronan" ucap kris.

Ppprraanngg

jongin dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara gelas pecah.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya jongin menghampiri sehun yang ternyata menjatuhkan gelas.

"apa yang pecah?" tanya taeoh menghentikan permainannya.

"taeoh, jangan dekat-dekat. kau bisa terkena pecahan gelas nanti" ucap baekhyun sambil menggendong taeoh agar tidak berjalan kearah sehun.

"maafkan aku, aku akan memberesinya" ucap sehun segera berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sapu.

"dia manusia ternyata yang bisa lalai juga" ucap lay.

"hyeong, tentu saja dia manusia" ucap jongin.

 **...**

"samchon pulang ya. byebye" ucap suho dan yang lainnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah taeoh dari dalam mobil.

"byebye" seru taeoh. Setelah mobil yang ditaiki keenam pamannya menjauh, taeoh segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"taeoh, lekas mandi sekarang" ucap jongin.

"tapi aku ingin main bersama sehun hyeong" ucap taeoh.

"kau akan bermain bersama sehun hyung setelah kau selesai mandi".

Taeoh mengangguk patuh dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Jongin berjalan kedapur dan melihat sehun yang baru saja selesai mencuci semua piring kotor. Kedua mata nya menyipit saat melihat keadaan kaki sehun.

"sehun-ssi" panggil jongin.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sehun.

"duduklah" ucap myungsoo. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"ini perintah" sehun segera menarik kursi dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi tersebut. Setelah sehun duduk, jongin segera membuka salah satu lemari dapur yang berisi kotak P3K.

"kenapa kau mendiamkannya? Kau tahu kan kalau di biarkan itu bisa infeksi walaupun hanya luka kecil?" tanya jongin berlutut didepan sehun dan mengangkat kaki kanan sehun.

"apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya sehun.

"mengobati kakimu. Kau tak sadar kalau kakimu terluka? Apa kau tak merasa perih?" tanya jongin.

"animnida" jawab sehun.

"aneh. seseorang biasanya akan langsung meringis saat merasa kulitnya terluka. Wajahmu tak menunjukkan kau sedang terluka" ucap jongin sambil meneteskan betadine diatas kaki sehun yang terluka.

"aku akan mengobatinya sendiri" ucap sehun.

"gwenchana. Kau pasti kelelahan makanya bisa menjatuhkan gelas tadi. Bagaimanapun juga kau ini manusia bukannya robot yang tak mengenal kata lelah. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sedikit dan membantu pekerjaanmu. Mengurus taeoh pasti sudah sangat merepotkanmu, ditambah mengurus rumah" oceh jongin tanpa menyadari bahwa kedua mata sehun bergerak memerhatikan gerak-geriknya saat ini.

"sudah selesai" ucap jongin usai merekatkan handsaplast di luka sehun.

"sebaiknya kau temani taeoh bermain di kamarnya" Sehun mengangguk lalu bangkit berdiri.

"terimakasih" ucap sehun.

"sama-sama" balas jongin seraya berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

 **...**

"eomma, appa, taeoh" tunjuk taeoh ke boneka mainannya. "hyung, kau pilih boneka yang akan dijadikan eomma dan appa mu" Sehun terdiam memandangi boneka taeoh dengan tatapan kosong.

"hyung, kalau kau tak pilih nanti kita tak bisa main. Kau harus memilih boneka untuk dijadikan anggota keluargamu" ucap taeoh.

"tidak ada" ucap sehun.

"Apakah?"

"aku tak punya keluarga"

"geure? Kalau begitu kau sendiri. ini saja, kau boneka ini saja. Kau menjadi keluargaku, bagaimana?" sehun terdiam sambil menatap boneka yang dipilihkan taeoh disatukan dengan ketiga boneka yang dijadikan keluarganya.

Teng tong ...

Sehun langsung keluar dari kamar taeoh dan bergegas membukakan pintu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia langsung membuka pintu dan menatap lurus pria yang berpakaian cukup 'wah'.

taemin melepaskan kacamata nya dan menatap sehun dari atas sampai bawah berkali-kali dengan wajah bingung.

"siapa kau?" tanya taemin.

"oh sehun, aku pengasuh" jawab sehun.

"ah, pengasuh. sudah ku duga. Tak mungkin namja sepertimu teman kencannya jongin. Dimana tuan mu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" tanya taemin.

"aku akan memanggilnya. silahkan masuk" taemin mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam rumah jongin.

"jadi ini rumah yang dibuat jongin untuk tinggal bersama suami (kalo istri ga enak ah) dan anaknya ini?" fikir taemin sambil menatap ruangan didalam rumah dengan teliti.

"ck. sayang sekali suami nya hanya menikmati rumah nyaman begini sebentar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

 **...**

Jongin menggosok-gosok rambut nya yang masih basah sembari membuka pintu kamar mandi, begitu mengangkat wajahnya ia dikejutkan dengan sosok sehun yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"se..sehun-ssi, kau membuatku kaget" ucap jongin.

"jwesonghamnida" ucap sehun.

"kenapa kau berdiri didepan?" tanya jongin.

"seorang pria ingin bertemu denganmu, dia menunggu di ruang tamu sekarang" jawab sehun.

"seorang pria?" ucap jongin bingung.

 **...**

"jadi ini foto suaminya yang sudah meninggal? Sebentar lagi foto ini akan di simpan di gudang dan tentu saja foto ku yang akan terpajang disini" ucap taemin penuh percaya diri.

"ahjussi" taemin langsung memasang wajah jengkel saat mendengar sebutan 'ahjussi' yang diucapkan taeoh.

"hey, anak kecil. kenapa kau belum tidur jam segini?" tanya taemin.

"aku sedang bermain bersama sehun hyung" jawab taeoh.

"sehun hyung? Kau memanggil pengasuhmu dengan sebutan hyung? YA! kau bisa memanggil pengasuhmu dengan hyung kenapa panggil aku dengan ahjussi? Apa kau tak kebalik?" tanya taemin kesal.

"waeyo? Taemin ahjussi kan seperti ahjussi toko buah yang menjadi langganan eomma membeli buah" ucap taeoh.

"ah, jadi eomma mu yang membawamu ke dalam toko buah yang pemiliknya kau samakan denganku? Ck"

"geundae. aku sudah lama tak melihat ahjussi toko buah itu karena eomma tidak mengajakku kesana lagi"

"tentu saja eomma mu tak mengajakmu kesana. ibu mu sudah ada di surga, tak perlu pergi ke toko buah untuk menemani anak kecil sepertimu"

"surga? Eomma di surga? Kenapa eomma disana bukan di seoul? Ahjussi, kau tahu eomma ada dimana? Suruh eomma untuk pulang sekarang"

"aissh, kau menyuruhku untuk ikut mati seperti ibu mu itu? Shireo. Umurku ini masih panjang tak seperti umur eomma mu yang pendek itu"

"eomma tidak mati"

"hey, anak kecil. orang yang ada disurga hanya orang-orang yang sudah mati. Kalau kau mau bertemu eomma mu, kau harus meninggal juga baru kau bisa ke surga" taeoh mengerutkan dahinya.

"lee taemin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" taemin langsung menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum saat melihat jongin.

"jongin, kau habis mandi ya?" tanya taemin.

"apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini disini?" tanya jongin menepis tangan taemin yang hendak menyentuh pipi nya.

"aku berbelanja pakaian dan tiba-tiba teringat kau. aku membelikanmu setelan kemeja yang bagus. Suamimu kan sudah meninggal, pasti tidak ada yang membelikanmu kemeja untuk ke kantor kan?" tanya taemin dengan wajah sedih.

"itu bukan urusanmu" ucap jongin.

"tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku kan peduli denganmu. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menjadi calon-"

"permisi"

jongin langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sehun sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"21.05. taeoh sudah telat 5 menit dari waktu jam tidurnya"

"ne? Ahh taeoh, sebaiknya kau pergi tidur sekarang ne. taemin kau pulang sana. aku mau meniduri taeoh. Sehun kau kunci pintu nya ya" jongin langsung menggendong taeoh yang baru saja menguap dan membawanya menuju lantai 2.

"tuan, saya harus mengunci pintu" ucap suzy. Taemin berdecak kesal dan segera keluar dari rumah jongin.

"yya, tunggu. ini milik tuan mu, cuci yang benar, jangan sampai kau rusakkan kemeja mahal itu" ucap taemin.

Sehun segera menerima kantung belanjaan dari taemin dan langsung menutup rapat pintu rumah.

 **...**

 **Esok harinya**

Kris mengetuk kelima jari tangannya bergantian diatas meja selagi menunggu kehadiran ny. Hong, ia berada di agen penyaluran babysitter saat ini, tujuannya? Tentu saja untuk bertanya latar belakangoh sehun, pengasuh keponakannya.

"kenapa lama sekali hyeong?" tanya chanyeol yang menemani.

"sabar saja" jawab kris.

"maaf menunggu lama" kris dan chanyeol langsung menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita setengah baya yang berjalan kearahnya.

"annyeonghaseyo, kris wu imnida" ucap kris.

"park chanyeol imnida"

"ah, namja yang menelfon beberapa hari yang lalu?" tebak ny. Hong.

"Apakah"

"ada perlu apa kemari? Apakah oh melakukan kesalahan hingga kalian datang kemari?"

"ne? Aniyo. dia bekerja dengan baik. Dia mengurus keponakanku dengan baik tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat kami penasaran" ucap kris.

"penasaran? Apanya?"

"mengenai kepribadian oh sehun itu" ucap chanyeol. Ny. Hong membenarkan kacamatanya mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

"kepribadian oh? Maksudnya?" tanya ny. Hong.

"yah, kepribadiannya yang kaku seperti robot itu. Paras oh sehun itu tak seperti paras para babysitter lainnya. Jauh sekali dari kata ceria dan bisa membuat anak kecil senang" jawab chanyeol.

"apakah paras babysitter harus seperti seorang badut yang bisa membuat anak kecil senang?" tanya ny. Hong.

"bu..bukan begitu juga. Hanya saja-"

"hanya saja sehun itu sangat datar, dia tak memiliki ekspresi. bahkan tersenyum atau tertawa tidak pernah. Itu membuat kami sedikit janggal dengan bawahanmu itu" jelas kris.

"hahaha. dia bukannya tidak tersenyum hanya saja dia" kris dan chanyeol menatap ny. Hong dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"sulit tersenyum" lanjut ny. Hong

"su..sulit tersenyum? Apa ada orang yang sulit tersenyum?" fikir chanyeol.

"bukankah ada alasan kenapa oh sehun menjadi orang yang sulit tersenyum?" tanya kris. Ny. Hong langsung menatap kris.

"ada alasan kenapa dia sulit tersenyum bersama anak kecil" jawab ny. Hong.

"apa?" tanya chanyeol dan kris.

 **...**

"sehun hyung "

Sehun menoleh kearah taeoh yang menggandeng tangannya lagi saat ia menjemputnya dari nursery.

"taemin ahjussi bilang eomma ada di surga. Apa orang yang ada di surga hanya orang yang sudah meninggal?" tanya taeoh.

"ne" jawab suzy dengan tatapan kosong.

"apa aku harus meninggal agar aku bisa pergi ke surga dan bertemu dengan eomma?" tanya taeoh.

"ne" jawab sehun.

"sehun hyung, aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma sekarang. Kau bisa membantuku?" tanya taeoh. sehun menatap taeoh sebentar.

"geurom" jawab sehun.

"benarkah? Kau bisa membantuku ke surga?" sehun mengangguk.

"hyung, kau mau menemaniku? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan eomma ku. Mau ya?" ajak taeoh.

"ne" ucap sehun.

"jincaa? Bagaimana caranya kita bisa meninggal agar kita bisa ke surga?" tanya taeoh. Kedua mata sehun beralih menatap sebuah sungai.

"kajja" ucap sehun sembari menarik taeoh kearah sungai.

 **TBC**

 **Hai aku balik lagi, aku minta maaf atas kecerobohan aku di chap1 kemarin. Aku ga ngecek lagi aku minta maaf banget kalo bikin bacanya ganyaman dan bikin bingung karna ga ada sekat, sebenernya aku udh sekat tapi kok pas dipost ga ada aku jadi bingung sendiri kemarin... aku minta maaf dan juga sebagai permintaan maafku, aku sebisa mungkin update cepet**

 **Jangan lupa review yaaa. Review kalian sangat membantu untuk aku**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi (purplequeens)**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, keluarga, misteri**

 **Peringatkan: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG /?**

 **...**

chap 3

"kenapa kita ke sungai? Apa sungai bisa membawa kita ke surga?" tanya taeoh.

"ne" jawab sehun.

"jincaa? hyung kajja" ajak taeoh. Sehun mengangguk dan saat hendak berjalan tiba-tiba

"Taeoh-ya ... Taeoh-ya"

Taeoh menoleh kebelakang dan menatap seorang pria dengan nafas terengah-engah berjalan kearahnya.

"xiumin samchon" sehun ikut menoleh kebelakang dan menatap datar xiumin.

"taeoh-ya, kau bersama siapa?" tanya xiumin sambil melirik sehun.

"annyeonghaseyo, oh sehun imnida. aku pengasuh" ucap sehun.

 **...**

"tiba-tiba memakai jasa babysitter?" tanya xiumin.

"kris hyeong yang merekrutnya dari agen penyalur babysitter secara mendadak. Lagipula, cara kerjanya baik. rumahku kelihatan rapih dan bersih dan lagi, hye gyul menyukainya" jawab jongin sambil meminum teh nya.

"tapi ada yang aneh dengan pengasuh itu. kau tahu tadi aku melihat mereka berdiri didekat sungai"

"sungai?"

"iya, mereka seperti orang yang mau berjalan masuk kedalam sungai. Untung saja aku langsung meneriaki nama taeoh kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi"

"eissh, jangan berfikiran aneh. Kau berfikir sehun dan taeoh mau menenggelamkan diri didalam sungai? Maldo andwae. kenapa mereka berdua mau berbuat begitu. Mungkin saja mereka ingin menikmati pemandangan sungai. kyungsoo dan taeoh sering memandangi pemandangan sungai dulu"

"i..iya, tapi-"

"sudahlah tak perlu curiga. Tak ada yang aneh dengan sehun"

 **...**

Sehun meletakkan sisir diatas meja kecil usai menyisiri rambut taeoh yang sudah ia keringkan dengan hair dryer.

"hyung, jangan beritahukan kepada appa ya kalau kita berniat mengunjungi eomma ke surga" ucap taeoh.

"ne" ucap sehun.

"ini rahasia kita berdua saja, oke?" ucap taeoh.

"ne" ucap sehun.

"Taeoh-ya"

sehun langsung bangkit berdiri begitu pintu kamar taeoh dibuka oleh xiumin.

"samchon belikan oleh-oleh untukmu."

"jincaa? Wwaah, terimakasih xiumin samchon" ucap taeoh girang saat menerima sebuah boneka beruang pemberian xiumin.

"aku akan menyiapkan makan malam permisi" ucap sehun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar taeoh.

"taeoh-ya, pengasuhmu baik kepadamu kan?" tanya xiumin.

"tentu, sehun hyung orang yang baik sama seperti samchon dan eomma" jawab taeoh.

"jeongmalyo? Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap xiumin bernafas lega.

… **..**

"hemm masitta" ucap xiumin saat menyantap makan malamnya.

"samchon, bukankah masakan sehun hyung sama enaknya seperti masakan eomma?" ucap taeoh.

"e..eoh. rasa nya sama persis seperti masakan kyungsoo" ucap xiumin.

"sehun hyung jjang" ucap taeoh sambil tersenyum kearah sehun yang berdiri dibelakang. xiumin tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya jongin.

"baik. Sonsaengnim memberikanku nilai tambahan karena aku bisa menjawab soal MTK di papan tulis" jawab taeoh.

"benarkah? putra appa benar-benar pintar" ucap jongin.

"tentu saja. Sehun hyung mengajarkanku tambah-tambahan kemarin malam. Appa, sehun hyung benar-benar pintar. Dia bahkan hafal semua jadwal pelajaranku dalam sekali baca" ucap taeoh.

"jeongmalyo?" ucap jongin sambil melirik sedikit kearah sehun yang tetap memasang wajah datar.

 **...**

"taeoh-ya, samchon pulang ya. baik-baik dengan ayahmu ya" ucap xiumin.

"ne" ucap taeoh.

"yasudah. aku pulang dulu " ucap xiumin.

"eoh, hati-hati." ucap jongin.

Xiumin mengangguk dan saat kedua matanya melirik kearah sehun, ia sedikit menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Sehun balas menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya.

"annyeong" pamit xiumin.

"hyung, ayo kita bermain" ajak taeoh sambil menarik tangan sehun kearah kamarnya. Jongin tersenyum menatap kepergian sehun dan taeoh.

"tidak ada yang aneh dengan sehun. Kenapa semua orang bilang dia itu aneh?" fikir jongin heran.

 **...**

 **restoran  
**

"ne? Bukannya tidak tersenyum hanya saja dia sulit tersenyum?" tanya suho bingung.

"ne, nyonya Hong bilang oh sehun itu orang yang sulit tersenyum" jawab chanyeol.

"kenapa dia sulit tersenyum? Apa dia sakit gigi atau ada yang salah dengan rahangnya?" tanya lay.

"aniya. Nyonya Hong bilang..." kris mengusap dagunya sambil mengingat perkataan nyonya Hong siang tadi.

" ** _tentu saja dia memiliki alasan kenapa dia sulit tersenyum" ucap nyonya Hong_**

" ** _apa alasannya?" tanya kris._**

" ** _Oh memiliki pengalaman yang jauh dari kata senyum" jawab nyonya Hong._**

 **...**

"hah? Pengalaman yang jauh dari kata senyum? Maksudnya pengalaman menyedihkan?" tanya suho.

"mungkin. entah pengalaman menyedihkan apa yang dialami pengasuh itu hingga dia sulit tersenyum. Aneh sekali ada orang yang begitu" jawab kris.

"suho hyung, aku pesan kopi" seru chen setibanya di resto sehun sambil meregangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"chen, kau kenapa? Datang-datang langsung melakukan pemanasan" tanya baekhyun.

"hari ini aku akan mengintai penjahat lagi bersama seniorku. Aku harus menjaga mataku agar aku tak lengah" jawab chen.

"mengintai penjahat? Penjahat apa lagi yang kau intai hingga kau bekerja tengah malam?" tanya lay. Chen mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dari dalam saku jaketnya, ia membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"mwoya? Bukankah ini pembunuh berantai yang hampir belasan tahun selalu gagal di tangkap oleh para polisi? Kau mau mengintai dia?" tanya kris kaget.

"yep. kali ini kami menemukan jejak keberadaannya di sekitar daerah ini. Hari ini aku dan seniorku hanya ingin memastikan apakah orang yang kami curigakan benar-benar pembunuh berantai ini atau tidak. Kau tahu kan bonus yang akan kudapatkan jika aku berhasil menangkapnya?" ucap chen sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"sebelum kau memikirkan bonus yang kau dapatkan pikirkan keselamatanmu. Orang ini pembunuh berantai yang belasan tahun selalu gagal di tangkap para polisi. Kau kan masih muda. kau pasti gampang di tundukkan pembunuh ini" ucap chanyeol.

"benar kata chanyeol" ucap baekhyun.

"eissh, aku ini ahli taekwondo. aku akan menggunakan seni bela diri ku kalau berhadapan dengannya. Tidak usah khawatir" ucap chen.

Kris menatap lembaran kertas diatas meja, kedua matanya menatap wajah pembunuh berantai yang tercetak diatas kertas tersebut.

"berhati-hatilah, chen. orang ini benar-benar sadis. Dia akan membunuh tanpa pandang bulu, kudengar dia juga membunuh istri dan anak nya saat kalah bermain judi" ucap kris dengan nada memperingatkan.

 **...**

Kedua mata sehun terbuka tiba-tiba saat ia mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari jendela. Ia segera turun dari kasur dan mendapati jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup rapat. Ia langsung menutup rapat jendela kamarnya dan menutup nya dengan gorden yang cukup tebal.

Sssrraakk ~

Sehun langsung memicingkan matanya saat mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari dapur. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur. Setibanya didapur, ia mendapati seorang pria yang berdiri memunggunginya tengah menuangkan susu kedalam gelas.

"kapjagi" pekik jongin dengan wajah kaget begitu berbalik dan mendapati sehun berada dibelakangnya.

"se..sehun-ssi, kau membuatku terkejut"

"jwesonghamnida" ucap sehun.

"kau belum tidur?" tanya jongin.

"animnida" jawab sehun.

 **…..**

"aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku meminum segelas susu. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku kalau aku mendadak terkena insomnia" ucap jongin sambil meletakkan segelas susu yang baru diteguknya. Sehun mengangguk kecil sambil menatap lurus jongin yang duduk didepannya.

"kau terbangun karena mendengar suara ya?" tanya jongin.

"sedikit" jawab sehun.

"maaf. aku tak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu. Kau pasti butuh banyak istirahat setelah seharian bekerja penuh mengurus rumah dan mengurus taeoh"

"aku baik-baik saja"

"aku benar-benar berterima kasih denganmu sudah mau menjaga taeoh. Tidak mudah mengurus taeoh. Dia masih terlalu dini untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ibu nya sudah pergi. Ditinggal pergi seorang ibu di usia yang masih dini benar-benar hal yang sangat sulit untuk dijalani. Kau berfikiran hal yang sama kan, sehun-ssi?"

"Ne"

"bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah berkeluarga?"

"Animnida"

"emm ayah dan ibu mu? Apa mereka tinggal disini atau di luar seoul?"

"mereka…"

sehun meremas ujung piyamanya. "sudah pergi" lanjut sehun.

"Be..benarkah? Ma..maaf aku tak bermaksud menyinggung kedua orang tua mu yang telah tiada. Maafkan aku"

"tidak apa. kau sudah selesai minum?"

sehun bangkit berdiri sambil menatap gelas susu jongin yang sudah kosong.

"a..ah, ne" ucap jongin.

"aku akan mencucinya. Selamat malam tuan" ucap sehun mengambil gelas kotor tersebut dan segera mencucinya.

"ya, malam" ucap jongin sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

 **...**

 **Esok hari**

"pengasuh? Jadi jongin menggunakan jasa babysitter untuk mengurus putra nya?" tanya seo ra.

"ya, tapi tetap saja dengan memperkerjakan babysitter untuk mengurus anaknya, jongin masih mengacuhkanku. Dia bahkan masih menolak ajakanku untuk makan. Menyebalkan" jawab taemin.

"hehhh kalau kau ingin dekat jongin. kau harus bisa mengambil hati anaknya"

"mengambil hati anaknya? Ck. Bagaimana caranya aku mengambil hati anaknya jongin, anak kecil itu selalu saja menyamakanku dengan ahjussi toko buah yang selalu didatanginya dulu bersama ibu nya yang sudah meninggal. Pengasuhnya malah dipanggil dengan sebutan hyung. Menyebalkan" dumel taemin.

"itu karena kau terlalu fokus mencari perhatian jongin. kau harus menarik perhatian anaknya sebelum kau mau menarik perhatian ayahnya"

"bagaimana caranya? Bantu aku, saem. kau kan guru ku yang selalu memberi banyak motivasi untukku"

"kau harus bisa bersikap layaknya seorang ibu untuk hye taeoh. cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan akrab denganmu dan membawamu dekat dengan jongin"

"bersikap layaknya seorang ibu? Hem. itu hal mudah"

 **...**

" _makan malam?"_ tanya sehun di telfon.

" _ah,iya…bibi ku mengajakku dan taeoh untuk makan malam bersama. Kau tolong ikut juga ya, untuk mengurusi taeoh nanti. Biasanya aku dan bibi ku suka berbicara hal-hal yang tidak baik didengar oleh taeoh makanya-"_

" _baiklah, aku mengerti"_

" _yasudah, aku akan jemput kalian jam 7 nanti. Kututup"_

 **…..**

"hyung, kau ikut kan?" tanya taeoh.

"ne" jawab sehun sambil merapikan rambut taeoh.

"aku senang hyung ikut. Seo ra yimo selalu mengatakan hal-hal aneh bersamaku. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya" oceh taeoh.

"eomma juga suka memasang wajah sedih jika habis bertemu dengan seo ra yimo. Aku tak suka dengan orang yang membuat eomma sedih" sehun masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil mendengarkan ocehan taeoh.

"ayahmu sudah menunggu. Kajja" ucap sehun.

Taeoh mengangguk, digenggamnya tangan sehun seraya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

 **...**

"hyung duduk didepan bersamaku. aku ingin dipangku oleh sehun hyung" pinta taeoh sambil menggerakkan tangan kanan sehun. Kedua mata sehun menatap kearah jongin.

"turuti saja" ucap jongin tersenyum simpul lalu segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"hyung, ayo masuk" ucap taeoh sambil membuka pintu mobil. Sehun mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"appa, kenapa kita makan dengan yimo?" tanya taeoh.

"kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau tidak suka makan dengan seo ra yimo?"

"seo ra yimo selalu mengatakan eomma tidak akan pulang dan tak pernah kembali. Dia selalu saja berkata hal tidak benar. bohong itu kan tidak baik, yakan appa?" jongin terdiam mendengarnya.

 **...**

"kupikir hanya ada bibi saja. kau tak bilang akan mengajaknya" ucap jongin sambil menatap taemin yang duduk didepannya.

"waeyo? Aku kan juga ingin makan malam bersama bibi mu, ternyata bibi mu mengajakmu, anakmu dan…" kedua mata taemin melirik kearah sehun. "pengasuhnya juga. kenapa kau membawanya juga?"

"tentu saja untuk menjaga taeoh. Aku ingin bicara serius dengan bibi ku tapi rasanya kalau ada kau, aku tidak jadi bicara apa-apa dengan bibiku"

"sudahlah jongin. jangan perlakukan taemin seperti orang asing begitu" sela seo ra.

"lagipula, taemin juga pasti senang karena bisa bertemu anakmu. Bukan begitu, taemin?" taemin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah taeoh.

"taeoh-ya, lusa kau berulang tahun kan?" tanya taemin dengan nada lembut.

"eoh ahjussi tahu darimana?" raut wajah taemin berubah jengkel mendengar taeoh masih menyebutnya 'ahjussi' setelah ia bicara dengan nada lembut didepan taeoh.

"tentu saja aku tahu. aku kan perhatian denganmu" ucap taemin. "apa kau ingin hadiah?"

"ahjussi mau memberikan apapun yang kuminta?"

"tentu"

"jincaa? Jincaa?" taemin mengangguk.

"eomma. aku mau eomma kembali ke rumah"

Jongin menghela nafas mendengar ucapan taeoh sementara taemin langsung melirik seo ra dengan tatapan bingung.

"aku ingin hadiah ulang tahunku adalah eomma pulang ke rumah. Ahjussi, kau sudah berjanji akan mengabulkannya kan? yakan?" tanya taeoh.

"taeoh, apa kau tak bisa minta yang lain? Boneka? Mainan? Baju atau lainnya yang bisa dijadikan sebagai hadiah?" tanya taemin.

"shireo. aku mau eomma bukan barang. Aku mau eomma" ucap taeoh tegas.

"araso. aku akan bawa eomma mu" ucap taemin dengan wajah kesal.

"yya, lee taemin. jangan janjikan hal seperti itu kepadanya" sahut jongin.

"taeoh-ya, kau tenang saja. lusa ibu mu pasti akan ada di rumah" ucap taemin.

"jincaa? Senangnya. ahjussi jjang" ucap taeoh.

"sehun hyung, eomma ku akan pulang. kau dengar kan?" sehun hanya diam, tak merespon ucapan taeoh. Kedua matanya menatap lurus pemandangan gedung tinggi yang terlihat dari kaca jendela restaurant.

 **….**

"apa kau gila? Kenapa kau menjanjikan hal konyol seperti itu kepadanya?" tanya jongin.

"waeyo? Aku akan melakukan cara agar anak mu bisa berhenti merengek meminta ibu nya untuk pulang. Kau juga risih kan kalau anakmu selalu bertanya-tanya keberadaan ibu nya yang sudah meninggal itu"

"cara? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kalau kau membuat taeoh kecewa, kau harus menaggung resikonya"

"tidak masalah"

"jongin, percayakan saja kepada taemin. Dia pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Percaya sedikit kepadanya, dia belum melakukan apa-apa tapi kau sudah pesimis" ucap seo ra.

"Yimo"

"kata-kata taemin benar. kau pasti risih kan mendengar anak mu itu selalu menanyakan keberadaan ibu nya? Aku saja risih mendengar anakmu selalu menanyakan keberadaan pria miskin itu"

"yimo, jaga bicaramu. Jangan berkata hal seperti itu tentang kyungsoo"

"wae? Bibi benar kan? Kau membuat hidupmu susah dengan mau menikahi pria yatim piatu dan penyakitan seperti Do kyungsoo. Kau jadi kerepotan untuk menjaga putra mu karena suami mu tak punya kerabat yang bisa kau mintai tolong makanya kau pakai jasa seorang babysitter" ucap seo ra.

"Chogi"

seo ra dan taemin langsung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara sehun. Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri saat dilihatnya taeoh yang sudah tertidur didalam gendongan sehun.

"21.30. ini sudah telat 30 menit dari jam tidur nya" ucap sehun.

"ahh, kau benar" ucap jongin saat melihat arlojinya. "aku harus pulang"

jongin segera memindahkan taeoh ke gendongannya.

"lee taemin, awas kalau kau melakukan hal aneh dan membuat taeoh kecewa di hari ulang tahunnya" ucap jongin dengan nada tegas.

"tidak usah khawatir" ucap taemin.

"sehun-ssi, ayo kita pulang" sehun mengangguk dan segera berjalan dibelakang jongin.

"darimana jongin dapat babysitter begitu? Dia pria yang aneh. wajahnya sama sekali tak ada berekspresi" ucap seo ra bingung.

"molla, babysitter itu memang aneh, kenapa taeoh bisa betah bersamanya?"

"kalau kau bisa membuat taeoh senang di hari ulang tahunnya, dia pasti akan betah denganmu nanti"

"kau benar" taemin tersenyum kecil.

 **...**

"sehun-ssi, apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan taemin di hari ulang tahun taeoh nanti?" tanya jongin sambil menyetir.

"animnida" jawab sehun.

"hehh. Aku harap apa yang akan dilakukannya tak membuat taeoh kecewa. Menjanjikan akan membawa eommanya pulang benar-benar hal yang sulit diwujudkan" gerutu jongin.

Kedua mata sehun beralih menatap wajah taeoh yang sudah tertidur lelap di pangkuannya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

Jongin mematikan mesin mobilnya begitu mobilnya sudah masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya. Ia segera melepas seatbelt nya dan saat beralih kesamping dilihatnya sehun yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"jangan-jangan dia..."

Jongin segera turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu samping kemudi. "dia tidur?" gumam jongin saat melihat kedua mata sehun yang terpejam. Jongin menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah dan disaat yang bersamaan kedua mata sehun tiba-tiba terbuka.

"kau bangun.." ucap jongin kaget. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya kedepan dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia segera melepas seat belt nya dan menyerahkan taeoh kepada jongin.

"kau langsung istirahat saja. aku akan membawa taeoh ke kamarnya" ucap jongin.

"ne. selamat malam, tuan" ucap sehun sambil menatap kepergian jongin.

 **Esok harinya**

"jangan lupa untuk menjemput taeoh di nursery nya" ucap jongin.

"ne" ucap sehun.

"yasudah, aku akan berangkat dulu. telfon aku kalau ada sesuatu" ucap jongin. Sehun mengangguk sambil berjalan kearah jongin.

"kenapa?"

"dasimu miring lagi" ucap sehun sambil merapihkan dasi jongin.

"ah, gomawo. kami berangkat" ucap jongin segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"hyung, byebye" taeoh melambaikan tangannya kearah sehun dari dalam mobil.

"hati-hati di jalan" ucap sehun dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang saat merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang.

"ck. kau membuatku kaget tiba-tiba berbalik" ucap taemin sambil mengelus dada.

"annyeonghashimnikka" sapa sehun sambil membungkukkan tubuh dan kepalanya.

"jongin dan anak nya sudah pergi?" tanya taemin.

"ne" jawab sehun.

"geure? Bagus kalau begitu" ucap taemin seraya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Sehun menatap punggung taemin yang mulai menjauh dengan mata sinis.

 **...**

"sehun-ssi, jangan beritahukan kepada siapa-siapa kalau aku ke rumah ini bahkan masuk kedalam kamar jongin ya. Aku berbuat begini hanya untuk mencari peninggalan mendiang suaminya itu. Aku akan menggunakan sesuatu milik mendiang suaminya untuk mengejutkan bocah yang menyebalkan" oceh taemin sambil membuka lemari. Sehun hanya diam, kedua matanya menatap gerak-gerik taemin yang tengah mencari-cari pakaian milik kyungsoo didalam lemari.

"aku menemukannya. Lee teamin kau benar-benar pintar" ucap taemin tersenyum senang saat melihat sweater yang dipakai mendiang kyungsoo yang terlihat didalam foto yang dipajang di dinding.

"aku akan membawa ini. ingat ya jangan beritahukan kepada siapa-siapa. Aku pergi."

Suzy hanya berdiri mematung menatap kepergian taemin yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamar jongin. Kedua matanya bergerak menatap foto mendiang kyungsoo yang dipajang di dinding.

 **...**

"mwo?! Taemin menjanjikan hal seperti itu kepada taeoh? Apa tidak salah dia menjanjikan hal yang tak mungkin bisa di wujudkan?" tanya chanyeol.

"makanya itu. Taeoh benar-benar bersemangat menuggu hari esok tiba, dia bilang dia tak sabar melihat eomma nya lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" gerutu jongin.

"tidak usah khawatir. kami akan mengadakan pesta ultah kejutan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kalau dia sudah menanyai eomma nya. Serahkan saja kepada kami berenam"

"hem, gomawo hyung"

"oh iya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan kris mendatangi tempat agen penyaluran babysitter tempat oh sehun berasal"

"geure? Apa yang kalian ketahui tentangnya?"

"saat kami melaporkan bahwa oh sehun itu selalu terlihat datar dan tak pernah tersenyum, kau tahu apa kata nyonya Hong mengenai dirinya?"

"apa?"

"Oh sehun bukannya tidak bisa tersenyum hanya saja dia sulit untuk tersenyum karena ada nya sebuah pengalaman yang jauh dari kata senyum"

"ne?! Sulit tersenyum karena sebuah pengalaman yang jauh dari kata senyum? Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti"

"entahlah. menurut kami, oh sehun itu mempunyai pengalaman yang menyedihkan dan membuat wajahnya jadi datar begitu"

"pengalaman menyedihkan? Apa berhubungan dengan keluarganya? Setahuku kedua orang tua nya sudah meninggal"

"jincaa? Mungkin pengalaman itu. hanya karena orang tua nya meninggal, wajahnya jadi datar begitu"

"sudahlah, tak usah permasalahkan ekspresi wajahnya yang kaku. Setidaknya dia bersikap baik dan tak melukai taeoh. aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya"

"yasih, tapi aku masih penasaran"

Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar celotehan chanyeol.

 **...**

 **Esok harinya**

"Saengil chukae, taeoh-ya"

Taeoh tersenyum sumringah saat suho meletakkan kue tart diatas meja tak lupa dengan lilin nya. Sehun menatap taeoh yang dikelilingi paman dan ayah nya sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Sorot mata nya menatap lurus ekspresi wajah taeoh yang kelihatan begitu bahagia.

"ucapkan permohonanmu sebelum meniup lilinnya" ucap lay.

"ne" ucap taeoh semangat. "aku ingin bertemu eomma segera" jongin dan yang lainnya langsung bertatapan mendengar permohonan taeoh.

Phew~~ taeoh langsung meniup semua lilin ulang tahunnya yang langsung ditepuki tangani oleh keenam pamannya.

"appa, taemin ahjussi belum datang?" tanya taemin.

"ne? Dia sibuk" jawab jongin.

"dia sudah berjanji akan membawa eomma" ucap taeoh.

"Eng .. taeoh-ya, kita potong kue nya, lalu berikan umpan pertama untuk salah satu keenam pamanmu" ucap Suho mengalihkan perhatian taeoh.

"IgeoE"

Chen tersentak kaget saat sehun mengarahkan pisau kearahnya.

"untuk memotong kue nya" ucap sehun.

"a..ahh gomawo" ucap chen segera menerima pisau dari sehun dan memberikannya kepada suho.

Teng tong ...

"eomma… itu eomm." ucap taeoh segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

"taeoh-ya " jongin segera bangkit berdiri menyusul taeoh yang berlari ke pintu depan.

"hyung, cepatlah" ucap taeoh tak sabaran saat sehun memutar kunci dan begitu menarik pintu, kedua mata taeoh berbinar-binar saat melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri membelakanginya, kedua matanya menatap sebuah sweater yang sering dipakai eomma nya dulu.

"Eommaaaa"

Taeoh langsung memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Kedua mata sehun menatap datar pemandangan didepan tersebut. Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat taeoh memeluk seorang pria yang memakai sweater milik kyungsoo.

"eomma, bogoshipo" ucap taeoh dan perlahan tubuh pria itu berbalik.

"saengil chukae" ucap taemin ambil melepas wig dan kacamata yang dipakainya. Jongin beserta kris dkk langsung menepuk dahi mereka dengan wajah frustasi.

"kau sudah bertemu ibu mu kan?" tanya taemin.

"hiks..Gheojitmal ahjussi pembohong" teriak taeoh sambil menangis keras.

"yya, kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya taemin bingung.

"lee taemin, kau! benar-benar..." desis jongin.

"ini punya eomma. jangan di pakai" ucap taeoh sambil menarik sweater yang dipakai taemin dengan paksa dan membuat sweater tersebut robek.

"YA.. aku sudah memberikanmu hadiah kan? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya taemin.

"benci, aku benci ahjussi" teriak taeoh sambil menangis dan berlari masuk kedalam.

"taeoh-ya" panggil jongin.

"kau..sudah kukatakan jangan membuat janji konyol yang membuat taeoh kecewa. Kau lihat perbuatanmu? Kau menghancurkan hari ulang tahunnya!" bentak jongin.

"yya, aku hanya mewujudkan keinginannya untuk bertemu ibu nya itu" ucap taemin.

"gunakan otakmu sedikit, lee taemin" ucap jongin tajam dan segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"hehh..Menarik perhatian anak saja gagal, bagaimana menarik perhatian ayah sang anak?" sindir chanyeol.

"issh… diam kau" sahut taemin sambil mendesis kesal.

… **.**

"taeoh-ya, uljimma" ucap jongin.

"eomma.. aku mau eomma" tangis taeoh.

"taeoh-ya,eomma tak bisa datang kemari lagi"

"aku mau eomma… aku ingin bertemu eomma"

"taeoh-ya, appa bilang berhenti. kau menangis pun ibu mu tak akan kembali"

"aah, eomma.. eomma"

"kim taeoh" bentak jongin keras. Taeoh tersentak kaget begitu jongin membentaknya, ia berhenti menangis sejenak dan kembali menangis dengan keras sambil memeluk sweater ibu nya.

"apa kau tak dengar ayah bilang apa? Berhenti menangis. ibu mu tak akan kembali sekalipun kau menangis dan memeluk pakaiannya. Dia tak bisa bersama kita lagi, kenapa kau susah sekali kalau diberitahu?"

"jong, tahan emosimu. Taeoh bisa takut denganmu" ucap kris sambil menepuk pundak jongin.

"ahh.. eomma" tangis taeoh.

"aaarrggh" teriak jongin frustasi dan pergi meninggalkan kamar taeoh.

"yaya, jongin" kris dan yang lainnya segera menyusul, menyisakan lay dan chen yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar taeoh.

"Eo ..."

Chen dan lay terkesiap saat sehun berjalan kearah mereka. Kedua mata sehun yang datar menatap lurus chen dan lay bergantian.

"jwesonghamnida" ucap sehun sebelum menutup pintu kamar tepat didepan wajah chen dan lay.

"oh.. hyeong, pintu nya di tutup" ucap chen kaget.

"dikunci juga" ucap lay sambil memutar kenop pintu kamar taeoh.

"apa yang mau dia lakukan?!" chen dan lay saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan wajah histeris.

… **..**

"eomma.. hiks..eomma" taeoh semakin memeluk erat sweater ibu nya sambil menangis sesegukkan.

"Uljimma"

Taeoh mengangkat wajahnya keatas, menatap pengasuhnya yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata berair.

"aku mau eomma" ucap taeoh.

"ibu mu sudah meninggal"

"aniya, eomma tidak meninggal. aku ingin bertemu eomma"

"ibu mu sudah meninggal dan kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Jadi, berhentilah menangis"

"eomma bogoshipo"

"ibu mu tidak akan merindukanmu jika kau masih menangis"

Taeoh menyeka kedua air matanya, ia kembali mendongak keatas, menatap sehun yang masih menatap datar wajahnya.

"apa eomma membenciku?" tanya taeoh.

"ne.. ibu mu membenci anak kecil yang suka menangis sepertimu" jawab sehun.

"eottohke? Aku tidak ingin eomma membenciku"

"tidak usah menangis dan turuti ucapan ayahmu. Kau akan di hukum jika kau menangis"

"di hukum? Sama siapa?"

"aku"

"hyung, kau juga akan pergi seperti eomma kalau aku menangis? Andwae…kajima" ucap taeoh sambil menggenggam tangan sehun.

"aku tidak akan pergi. Jadi jangan menangis lagi"

Taeoh mengangguk patuh, ia mengusap kedua matanya yang berair hingga kering.

"aku tidak akan menangis jadi jangan pergi seperti eomma, ne?" pinta taeoh.

"ne" ucap sehun.

 **TBC**

 **Hai aku cepetkan?jangan lupa review yaa dan maaf kalo masih ada typo**

 **Oh iya doain ya, aku mau masuk SMA mudahmudahan ga kegeser :' amin**

 **Makasih semuanya jangan lupa review okeh**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi (purplequeens)**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, keluarga, misteri**

 **Peringatkan: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG /?**

 **...**

chap 4

"jong, redakan emosimu. Kau tahu kan marah-marah didepan anakmu tak baik, apalagi membentaknya" ucap kris.

"aku tau hyeong, tapi.."

"taeoh masih kecil. dia tak mengerti arti dari kata 'tidak akan pernah kembali lagi'. Jika kau berada di posisi taeoh, kau pasti akan merasakannya" ucap baekhyun. Jongin menghela nafas sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"yayaaa jong" panggil lay dan chen dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"kenapa kalian tergesa-gesa begini?" tanya suho heran.

"oh sehun… dia bertingkah aneh" ucap lay.

"apa nya yang aneh?" tanya chanyeol.

"dia masuk kedalam kamar taeoh lalu menutup pintu kamar taeoh dan menguncinya. Bukankah aneh?" tanya chen.

"berhentilah mengatakannya aneh. Dia tak aneh" ucap jongin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kekamar taeoh. Saat hendak menyentuh kenop pintu, tiba-tiba dari arah dalam pintu terbuka dan keluarlah sosok sehun bersama taeoh.

"permisi.." ucap sehun seraya berjalan melewati jongin. Sehun menatap sebentar kearah chen. sadar di tatap, chen langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah kikuk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Sehun memasang wajah tak peduli dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"aku minta maaf appa, maafkan aku.." ucap taeoh. Jongin menghela nafas, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah anaknya.

"appa juga minta maaf" ucap jongin.

"appa tidak marah lagi kan?" tanya taeoh.

"tidak. Appa, tak akan marah denganmu lagi" jawab jongin.

"taeoh juga tak akan menangis lagi jadi appa tak perlu marah, ne?" jongin mengangguk lalu memeluk erat putra nya.

"heh… selesai juga" ucap baekhyun dkk sambil menarik nafas lega. Tanpa disadari yang lainnya, kedua mata sehun tengah menatap pemandangan tersebut dari belakang.

… **..**

"ini untuk kris samchon" ucap taeoh sembari menyuapkan sepotong cake kedalam mulut kris.

"aigoo, paman iri karena tak mendapat suapan pertama dari taeoh" ucap suho sambil beraegyo didepan taeoh.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu suapan kedua untuk Suho samchon" ucap taeoh dan langsung menyuapkan sepotong cake kedalam mulut Suho.

"terimakasih" ucap suho sambil mengusap puncak kepala taeoh.

"taeoh, samchon juga mau" sahut chanyeol sambil membuka lebar mulutnya.

"jong, kau betah sekali memperkerjakan orang seperti oh sehun" ucap chen pelan.

"apa maksudmu? Apa yang salah dengan sehun? Dia bekerja dengan baik, kau lihat kan dia bisa membuat taeoh tak menangis lagi. Kau itu terlalu berfikiran berlebihan tentangnya" cibir jongin.

"issh. kau harus lihat tatapan matanya itu. Setiap dia menatapku dengan sorot mata tanpa ekspresi nya itu, bulu kudukku langsung merinding. Menyeramkan.." ucap chen bergidik ngeri.

"yya, jangan bertingkah seolah sehun seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang selalu kau kejar. Dia orang yang baik" ucap jongin. Chen hanya mendesis pelan.

"taeoh, kau mau kemana membawa piring kue itu?" tanya jongin.

"memberikannya kepada sehun hyung, Ini kue special untuknya" jawab taeoh sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"kau lihat sendiri kan? Sehun itu tidak aneh makanya taeoh menyukainya" ucap jongin.

"yayaya.." sahut chen.

 **...**

"Hyung .."

Sehun mematikan kran bak cucian piring dan menoleh kearah taeoh yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"untukmu" ucap taeoh memberikan sepiring cake kepada sehun. Kedua mata sehun menatap sepotong cake diatas piring.

"ini kue special untuk hyung karena tidak akan pergi seperti eomma. Kau harus memakan dan menghabisinya" ucap taeoh.

"terimakasih" ucap sehun menerima sepiring cake tersebut dan meletakkan diatas meja counter.

"aku akan kembali ke ruang tengah. Hyung nanti bacakan aku buku cerita sebelum tidur ya" ucap taeoh sebelum pergi meninggalkan dapur. Kedua mata sehun menatap lurus cake pemberian taeoh dengan tatapan kosong.

"Saengil chukae .." lirihnya.

 **...**

"pangeran dan putri hidup bahagia. Selesai. Lekas tidur" ucap sehun menutup buku cerita yang sudah ia selesai bacakan untuk taeoh.

"Hyung"

kedua mata sehun bergerak menatap taeoh yang masih membuka kedua matanya.

"hyung, kau janjikan tidak akan pergi seperti eomma?" jongin yang hendak masuk kedalam kamar taeoh tak sengaja mendengar ucapan taeoh dari luar. Ia berdiri sebentar didekat pintu kamar taeoh yang tak tertutup rapat.

"aku tidak ingin hyung pergi seperti eomma. Cukup eomma saja yang pergi dariku, aku tak ingin di tinggal lagi. Kau berjanji tidak akan pergi kan?" tanya taeoh. Sehun menatap taeoh sejenak.

"Hyung?"

"lekas tidur. ini sudah telat 3 menit dari jam tidurmu"

"hyung, aku tidak akan menangis lagi jadi jangan pergi ya" Sehun beranjak berdiri, ia meletakkan buku cerita diatas meja.

"hyung, selamat malam" ucap taeoh sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Sehun langsung mematikan sakelar lampu dan berjalan keluar dari kamar taeoh.

"maaf.."

Sehun menoleh kesamping dan melihat jongin berdiri disampingnya dengan posisi punggung yang menyandar di tembok.

"taeoh tak bermaksud memintamu untuk terus berada disampingnya. Jika dia sudah beranjak dewasa, dia pasti akan mengerti keadaan eomma nya dan bisa bersikap mandiri tanpa harus di urus seorang pengasuh makanya-"

"tidak apa-apa" sela suzy. Jongin mengangguk kecil.

"besok hari minggu. kau bisa mengambil cuti sehari penuh. Tidak usah bekerja, kau bisa mengunjungi tempat yang ingin kau datangi. Jangan khawatirkan taeoh. dia selalu di ajak jalan-jalan dengan paman-pamannya setiap hari libur" ucap jongin.

"teimakasih" ucap sehun.

"sama-sama. aku tidur dulu, Selamat malam" ucap jongin.

"selamat malam" balas sehun sambil menatap jongin yang sudah berbalik dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 **...**

 **Restoran**

"dimana chen?" tanya jongin sambil celingak-celinguk di resto suho.

"dia dapat tugas mendadak untuk menangkap pencuri toko perhiasan" jawab suho meletakkan secangkir kopi diatas meja.

"hari minggu seperti ini dia terus bekerja?" ucap jongin.

"namanya juga polisi. Bekerja 24 jam penuh" sahut kris.

"setidaknya dia harus ambil hari libur" ucap jongin menyeduh kopi panasnya pelan-pelan.

"lingkaran cahaya"

Jongin dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh kearah pintu.

"xiumin" ucap lay.

"dimana keponakan kecilku? Kalian hanya bertiga disini? Yang lainnya kemana?" tanya xiumin heran.

"chanyeol, baekhyun membawa taeoh jalan-jalan. Chen bekerja" ucap suho.

"benarkah? Yah, padahal aku ingin memberikan kado untuk taeoh. Chen? Hari libur begini bekerja. apa masih mengintai pembunuh berantai?" tanya xiumin menarik kursi dan menggabungkan diri dengan kris, lay, suho dan jongin.

"darimana kau tahu dia mendapatkan tugas mengintai pembunuh berantai?" tanya kris.

"dari pamanku. Dia kan inspektur kepolisian, atasannya chen. Hari pertama saat mengawasi rumah yang di curigakan menjadi tempat tinggal pembunuh berantai itu, mereka gagal. Karena setelah mereka menerobos masuk, rumahnya kosong. Tak ada jejak ada orang yang pernah tinggal didalam sana. Benar-benar penjahat yang lihai bukan? Menghilang tanpa jejak" oceh xiumin.

"yya, bukankah chen mengambil resiko banyak untuk menghadapi penjahat begitu?" tanya jongin.

"ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah tugas seorang polisi untuk menangkap pelaku pembunuhan berantai. Lagipula, chen itu kan bisa taekwondo" ucap suho.

"polisi yang bisa judo, karate atau taekwondo tak mengartikan diri nya bisa menangkap pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu. Pria itu bisa menghabisi nyawa teman-teman main judi nya yang terkenal sebagai preman dalam waktu sekali" ucap xiumin.

"jangankan nyawa temannya. ku dengar dia juga membunuh istri dan anaknya" ucap lay.

"anak? Bukannya hanya istri? Aku dengar anaknya selamat saat hendak di tikam. Petugas kepolisian yang mengawasi rumahnya berhasil menyelamatkan anak nya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk segera mendapat perawatan karena anak itu mengalami luka di punggungnya. Saat ingin menyelamatkan istri nya dan sayangnya tela, istri nya sudah meninggal dan pembunuh itu keburu kabur dan sampai sekarang tidak pernah berhasil di tangkap" ucap xiumin.

"Jadi, anak nya masih hidup?" tanya suho.

"entahlah. Kalaupun dia hidup, dia pasti tidak tinggal disini, dia pasti akan menjauh agar tak di bunuh oleh ayahnya." jawab xiumin.

"ayah macam apa yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kepada istri dan anaknya. Menyeramkan." ucap jongin sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

 **...**

"kau pria tinggi yang datang bersama pria tinggi yang satu lagi itu kan?" tanya nyonya Hong

"ne" ucap chanyeol.

"aigoo. kau datang bersama teman pria mu yang lain dan…" kedua mata nyonya Hong menatap kearah taeoh yang duduk dipangkuan baekhyun. "anak kecil yang lucu"

"dia keponakan kami. Anak yang di asuh oleh pekerjamu" ucap chanyeol.

"ah, jadi dia yang di asuh oleh Oh" ucap nyonya Hong sambil tersenyum kearah taeoh. "kau suka biskuit? Ini rasa cokelat" nyonya Hong memberikan sebungkus biskuit kepada taeoh.

"terimakasih" taeoh segera menerimanya dan memakannya.

"ada kepentingan apa lagi kemari?" tanya nyonya Hong

"ahjummoni, bisakah kau beritahukan kepada kami latar belakang oh sehun itu. Kami benar-benar penasaran dengannya. Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat aneh, kami tak tenang jika keponakan kami di asuh oleh orang seperti oh sehun" jelas sungyeol.

"hohoho. Tidak usah khawatir seperti itu Oh bukan orang yang pantas untuk ditakuti. Walaupun wajahnya datar sebenarnya ia orang baik."

"tapi-"

"siapa namamu?" taeoh berhenti mengunyah biskuitnya begitu nyonya Hong menatapnya.

"taeoh, kim taeoh" jawab taeoh.

"baik-baik dengan pengasuhmu ya " taeoh mengangguk dan kembali memakan biskuitnya.

"ahjummoni, memangnya pengalaman menyedihkan apa yang dialami oh sehun itu hingga dia tak tersenyum?" tanya baekhyun.

"pengalaman yang biasa dialami kebanyakan orang lainnya" jawab nyonya Hong

"apa ada hubungan dengan asmara?" tanya baekhyun.

"kekekeke..mungkin saja" jawab nyony Hong sambil tertawa dan melirik jam dinding.

"10 detik lagi Oh akan tiba disini." kedua mata chanyeol dan baekhyun membulat mendengar ucapan nyonya Hong.

"dia pasti akan heran melihat anak yang di asuhnya dan kalian berdua disini" ucap nyonya Hong.

"yaya, sembunyi disitu baek" ucap chanyeol sambil menunjuk kolong meja kerja nyonya Hong.

"yaa taeoh, jangan bersuara" taeoh mengangguk patuh sembari duduk dibawah kolong meja bersama kedua pamannya.

Begitu jarum panjang jam dinding bergerak diangka 12 disaat yang bersamaan pintu ruangan nyonya Hong terbuka dan sehun melangkah masuk kedalam.

"kau sudah datang. kau sangat tepat waktu, oh" ucap nyonya Hong. Sehun hanya diam dan menghampiri nyonya Hong

"ini gaji pertamamu di minggu ini. Sudah kubilang kan, gaji mu akan lebih tinggi dibandingkan babysitter lainnya karena bekerja double" ucap nyonya Hong sembari memberikan amplop putih kepada sehun.

"terimakasih" ucap sehun. "aku pergi"

"Oh sehun"

Sehun menoleh sedikit kebelakang.

"anak yang kau asuh..tidak membuatmu susah kan?" tanya nyonya Hong. chanyeol dan baekhyun memasang telinga baik-baik, begitu juga dengan taeoh.

"tidak..aku pergi" ucap sehun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan nyonya Hong.

"kalian bisa keluar sekarang"

Chanyeol, baekhyun dan taeoh langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dengan wajah lega.

"kalian tak mau mengikuti nya? Kali saja kalian akan tahu apakah dia seaneh yang kalian kira atau tidak" ucap nyonya Hong

"ah, ya, kami pergi. Terimakasih banyak ahjummoni" ucap chanyeol segera meninggalkan ruangan nyonya Hong bersama baekhyun dan taeoh.

 **...**

 ** _Kedai ice cream_**

Chanyeol, baekhyun dan taeoh menurunkan sedikit buku menu yang menutupi wajah mereka sampai ke bawah mata.

"yya baek, dia memesan dua mangkuk ice cream? Apa tak salah dia memesan sebanyak itu untuk dirinya?" tanya chanyeol saat melihat pelayan meletakkan dua mangkuk ice cream diatas meja sehun.

"entahlah. mungkin dia kepanasan sampai pesan dua ice cream" jawab baekhyun.

"samchon, aku mau." ucap taeoh.

"sssttt.." chanyeol dan baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar taeoh jangan bersuara keras.

"chogi" panggil chanyeol dengan suara pelan kearah pelayan yang tengah membersihkan meja disamping mereka.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan.

"taeoh, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya chanyeol.

"ini" tunjuk taeoh.

"strawberry banana sundae" ucap baekhyun membacakan ice cream yang di tunjuk taeoh.

"hanya itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"di tunggu 10 menit" ucap pelayan itu lalu melangkah pergi kebelakang.

"apa dia sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya chanyeol.

"tidak tahu. mungkin kekasihnya" jawab baekhyun.

"kekasihnya? Siapa pria yang bisa berpacaran dengan wajah sedatar dia?" fikir chanyeol sambil memerhatikan sehun yang duduk disalah satu meja yang tak jauh darinya.

 **...**

Kedua mata sehun menatap dua mangkuk ice cream chocolate dan vanilla itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan kanan nya tak sekalipun bergerak untuk meraih sendok ice cream dan menyuapkan makanan dingin itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia terus duduk termenung menatap dua ice cream yang perlahan mulai mencair karena didiamkan begitu saja.

"dia belum menyentuh ice cream nya" ucap baekhyun.

"aneh, dia tak menyentuh ice cream nya, kenapa sampai pesan 2?" ucap chanyeol.

"taeoh-ya, jangan belepotan makannya" baekhyun segera menyeka noda ice cream yang belepotan di bibir taeoh dengan tisu.

"dia bangkit berdiri" ucap chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak baekhyun. "ayo, ikuti lagi" chanyeol beranjak berdiri.

"yaya, sebentar" seru baekhyun.

 **…**

"aigoo. dia pergi kemana?" ucap chanyeol sambil celingak-celinguk kenanan dan kekiri. "ah, baek kita kehilangan jejak nya kan karena kelamaan"

"aissh, taeoh belum menghabiskan ice cream nya. sudahlah, kita hentikan saja mengikutinya. Ini sudah sore, jongin pasti akan menelfon menanyai anak nya sebentar lagi" ucap baekhyun.

"heh baiklah" ucap chanyeol.

"mungkin sehun hyung pergi ke langit" ucap taeoh polos. Baekhyun dan chanyeol mendongak keatas.

"tidak mungkin" ucap kedua nya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

 **...**

"aigoo. kalian membawanya jalan-jalan kemana seharian sampai pulang sesore ini?" tanya jongin .

"haha maaf, kami lupa waktu saking asyiknya bermain. Yakan, taeoh?" ucap chanyeol.

"ne. appa, chanyeol samchon dan baekhyun samchon membelikanku ice cream yang enak" ucap taeoh.

"aku tau, noda ice cream nya masih tersisa di sudut bibirmu" ucap jongin sambil menyeka noda ice cream yang masih menempel di mulut anaknya.

"kalau begitu aku dan taeoh akan pulang dulu. Anak ini kelihatan sudah lelah" ucap jongin.

"eoh,taeoh annyeong" taeoh melambaikan tangannya kearah dua pamannya.

…

"kedua pamanmu membawamu jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya jongin.

"rahasia" jawab taeoh.

"yyaa kau bermain rahasia dengan appa sekarang?"

"samchon menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya"

"baiklah, appa tidak akan bertanya lagi"

"eung, sehun hyung?" tunjuk taeoh saat melihat sehun berdiri didepan gerbang rumah.

"ah, appa lupa dia tak punya kunci duplikat" ucap jongin segera memberhentikan mobilnya didepan dan turun dari mobil.

"maafkan aku sehun-sssi, kau sudah berdiri didepan cukup lama ya?" tanya jongin membuka gembok gerbang rumahnya.

"tidak apa" jawab sehun.

"aku akan membuatkan kunci duplikat untukmu agar kau tak perlu berdiri berlama-lama untuk menunggu kami" sehun mengangguk dengan wajah mengerti.

 **...**

"apa? Memesan dua mangkuk ice cream tapi tidak disentuh nya?" tanya xiumin.

"ya, dia hanya memandangi dua ice cream itu sampai mencair tanpa pernah menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya. Aneh kan" ucap chanyeol.

"aneh sekali sikapnya itu" gumam xiumin.

"kami kira dia sedang menunggu seseorang seperti kekasihnya tapi kami menunggu selama 1 jam di kedai, tak ada yang menghampiri mejanya. Ia duduk sendirian" ucap baekhyun.

"mungkin dia tidak menunggu seseorang tapi mengingat sesuatu dari dua mangkuk ice cream itu" sahut suho.

"mengingat sesuatu? Maksudmu dia memiliki kenangan bersama seseorang di kedai ice cream?" tanya lay.

"begitulah. Banyak pelanggan resto ku yang putus cinta dan suka memesan makanan yang sering dimakannya bersama pasangannya dulu. Mungkin saja oh sehun itu sedang mengingat kenangannya bersama seseorang" jawab suho.

"kenangan bersama seseorang? Namja?yeoja?" tanya chanyeol.

"tidak tau"

"jangan-jangan dia begitu karena ulah kekasihnya yang pergi dan memutuskannya makanya dia jadi dingin begitu"

"aku rasa bukan hanya cinta membuat sikapnya aneh. Itu berlebihan sekali, putus cinta hingga merubah kepribadiannya menjadi begitu. Aku rasa dia memiliki pengalaman yang tidak enak semasa hidupnya. seperti menyaksikan sesuatu yang mengenaskan mungkin"

"eyy, memikirkan pengasuh itu membuatku merinding"

 **...**

Teng tong ...

Sehun membuka pintu rumah dan menatap datar taemin yang berdiri didepannya saat ini. Taemin melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap sehun dengan wajah masam.

"dimana tuanmu? Ah, tidak, hye gyul dimana anak kecil itu?" tanya taemin.

"main" jawab sehun datar.

"panggilkan dia"

"ne" sehun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar taeoh.

"huh. Semoga saja anak kecil itu tidak marah kalau ku beri brownies cokelat" ucap taemin sambil melirik kantung berisi kue yang dibelinya untuk taeoh. Taemin mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"kenapa kau datang sendiri? dimana taeoh?" tanya taemin heran melihat sehun berjalan seorang diri. Sehun menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, membuat orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya sosoknya bisa dilihat taemin.

"taeoh-ya, annyeong" sapa taemin sambil tersenyum manis.

"ahjussi, ngapain disini? Mau berbohong lagi?" tanya taeoh ketus.

"tidak, aku ingin minta maaf sudah membuat marah denganku. Aku membelikanmu kue cokelat. Lihat.."

"benarkah? Untukku?"

"tentu"

"wwaah, sepertinya enak. hyung, kita makan bersama yaa" ucap taeoh sambil menatap sehun. taeoh mendelik sebal begitu taeoh malah mengajak sehun makan bersama bukannya dengan dirinya.

"yya, lee taemin apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya jongin.

"jongin, kau muncul juga" ucap taemin sambil menghampiri jongin.

"Apa keperluanmu kemari?"

"aku hanya meminta maaf kepada anakmu atas kesalahanku di hari ulang tahunnya. Lihat, aku juga membelikannya kue cokelat kesukaannya"

"kau mau menyogok taeoh agar memaafkanmu dengan kue cokelat?"

"tidak, aku tak memiliki niat menyogok anakmu dengan makanan. Aku membelikannya karena aku ingat taeoh suka cokelat. Bukan begitu, taeoh?"

"ne. hyung, aku ingin makan kue nya" pinta taeoh.

"aku akan memotongnya" ucap sehun segera kedapur sambil membawa kantung berisi kue tersebut.

… **.**

"aku saja yang membawanya. kau kembali saja bekerja" ucap taemin mengambil alih piring kue yang sudah di potong sehun dan membawanya menuju ruang tengah. Sehun berbalik, menatap punggung taemin yang mulai menjauh.

"kacang…" lirihnya.

"sehun hyung, dimana?" tanya taeoh heran melihat taemin yang muncul membawa piring berisi kue yang sudah di potong.

"didapur" jawab taemin.

"aku ingin makan bersamanya" ucap taeoh segera memindahkan potongan kue nya keatas piring kosong dan pergi kedapur.

"ohoo, dia meninggalkanku berduaan dengan ayahnya" batin taemin sambil terkekeh pelan.

" _aku akan mengecek email yang masuk.." ucap jongin._

" _.."_

" _ne, aku akan membacanya.."_

"jong, ini kue untukmu. cicipi" pinta taemin mendekatkan sepotong kue kemulut jongin.

"jangan ganggu aku" ucap jongin pelan dan kembali berbicara di telfon.

"aku suapi, makan ya" ucap taemin mendekatkan potongan brownies kemulut jongin. Tak ingin di ganggu lama-lama oleh taemin, jongin terpaksa menyuapkan potongan kue itu kedalam mulutnya tanpa memerhatikan isi kue tersebut yang sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"wwaah.." kedua mata taemin berbinar-binar melihat jongin menerima suapannya.

" _pro..uhuk… posal.. uhuk.. uhuk… aku minta maaf.. aku akan menghubungimu nanti"_

jongin segera menyudahi percakapannya saat merasakan ada yang salah dengan tenggorokkannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, saat ia merasa sulit bernafas.

"jong, kau kenapa?" tanya taemin bingung.

"appa… appa" seru taeoh sambil berlari menghampiri jongin.

"omo! Appa, kau makan kue nya?" pekik taeoh.

"ke..kenapa? uhuk.. uhuk… jangan-jangan…" jongin menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan menatap potongan kue yang disuapkan taemin kepadanya. Kedua mata nya membulat saat melihat potongan kacang didalam kue brownies.

"ahjussi, appa alergi kacang. kenapa kau membiarkannya makan kue yang ada kacangnya?" sahut taeoh.

"a..apa? a..alergi kacang? Be..benarkah?" ucap taemin kaget.

"appa, wajahmu sudah merah" ucap taeoh dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"kau..pulanglah segera..uhuk.." jongin segera berjalan kebelakang dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"jongin, maafkan aku.. aku tidak tau" ucap taemin.

"maaf, aku harus menutup pintu rumahnya sekarang" ucap sehun sambil membuka lebar pintu rumah.

"aissh. salah lagi" dumel taemin dan segera berjalan keluar dari rumah jongin.

… **.**

"appa, diminum ya" ucap taeoh memberikan segelas air hangat kepada jongin.

"terimakasih"

Jongin segera meneguk air hangatnya hingga habis. Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya kembali sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"appa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya taeoh

"appa baik-baik saja, taeoh lekas tidur ya. kau harus sekolah besok pagi" jawab jongin.

"tapi…"

"appa baik-bak saja. sehun-ssi, tolong tidurkan taeoh"

"Ne"

"appa, selamat malam" ucap taeoh sembari memberi kecupan kecil di pipi jongin sebelum pergi ke kamarnya bersama sehun.

"aish" erang jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya agar mudah bernafas. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air hangat.

Sehun menutup buku cerita usai menyelesaikan cerita untuk taeoh seperti biasa. Kedua matanya menatap lurus kearah taeoh yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia meletakkan buku cerita diatas meja lalu berjalan ke tepi ranjang, ia membenarkan selimut taeoh dengan benar lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"uhuk…uhuk"

Sehun menutup pelan pintu kamar taeoh dan segera berjalan kearah dapur saat mendengar suara batuk-batuk yang diyakininya berasal dari jongin. Setibanya didapur, dilihatnya wajah jongin yang benar-benar sudah merah ditambah ia semakin sering batuk-batuk.

"apa yang anda cari?" tanya sehun.

"heh.. obat… heh" jongin menarik nafas nya pelan-pelan dan menghembuskannya namun semakin ia menarik nafas, dada nya semakin sakit.

"anda duduk saja. aku akan mencarinya" ucap sehun segera membuka isi lemari dapur satu per satu untuk mencari obat.

"se..sehun-sii"

Sehun langsung menoleh kesamping saat mendengar suara jongin yang semakin berat.

memilih ~~

Kedua mata sehun membulat saat dahi jongin jatuh diatas pundaknya, sebelah tangannya dengan sigap menahan tubuh jongin agar tak jatuh.

"Heh ... heh"

sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar deru nafas jongin yang terdengar tak normal. Sepertinya, jongin mulai kesulitan bernafas. Bukankah biasanya orang alergi makanan memiliki cirri-ciri seperti itu? Entah apa yang dipikirkan sehun, ia perlahan membaringkan tubuh jongin diatas lantai. Kedua matanya memerhatikan wajah jongin yang sudah merah ditambah dada nya yang naik-turun.

Sehun mendongakkan kepala jongin sementara tangan kirinya menutup hidung jongin dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dan tangan kanannya digunakannya untuk menggerakkan dagu jongin keatas. Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menempelkan mulutnya dengan mulut myungsoo. Kedua mata sehun memerhatikan gerakan dada jongin untuk memastikan apakah tiupan nafas penolong darinya masuk kedalam paru-paru jongin atau tidak.

Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir jongin saat dirasanya jongin tak lagi kesusahan nafas. Kedua mata sehun menatap wajah jongin sementara tangan kananya bergerak naik meraba bibir nya sendiri.

 **...**

Jongin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap langit kamar nya dengan kedua mata berkedip. Ia beranjak duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan wajah bingung. Siapa yang membawanya kemari? Begitu kepalanya menoleh kesamping, dilihatnya botol kaca berisi obat dan segelas air putih.

"sehun menemukannya" ucap jongin lega melihat obat yang ada diatas meja adalah obat yang dicari-cari olehnya. Ia segera meminum obat tersebut dan meneguk air nya.

"appa"

Jongin menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat taeoh yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"taeoh-ya, annyeong" ucap jongin sambil tersenyum.

"appa kau sudah sembuh? wajahmu tak merah seperti kemarin" ucap taeoh menepuk pelan pipi myungsoo.

"ne, appa sudah sembuh" ucap jongin.

"syukurlah" ucap taeoh menghela nafas lega. Jongin tersenyum dan saat kedua matanya beralih keambang pintu, dilihatnya sosok sehun yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua mata menatap kearahnya dan taeoh.

"selamat pagi" ucap sehun. Jongin mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"appa, kau istirahat di rumah. aku akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama sehun hyung saja" ucap taeoh.

"baiklah, appa akan menuruti perkataanmu" ucap jongin.

"kalau begitu aku berangkat. appa, byebye" pamit taeoh.

"emm.. byebye" balas jongin.

"sehun-ssi…" Sehun yang baru berbalik langsung menoleh kearah jongin lagi.

"hati-hati di jalan. Pastikan taeoh masuk kedalam kelas nya ya"

"ya, tuan" ucap sehun.

"hyung, ayo"

Jongin tersenyum menatap sosok sehun dan taeoh yang sudah menjauh. Tak lama, senyum di wajahnya memudar, raut wajahnya berganti menjadi raut wajah orang bingung.

"apa aku bermimpi kemarin?" fikir jongin sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

 **TBC**

 **Ayay aku mau nanya deh feelnya dapet ga? Atau kurang dapet? Kata kalian bahasa koreanya diubah keindo atau biarin korea? Dapet feelnya ga kalo diubah? aku dichap 4 ngubah kata-kata koreanya, kata kalian dapet atau engga? Atau dibiarin ada bahasa koreanya?**

 **Fyi untuk skinship itu sangaaaaat jauh, Masih lama. Sedikit bocorn chap ini nembus 20 chap loh jadi jangan bosen ya, keluh kesal atau kurang dapet feelnya bilang aja,bisa chat aku kok.**

 **Ps: masalah datang bertubi-tubi jadi jaga hati jangan sampe kesel wkwk. Byebye jangan lupa review**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, keluarga, misteri**

 **Peringatkan: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG /?**

 **...**

chap 5

"aigoo…besok-besok kau harus periksa makanan yang di suapkan pria itu kemulutmu, jong" ucap suho sembari meletakkan semangkuk sup ayam yang sengaja di buatnya untuk jongin.

"yayaya, aku akan ingat itu. gomawo hyeong" ucap jongin dan segera meminum kuah sup nya.

"apa kau tak kesakitan lagi? Terakhir kali alergimu kambuh, kau hampir membuat kami berenam membawamu ke ruang UGD karena kau sesak nafas ditambah wajahmu itu merah seperti mau meledak. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suho.

"eoh, aku baik-baik saja kemarin memang aku sempat kesulitan bernafas tapi…"

jongin mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan wajah bingung.

"ada apa?" tanya suho heran.

"sepertinya aku bermimpi tapi…" suho mengernyitkan dahinya melihat eskpresi wajah bingung yang terlukis di wajah jongin saat ini.

"bicara yang jelas, jong" ucap suho.

"se..sehun"

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapan jongin.

"Ya"

Jongin tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara sahutan yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat sehun sudah berdiri dibelakang dengan kedua mata menatap kearahnya.

"anda memanggil saya, tuan?" tanya sehun.

"ya? i..yaa bu..buatkan suho hyeong segelas teh. Dia belum minum" jawab jongin sambil menepuk pundak suho.

"Allgesseumnida" sehun segera berjalan kedapur membuat secangkir teh untuk Suho.

"yya, siapa yang mau minum teh? Aku kan bisa buat sendiri" tanya suho.

"tidak apa" jawab jongin dan kembali memakan sup nya.

 **...**

 ** _Taesan TK_**

"yujin-ah…"

Taeoh memasang wajah cemberut saat pemandangan didepan kedua matanya saat ini selalu sosok seorang ibu yang menjemput teman-temannya didepan gerbang.

"eomma, ayo makan ice cream.."

Taeoh menghela nafas melihat teman kelasnya pergi bergandengan tangan dengan ibu nya.

"eomma, aku merindukanmu" lirihnya.

Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam halaman nursery taeoh dan langsung mengarahkan pandangan kedua matanya ke taman bermain tepatnya kearah ayunan yang menjadi tempat taeoh menunggu kalau belum di jemput. Ia langsung menghampiri taeoh dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Sadar ada yang berdiri didepannya, taeoh langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"sehun hyung" ucap taeoh segera bangkit dari ayunan dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menggenggam tangan sehun.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap taeoh. Sehun mengangguk kecil dan segera berjalan pulang bersama taeoh.

… **.**

"appa bagaimana? Apa dia sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya taeoh.

"dia baik-baik saja. Paman anda membawakannya sup ayam dan dia sudah memakannya sampai habis" jawab sehun.

"ah, suho samchon. Eomma selalu membuatkan makanan yang hangat jika appa jatuh sakit. Sekarang eomma sudah tak ada jadi tak ada yang memasakkan makanan hangat untuk appa. Kasihan appa" ucap taeoh.

"hyung, kau akan memasak untuk appa juga kan kalau dia jatuh sakit?"

Sehun hanya diam, tak merespon ucapan taeoh. Kedua matanya kini beralih menatap hamparan sungai yang luas.

"aku kangen eomma"

kedua mata sehun langsung melirik kearah taeoh. "semua teman-temanku dijemput oleh ibunya. Sementara aku tidak karena aku tidak punya ibu sekarang. Hyung, kau juga tak punya ibu kan?"

"Ya"

"apa kau juga merindukan ibumu?"

"tidak"

"kenapa?"

"dia sudah lama pergi jadi aku sudah terbiasa"

"tak sedikitpun rindu dengan eomma mu?"

"Mm .."

"ayahmu? Apa kau merindukannya?"

"tidak"

"kenapa?"

"aku tak tahu ayahku"

"ne? Kau tak tahu siapa ayahmu? Bagaimana kau bisa hidup jika kau tak punya ayah dan ibu?"

Sehun diam, tak merespon ucapan taeoh. Langkah kakinya berhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Taeoh ikut mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah yang ditatap sehun.

"ung.. yimo" ucapnya sambil bersembunyi sedikit dibalik punggung sehun. Seo ra menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat sehun dan taeoh yang berdiri beberapa jarak darinya.

 **...**

"untuk apa kau permasalahkan? Taemin tak tahu kau alergi kacang jadi jangan marah bahkan membencinya. Kau harus meminta maaf karena sudah menyuruhnya pulang, dia merasa bersalah" ucap seo ra. Jongin hanya mendengus kesal mendengan ocehan bibi nya.

"Katakan kepada taemin bahwa kau tak marah dengannya dan atur makan malammu dengannya" ucap seo ra.

"yimo, berhentilah menyuruhku untuk makan malam dengan taemin. Berhentilah menjodoh-jodohkanku dengannya, aku tak akan meliriknya" ucap jongin.

"pria atau wanita seperti apa lagi yang akan kau lirik? Pria miskin dan bertubuh lemah seperti mendiang suamimu itu?" sahut seo ra.

"yimo, pelankan suaramu. Taeoh akan mendengarnya" ucap jongin dengan nada tegas.

"biar saja anakmu dengar. Agar dia tahu sosok ibu yang selalu di tanya-tanyakannya itu" ucap seo ra.

Taeoh langsung membalikkan tubuhnya usai mengintip ayah dan bibi nya yang berbicara di ruang tamu. Ia berjalan kearah sehun yang baru saja menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"aku benar kan? Yimo selalu berkata hal aneh mengenai eomma. Aku tidak menyukainya" ucap taaeoh dengan wajah cemberut. Sehun hanya diam sambil meniup sup jagung yang akan disuapkannya kedalam mulut taeoh.

"buka mulutmu"

Taeoh membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari sehun.

"kasihan eomma" lirih taeoh. Sehun masih diam, ia kembali menyuapkan sup kedalam mulut taeoh.

… **.**

"kau bekerja double? Membersihkan rumah dan mengurus anak kecil itu. Kau sangat membutuhkan uang hingga rela bekerja double?" tanya seo ra memerhatikan dapur rumah jongin yang bersih. Sehun mengatupkan bibir nya rapat-rapat sambil membilas piring kotor di bak cucian.

"cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengundurkan diri karena kelelahan. Apalagi mengurusi anak kecil yang menyebalkan itu. Yakan?" sehun mematikan kran cucian piring dan berbalik menghadap seo ra.

"kau masih muda. Sayang kalau kau menghabiskan hidupmu mengurusi anak kecil itu" ucap seo ra.

"sampah" kedua mata seo ra membulat mendengar ucapan sehun didepannya.

"aku harus membuang sampah. Permisi" ucap sehun segera mengangkat kantung berisi sampah dan pergi meninggalkan seo ra yang tercengang.

"a..apa? dia.. benar-benar" desis seo ra.

"sehun hyung.. hyung" taeoh langsung berhenti bersuara saat tiba didapur dan melihat sosok seo ra bukannya sosok sehun yang dicari nya.

"kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak? Ini rumah bukan hutan" ucap seo ra dengan sinis.

"aku minta maaf" ucap taeoh sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya seo ra melirik sweater yang di peluk taeoh.

"sweater eomma. sweater nya robek karena dipakai taemin waktu itu. Aku ingin sehun hyung menjahitnya" ucap taeoh.

"tak usah di jahit. buang saja. Itu pakaian yang tak terpakai" ucap seo ra.

"andwae. tidak ada yang boleh membuang pakaian eomma" ucap taeoh kencang.

"suaramu.. YA! Ibu mu sudah meninggal, dia tak akan peduli akan kondisi pakaiannya. Lebih baik kau buang pakaiannya daripada di tempeli debu karena tak pernah dipakai. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat lemari pakaian ibu mu akan kosong dan di ganti dengan pakaian baru" ucap seo ra.

"yimo, apa maksudmu?" tanya taeoh.

"kau masih tak mengerti? Pakaian ibu mu itu akan di gantikan dengan pakaian istri atau suami baru ayahmu cepat atau lambat. Ibu barumu"

"ibu baru? Nugu?"

"taemin. siapa lagi kalau bukan dia"

"tidak mau. Tidak ada yang boleh membuang pakaian eomma apalagi taemin ahjussi. Dia pembohong"

"hey, beraninya kau mengatai taemin begitu. Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara begitu? Apa pengasuhmu?"

"ada ribut-ribut apa ini? Yimo, kenapa kau berteriak didepan taeoh?" tanya jongin segera menghampiri taemin dan bibi nya didapur.

"hiks… appa, aku tak mau taemin ahjussi menjadi ibu ku. Aku tidak mau" tangis taeoh.

"ne? Si..siapa yang bilang begitu?" ucap jongin bingung, ia langsung menatap bibinya. "yimo, berhentilah bicara hal konyol kepada taeoh"

"konyol apa? Tamin itu satu-satu nya pria yang cocok bersanding denganmu. suamimu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan taemin"

"yimo, jaga ucapanmu. Taeoh mendengarnya"

"kenapa? Taeoh harus tahu siapa calon ibu barunya nanti"

"shireo… shireo.." teriak taeoh dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"ah, bibi. Calon ibu baru apa maksudmu? Sudah aku bilang aku tak akan melirik taemin"

"sudahlah, kau turuti saja ucapan bibi. Hidupmu akan berantakkan lagi kalau kau tak menurut. Kau tak belajar dari kesalahan akibat menikahi wanita miskin ini?" ucap seo ra sambil menunjuk foto kyungsoo yang terpajang.

"kesalahan apa? Menikahi kyungsoo bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Berhentilah membicarakan dirinya dengan kata-kata burukmu. Sebaiknya bibi pulang pusing kalau bicara denganmu"

"kau harus ingat ucapan bibi untuk menemui taemin segera" seo ra segera mengambil tas nya dan pergi dari hadapan jongin saat membuka pintu rumah, ia dikejutkan dengan kepalan tangan sehun didepan wajahnya.

"a..apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik seo ra kaget. "kau mau memukulku, eoh?"

"animnida" ucap sehun masih mengepalkan tangan kanannya didepan wajah seo ra.

"lalu kenapa tanganmu seperti orang yang ingin meninjuku?" tanya seo ra bergidik ngeri.

"lalat" ucap sehun berjalan mundur, ia mengendurkan kepalan tangannya dan menerbangkan lalat itu keluar dari kepalan tangannya.

"dia akan masuk kedalam rumah kalau nyonya membuka pintu rumah dengan lebar" jelas sehun .

"namja aneh" ucap seo ra dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah jongin. Sehun menatap kepergian seo ra dengan tatapan datar.

 **...**

"taeoh-ya. jangan menangis, jangan dengarkan ucapan bibi, ya" ucap jongin.

"aku tidak mau taemin ahjussi jadi eomma ku. Aku tidak suka!" ucap taeoh.

"tidak, taemin ahjussi tak akan jadi ibu mu. Jangan ingat ucapan bibi. Kau tahukan ucapan bibi seo ra" ucap jongin.

"appa, sweater eomma rusak. Kau tak akan menggantikan sweater eomma dengan pakaian taemin ahjusi kan?"

"tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada yang akan menggantikan pakaian eomma. mengerti?" taeoh mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya.

"jangan menangis. kau berjanji tidak akan menangis, bukan?" ucap jongin sambil menyeka kedua pipi taeoh.

"eemm. Sehun hyung akan pergi kalau aku menangis. Jadi aku harus berhenti menangis sebelum sehun hyung kembali" ucap taeoh.

"hah? Sehun akan pergi jika kau menangis?"

"ya, aku tidak ingin sehun hyung pergi jadi aku tidak akan menangis agar dia tidak pergi" jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala anaknya.

 **...**

"selesai" ucap sehun meletakkan jarum jahitanya didalam kotak dan menunjukkan sweater kyungsoo yang sudah ia selesai perbaiki didepan taeoh.

"wwaah, sweater eomma tak rusak lagi. Sehun hyung terimakasih" ucap taeoh senang melihat sweater ibu nya tak lagi rusak.

"karena pakaian eomma sudah benar jadi pakaian taemin ahjussi tak bisa menggantikan pakaian eomma, yakan?"

Sehun hanya diam sambil memberesi alat-alat menjahit miliknya.

"aku tidak ingin dia menggantikan eomma. Eomma satu-satu nya no.1 dan kau ada no.2 nya" kedua mata sehun langsung menatap kearah taeoh.

"aku menyukai hyung seperti eomma. jadi, kau tak boleh pergi ya?" sehun tak merespon, ia menutup kotak jahit nya dan beranjak berdiri. Ia mengambil buku cerita didalam rak buku taeoh.

"berbaringlah" ucap sehun.

"eemm.. Cinderella? Xiumin samchon sudah pernah membacakan cerita itu untukku" ucap taeoh.

"aku akan menggantinya" ucap sehun beranjak berdiri.

"hyung, apa kau percaya bahwa kisah bahagia yang dialami Cinderella dan pangerannya itu bisa menjadi nyata?"

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri saat mendengar ucapan taeoh. Kedua tangannya bergerak kearah buku cerita yang masih di pegangnya, ia membuka halaman terakhir dan menatap gambar tokoh Cinderella yang menikah bersama pangerannya dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"eomma pernah bilang bahwa appa seperti pangeran dalam kehidupannya yang datang tiba-tiba menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kesendirian seperti Cinderella ini. Tapi… kisah eomma dan appa tak sama seperti akhir kisah Cinderella dan pangerannya karena eomma pergi meninggalkan appa sekarang. Ini namanya bukan kisah bahagia kan?" tanya taeoh. Sehun hanya diam.

"hyung, apa kau ingin memiliki kisah bahagia bersama orang yang akan menyelamatkan hidupmu dari kesendirian?" tanya taeoh menatap lekat wajah sehun. Kedua mata sehun terpejam sedikit, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"aniyo. Kisah bahagia hanya ada didalam buku cerita. Kau sudah telat 2 menit dari jam tidurmu. Lekas tidur" ucap sehun segera meletakkan buku cerita didalam rak.

"baiklah, selamat malam hyung" ucap taeoh segera berbaring diatas kasur dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sehun langsung mematikan sakelar lampu dan beranjak keluar dari kamar taeoh.

 **...**

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi ranjangnya. Kedua matanya menatap kearah jendela kamarnya yang belum tertutup gorden, memudahkan dirinya bisa melihat warna langit yang sangat gelap. Kedua tangannya bergerak kearah laci meja kecil samping ranjangnya, meraih sebuah syal berwarna cokelat yang belum jadi seutuhnya.

Sorot kedua matanya berubah dingin saat memandang syal tersebut. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas. Bukan sebuah senyuman yeoja yang merasa senang melihat hasil karya tangannya melainkang senyuman kekesalan, terkesan frustasi mungkin.

"bohong" lirihnya sambil membanting syal tersebut keatas lantai.

 **...**

 ** _Esok harinya_**

 ** _Kantor polisi_**

"hhoaahhmm. menginterogasi tersangka pencurian perhiasan benar-benar melelahkan" gerutu chen sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar lalu mengucek kedua matanya yang berair.

"ini kopi untukmu" ucap inguk sambil memberikan sekaleng kopi hangat kepada chen.

"gomawo" chen segera menerima kaleng kopi tersebut dan meneguknya.

"ah, itu inspektur jung" inguk langsung menepuk pundak chen, membuat chen berhenti minum dan langsung membungkukkan badannya didepan atasannya bersama inguk.

"inspektur jung bersama siapa?" tanya chen.

"dia? Dia mantan kepala bagian investigasi kepolisian gwang-ju. Pak Han" jawab inguk,

"kenapa inspektur jung bisa bersama mantan kepala bagian investigasi gwang-ju disini? Gwang-ju dan seoul kan tak berdekatan" ucap chen.

"sepertinya inspektur Jung meminta bantuan pak han untuk menemukan jejak pelaku pembunuhan berantai. Kau tahu kan jejak pembunuh itu di curigai berada di Seoul"

"aku tau. tapi belum pasti juga dia ada di seoul. Kau tahu kan beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengintai nya bersama Detektif Shin dan hasilnya nihil. Rumah itu kosong dan tak ada jejak bahwa ada yang pernah menghuninya"

"eissh, itu karena pembunuh berantai nya cerdik. Jadi dia bisa memakai cara apapun untuk menghapus jejaknya agar polisi tak bisa mengejarnya. Itulah kenapa inspektur Jung meminta bantuan Pak Han. warga kota seoul mulai resah saat mencium kabar keberadaan pembunuh berantai ada di kota ini"

"kenapa harus Pak Han? Apa mantan ketua kepolisian investigasi itu memiliki ilmu yang bisa melacak keberadaan pembunuh berantai itu?"

"eissh, bodoh. Pak Han itu dari gwang-ju.. gwang ju"

"gwang-ju? Jangan-jangan… Apa Pak Han yang mengurus kasus pembunuhan pembunuh berantai belasan tahun lalu? Pembunuh berantai itu berasal dari gwang-ju kan?"

"akhirnya kau mengerti juga"

"eissh, walaupun pak han yang pernah mengurusnya, dia kan sudah berhenti dari kepolisian. Dia sudah tak punya andil untuk ikut campur dalam kasus ini"

"tentu dia punya andil. Pak Han itu polisi yang sempat menyelamatkan anak pembunuh itu yang tak sempat di tikam belasan tahun yang lalu. Menurut kabar yang ku dengar dari senior yang lain, pembunuh berantai itu ke seoul karena ia mengetahuk jejak keberadaan anak nya yang gagal di bunuh nya"

"benarkah? Jadi inspektur jung meminta bantuan pak Han untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan anak pembunuh itu untuk melindunginya"

"sepertinya begitu. Walau bagaimanapun juga, nyawa anak pembunuh itu dalam bahaya kalau dia berhasil ditemukan ayah nya"

"tapi… bagaimana mencari anak pembunuh itu di kota sebesar dan seluas ini? Memangnya Pak Han hafal wajah anaknya? Dia kan menyelamatkan anak pembunuh itu saat masih kecil. Memangnya dia tahu wajah dewasa anak pembunuh itu?"

"aku tidak tau, aku belum dengar ada sunbae-sunbae yang membahas itu. Aku akan mencari tahu nanti"

"Aissh, dasar penguping"

 **...**

"Kang Dong Yoon"

Han Jin Sung mengucapkan nama pria yang wajahnya tercetak diatas kertas dengan nada sinis. "belasan tahun lamanya akhirnya dia mulai bergerak"

"sunbaenim, kau masih berambisi untuk menangkapnya?" ucap jung jae soon, inspektur kepolisian yang merekrut jin sung secara langsung untuk membantu bawahannya menangkap pembunuh berantai yang akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya dan para polisi lainnya resah memikirkan nasib keselamatan masayarakat.

"tentu. Walaupun aku sudah pensiun dari jabatanku karena usia ku, tapi ambisiku untuk menghukum pria ini tak pernah hilang. Kang Dong Yoon, dia bertanggung jawaba tas nyawa orang-orang yang di habisinya" ucap jin sung tajam.

"sunbaenim, kau yakin motif dong yoon ke seoul karena ia mengetahui keberadaan anaknya di kota ini?"

"firasatku mengatakan seperti itu.."

"kau yakin putra dong yoon ada di seoul? Tidakkah seharusnya dia berada di luar negeri bersama orang tua angkat nya? Dia sudah di adopsi bukan?"

"orang tua angkat nya sudah tewas terbunuh dalam kecelakaan mobil"

"ne? Tewas terbunuh? Ma..maksudmu?"

"kang dong yoon membunuh sepasang suami istri yang mengadopsi anaknya. Dia benar-benar berambisius menghabisi nyawa putra nya hingga dia tahu siapa keluarga yang mengadopsi anaknya dan dimana keluarga itu membawa anaknya pergi"

"ah, inspektur Song dari busan juga pernah bercerita mengenai kecelakaan sepasang suami istri yang berhubungan dengan kang dong yoon. Bagaimana nasib anak itu sekarang?"

"entahlah. Setelah orang tua angkatnya meninggal, anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja seperti di telan bumi. Tak pernah ada yang mendengar kabar anak itu lagi sekalipun para polisi sudah bertanya kepada teman-teman yang satu sekolah dengannya"

"hem… sepertinya akan susah mencari keberadaan anak kang dong yoon kalau kabar anaknya sendiri juga hilang di telan bumi bertahun-tahun"

"jikapun anak itu masih hidup. Aku yakin dia sedang merasa ketakutan" lirih jin sung.

" **_Nak, punggungmu berdarah. Apa yang terjadi?"_**

" ** _tolong aku ahjussi.. ibuku…ibuku..."_**

" ** _kenapa? ada apa dengan ibu mu?"_**

" ** _pria itu menusukkan pisau ke perut eomma. Aku takut, tolong aku ahjusssi"_**

 **...**

Kkkrrriinnnnggg ~~

Sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara dering telfon rumah yang berbunyi. Membuatnya yang tengah mengelap meja sambil melamun sedekit terkejut. Dengan cepat, ia meraih gagang telfon tersebut.

" _sehun-ssi…" ucap jongin._

" _ne, tuan. ada keperluan apa menelfon?"_

" _bisa aku minta bantuanmu? Map cokelat milikku di atas meja ruang tengah.."_ sehun mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya ke map cokelat diatas meja.

" _itu berkas pekerjaan yang harus kupakai untuk meeting 2 jam lagi. Bisa kau antarkan map itu ke kantor ku?"_

" _aku akan mengantarkannya"_

" _terimakasih, alamt kantor ku…" sehun mendengarkan dan menghafal dengan benar alamat kantor yang diucapkan jongin di telfon. "kutunggu di lobi ya"_

" _ne"_ sehun segera menutup telfon dan bergegas mengantarkan map cokelat milik jongin ke kantor nya.

 **...**

 **Stasiun kereta api**

Sehun duduk termenung didalam stasiun selagi menunggu kereta yang akan di taiki nya tiba. Kedua tangannya memeluk map cokelat milik jongin, agar map tersebut tidak hilang atau jatuh mengingat kondisi stasiun yang selalu ramai.

Sehun segera beranjak berdiri saat kereta yang akan di taikinya sebentar lagi tiba. Ia langsung berjalan ke depan saat mendengar suara kereta, begitu mengangkat wajahnya keatas disaat yang bersamaan kedua matanya menangkap jelas sorot mata seseorang yang wajahnya di tutupi masker, membuat kedua mata orang itu bisa terlihat sedikit dibalik topi hitam yang dikenakannya. Sehun mengeratkan map cokelat yang dipeluk kedua tangannya saat ia mengenali sorot mata orang yang berada di sebrang nya itu.

 **...**

Jongin kembali melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan wajah resah. Ini sudah hampir1,5 jam ia berdiri didepan lobi kantor nya tapi sosok sehun yang ia mintai tolong untuk membawakan map pentingnya tak kunjung kelihatan.

"sehun, kau dimana?" gumamnya sambil menatap satu per satu orang yang melangkah masuk kedalam lobi.

Bbrrruugg ~~

"tuan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin langsung menoleh kedepan saat mendengar suara orang terjatuh. Ia terbelalak kaget saat melihat orang yang tengah di bantu berdiri oleh security itu adalah orang yang d tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

"ahjussi, dia kenalanku.." ucap jongin segera membantu sehun berdiri.

"sehun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau tersesat hingga baru sampai" tanya jongin sambil memerhatikan wajah sehun.

"to..tolong aku" ucap sehun pelan sambil mencengkram kedua lengan jongin.

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanya jongin yang tak mendengar dengan jelas. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap jongin dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

"tolong aku, a..aku takut" ucap sehun.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya jongin bingung.

"aku mohon. Tolong aku.."

 **...**

 ** _Taesan TK_**

"Taeoh-ya ..."

Taeoh yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari nursery nya langsung berlari dengan semangat saat melihat pamannya berdiri didepan gerbang.

"suho samchon, lay samchon. kalian menjemputku?" tanya taeoh.

"eoh. pengasuhmu sedang ada halangan. Jadi dia tak bisa menjemputmu hari ini" jelas lay.

"kami berdua yang bertugas menjemput dan menjagamu seharian ini" ucap suho.

"jincaa? Sehun hyung kemana memang nya?" tanya taeoh.

"eng… dia ada urusan, urusan orang dewasa" jawab lay sambil tersenyum.

"Hem.. padahal aku ingin membuat kerajinan dari kertas origami bersamanya" ucap taeoh lesu.

"taeoh, samchon dan lay samchon akan membantumu sekalian makan ice cream. Bagaimana?" usul suho.

"baiklah, ayo" ucap taeoh semangat.

"yayayaa ayo"

Suho segera menggandeng tangan hye gyul dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil bersama lay.

 **...**

"jadilah burung bangau" ucap suho menunjukkan hasil karyanya dari kertas origami didepan taeoh.

"wwaah,suho samchon hebat" ucap taeoh senang.

"tentu.." ucap suho sambil tersenyum senang.

"taeoh, apa pengasuhmu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya lay.

"sehun hyung? ya.. sehun hyung orang yang sangat baik. Taeoh menyukainya" jawab taeoh.

"benarkah? Apa kalian dekat?" tanya suho.

"tentu, Kami sering berbagi cerita bahkan kami memiliki rahasia"

" Aigoo… samchon iri sekali kau dekat dengan pengasuhmu. Apa yang sering di ceritakan pengasuhmu?"

"banyak hal.."

"keluarganya?" sahut lay. "eomma dan appa sehun.. kau tahu?"

"aku tau"

"benarkah?" ucap suho dan lay bersamaan.

"eemm… hyung bilang ia tak punya ibu dan tak rindu dengan ibu nya karena ibunya pergi sudah lama lalu ayah nya, dia tak tahu siapa ayahnya dan dia tak merindukannya" celoteh taeoh sambil menyantap ice cream nya.

"dia benar-benar yatim piatu" ucap suho. Lay mengangguk.

Sehun memainkan jari jemari tangannya dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah. Ia berada didalam ruangan jongin saat ini, seorang diri dan tak ada orang di sekelilingnya. Setidaknya itu membuat perasaannya cukup lega karena ia berada di tempat yang aman saat ini.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengedarkan pandangan kedua matanya menatap ruangan myungsoo yang tertata begitu rapih. Diatas meja, ia melihat sebuah miniature rumah yang tak asing di matanya. Ia berjalan mendekati miniature rumah yang dipajang diatas meja itu. Sehun memasang wajah paham saat ia mulai menyadari bahwa miniature rumah tersebut adalah gambaran rumah jongin saat ini.

Sepertinya, rumah yang menjadi tempat kerjanya adalah hasil rancangan jongin sendiri yang notabene nya adalah seorang arsitek. Kedua mata nya kembali bergerak mengamati ruangan jongin hingga pandangan nya jatuh kepada Koran yang terletak diatas meja jongin. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, ia berjalan kearah meja, meraih Koran tersebut. Raut wajahnya berubah tegang saat kedua matanya menatap berita yang menjadi berita utama di lembar pertama Koran tersebut.

"tidak mungin" lirihnya pelan.

 **...**

"terimakasih " ucap jongin sambil menyalami klient nya di ruang meeting. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena meeting nya berjalan lancar, semua klient nya menyukai presentasi nya. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada sehun karena membawa map pekerjaannya tepat waktu.

Dddrrtt ~~

Jongin segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengangkat ponselnya saat dilihatnya nama suho tertera di layar telfonnya.

" _hyeong, kau sudah menjemput taeoh?"_

" _eoh.. aku dan lay mengajaknya nonton bersama. Dia sedang membeli pop corn bersama lay"_

" _ah, baguslah"_

" _yya ,jong. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai kau meminta kami menggantikan tugas pengasuhnya itu? Apa kau bersama oh sehun?"_

" _begitulah. Aku akan menceritakan kejadian nya lebih detail , aku titip taeoh ya"_

" _ya, jangan khawatir. Kami akan menjaga anakmu"_

" _gomawo. Kututup"_

Jongin segera menyudahi percakapannya di telfon lalu bergegas kembali menuju ruang kerjanya.

Jongin langsung menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dan berjalan kearah sehun yang berdiri mematung didepan meja nya.

"sehun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya jongin. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah jongin dan menatap nya.

"kau sakit? Apa kau ingin minum teh?" tanya jongin segera mengangkat gagang telfon untuk memberitahukan sekretarisnya untuk memberikan minum kepada sehun.

"tuan kim…"

Jongin mengurungkan niat nya untuk memencet tombol begitu sehun bersuara.

"aku…" sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

"aku mengundurkan diri"

Jongin melotot kaget saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut sehun.

"m..mwo? me..mengundurkan diri? Tiba-tiba. kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin berhenti? Apa kau kelelahan mengerjakan dua tugas? Atau.. gaji mu kurang?" tanya jongin.

"aku tidak nyaman bekerja bersama anda dan anak anda" ucap sehun dengan suara yang cukup tenang.

"ya? Apa taeoh membuatmu kesusahan hingga kau merasa tidak nyaman?" tanya jongin.

"tidak, Aku hanya merasa tidak cocok bekerja di rumah anda. Maka dari itu…." Sehun menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya didepan jongin.

"terima permintaan pengunduran diriku" ucap sehun.

"kau serius ingin berhenti?" tanya jongin.

"ya, aku serius. aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik" jawab sehun. Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"baiklah.. aku akan terima keputusanmu. Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman bersama kami" ucap jongin.

"tidak apa, terimakasih" ucap sehun.

 **...**

"appa…" seru taeoh sembari menghambur kedalam pelukan jongin saat jongin menjemputnya didepan resto suho.

"annyeong" ucap jongin.

"appa, ayo kita pulang, Sehun hyung sendirian di rumah sekarang" ajak taeoh.

"Taeoh-ya ..."

Jongin terdiam sebentar sambil mengamati raut wajah taeoh.

"jong, kau kenapa? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya suho.

"tidak. hyeong, aku dan taeoh pulang ya" ucap jongin segera membawa taeoh masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" fikir suho.

… **.**

"hyung, sehun hyung. Aku pulang" seru taeoh berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"hyung, aku pulang. kau harus melihatku membuat bangau yang diajari suho samchon tadi" panggil taeoh berlari kearah dapur dan tak melihat sosok orang yang dicarinya.

"Hyung ..."

Taeoh membuka kamar sehun dan melihat kamar nya juga kosong.

"taeoh-ya" panggil jongin.

"appa, sehun hyung kemana? Dia tak ada dimana-mana. appa, kau tahu sehun hyung kemana?" tanya taeoh sambil mengguncang tangan kanan ayahnya.

"taeoh" jongin berjongkok didepan taeoh, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah anaknya.

"taeoh-ya, sehun sudah pergi" ucap jongin.

"ye? pergi? Kemana? Ke mini market?" tanya taeoh.

"tidak, dia pergi.. pergi dari rumah kita dan kehidupan kita" jawab jongin.

"tidak mungkin! Sehun hyung tidak boleh pergi. dia berjanji tidak akan pergi. Appa, suruh sehun hyung pulang" pinta taeoh.

"taeoh-ya, dia tidak akan pulang. Dia bukan pengasuhmu atau pembantu di rumah ini"

"apa dia tahu aku menangis makanya dia pergi? Bagaimana ini? Dia pasti marah dan pergi karena aku melanggar janjiku. Yakan?"

"ti..tidak, bukan itu"

"aku harus meminta maaf dengannya. Appa, aku ingin bertemu sehun hyung. Aku mohon" tangis taeoh. Jongin menghela nafas, direngkuhnya tubuh taeoh kedalam pelukannya sambil mengusap punggung nya agar berhenti menangis.

"uljimma.." ucap jongin.

…

" ** _sehun-ssi, apa taeoh menyusahkanmu makannya kau mengundurkan diri?" tanya jongin_**

" ** _tidak"_**

" ** _apa kau tidak menyukai taeoh karena dia selalu merengek menanyai ibu nya?"_**

" ** _aku… menyukai…nya"_**

 **TBC**

 **Hehh aku emosi sama bibinya jongin, ngeselin banget serius dia ngeselin aku yang ngeremakenya aja kesel emosi bercampur aduk banget disini huhuhu. Sehunn jangan pergi hunnn T..T oh iya konflik mulai keliatan nih siapsiap perasaan dicampur adukkan, btw aku ga sabar nunggu kelanjutan ff remake ini serius aku yang ngeremakenya ga sabar soalnya kan castnya kaihun jadi feelnya beda sama yang myungzy menurut aku.. wkwkwk daaaaan makasih atas review kalian, aku baca semua kok review klian sungguh aku sangat bersemangat baca review kalian, jadi ga sabar buat chap selanjutnya wkwk. Terimakasih banyak ditunggu chap selanjutnya...**

 **oh iya aku bingung menurut kalian, cocokan istri atau suami? kalo istri kan kyungsoo cowo masa dipanggil istri tapi kalo suami aga gimana gitu,,,jadi menurut kalian mening istri atau suami...mohon sarannya**

 **Ps: chap6 mungkin aga telat aku update, besok harus daftar ulang SMA sama ada bukber bareng sahabat" aku**

 **Pss: maafin kalo masih ada typo yaak hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi (purplequeens)**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, keluarga, misteri**

 **Peringatkan: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG /?**

 **...**

chap 6

Kris meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang masih panas diatas meja usai meminumnya sedikit, kedua tangannya meraih Koran yang berada disampingnya.

"hehh 1 minggu selalu saja ini yang menjadi berita utama. Apa Korea sudah kehilangan berita utama hingga semua Koran berisi berita 'Kang Dong Yoon' yang kemungkinan ada di Seoul" oceh kris sambil menatap lembar pertama Koran nya.

"yya hyeong. wajar saja berita itu menjadi tajuk utama. Berita begitu membuat semua masyarakat resah, mereka takut akan menjadi incaran pembunuh berantai itu" ucap suho.

"heh… resah? Memang bikin resah apalagi eomma. Dia bahkan menyuruhku membawa semprotan merica ini kemana-mana agar aku tak di serang orang asing tiba-tiba. Membuat saku jaket ku membesar saja" gerutu kris mengeluarkan semprotan merica dari saku jaket nya.

"Mmpphh ..."

kedua mata kris langsung melirik kearah chanyeol dan baekhyun yang menahan tawa.

"apa? Apa yang lucu?" tanya kris.

"hyeong, kau kan namja bukan yeoja. Kalau kau yeoja, wajar saja ibu mu menyuruhmu membawa semprotan merica kemana-mana. Tapi ini tidak wajar kalau kau yang membawa semprotan merica itu" ucap chanyeol sambil cekikikan.

"YA! Setidaknya ini alat pertahanan yang baik daripada harus melawan dengan cara berkelahi. Kalau berkelahi dengan pembunuh berantai itu bisa-bisa aku dijadikan salah satu korbannya. Kalau pakai semprotan ini, pembunuh berantai itu akan langsung tunduk" oceh kris .

"aigoo.. hyeong" baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng.

"bicara mengenai 1 minggu. bukankah sudah 1 minggu pengasuh itu tak ada kabar nya?" sahut suho.

"yya, oh sehun sudah tak berhubungan dengan jongin dan taeoh. Dia tak ada kabarnya itu bukan urusan kita" ucap chanyeol.

"tapi taeoh…"

 **...**

"shireo!" ucap taeoh keras sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan wajah kesal.

"taeoh, makan saja sesuap. Kau bisa sakit jika tak sarapan sebelum sekolah. Samchon sudah sengaja membuatkan telur kukus kesukaanmu" ucap xiumin.

"shireo.. Rasa nya tak seperti masakan eomma atau sehun hyung. Aku tidak ingin makan" tolak taeoh.

"jong…" xiumin langsung menoleh kebelakang, menatap jongin yang menghela nafas frustasi.

"aku ingin makan masakan sehun hyung. Kalau tidak ada masakannya, aku tak mau makan" ucap taeoh segera turun dari bangku dan berjalan kedepan.

"t..taeoh-ya " panggil xiumin. "dia kembali seperti dulu saat kyungsoo meninggal" xiumin mendesah pelan.

 **...**

"ah, jadi kau mantan majikan Oh" ucap nyonya Hong sambil menatap jongin yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"n..ne.. ahjummoni, bisa kau beritahu aku tempat tinggal sehun?" tanya jongin.

"omo! Ada apa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan tempat tinggal mantan pengurus rumahmu? Apa kau tertarik dengannya?"

"ti..tidak, bukan itu.. Aku ingin memintanya menemui anakku. Anakku belum rela di tinggal pengasuhnya. Dia bahkan mogok makan dengan alasan hanya ingin makan masakan sehun. Maka dari itu, ahjummoni.. bisa kau bantu aku untuk membujuknya mau bertemu anakku?"

"hhmm.. bagaimana ya? Aku ingin membantu sayang nya aku juga tak bisa membantu"

"Maksudmu?"

"aku sendiri juga tak tahu dimana keberadaa Oh saat ini"

"Ka..kau tak tahu? Memangnya dia belum dapat pekerjaan baru?"

"belum.. Oh itu orang baru dan tempat pertama nya bekerja adalah di rumahmu. Sayangnya, dia seperti tidak nyaman bekerja di rumah anda hingga dia memutuskan mengundurkan diri.. bukankah begitu, tuan kim?"

"e..eng.. sebenarnya… Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan jelas alasannya yang tiba-tiba mengatakan tidak nyaman bekerja di rumah hingga dia mengundurkan diri. Jika, dia merasa tak nyaman karena taeoh selalu merengek menanyai ibu nya, aku bisa bicara dengan taeoh agar tak lagi merengek dan tak membuat pengasuhnya kerepotan. Tapi dia bilang bukan karena taeoh, bukan mengenai gaji juga"

"mungkin Oh tak nyaman dengan anda, tuan kim"

"a..apa? A..aku? Kenapa sehun tak nyaman denganku?"

"eiyy..bagaimanapun anda ini terbilang pria yang cukup menarik perhatian kaum wanita dan pria walaupun anda sudah memiliki anak. Mungkin saja Oh tak tahan berdekatan dengan anda karena anda begitu menarik"

"Karena itu tiba-tiba dia mengundurkan diri?"

"hahaha.. aku hanya berpendapat asal. Tapi tuan kim, anda benar-benar membuang waktu untuk datang kemari dan menanyai Oh. Dia benar-benar tak mungkin bisa anda temui"

"heh. Aku mengerti. Kalau dia menghadap anda, bisakan beritahu aku. Aku akan tinggalkan nomor telfonku kepadamu"

"ya, aku mengerti"

"aku pamit. Terimakasih"

 **...**

"aissh.. bagaimana dia tidak tahu keberadaan pekerja nya sendiri?" fikir jongin setelah keluar dari kantor penyaluran babysiiter.

" ** _eiyy. bagaimanapun anda ini terbilang pria yang cukup menarik perhatian kaum wanita dan pria walaupun anda sudah memiliki anak. Mungkin saja Oh tak tahan berdekatan dengan anda karena anda begitu menarik"_** jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat mengingat ucapan nyonya Hong barusan kepadanya.

"yaa! Apa kejadian malam itu benar-benar nyata? Jangan-jangan dia mengundurkan diri karena melakukan itu…" ucap jongin.

"tidak.. kalau masalahnya itu, dia harusnya mengatakannya kepadaku. Apa dia takut jika aku sadar itu bukan mimpi maka aku akan memecatnya jadi dia memilih mengundurkan diri terlebih dahulu?"

Jongin terus berfikir keras didepan mobilnya tanpa menyadari tatapan sepasang mata seseorang yang berasal dari jendela lantai 2 gedung penyaluran babysitter yang baru saja ia datangi.

"anak pria itu merindukanmu"

Sehun langsung menutup gorden kamarnya saat mendengar suara nyonya Hong yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ia langsung menoleh dan menatap nyonya Hong dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"anak nya selalu menanyaimu bahkan dia mogok makanya dengan alasan hanya ingin makan masakanmu. Oh, kau benar-benar sudah membuat keputusan bulat untuk tidak kembali bekerja di rumah itu dan memilih mengurung diri disini seperti 4 tahun sebelum nya?" tanya nyonya Hong

"aku tidak ingin menambah korban" jawab sehun.

"Oh.. kau yakin pria itu adalah ayahmu?"

"dia bukan ayahku. Aku tak punya ayah"

"aku mengerti… Kau yakin pria di stasiun itu adalah dia?"

"yakin.. sangat yakin, dikoran jelas tertulis bahwa dia ada di seoul. Lagipula, sorot mata nya.. aku tak mungkin lupa sorot mata membunuh nya itu. Sorot mata nya masih sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu saat ia menghabisi nyawa ibu ku"

"Oh, kau bisa menyerahkan urusan ini kepada polisi dengan begitu kau bisa hidup aman"

"polisi tak akan bisa. Jika pun polisi bisa, hidupku sudah aman selama belasan tahun. Orang tua angkat ku tak akan meninggal terbunuh dan dia tidak akan pergi juga"

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sorot mata nya berubah serius saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"heh… yasudah, aku terima keputusanmu. Berharap saja anak itu bisa merelakanmu walaupun seperti nya anak itu sudah terlanjur menyukaimu hingga membuat ayah nya yang tampan datang kemari menanyai keberadaanmu" sehun terdiam dan kembali melirik kearah jendela, menatap mobil jongin yang baru saja pergi.

 **...**

"apa? Nyonya Hong juga tak tahu keberadaan oh sehun?" tanya kris. Jongin mengangguk.

"aku tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk menghadapi taeoh. Dia benar-benar bersikap sama saat kyungsoo pergi dulu. ahh, kenapa sehun mengundurkan diri tiba-tiba?" gerutu jongin.

"aku tak tahu alasan dia itu mengundurkan diri tapi yang jelas oh sehun itu memiliki kehidupan yang cukup kelam" ucap kris.

"kehidupan yang berhubungan dengan ucapan nyonya Hong itu? Pengalaman yang jauh dari kata senyum?" tanya jongin.

"eoh, chanyeol dan baekhyun pernah mengikuti sehun saat dia sedang cuti sehari

"a..apa? Mereka berdua mengikuti sehun? Jangan-jangan saat mereka mengajak taeohseharian, mereka bertiga benar-benar"

"tak usah di besarkan. Mereka bermaksud baik, mereka hanya ingin tahu seperti apa oh sehun itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil, jawaban tak dapat yang ada rasa penasaran semakin tinggi"

"maksudmu?"

"oh sehun memiliki banyak kenangan bersama seseorang, aku tak tahu entah orang itu adalah ayah, ibu, sahabat atau mungkin kekasihnya. Yang jelas siapapun orang-orang itu pasti berhubungan dengan pengalaman nya yang jauh dari kata senyum. Kau kan tinggal seatap dengannya, apa kau tak merasakan kejanggalan saat bersamanya?"

"di rumah? Tidak. Aku tak merasakan kejanggalan apa-apa tapi.." jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"apa? Ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

"ah, Beberapa jam sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri, aku memintanya mengantarkan map cokelat ke kantor ku dan setibanya di kantor dia bersikap aneh"

"aneh bagaimana?"

"wajahnya pucat, sorot mata nya seperti orang ketakutan dan dia berkata 'tolong aku'. dia bilang itu berulang kali. Saat aku tanya, dia malah tak menjawab. Apa kau tahu maksud perkataannya, hyeong?"

"meminta tolong berulang kali? aneh sekali" fikir kris.

"mungkin dia bertemu sesuatu yang menyeramkan"

kris dan jongin langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"annyeong.." sapa chen sambil tersenyum dan segera menghampiri kris dan jongin "dimana suho hyung?"

"supermarket. Membeli bahan keperluan dapur nya." Ucap kris.

"eemm.. kalian sedang membicarakan namja aneh itu ya? Oh sehun?" tanya chen.

"yya, dia tidak aneh.. berhentilah menyebutnya aneh" ucap jongin.

"aissh, kau ini selalu saja ngeyel kalau diberitahu. Pengasuh anakmu itu, oh sehun. dia itu pria aneh, Kau tahu kalau dia menatapku rasanya membuatku merinding, harusnya kan dia takut denganku karena aku ini polisi tapi dia malah membuatku yang takut dengannya" ucap chen sambil bergidik ngeri.

"aissh. kenapa kau datang kemari? Kau tak ada tugas mengintai atau menangkap pencuri?" tanya jongin.

"tidak, aku di beri waktu libur beberapa hari karena beberapa minggu ini aku benar-benar full bekerja. Kau tahu kan aku baru selesai menginterogasi beberapa penjahat 24 jam penuh. Aigoo.. benar-benar melelahkan" dumel chen sambil menguap.

"kau masih mengintai Kang Dong Yoon?" tanya kris.

"hoh? Pembunuh berantai itu?tidak. tugas itu menjadi tugas utama inspektur jung dan mantan polisi yang pernah mengurusi kasus pembunuh itu di gwang-ju. Kalian tahu motif pembunuh berantai itu di seoul?" kris dan jongin menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"menurut sumber terpercaya, pembunuh itu sedang mengincar putranya yang kemungkinan ada di kota ini" ucap chen.

"ah, yang diceritakan xiumin waktu itu. Anak nya yang berhasil diselamatkan petugas kepolisian yang mengawasi didekat rumah nya kan?" tanya jongin.

"eoh. Saat ini inspektur jung dan mantan polisi itu sedang mencari tahu keberadaan anak kang dong yoon, mereka harus melindungi putra nya sebelum kang dong yoon mengetahui keberadaan putranya" jawab chen.

"yya, aku masih penasaran sampai sekarang. Kenapa kang dong yoon berniat sekali menghabisi nyawa putranya? Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan jalan pikirannya sampai bisa membunuh istri nya dan terobsesi membunuh anak nya" ucap kris.

"entahlah, hyeong. seniorku banyak yang bilang bahwa kang dong yoon itu seorang psikopat, ada juga yang bilang kalau itu tekanan batin karena usaha nya bangkrut dan dia tak menerima bantuan dari teman-teman yang ia mintai tolong. Mencari uang dengan bermain judi pun ia selalu kalah, aku rasa itu alasan kenapa dia bisa membunuh teman-teman main judi nya dan teman-teman dekat nya yang tidak mau menolongnya. Berita terbaru yang aku dengar juga, kang dong yoon terlibat dalam kasus kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa sepasang suami-istri di busan beberapa tahun silam"

"sepasang suami-istri?"

"eoh.. sepasang suami dan istri itu adalah orang yang mengadopsi anaknya. Setelah anak nya diselamatkan, dia dititipkan dipanti dan diadopsi oleh sepasang suami-istri yang tinggal di busan. Setelah sepasang suami-istri itu meninggal, aku dengar lagi anak kang dong yoon menghilang tiba-tiba dan sampai sekarang tak diketahui keberadaannya"

"mungkin dia bersembunyi" ucap jongin.

"bersembunyi? Kenapa?" tanya chen.

"tentu saja dia harus bersembunyi. Dia pasti tahu kalau ayah nya yang membuat orang tua adopsi nya meninggal, dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum ayah nya menghabisi nyawa nya. Jika aku jadi anak pembunuh itu, aku pasti sudah bersembunyi dari dunia luar walaupun harus menanggung beban ketakutan seumur hidup" jawab jongin.

"kau benar. kalau anak itu bersembunyi, kang dong yoon tak mungkin bisa menemukan keberadaannya kan? Baguslah, berarti inspektur Jung tak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mencari keberadaan putra kang dong yoon yang berada di seoul. Seoul kan luas, kang dong yoon juga tak mungkin bisa menemukan keberadaan putranya di kota sebesar ini dalam waktu dekat" ucap chen.

"siapa bilang? Justru dia akan mudah menemukan keberadaan putranya jika dia sudah berada di kota yang sama dengan anaknya. Kang dong yoon itu orang yang selama belasan tahun menjadi buronan polisi, dia pintar bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi dan itu artinya dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan keberadaan anak nya. Dia pasti mengetahui sedikit info mengenai keberadaan putranya makanya dia bisa sampai kemari" sahut kris.

"kau benar hyeong. Pembunuh itu tak mungkin bisa kemari kalau dia hanya mengira-ngira anak nya ada di sini. Dia pasti memiliki info mengenai keberadaan anaknya yang ada di seoul, entah itu info apa" ucap chen sambil berfikir keras.

 **...**

"taeoh. kau masih tak mau makan? Appa akan membelikan makanan yang kau inginkan.. beritahukan kepada appa kau mau makan apa?" tanya jongin.

"aku mau makan masakan sehun hyung" jawab taeoh

"taeoh, kau tak akan bisa memakan masakan sehun lagi sekalipun kau meminta beribu-ribu kali"

"appa, minta ahjummoni untuk menyuruh sehun hyung bekerja disini,ya? Aku mohon"

"tidak bisa, taeoh-ya. Sehun sudah pergi, dia benar-benar pergi dan tak ada yang tahu mengenai keberadaannya sampai sekarang"

Taeoh langsung merengut mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"aku tidak menangis tapi dia malah pergi. dia berjanji tidak akan pergi makanya aku tak menangis. Eomma dan sehun hyung tidak bisa menepati janji mereka. Aku tidak suka" ucap taeoh.

"taeoh, jangan bicara seperti itu. Mereka semua punya alasan untuk pergi" ucap jongin.

"mereka pergi tiba-tiba. aku membenci mereka" ucap taeoh dan berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Aissh ..."

Kkrrriingg ~~

Jongin segera merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengangkat telfon yang masuk tanpa melihat nama penelfonnya.

" _Yoboseyo"_

" _jong, kau belum mengajak taemin makan malam denganmu?"_

" _bibi, itu tidak penting. Aku harus menjagataeoh, tak ada waktu untuk makan malam bersama nya"_

" _menjaga taeoh? Untuk apa kau pekerjakan babysitter kalau kau juga yang menjaga anakmu itu"_

" _tidak. pengasuh taeoh sudah tak bekerja lagi"_

" _benarkah? Aigoo.. sudah kuduga, namja itu pasti akan mengundurkan diri cepat atau lambat karena tak tahan bekerja mengurusi anakmu yang menyebalkan itu"_

" _bibi, jaga ucapanmu"_

" _kata-kata itu benar. Dia tak mau membuang masa mudanya dengan terkurung bersama anakmu yang rewel itu"_

" _ck.. aku tutup"_ jongin langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dengan kesal.

"aissh, oh sehun" desis nya.

 **...**

"bagaimana?" tanya taemin

"dia sibuk menjaga anak nya karena babysitter nya mengundurkan diri" jawab seo ra.

"namja itu tak bekerja di rumah jongin lagi? baguslah. Berarti anak itu tak akan memanggil pengasuhnya hyung lagi"

"kau harus memanfaatkan keadaan ini. kau harus mengambil hati taeoh dan membuatnya menyukaimu seperti dia menyukai babysitter nya itu, mengerti?"

"aku mengerti. aku tak akan melakukan hal yang salah lagi seperti sebelumnya. Jangan khawatir, saem"

 **...**

Esok harinya

Taesan TK

"aish kalau bukan demi mengambil hati anak kecil itu, aku tak akan mau menunggu didepan nursery begini" gerutu taemin yang kini berdiri didepan gerbang nursery taeoh. Taemin langsung melepas kacamata nya saat ia melihat sosok taeoh yang berjalan keluar dari gedung dengan wajah lesu.

"taeoh" panggil taemin kencang. Taeoh mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap taemin yang kini tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ahjussi? Ahjussi kenapa ada disini?" tanya taeoh

"aku menjemputmu. Pengasuhmu tak bisa menjemputmu lagi kan? Makannya aku yang menjemput" jawab taemin. Taeoh memasang wajah cemberut.

"taeoh. bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kau ingin makan apa? Ice cream? Burger, Crepes atau jalan-jalan ke mall?" tanya taeoh.

"ahjussi, kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"tentu, tapi tidak aneh-aneh"

"benarkah?" taemin mengangguk.

"antar aku ke suatu tempat"

"hah? kemana?"

 **...**

" _apa?taeoh di jemput orang lain?" pekik jongin._

" _ya.. ibu-ibu yang sedang menunggu anaknya keluar melihat taeoh pergi bersama seorang pria yang wajahnya suka muncul di majalah fashion" ucap xiumin._

" _apa? Jangan bilang..."_

" _Ya, Lee Taemin. Dia mengundang taeoh itu. Sepertinya dia melancarkan aksinya dalam kaitannya dengan pendekatan anak taeoh Anda tidak lagi dirawat oleh babysitter"_

" _aissh, kenapa dia tak memberitahuku akan menjemput hye gyul?hyung, maaf ya.. kau sudah sengaja meluangkan wkatu untuk menjemput taeoh tapi taeohnya tak ada"_

" _tidak, tidak apa. lagipula aku juga sedang tak sibuk. Beritahu aku ya kalau taeoh sudah pulang, kalau keponakanku kenapa-napa, aku akan mencakar wajah namja eyeliner itu"_

" _ya hyung"_ jongin menghela nafas setelah menyudahi percakapannya di telfon.

"pasti bibi yang menyuruh nya"

 **...**

"omo! anak kecil yang manis ini ada apa tiba-tiba datang kemari?" tanya nyonya Hong sambil menatap taeoh yang datang ke kantor nya bersama taemin.

"ahjumma, beritahu sehun hyung aku datang mencarinya. Aku mohon?" pinta taeoh. Taemin yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal, ia tak menyangkan taeoh akan meminta dirinya untuk membawanya ke kantor penyaluran jasa babysitter.

"apa ayah mu tak memberitahumu kalau mantan pengasuhmu tak tahu ada dimana sekarang?"

"ahjumma, kau pasti tahu kan? Kalau kau punya nomor nya telfon dia, aku ingin bicara dengannya"

"maafkan aku anak manis, Aku tak bisa melakukannya"

"taeoh, nyonya ini sudah bilang dia tak tahu dimana sehun kan? Sudahlah, jangan memaksanya. Sebaiknya kita pergi saja"

"tidak mau. Aku tak mau pergi sebelum aku melihat atau mendengar suara sehun hyung"

"taeoh, kau ini keras kepala sekali sih kalau diberitahu. Nyonya ini bilang dia tahu dimana pengasuhmu sekarang. Apa kau tak mengerti? Pengasuhmu itu benar-benar sudah pergi dan tidak mau menemuimu lagi makanya dia menghilang tanpa jejak" omel taemin.

"hiks… jahat, ahjussi jahat" teriak taeoh dan berlari keluar dari kantor nyonya Hong.

"aku minta maaf. anak itu memang menyebalkan. Mohon di maklumi" ucap taemin dan segera menyusul taeoh keluar.

"mereka sudah pergi. keluarlah, oh" ucap nyonya Hong sambil menoleh kebelakang dan menatap sehun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu ruang kerja nyonya Hong.

"kau dengar kan? Anak pria itu benar-benar merindukanmu" ucap nyonya Hong. Sehun hanya diam, tak merespon ucapan nyonya Hong.

"setidak suka nya kau dengan anak kecil tapi kau malah membuat anak kecil begitu menyukaimu. Tidakkah harusnya kau ubah jalan pikiranmu?" ucap nyonya Hong.

"tidak, tidak ada yang harus ku ubah" ucap sehun.

"oh, jangan memandang anak kecil itu seperti dirimu dulu. Mereka semua berbeda" ucap nyonya Hong.

Sehun memasang wajah dingin, ia langsung beranjak naik ke lantai 2 tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah nyonya hong.

"Mau sampai kapan dia hidup seperti itu?" gumam nyonya Hong.

 **...**

"jangan bawa-bawa taeoh kemana-mana tanpa izinku" omel jongin.

"anakmu yang memintaku mengantarnya. Aku tak bisa menolaknya" ucap taemin.

"tapi tidak dengan mengantarnya untuk bertanya mengenai pengasuhnya. Seharusnya kau bisa mengelabuinya dan tak mengantarnya kemana. Kau lihat kan akibatnya? Dia jadi mengurung diri"

"jongin, sudahlah. jangan salahkan taemin. Dia sudah bersikap baik untuk mau mengabuli permintaan anakmu itu. Jangan kau omeli dia, omeli saja anakmu yang susah sekali diberitahu itu" ucap seo ra.

"bibi, kenapa kau selalu membela muridmu ini? Yang keluargamu itu taeoh dan aku bukan dia" ucap jongin.

"sudahlah jangan bawa masalah hubungan keluarga. Anakmu itu harus dididik dengan keras agar dia tak bersikap manja seperti itu. Aku tak heran pengasuhnya sampai mengundurkan diri. Dia pasti tak betah mengurus anakmu yang selalu merengek setiap hari. Dia akan membuang tenaga nya jika harus mau berlama-lama mengurusi nya" ucap seo ra.

"bibi, taeoh bisa mendengarnya. berhentilah bicara hal jelek mengenai taeoh. Aku mengerti jika kau tak suka dengan kyungsoo, tapi rasa tidak suka mu tidak usah kau limpahkan kepada taeoh. Dia masih kan kalau dia bersikap begini"

"inilah kenapa anakmu menjadi keras kepala, kau terlalu memanjakannya. Ini pasti turunan dari sifat ibu nya itu yang pandai merayumu hingga kau bisa bertekuk lutut dengannya"

"bibi! Sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi dari rumahku" usir jongin yang sudah habis kesabaran.

"omo! kau baru saja mengusir bibi mu?" ucap seo ra kaget.

"aku bisa menyeret bibi keluar jika bibi tak mau angkat kaki dari rumahku sekarang" ucap jongin tegas.

"kau akan menyesal, jongin" ucap seo ra dan segera berjalan pergi dari rumah myungsoo bersama taemin.

… **.**

"taeoh, appa membelikanmu ice cream. Kau tak mau makan bersama appa?" tanya jongin membuka sedikit pintu kamar taeoh dan mendapati taeoh sudah berbaring diatas kasur dengan posisi memunggungi dinding pintu.

"appa akan menyimpan ice cream nya di kulkas agar kau bisa memakannya" ucap jongin lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar taeoh.

Selang beberapa detik setelah pintu kamar tertutup, terdengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari taeoh. Anak itu mendengar semua ucapan bibi nya tadi dengan sangat jelas.

 **...**

 ** _Esok harinya_**

" ** _aku menyukai hyung seperti eomma. Eomma ada di no.1 dan kau ada di no. 2. Jadi kau tak boleh pergi ya?"_**

Sehun menghela nafas mengingat ucapan taeoh dulu kepadanya.

"maaf" lirihnya pelan.

"oh, bisa kau bantu aku?" seru nyonya hong dari luar.

Sehun yang mendengar suara ny. Hong yang meminta bantuan langsung beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuju lantai 1. Begitu kedua kakinya berpijak di lantai paling bawah, raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi raut wajah orang terkejut saat melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri didepannya.

"annyeong, sehun-ssi" ucap jongin. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah bingung.

"ahjummoni menelfonku dan memberitahu kalau kau baru pulang dari kampung halamanmu dan sudah berada disini. Jadi aku langsung datang kemari untuk menemuimu" ucap jongin.

"a..apa?" tanya sehun.

"aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mau bekerja kembali karena kau bilang kau tak nyaman bekerja di rumahku, kan? Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mau kembali tapi kali ini aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu untuk mau menemui taeoh dan bicara dengannya. Taeoh masih berat untuk di tinggal pergi olehmu, dia kembali menjadi taeoh yang sama saat ibu nya pergi dulu. Aku mohon bantu aku, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada taeoh. Aku yakin jika kau berpamitan dengannya, dia bisa merelakanmu pergi" jelas jongin.

Sehun terdiam, ia ingin berpamitan kepada taeoh dan meminta maaf karena tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk tidak pergi tapi ia takut. Takut jika ia melangkah keluar ke dunia luar, rasa takut akan kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

"Oh, turuti saja kemauan mantai majikanmu. Kau tak akan kenapa-napa jika pergi dengan pria ini" ucap nyonya Hong memberikan isyarat kepada sehun, bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja karena tidak pergi seorang diri di luar sana.

"sehun-ssi, bantu aku" pinta jongin.

… **..**

"terima kasih sudah mau menerima bantuanku" ucap jongin sambil menyetir. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"apa kau senang?" tanya jongin.

"hem. a..apa?" tanya sehun.

"pulang ke kampung halamanmu. Kau pasti merindukan keluargamu makanya kau pulang kampung" sehun tak bersuara, ia hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Dddrrtt ~~

Jongin segera mengambil ponselnya yang ada didalam dashboard mobil.

" _eoh, hyung ada apa?" tanya jongin._

" _taeoh menghilang"_

" _a..apa?! Me..menghilang? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau sudah menjemputnya?"_

" _aku memang menjemputnya tapi dia bilang dia akan bermain ke rumah temannya. Jadi aku mengantarkannya ke rumah temannya tapi saat aku ingin menjemputnya, temannya bilang hye gyul sudah pulang. Bagaimana ini?!"_

" _cari ke nursery nya. Dia selalu bermain ayunan disana kalau belum di jemput. Aku akan menyusul kesana segera"_

Jongin segera menyudahi percakapannya di telfon dan menjejal gas dalam-dalam.

"kau lihat kan, sehun? Taeoh benar-benar merindukanmu" ucap jongin. Sehun mendesah pelan sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

 **...**

"o..oh jongin. kau datang bersama oh sehun? Ba..bagaimana bisa?" tanya xiumin kaget melihat jongin turun dari mobil bersama sehun.

"akan aku jelaskan. Bagaimana? Kau sudah mencarinya ke nursery nya?" tanya jongin.

" ya, aku sudah mencari ke taman bermain di sekolahnya tapi dia tak ada. Di rumah teman-temannya juga dia tak ada" jawab xiumin

"aaisshh, dia kemana?sehun, kau tahu keberadaan taeoh?bukanka- e..eoh kapan dia pergi?" ucap jongin kaget begitu menoleh kebelakang dan tak mendapati sosok sehun dibelakangnya.

"cepat sekali sudah menghilang" ucap xiumin dengan wajah bingung.

 **...**

Taeoh memungut batu-batu kecil di pinggir sungai dan melempar jauh batu yang dipungutnya hingga masuk kedalam sungai. Ia terus melakukan hal itu berkali-kali dengan wajah murung. Ia kembali berjongkok untuk memungut batu dipinggir sungai, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuat ia langsung berdiri.

"hyung? Sehun hyung" ucap taeoh dan langsung memeluk sehun. Sehun menghela nafas dan melepaskan taeoh yang memeluknya.

"h..hyung, kau marah denganku?" tanya taeoh

"ya. aku marah denganmu"

"ke..kenapa?"

"Berhentilah menyusahkan kami semua dengan tingkahmu. Kau membuat ayah dan pamanmu panik karena kau pergi tiba-tiba. Kenapa kau ada disini bukannya pulang ke rumahmu?"

"m..mianhae"

"Jangan meminta maaf kepadaku. Seharusnya kau mengucapkan kata itu untuk ayah dan pamanmu. Kita pulang"

"hyung. kau tak akan pergi lagi kan? Seo ra yimo bilang kau pergi karena aku. seo ra yimo berkata tidak benar kan? yakan?"

"tidak, dia benar. Aku pergi karena kau. Aku tidak suka menjagamu, kau membuatku berisik dengan rengekanmu, telingaku terasa sangat panas saat kau selalu menangisi ibumu. Ibu mu sudah meninggal, dia sudah hidup tenang tanpa peduli denganmu. Seharusnya kau bisa terima kepergian ibumu dan berhenti merengek. Kau membuat ayah, semua pamanmukerepotan mengurusmu"

"hiks.. mianhae, Aku janji. Aku tak akan merengek lagi, aku tak akan membuat appa, samchon, dan kau kerepotan. Maka dari itu jangan pergi, aku mohon"

"tidak bisa. Cepat atau lambat aku akan pergi dan kau harus bisa menerima kepergianku. Aku tak ingin di rindui bahkan di tanya-tanya oleh anak kecil sepertimu. Aku tidak suka"

"tidak..jangan membenciku"

"maka berhenti merindukanku. Aku tak akan rindu denganmu bahkan menanyai kabarmu jadi kau harus berhenti juga"

"hyung, aku akan berubah. aku akan menurut dengan appa tapi jangan pergi"

"apa kau bodoh? Aku sudah katakan kalau aku akan tetap pergi. Kau bukan siapa-siapa untuk bisa melarangku"

"hyung, kau tak menyukaiku?"

"ya. Aku tak suka dengan anak kecil sepertimu, kau juga harus berhenti menyukaiku"

Taeoh menatap sehun dan beberapa detik kemudian suara isak tangis keluar dari bibirnya. Sehun hanya diam, tak turun tangan untuk berusaha mendiami taeoh yang menangis keras didepannya.

"Taeoh-ya ..."

Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat jongin dan xiumin tengah berlari kearahnya.

"ya ampun. Taeoh kenapa kau menangis?" tanya xiumin sambil mengusap punggung taeoh.

"aku pergi" pamit sehun dan segera pergi.

"hyung, bawa taeoh pulang" ucap jongin lalu bergegas menyusul sehun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

… **.**

"sehun-ssi.. sehun-ssi berhenti sebentar"

Sehun langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap jongin dengan wajah datarnya.

"tugasku selesai. Aku harus pulang" ucap sehun.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak nyaman bersama kami? Kau tak lihat taeoh sekarang? Dia menangis karena kau. Dia hanya menangis keras saat mengingat eomma nya dan sekarang dia menangis karena kau. Apa kau tak merasa kau adalah orang yang penting untuknya?" tanya jongin.

"animnida" jawab sehun.

"Anak kecil menangis karena dirimu dan kau masih bisa bersikap seperti ini? Oh sehun, apa kau tak punya hati?" tanya jongin

"opsoyo" jawab sehun

"a..apa?" jongin membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan sehun.

"bagaimana kau bisa berkata kau tak punya hati? Apa di dunia ini tak ada satupun orang yang kau sayangi hingga kau bisa bilang kau tak punya hati?" sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan jongin

"ah, apakah orang yang menyayangimu pergi darimu satu per satu?" raut wajah sehun menegang mendengar ucapan jongin

"tentu saja mereka pergi. kau tak memiliki hati, itulah kenapa mereka pergi meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menjadi orang seperti ini"

"itu bukan urusanmu, jongin-ssi" ucap sehun dengan nada dingin dan perlahan berbalik meninggalkan jongin yang mematung.

 **TBC**

 **Yahhhhh sehun kau kenapa seperti itu hun, tidak kasihan kah sama taeoh? beruntung loh bisa dianggap penting sama taeoh, aku aja mau #plakwkwk**

 **Ps: kaihun momentnya masih jauh kawand mianhaeeeee T.T**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, keluarga, misteri**

 **Peringatkan: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG /?**

 **...**

chap 7

"petugas kepolisian di Busan tidak mendapatkan tanda-tanda mengenai keberadaan anak kang dong yoon" ucap jin sung.

"hem. Benar-benar di telan bumi. Sulit sekali mencari keberadaan anak kang dong yoon atau jangan-jangan dia sudah meninggal?" tanya jae soon.

"tidak. kalau dia sudah meninggal, dong yoon tak mungkin datang ke kota yang luas yang banyak resiko untuk dirinya. Dia pasti memiliki sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keberadaan putranya" jawab jin sung.

"apa teman-teman di sekolah nya dulu tak ada yang tahu mengenai kabarnya saat ini?"

"tidak. Putra kang dong yoon bukan orang yang terbuka, menurut para guru yang masih mengajar di sekolah nya, dia hanya berteman dengan 1 orang tapi teman dekat nya itu sudah pindah ke luar negeri. Aku rasa mustahil untuk temannya itu tahu mengenai keberadaan anak kang dong yoon"

"kau benar. heh… Benar-benar menguras tenaga dan fikiran"

 **...**

"taeoh, appa membawakanmu ice cream. ayo, makan bersama" ajak myungsoo seraya berjalan menghampiri taeoh yang duduk diatas karpet, memudahkannya untuk menggambar diatas kertas. Jongin meletakkan mangkuk ice cream diatas meja dan ikut duduk diatas karpet tepat disamping anaknya yang tengah menggambar.

"kau dapat tugas menggambar lagi?" tanya jongin.

"eem.. sonsaengnim menyuruh kami menggambar apa yang kita inginkan" jawab taeoh menaruh crayon berwarna cokelatnya dan menggantinya dengan warna merah.

"benarkah? Apa yang kau gambar? Appa akan mengabulkannya karena kau menggambar keinginanmu" tanya jongin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kertas gambar diatas meja.

"sehun hyung" ucap taeoh menggoreskan crayon merahnya diatas kertas gambarnya.

Jongin menatap gambar taeoh sejenak. Gambaran sesosok pria, berkulit putih pucat dan memiliki bibir berwarna merah. Myungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali memandangi gambar taeoh

Apa anaknya tidak salah menggambarkan sosok mantan pengasuhnya? Kedua bola matanya menatap kearah bibir gambaran tersebut. Bentuk bibir yang berwarna merah itu melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang benar-benar bahkan sangat jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah dilihatnya dari sosok mantan pengurus rumahnya itu.

Oh sehun tidak pernah tersenyum selama ia berada disini. Apa karena ia merasa tak nyaman berada disini makanya ia tak pernah tersenyum? Tidak, Nyonya Hong bilang kalau mantan pengurus rumahnya itu memiliki kenangan yang jauh dari kata senyum.

Apa pengalaman itu berhubungan dengan dirinya yang bilang tidak memiliki hati? Entahlah Ia tidak seharusnya memiliki rasa penasaran akan sosok mantan pengasuhnya itu. Oh sehn bukan siapa-siapa untuk dirinya dan anaknya mulai sekarang. Itu kan yang diinginkan oh sehun sendiri?

"appa, kau akan susah mewujudkan keinginan gambarku ini. Sehun hyung tak pernah tersenyum. tapi jika kau bisa membuatnya tersenyum, itu luar biasa" oceh taeoh.

"mm.. taeoh, kau menyukai pengasuhmu?" tanya jongin

"eem ya, aku menyukainya"

"kenapa? Apa kau menyukai pengasuhmu sama seperti rasa suka mu kepada eomma?"

"ne..taeoh sama-sama menyukai hyung dan eomma. Masakan mereka rasa nya enak dan mereka orang baik"

"baik? Kenapa kau bisa bilang dia baik? Dia bahkan tak pernah tersenyum, kenapa kau bisa bilang dia orang baik? Bukankah orang baik selalu tersenyum?"

"tidak tau. Aku merasa nyaman berada didekat sehun hyung. Dia memili harum yang sama seperti eomma tapi aku kasihan dengan sehun hyung"

"kasihan kenapa?"

"karena dia sebatang kara. dia sendirian itulah kenapa wajahnya selalu seperti orang bersedih. Hyung bilang kalau kisah bahagia itu hanya ada didalam buku cerita, di dunia nyata tidak ada. Bukankah dia benar-benar kasihan?" jongin mengangguk kecil.

 **...**

"Oh, kau tak ingin pergi menghirup udara walaupun hanya semenitpun? Kenapa kau betah sekali duduk didalam kamar sambil merajut seharian. Apa kau tak pegal?" tanya nyonya Hong.

"tidak" jawab sehun

"kau tak ingin pulang ke busan? Mengunjungi makan orang tua angkatmu? Menemui teman-teman sekolahmu?" tanya nyonya Hong. Sehun menghentikkan aktivitas merajut saat mendengar ucapan nyonya Hong.

"aku tak punya teman" ucap sehun

"tentu saja kau punya. kau lupa dengan Dia?" sehun menggenggam erat rajutan nya. "mungkin saja dia sudah kembali dan sudah ada di Busan. Dia pasti mencari-cari kau"

"tidak mungkin. 0,01% dia mencariku. 99,99% dia berharap untuk tidak bertemu denganku bahkan tidak memiliki niat untuk mencariku" ucap sehun.

"tentu dia mencarimu. Dia selalu datang pagi dan menunggu didepan rumah untuk bisa berangkat bersamamu ke sekolah. Dia pasti akan mencarimu jika dia sudah kembali" ucap nyonya Hong. Sehun hanya diam.

"kau tak percaya. Aku ini kan tetangga mu yang sangat perhatian dulu di busan" sehun masih tak merespon, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas merajutnya yang sempat terhenti.

…

"penyaluran jasa babysitter" ucap seorang pria yang berdiri dibelakang tiang dengan kedua mata nya yang tengah memandang bangunan tingkat 2 didepannya saat ini. "Hong Mi rae… dia pasti bersamanya"

"kang dong yoon benar-benar yah…"

pria yang berdiri dibelakang tiang itu langsung merapatkan tubuhnya agar dua orang yang tengah berjalan tak menyadari keberadaannya di tengah malam hari ini.

"kenapa dia datang ke Seoul ya? Aku jadi takut menjadi salah satu incarannya kalau keluar malam sendirian. Untung saja kau mau menemani"

"entah apa tujuannya kemari. Aku harap para polisi segera bisa menahannya, dia benar-benar membuat kita semua tak aman"

pria yang bersembunyi dibalik tiang itu hanya meyunggingkan senyuman sinis nya saat mendengar percakapan dua orang yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya.

"para polisi? Cih.." desis nya.

 **...**

 ** _Restoran_**

"taeoh sudah berhenti merengek menanyai pengasuhnya?" tanya kris sambil melirik taeoh yang tengah bermain ular tangga bersama lay dan baekhyun.

"e..eoh.. Dia bilang dia akan berhenti merengek dan menangis agar pengasuhnya mau kembali. Entah itu pertanda baik atau tidak" ucap jongin.

"oh sehun benar-benar tak akan kembali bekerja? Walaupun dia tahu taeoh menginginkannya?" tanya suho. Jongin terdiam sejenak, ia kembali mengingat perkataan suzy waktu itu.

….

" ** _apa kau benar-benar tidak nyaman bersama kami? Kau tak lihat hye gyul sekarang? Dia menangis karena hanya menangis keras saat mengingat eomma nya dan sekarang dia menangis karena kau. Apa kau tak merasa kau adalah orang yang penting untuknya?"_**

" ** _tidak"_**

" ** _Anak kecil menangis karena dirimu dan kau masih bisa bersikap seperti ini? Oh sehun, apa kau tak punya hati?"_**

" ** _ya, aku tidak punya"_**

…

"tidak, Dia tak akan kembali" ucap jongin

"hhmm.. kau tak mencoba mencari babysitter lain? Aku bisa menebak dapur rumahmu mulai kembali seperti 10 bulan yang lalu" ucap kris. Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menyeduh kopi panasnya.

"aku akan telfon nyonya Hong untuk menanyai apa ada pekerja yang dimilikinya bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan double seperti pekerja sebelumnya" ucap kris.

"minta yang bisa tersenyum, hyeong. jangan yang berwajah datar" sahut chanyeol

"yya, kau minta babysitter atau minta calon istri?" omel kris

"aku akan datang sendiri ke tempatnya" ucap jongin

"ahh kau takut ya kalau kami menelfon nanti yang datang model nya sama seperti oh sehun lagi?" tanya suho

"hoh? Ti..tidak" jawab jongin.

"eng… hyeong, aku titip taeoh ya" jongin segera mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan berjalan keluar dari resto suho.

"mau pergi kemana dia?" tanya chanyeol

"entah. apa dia mendatangi kantor ahjummoni itu?" tanya suho

"langsung didatangi? Heh.. Lihat saja nanti" jawab kris

 **...**

"kubilang juga apa. menghirup udara di akhir pekan seperti ini memang menyegarkan. Kau tak perlu datang ke taman, berdiri didepan sini juga menyegarkan" ucap nyonya Hong –Mi rae-, sambil menoleh kearah sehun yang berdiri disampingnya. Saat ini kedua nya tengah berdiri di halaman kantor milik mi rae sekaligus tempat tinggal nya.

Sehun sama sekali tak bersuara, ia hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap pot-pot bunga yang di tanam oleh mirae sendiri di halaman bangunan kantor nya. Kedua mata sehun langsung beralih kearah pintu pagar saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"kau pasti mau mengambil gajimu? Ayo, masuk"

sehun bergeser kesamping, mempersilahkan pekerja mirae yang ingin mengambil gajinya bisa masuk kedalam.

"sehun-ssi, aku tinggal ya" sehun mengangguk dan kembali berdiri dihalaman kantor, menikmati sinar matahari yang menerpa kulitnya. Sudah lama, dia tak merasakan kehangatan sinar matahari di tubuhnya akibat terlalu sering mengurung diri didalam kamar. Kedua mata sehun kembali beralih ke pintu pagar yang terdengar, kedua matanya membulat saat melihat sosok jongin yang membuka pintu pagar dan berjalan masuk.

"nyonya hong mirae ada kan?" tanya jongin sambil menatap sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sehun mengangguk kecil dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sepertinya ia masih merasa kesal dan tersinggung mendengar ucapan jongin saat itu.

"aku bertanya kepadamu. kenapa kau tak menjawab?" tegur jongin. Kedua mata sehun kembali beralih kearah jongin dengan tatapan dingin.

"dia ada didalam. Anda bisa masuk untuk menemuinya" ucap sehun dengan nada datar.

"taerimakasih" ucap jongin lalu bergegas masuk kedalam.

… **..**

"hati-hati dijalan" ucap sehun mengantar kepergian pekerja mirae yang baru saja mengambil gaji. Kedua matanya menatap sebentar kepergian pekerja mirae itu, setelah sosok nya sudah jauh, sehun bergegas menutup pintu pagar hingga ia merasakan tatapan sepasang mata yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Raut wajah sehun langsung berubah tegang, dengan gerakan cepat ia segera menutup pintu pagar dan berjalan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam.

"kau mau memakai jasa babysitter dari tempatku lagi?" tanya mirae.

"ya..apa ada pekerja mu yang bisa mengerjakan dua pekerjaan juga seperti pekerja sebelumnya?" tanya jongin.

"hhmm.. sepertinya akan sulit mencari babysitter yang mau melakukan pekerjaan rumah juga. Tunggu, aku lihat sebentar" ucap mirae sambil membuka catatannya.

"ahjummoni, oh sehun tinggal bersamamu?" tanya jongin basa-basi.

"begitulah" jawab mirae dengan mata fokus kearah buku catatannya.

"darimana kau kenal dia?" tanya jongin. Mirae berhenti membaca kata demi kata di dalam buku catatannya saat mendengar pertanyaan jongin.

"dia-"

buse

Jongin dan mirae langsung menoleh kesamping dan terbelalak kaget melihat sehun tersungkur diatas diambang pintu depan.

"omo! Oh, ada apa denganmu?" tanya mirae sembari menghampiri sehun dan membantunya berdiri.

"dia disini.. dia disini" ucap sehun histeris.

"apa? Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya mirae.

Sehun menatap tajam kearah mirae dengan wajah pucat. Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya sambil menatap ekspresi wajah sehun. Ia ingat ekspresi seperti itu. Itu eskpresi yang sama yang ditujukan sehun saat tiba di kantornya.

"oh, kau pasti salah orang" ucap mirae sambil menenangkan sehun.

"tidak. dia disini.. dia menemukanku" ucap sehun panik. Kedua matanya membulat saat melihat sosok jongin didalam, ia langsung menghampiri jongin.

"kau?! Cepat pergi" ucap sehun.

"a..apa? YA! Kau mengusirku?" tanya sehun.

"cepat pergi" ucap sehun dengan wajah memohon.

"tidak. Aku ada urusan dengan atasanmu" tolak jongin.

"kau harus pergi. kalau tid-"

TING TONG!

Sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengar bunyi bel yang di tekan, ia langsung menatap mirae yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"tuan kim, tolong bawa Oh ke lantai 2 ya. Usahakan jangan sampai dia melakukan sesuatu yang menimbulkan suara" pinta mirae.

"hoh? A..aku mengerti" jongin segera menarik sehun untuk naik ke lantai 2.

"pergi..sekarang!" ucap sehun.

"aku akan pergi tapi nanti" ucap jongin.

 **...**

Mirae membuka pintu pagar nya yang digembok oleh sehun dan menatap sesosok pria yang tinggi nya sekitar 178 Cm, kedua mata mirae menatap penampilan pria dihadapannya dengan teliti.

Kemeja cokelat bergaris, kumis tebal dan kacamata bingkai cokelat dengan lensa yang cukup tebal ditambah menggunakan topi dengan warna yang senada dengan baju nya. Penyamaran yang cukup lihai, batin mirae.

"anda tak mempersilahkan saya masuk?" tanya pria itu.

"ne? N..ne.. silahkan" mirae segera mempersilahkan pria itu untuk masuk kedalam kantor nya.

"kantor anda terasa nyaman ya"

kedua mata sehun membulat saat samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar dari bawah. Kedua tangannya yang gemetaran kini mencengkram kuat ujung jaket jongin yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"silahkan duduk" ucap mirae mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk.

"ah, anda kedatangan tamu tadi?" tanya pria itu melirik cangkir teh milik jongin yang belum sempat diminumnya.

"ne? Ti..tidak, itu milik pekerjaku yang tadi datang untuk mengambil gajiannya. Ia tak sempat menyeduh minumannya ternyata" jawab mirae sambil tertawa kecil.

"anda sendirian sekarang?" tanya pria itu.

"ya..tentu, aku tinggal sendiri" jawab mirae.

"benarkah?"

"ya, emm bisa saya tahu siapa anda?"

"ah, aku belum mengenalkan diri. Namaku Jung Hoon. Oh Jung Hoon"

"o..oh Jung Hoon?" ucap mirae. Pria yang mengaku bernama oh jung hoon itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum sinis.

… **.**

"pembohong" gumam sehun pelan dan semakin kuat meremas ujung jaket jongin.

"sehun-ssi, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Siapa yang bertamu di bawah?" tanya jongin dengan suara yang pelan juga.

"kau harus pergi setelah ini" ucap sehun

"kau masih mengusirku? Aku akan pergi tapi nanti" ujar jongin.

"jangan. kau harus pergi secepat mungkin dan jangan datang lagi kemari" ucap sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

"apa maksudmu menyuruhmu untuk tidak datang lagi kemari?" tanya jongin bingung.

"kau harus ikuti kata-kata kalau kau tidak ingin dalam bahaya. Jangan pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi" ucap sehun dengan suara setengah berbisik, membuat jongin yang hanya bisa mendengarnya.

"bahaya? Apa?" tanya jongin.

"boleh aku ke toilet?"

Sehun melotot kaget mendengar ucapan pria itu. Toilet di tempat ini hanya ada satu dan letaknya ada di lantai 2. Pria yang ada di bawah tak bisa datang kemari.

"tolong aku" ucap sehun pelan sambil menatap jongin.

"Ya?"

"aku mohon"

… **.**

"eng. tuan oh jung hoon, maaf kebetulan toilet disini pipa air nya sedang rusak" cegat mirae sebelum pria bernama oh jung hoon itu berpijak menaiki anak tangga.

"benarkah? Kebetulan aku ahli dalam membetulkan pipa air yang rusak. Bagaimana kalau aku melihat-lihat?" ucap jung hoon.

"a..ah… tidak usah"

"tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin membantu" raut wajah mirae langsung berubah tegang saat jung hoon berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

"tuan, anda tak perlu repot-repot. saya sudah memanggil tukang untuk datang membetulkannya" ucap mirae mencegah jung hoon untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"ah, geure? Baiklah. Eng..di lantai ini ada banyak kamar ya" ucap jung hoon dua pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap orang yang ada diluar tak memiliki niat untuk membuka salah satu pintu kamar apalagi kalau yang terbuka adalah pintu kamar tempatnya dan jongin bersembunyi.

"sisanya hanya gudang. tuan, sebaiknya anda jelaskan tujuan anda kemari di bawah. Anda mau memakai jasa babysitter kan?" tanya mirae mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"hhmm.. sepertinya aku masih memikirkan akan menggunakan jasa babysitter atau tidak" ucap jung hoon.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa menghubungi saya jika anda berubah pikiran" ucap mirae.

"araso" ucap jung hoon.

Sehun menghela nafas lega saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni anak tangga. Ia tak bisa memikirkan jika pria yang menyamar menggunakan nama 'Oh Jung Hoon' memeriksa kamar dilantai ini.

"kau baik-baik saja? Sebenarnya siapa pria bernama Oh jung hoon itu? Kenapa kau takut sekali?" tanya jongin heran.

"cepat pergi"

"kenapa kau mengusirku terus-menerus? Beritahu aku kenapa aku bisa dalam bahaya jika aku tidak pergi?"

"turuti kata-kataku. Kau akan dalam bahaya jika kau ingin tahu. Aku mohon. pergi"

Cklek ~~

Sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengar bunyi pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia dan jongin langsung menghela nafas lega melihat sosok mirae.

"tuan kim, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta mirae.

"ah, ya" jongin segera keluar dari kamar sehun dan meninggalkan mirae dan sehun berdua.

"oh, pria itu-"

"pembunuh itu?"

"ya, Kang Dong Yoon, dia melakukan penyamaran yang cukup cerdik untuk menyembunyikan wajah aslinya, dia juga memakai nama ayah kandungmu sebagai samaran" sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"pria itu akan datang sekali lagi untuk memastikan kau ada tidak. Aku yakin itu. maka dari itu sebaiknya kau segera sembunyi ke tempat lain yang jauh dari sini agar pria itu tak bisa menemukanmu"

"ahjumma, kau bisa dalam bahaya jika kau bersama dengannya"

". Dia tak akan melakukan apa-apa kepadaku karena aku memang tak menyembunyikanmu disini. Oh, ikut tuan kim. kau akan aman bersamanya. Percaya kepadaku"

"tidak. aku akan membuat keluarga nya dalam bahaya jika mereka bersamaku. Aku akan pergi ke tempat lain yang tak akan melibatkan siapa-siapa"

"oh, kali ini saja tolong ikut tuan kim"

"ahjumma"

"masuklah" ucap jongin begitu sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melihat sehun berdiri didepan pagar.

"oh, aku akan memberitahumu kalau pria itu tak muncul lagi. Kau akan aman bersama nya" ucap mirae pelan. Sehun menghela nafas, ia langsung masuk kedalam mobil jongin.

"taeoh akan senang melihatmu" ucap jongin.

"jangan"

"Ya?"

"Saya tidak ingin melihat anak Anda"

"oh sehun, taeoh-"

"aku berjanji tidak akan menemuinya. aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku"

"kau harus jelaskan alasanmu setibanya kita di rumah" ucap jongin sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

… **..**

 **sisa**

" _ne, menginapkan taeoh?" tanya suho_

" _eoh. Aku ada urusan mendadak.. hyeong, kau bisa kan bantu aku untuk menjaga taeoh semalam saja" ucap jongin._

" _baiklah. kebetulan chanyeol akan menginap di tempatku, taeoh akan menginap bersamaku dan chanyeol kalau begitu"_

" _gomawo hyeong. Kututup"_

"appa kemana?" tanya taeoh.

"taeoh, appa mu ada pekerjaan mendadak jadi dia tak bisa pulang. Malam ini kau menginap bersama suho samchon dan chanyeol samchon ya?" ucap suho

"ya, kita akan main game semalaman kan?" tanya taeoh.

"tentu" jawab suho.

" aku mau menginap bersama samchon" ucap taeoh.

 **...**

Sehun menatap sekeliling rumah jongin yang pernah ia tinggali selama hampir sebulan dulu. Keadaan rumah jongin sepertinya kembali ke keadaan dimana dirinya yang baru pertama kali datang kemari. Rumah nya kembali berantakkan, bahkan piring kotor banyak bertumpuk didalam bak cucian.

"maaf, rumahku sedikit berantakkan" ucap jongin sambil membuka lemari gelas dan menuangkan segelas air yang lalu diberikannya kepada sehun.

"minumlah. kau tamu disini jadi aku yang akan menyuguhkanmu minuman" ucap jongin. Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap isi gelas tersebut.

"sekarang jelaskan kepadaku. apa yang akan membuatku dalam bahaya?" tanya jongin..

"semakin kau ingin tahu maka kau akan semakin dalam bahaya" jawab sehun.

"yya, aku bisa mencarikanmu bantuan kalau ada sesuatu yang bahaya"

"tidak bisa. tidak boleh ada yang celaka lagi"

"apa? Celaka? Apa maksudmu?"

"tidak seharusnya aku disini. kau harus menjauhkanku dari putramu. Dia tak boleh ada didekatku"

"taeoh menyukaimu, mana mungkin aku menjauhkanmu darinya"

"tidak boleh. kalian harus menjauh, Hubungi mirae ahjumma. aku ingin bicara dengannya"

… **..**

Mirae menatap foto di halaman pertama surat kabar, foto buronan yang tengah dicari para polisi saat ini atau lebih tepatnya pria yang tadi sore mengunjungi kantor nya.

Teng tong!

Mirae menaruh Koran miliknya di atas meja setelah mendengar bunyi bel. Siapa yang malam-malam begini kemari?

"an..anda" ucap mirae kaget saat melihat tamu yang datang adalah pria yang mengaku sebagai Oh Jung Hoon.

"sepertinya aku berubah pikiran.. bisa kita bicara didalam?"

"n..ne, silahkan"

"anda benar-benar tinggal seorang diri ya?"

"tentu. Aku sudah bilang bukan.. aku tak punya keluarga diseoul"

"bernarkah? Kau orang Busan?"

"ne? Bagaimana anda tahu saya orang Busan?"

"hanya menebak. Walaupun pun cara bicara mu tak menggunakan dialek kota sana, aku masih bisa mengetahui bahwa kau orang sana"

"g..geure? Anda teliti sekali"

"tentu.. Aku ini teliti sangat-sangat teliti apalagi saat menghabisi seseorang" mirae membulatkan kedua matanya.

Kkkrrriinngg ~~

Mirae segera mengangkat telfon yang tiba-tiba berdering.

" _Yoboseyo"_

" _ahjumma kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _ah, anda mau memakai jasa babysitter dari tempat saya?"_

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan mirae yang aneh di telfon.

" _ahjumma, aku sehun"_

" _ya, tuan kim.. saya akan mengirim pekerja saya ke rumah anda segera-"_

 _mirae berhenti bicara saat merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang perlahan, kedua matanya membulat._

…

" _Ttuutt ..._ "

Jongin memerhatikan ekspresi wajah sehun yang kelihatan kebingungan.

"ada apa?" tanya jongin

"to..tolong aku" ucap sehun sambil menatap jongin

"Apakah?"

"ahjumma… mirae ahjumma dalam bahaya. Aku mohon, tolong aku"

 **...**

 ** _Kantor Polisi_**

"aigoo.. pegal nya" ucap chen usai menginterogasi penjahat yang baru di tangkapnya.

"Anda tidak mengambil hari libur lagi?" tanya Anguk.

"heh.. mana sempat. Kriminal sekarang makin banyak saja.. Bagaimana caranya menemukan pembunuh berantai disekian banyaknya orang-orang criminal di kota ini yang semakin hari semakin tinggi"

"yya, sudahlah tak usah mengeluh. Sudah tugas seperti kita untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini"

"Yaya .."

Ddrrtt~~ chen segera merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya.

"jongin? tumben sekali" ucap chen segera mengangkat telfon masuk.

" _kenapa jong?"_

"..."

" _ne? datang kesana? Untuk apa?"_

"..."

" _bahaya? Yya, bicara yang benar, jangan cepat-cepat.."_

"..."

" _mwo? Nyawa seseorang dalam bahaya?"_

"... _."_

" _a..araso, araso.."_ chen segera mengakhiri percakapannya di telfon. "yya, inguk.. ayo ikut aku.. ini darurat"

 **...**

Sehun segera turun dari mobil begitu jongin memberhentikan mobilnya didepan kantor mirae. jongin pun bergegas turun dari mobil dan saat hendak masuk, ia langsung menoleh kesamping dan tak sengaja melihat bayangan seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik.

"siapa?" gumamnya.

…

"ahjumma.. ahjumma.." panggil sehun begitu masuk kedalam kantor yang kondisi pintu nya tak terkunci. Sehun menghela nafas lega melihat sosok mirae yang tengah tertidur diatas kursi kerja nya dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah.

"ahjumma.." panggil sehun sambil menghampiri mirae.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya karena mirae tak menunjukkan respon saat dipanggil olehnya. Ia pun mendekati kursi yang diduduki mirae dan saat jari telunjuknya menyentuh pundak mirae disaat yang bersamaan tubuh mirae langsung terjatuh keatas lantai. Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya melihat darah disekitar perut mirae.

"andwae.. ahjumma, ahjumma, ireona." panggil sehun sambil mengguncang tangan mirae.

"sehun, ada apa?" panggil jongin begitu tiba didalam. Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan menatap jongin sambil menangis. Kedua mata jongin beralih menatap tangan sehun yang kini berlumuran darah.

"panggil ambulan. Cepat!" ucap sehun.

….

Kang Dong Yoon mengumpat didalam hati saat ia mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi didekatnya. Niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kantor mirae sekali lagi langsung di urungkannya karena tak mengira polisi akan tiba begitu cepat.

"sial.." desisnya dan kembali bersembunyi dibalik tiang.

 **...**

"Ada apa dengan ahjumma ini?" tanya chen kaget saat melihat keadaan mirae.

"ambulans dan petugas kepolisian yang lain akan segera tiba disini" lapor inguk.

"jong, kau lihat pelakunya?" tanya chen.

"tidak, kami tiba disini dan keadaan ahjumma sudah begini. Entah siapa yang melakukannya" jawab jongin

"dia… dia yang melakukannya" ucap sehun

"dia? Dia siapa? Yya, kau tahu siapa pelakunya? Kami akan menangkap pelakunya.. katakan" pinta chen

"kang dong yoon…" chen dan inguk melotot kaget mendengar ucapan sehun barusan.

 **...**

 ** _Kantor polisi_**

"jae soon, kau yakin kejadian yang menimpa pemilik kantor penyaluran jasa babysitter adalah ulah babysitter?" tanya jinsung.

"ne, sunbae. bawahanku yang baru saja melaporkannya bahwa kang dong yoon adalah pelakunya" jawab jae soon.

"siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"seorang namja"

"m..mwo? ja..jangan-jangan"

… **..**

 ** _Rumah sakit_**

"jong, bagaimana mantan pengasuh taeoh bisa menebak bahwa pelakunya adalah pembunuh berantai itu?" tanya chen sambil melirik sehun yang kini duduk didepan ruang operasi dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah.

"aku tidak tau, tapi aku rasa dia tak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa pembunuh berantai itu pelakunya" ucap jongin.

Dddrrtt ~~

"ah, ini atasanku. aku keluar sebentar" ucap chen segera berjalan keluar untuk mengangkat telfon. Setelah hoya pergi, jongin berjalan menghampiri sehun yang masih terduduk, dilihatnya sehun yang kini tengah memainkan jari-jemarinya dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah.

"ehm, tidak usah khawatir. Dokter pasti bisa menyelamatkan nyonya Hong" ucap jongin sembari duduk disamping sehun, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan meraih kedua tangan sehun yang masih berbekas darah.

"bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa buronan itu yang melakukannya?" tanya jongin sambil membersihkan darah ditelapak tangan sehun. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir sehun, jongin tak lagi bertanya, ia kembali membersihkan telapak tangan dan tak lama butiran air hangat menetes diatas telapak tangan sehun. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya keatas dan menatap kedua mata sehun yang kini berair.

"ada apa?" tanya jongin

"ini salahku. Semua orang yang didekatku selalu terancam bahaya. Ini salahku" tangis sehun.

"apa maksudmu? Ini bukan salahmu. buronan itu memang terkenal seorang pembunuh berantai. Jelas ini bukan salahmu" ucap jongin.

…

"inspektur, pria itu disana yang memberitahuku bahwa pelaku nya adalah kang dong yoon" tunjuk chen kearah sehun yang tengah berbicara dengan jongin.

"sunbaenim, kau yakin namja itu adalah-"

jinsung langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum jaesoon sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia langsung menghampiri kearah sehun. Melihat ada yang berjalan mendekat, jongin langsung bangkit berdiri.

"oh sehun"

sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria paruh baya yang kini berdiri didepannya. Kedua mata jinsung membulat saat menatap wajah sehun

 **...**

"apa?! Pria..pria itu putra kang dong yoon?" pekik chen.

"yya, kecilkan suaramu. Ini masih di rumah sakit" ucap jongin sambil menyikut pelan chen.

"ya, dia yang menjadi motif kang dong yoon datang ke seoul. Sepertinya dia mengetahui keberadaan putranya karena sudah menduga bahwa wanita bernama Hong Mirae yang saat ini berada didalam ruang operasi adalah satu-satu nya orang yang berhubungan dengan anaknya setelah dia membunuh orang tua angkat putranya di Busan" jelas jaesoon.

"Jangan-jangan dia melukai korban karena korban tak mau memberitahu keberadaan anaknya kepadanya" ucap chen.

"sepertinya. Para petugas kepolisian juga melapor bahwa kamar-kamar dalam kondisi berantakkan, sepertinya kang dong yoon benar-benar mengira anaknya tinggal bersama korban" ucap jaesoon. "kau.. bersama namja itu sedaritadi?" kedua mata jaesoon langsung menatap kearah jongin.

"ah, ya. Oh sehun dulu bekerja di rumahku untuk mengasuh anakku. Nyonya Hong memintaku untuk membawa dia ikut bersamaku saat ini setelah kejadian aneh tadi siang" ucap jongin.

"kejadian aneh?"

"iya, tadi siang aku ke kantor ny. Hong dan tiba-tiba dia kedatangan tamu seorang pria yang bernama Oh Jung Hoon. Aku tak melihat wajah pria bernama oh jung hoon tersebut karena ny. hong memintaku dan sehun untuk bersembunyi. Aku rasa itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini"

"tolong kau luangkan waktu nanti untuk datang ke kantor polisi. Kami akan meminta keterangan darimu ya" ucap jae soon.

"ya, aku mengerti" ucap jongin

"pantas saja namja itu menyeramkan ternyata ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh berantai" ucap hoya.

"geure?" lirih jongin sambil menatap sehun yang tengah bicara dengan jinsung.

 **...**

"maafkan kelalaian kami karena selalu gagal menangkapnya. Kalau kami berhasil menangkap pria itu dari dulu, kau tak akan hidup seperti ini sehun-ssi" ucap jinsung.

"ahjussi, dia pasti akan menemukanku, a..aku takut" ucap sehun.

"tidak usah khawatir. para polisi akan mengawasimu dan menjaga ruang rawat nyonya Hong.. jangan takut. Kau sudah aman sekarang"

"ahjussi, dia membunuh orang tua angkatku. sekarang dia melukai orang yang menolongku untuk bersembunyi selanjutnya adalah aku. Dia pasti akan menghabisiku sebentar lagi"

"sehun, jangan takut. Kau sudah aman sekarang. Polisi akan menjagamu selama 24 jam penuh mulai dari sekarang"

… **..**

"kopi?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap segelas kopi yang disodorkan jongin didepannya. Ia segera menerimanya dan memandang isi kopi tersebut.

"dokter sudah memindahkan nyonya Hong ke ruang ICU. untuk saat ini dia belum bisa di jenguk karena kondisinya yang koma. Setidaknya kita bisa bersyukur karena dia masih bisa selamat" ucap jongin.

"kenapa kau masih disini? Apa kau tak takut duduk disini? Kau duduk disebelah anak seorang pembunuh, kau tau?" tanya sehun.

"tidak, kenapa aku harus takut? Kang Dong Yoon, dia suami kedua ibu mu kan? Dia ayah tirimu, kau bukan anak pembunuh. Kau kaget aku tahu? Inspektur Jung tadi memberitahukan kepadaku"

"Oh Jung Hoon. itu nama ayah kandungku yang sudah meninggal. Pria itu tadi siang menggunakan nama ayahku sebagai samarannya"

"aku tau"

"jongin- _ssi_ , kau tak boleh berada didekatku. kau harus menjauh"

"yya, puluhan polisi berjaga di rumah sakit ini. Hidupku dan hidupmu tak akan terancam, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan tertangkap"

"selama dia belum tertangkap. kau harus menjauh, termasuk anakmu" jongin tersenyum kecil.

"kau masih peduli dengan taeoh?" tanya jongin. Sehun hanya diam.

"aku akan menjaga taeoh, dia tak akan kenapa-napa. Tak usah takut kalau nyawa kami berdua terancam. Kau lupa paman taeoh ada yang berprofesi sebagai seorang polisi?"

"dia sudah membunuh kedua orang tua angkatku, menghabisimu dan anakmu bukan hal susah untuknya. Sebelum dia mengetahui tentang dirimu sebaiknya kau dan anakmu menjauh. A..aku tak ingin ada korban lagi. Mengertilah" ucap sehun sambil menatap myungsoo.

 **...**

 ** _Esok harinya_**

"samchon, aku merindukan appa" ucap taeoh begitu bangun dari tidurnya.

"eoh? Kau sudah rindu dengan appa mu? Kau baru sehari tidak tidur bersamanya" ucap suho

"appa pergi kemana?" tanya taeoh

"sebentar ya, samchon akan menelfon ayahmu" suho mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan segera menghubungi ponsel jongin

 **...**

 ** _Rumah sakit_**

Jongin membuka kedua matanya perlahan saat dirasanya ponsel didalam saku mantelnya berdering. Ia segera merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengangkat telfon yang masuk tanpa melihat nama penelfon.

" _yoboseyo" ucap jongin dengan suara parau._

" _jong, kau dimana? Taeoh menanyaimu" tanya suho._

" _eoh? Aku…"_

 _Jongin melirik kesamping kirinya, ia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kepala sehun yang kini tersandar diatas pundaknya._

" _dirumah sakit"_

" _apa? rumah sakit? kenapa kau bisa ada disana? Apa kau sakit?"_

" _tidak, ceritanya panjang. Hyeong, bisa kau jaga taeoh sebentar lagi sampai aku pulang?"_

" _baiklah. Kau harus segera cerita kepadaku ya"_

" _Araso"_

Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak jongin setelah jongin selesai bicara ditelfon. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan tatapan waspada.

"tak ada yang mengincarmu. Polisi berjaga didepan gedung rumah sakit ini. Pembunuh itu tak mungkin berani kemari jika melihat petugas polisi. Kamar ny. Hong juga dijagai oleh dua petugas kepolisian. kau bisa tenang" ucap jongin

"emm.." gumam sehun. "kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau harus menjauh?"

"kau hobi sekali menyuruhku pergi. Tenanglah, aku pasti akan pulang ke rumah setelah chen kemari. dia akan bertugas mengawasimu untuk sementara ini"

"baguslah"

 **...**

"sudah mendapatkan tanda?" tanya jongin yang berpapasan dengan chen di lobi rumah sakit.

"belum. Petugas kepolisian lain masih mencari senjata yang digunakan pelaku untuk melukai korban. Menurutku, pembunuh berantai itu selalu membawa senjata tajam kemana-mana" ucap chen

"Kau dan teman-temanmu harus berjaga-jaga jika mau menangkapnya"

"tentu, eng..oh sehun. dia dimana?"

"didepan ruang ICU. Kau tolong jaga dia, jangan bicara hal aneh kepadanya"

"aku tau. Aku juga tak mau bicara banyak-banyak kepadanya. aku masih merasa takut"

"yya, kau tahukan dia juga termasuk korban kang dong yoon? Apa yang kau takuti dari oh sehun? Dia anak tiri bukan anak kandung. Kau takut sehun juga seorang psikopat seperti ayah tirinya itu?"

"t..tidak sih"

"sudahlah tak usah berlebihan. Aku harus pulang, taeoh sudah menanyaiku. kau bekerja yang benar"

"aku tau, itukan memang tugasku. Hati-hati ya"

Jongin mengangguk dan segera berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Saat tengah berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya, jongin berhenti berjalan dan menoleh sedikit kebelakang saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Setelah dirasanya tak ada yang aneh, ia bergegas masuk kedalam mobil nya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

 **...**

"appa" seru taeoh seraya berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang baru turun dari mobil.

"kau bersikap baik kan selama tinggal bersama suho samchon?" tanya jongin meraih taeoh kedalam gendongannya.

"tentu, Appa kau pergi kemana?" tanya taeoh

"hem… rahasia"

"benarkah? Taeoh tak akan bertanya kalau itu rahasia"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, kedua matanya kembali beralih kesamping saat ia lagi-lagi merasakan ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasinya.

"Jong"

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kedepan begitu mendengar suara suho.

"taeoh, samchon sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu didalam"

Jongin segera menurunkan taeoh dari gendongannya dan menyuruh anaknya untuk segera masuk kedalam restaurant suho.

"yya, chen tadi memberitahuku saat sarapan disini. Apa benar oh sehun.." jongin mengangguk.

"sulit dipercaya" pekik suho.

"polisi akan mengawasi rumah sakit selama 24 jam penuh, chen juga akan mengawasi gerak-gerik sehun selama berada di rumah sakit untuk merawat ny. Hong yang belum sadarkan diri. Aku juga harus ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan"

"aku mengerti. aku akan menjaga taeoh kalau pergi"

"emm.. gomawo hyeong"

Jongin kembali menoleh kesamping saat lagi-lagi ia merasakan tatapan mata yang tertuju kearahnya.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya suho.

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam, aku ingin sarapan" ajak jongin seraya berjalan masuk kedalam resto tanpa menyadari sosok seorang pria yang berdiri dibalik gang tengah tersenyum licik.

 **TBC**

 **Tuhhtuhh ada kaihun momentnya walaupun seiprit kekeke.**

 **Makasih reviewnya jangan bosen ya**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, keluarga, misteri**

 **Peringatkan: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG/?**

 **...**

Chap 8

"rekaman CCTV juga tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas wajah kang dong yoon setelah keluar dari gedung kantor ny. Hong?" tanya chen

"ne.. aku dan yang lainnya sudah memeriksan rekaman CCTV yang dipasang didepan jalan. Memang ada seorang pria yang masuk kedalam geundae. wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena terhalang topi yang dipakainya dan lagi. CCTV hanya merekam setengah sosok pria itu setelah keluar dari gedung kantor korban" jawab inguk.

"merekam setengah?apa pelaku merusak CCTV?"

"sepertinya dia merusak kabel CCTV dengan senjata tajam miliknya"

"aissh. dia semakin membuat kita sulit melakukan penyelidikan kalau bukti rekaman CCTV hanya terekam setengah"

"eng.. chen, Inspektur Jung memberikanku sesuatu"

Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah bingung saat inguk meletakkan sesuatu diatas telapak tangannya.

"untuk berjaga-jaga. Katanya sih begitu" ucap inguk. Chen menatap benda bulat diatas telapak tangannya.

"aku akan berkeliling lagi. kau kembali awasi namja itu saja" ucap inguk seraya berjalan meninggalkan chen.

 **...**

"aku minta maaf tuan. keadaan pasien belum stabil. Kami akan menginjikan anda melihat keadaan pasien jika kondisi nya sudah stabil. Mohon pengertiannya" ucap suster.

"ya, aku mengerti. terimakasih" ucap sehun.

Pluk~~

Sehun tersentak kaget saat merasakan pundak sebelah kirinya ditepuk seseorang, ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat chen yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"kopi.." ucap chen menunjukkan gelas plastic berisi kopi didepan sehun.

"terimakasih" ucap sehun segera menerima gelas kopi yang diberikan chen. Chen mengangguk kecil dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak sehun.

 **...**

"apa belum ada titik terang?" tanya sehun.

"hem? Belum, rekaman cctv di jalan hanya merekam setengah karena kabel cctv terpotong tiba-tiba"

"pria itu yang merusaknya"

"e..eoh sehun-ssi, apa kau tahu kenapa ayah tirimu sangat terobsesi membunuhmu?"

"pria itu, ingin menghabisi nyawaku karena aku mirip seperti eomma. dia membunuh ibu ku karena menyalahkan ibu ku atas kegagalan usahanya. Menurutnya, aku dan ibu ku adalah beban untuknya. itulah kenapa dia harus menghabisi orang yang menjadi bebannya. Orang itu berubah karena uang. Itulah manusia"

"pria itu benar-benar tidak waras"

"polisi Lee. kau harus menjaga dirimu. Pria itu akan menghabisi orang-orang yang berada disekelilingku hingga dia berhasil mendapatkanku"

"tidak usah cemas. Aku ini polisi yang tak akan lengah"

sehun mengangguk kecil, kedua matanya beralih menatap isi kopi miliknya.

 **...**

 ** _Resto_**

"APA!" pekik baekhyun dengan wajah histeris mendengar penjelasan jongin barusan.

"aih, baek. suaramu nyaring sekali" gerutu chanyeol sambil menutup sebelah kupingnya.

"kau tak membuat gossip kan, jong? Oh seh-"

Jongin langsung melotot kearah baekhyun memberi tanda jangan menyebut nama sehun dengan keras mengingat ada taeoh didalam resto saat ini.

"namja itu putra buronan?" tanya baekhyun.

"anak tiri hyeong" koreksi jongin.

"sulit dipercaya" ucap baekhyun.

"bagaimana keadaan nyonya Hong?" tanya suho.

"chen baru saja menelfon. Keadaannya masih sama, dia belum siuman dan masih berada didalam ruangan intensif. Belum boleh ada yang menjenguknya" jawab jongin.

"aigoo. sadis sekali kang dong yoon sampai membuat keadaan nyonya Hong begitu" ucap chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"bukankah sehun dalam bahaya saat ini?" tanya suho.

"tidak usah khawatir. polisi menjaga daerah rumah sakit selama 24 jam penuh. Mereka juga menjaga ketat ruangan nyonya Hong agar tak terjadi hal yang diinginkan. Chen sendiri bertugas mengawasi nya. Kang dong yoon tak mungkin berani melakukan hal aneh jika dia berada di tempat yang dikelilingi banyak polisi begitu" jelas jongin.

"heh. baguslah" ucap suho lega.

"jangan lega dulu. kang dong yoon itu buronan yang selama belasan tahun selalu gagal di tangkap oleh polisi. Dia pasti memiliki celah untuk menerobos masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan melukai anak tirinya itu" ucap kris.

"kau benar tapi berharap saja tidak, hyeong. Namja itu benar-benar menjalani kehidupannya dengan sangat amat sulit, dia selalu diselimuti perasaan takut. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika dia bertatap muka dengan orang yang membunuh ibu dan orang tua angkat nya nanti" ucap jongin

 **...**

"taeoh, byebye. kalau ayahmu menitipkanmu kita main game lagi ya" ucap suho yang mengantar kepergian jongin dan taeoh.

"eemm. kita makan ice cream lagi" ucap taeoh.

"eissh, kau bisa batuk jika makan ice cream tengah malam" ucap jongin. Taeoh menepuk pelan mulutnya.

"rahasia kita terbongkar" ucap suho.

"hyeong, kami pulang dulu" ucap jongin.

"ya. jika kau sempat, aku akan menjemput anakmu di nursery nya" ucap suho

"gomawo hyeong" jongin pun segera masuk kedalam mobilnya bersama anaknya.

 **...**

 ** _Taesan Kindergarten_**

"taeoh, siapa yang kau gambar itu?" tanya yujin.

"sehun hyung" jawab taeoh.

"sehun hyung? siapa?ibumu?"

"bukan. Dia orang yang ada di no.2 setelah eomma"

"benarkah? Aku tak pernah melihat namja ini. apa dia khayalanmu?"

"aniyo. Sehun hyung sering datang untuk menjemputku"

"ahh.. pengasuhmu yang seperti robot itu?"

"sehun hyung tidak seperti robot, bodoh"

"yya, dia seperti robot. dia tak tersenyum, kau tidak menggambarkan sosoknya"

"nanti dia akan tersenyum. akan ku tunjukkan kepadamu senyumannya" ucap taeoh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

…

Taeoh berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah nya sambil celingak-celinguk kekanan-kekiri mencari sosok pamannya yang akan menjemputnya atau sosok pengasuhnya yang sangat diharapkannya akan menjemputnya kembali.

"adik manis, kau belum di jemput?"

Taeoh mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap seorang pria berkumis tebal yang memakai kacamata bingkai cokelat berlensa tebal.

"ahjussi, siapa?"

"aku? Anggap saja aku orang baik penyuka anak kecil"

"geure? Apa kau seperti peri yang ada didalam buku cerita yang selalu dibacakan sehun hyung?"

"sehun..hyung?"

pria itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"ya, sehun hyung. dia orang yang selalu menjagaku jika appa belum pulang. tapi, dia tak bersama kami lagi. ini salahku"

"salahmu?"

"iya, karena aku suka menangis jadi sehun hyung pergi. Aku merindukan sehun hyung"

"kau merindukan pengasuhmu?"

"taentu"

"bagaimana kalau-"

Tttiinn~~

Taeoh langsung menoleh dan melihat mobil xiumin mendekat kearahnya.

"xiumin samchon" ucap taeoh. xiumin bergegas turun dari mobilnya dan menatap heran kearah pria yang tiba-tiba berjalan pergi dari hadapan taeoh.

"taeoh, kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya xiumin

"ahjussi tadi? Dia bilang dia penyuka anak kecil" jawab taeoh.

"hm? penyuka anak kecil?" fikir xiumin.

"samchon, aku ingin makan pasta suho samchon. ayo makan" ajak taeoh.

"ah, ya, ayo" xiumin segera membawa taeoh masuk kedalam mobil nya.

Sementara itu dibalik tiang, dong yoon menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap kepergian mobil xiumin yang sudah menjauh.

 **...**

 ** _Rumah sakit_**

"dimana dia?" tanya jongin.

"didepan ruang ICU. jong, tolong awasi dia ya. Aku sudah tak tahan." ucap chen sambil mengelus perutnya yang mules.

"baiklah, baiklah"

Chen mengangguk dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam toilet. Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan segera berjalan kearah sehun yang kini duduk diatas bangku yang berhadapan dengan ruang ICU. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah sehun.

"oh sehun, kau tidur?" panggilnya. Tiba-tiba kepala sehun bergerak kearah kanan, jongin yang melihat nya dengan sigap langsung menahan kepala sehun agar tak oleng. Kedua mata sehun langsung terbuka saat merasakan posisi kepalanya terasa aneh. Ia terkejut melihat kepalanya jatuh diatas pundak seseorang, didorong nya pelan pundak jongin.

"maaf" ucap sehun dan kembali duduk dengan posisi benar.

"kau kurang tidur. apa tak sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat sebentar?" tanya jongin.

"pulang? Kantor ahjumma masih dijadikan polisi sebagai TKP" jawab sehun.

"aku tau. pulang ke rumahku" ucap jongin.

"maafkan aku. Aku tidak tidur di rumah orang asing" ucap sehun.

"orang asing? Ya! aku mantan majikanmu, kau menyebutku orang asing? Lagipula, nyonya Hong menitipkanmu kepadaku itu artinya kau bisa pulang ke rumahku kecuali jika nyonya Hong tak lagi menitipkanmu kepadaku, kau bisa tidak pulang ke rumahku" oceh jongin.

"tidak, terima kasih" ucap sehun.

"benar-benar. aku sudah menawarimu bantuan tapi kau menolak. Kau ini, kalau begitu tidurlah. disini.."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya begitu jongin menepuk pundaknya. "aku akan meminjamkannya sebagai bantal"

"aku tidak ingin menggunakan apapun sebagai bantal" ucap sehun.

"baiklah. Aku tak akan menawarkan lagi" ucap jongin sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas nya.

" _eo, hyung ada apa?"_

"…"

" _ya? Orang asing? Siapa?"_

"…"

" _tidak usah khawatir berlebihan. Paling hanya ahjussi yang iseng bicara dengan anak kecil. Kau takut taeoh di culik? Tidak usah khawatir"_

"…"

" _aku akan bicara dengan taeoh nanti"_

Sehun menatap jongin yang baru selesai bicara. Jongin langsung menoleh kearah sehun.

"kau mau bertanya mengenai taeoh?" tanya jongin.

"tidak" jawab sehun.

"dia baik-baik saja. kau tahu dia menggambar sosokmu untuk tugas sekolah nya" ucap jongin. Sehun hanya diam, tak merespon ucapan jongin.

"tapi aku rasa dia salah menggambarkan sosokmu diatas kertas gambarnya. Dia menggambarmu sedang tersenyum" kedua mata sehun berkedip bersamaan mendengar ucapan jongin.

"aku baru sadar kau tak pernah tersenyum untuk taeoh. Sepertinya dia banyak berkhayal memikirkanmu yang sedang tersenyum. Apa kau tak ingin membuat khayalannya menjadi kenyataan?"

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, ia mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah lain.

"kau tahu kan taeoh merin-"

"bukankah sudah kubilang kepadamu untuk menjauh. kau dan putri mu.. kalian tak boleh dekat denganku" potong sehun.

"kau takut kami berdua menjadi korban? Tidak akan. Kami berdua tidak akan kenapa-napa, berhentilah berfikiran hal aneh yang bisa membuatmu terus-menerus merasa takut" ucap jongin.

"apa kau tak paham setelah melihat keadaan ahjumma saat ini? Suatu saat mungkin saja kau atau anakmu yang akan mengalami hal serupa. Mengerti dan turuti kata-kata ku" ucap sehun dengan nada tegas. Jongin mendesah keras, ia segera bangkit berdiri dan menatap sehun sebentar.

"aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu tapi setidaknya kau harus mengerti akan perasaanmu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti orang yang tidak memiliki hati. Kau membuatku mengasihanimu" sehun hanya diam mendengar ucapan jongin "aku pergi.." jongin segera berjalan meninggalkan sehun.

"kau sudah mau pulang jong?" tanya chen yang baru keluar dari toilet.

"ya. ini hampir jam makan malam. Taeoh akan menanyaiku nanti. kau harus mengawasinya lebih ketat lagi" ucap jongin. "aku pergi.." pamitnya.

 **...**

"taeoh, jika ada pria yang tak dikenal mengajakmu bicara sebaiknya jangan ladeni, kau mengerti?" ucap kris.

"kenapa?" tanya taeoh

"karena kau tak tahu apa pria yang mengajakmu bicara itu orang baik atau tidak. Kau tahu kalau penculik itu semakin banyak diluar sana"

"samchon, penculik itu apa?"

"penculik itu orang jahat yang suka menyiksan anak kecil dan menjauhkan mereka dari orang tua mereka. Kau mau dijauhkan dari appa, samchon?"

"shireo. aku tidak ingin dijauhkan dari kalian"

"maka dari itu kau harus dengarkan kata-kata samchon. Jika pria itu mengajakmu bicara dan hendak membawamu pergi kemana-mana, kau semprot saja pria itu dengan ini lalu segera lari dan minta ?" taeoh menatap semprotan merica yang baru saja dikeluarkan kris dari saku mantelnya.

"apa ini?" tanya taeoh.

"ini alat untuk membela diri. Kau harus menggunakannya hanya di saat-sata bahaya. Samchon akan memberikannya 1 kepadamu untuk berjaga-jaga. kau mengerti?"

"eemm. Aku mengerti"

Taeoh langsung meletakkan semprotan merica yang diberikan sunggyu kedalam tas nya.

"anak pintar"

"eo.. appa" seru taeoh saat melihat jongin yang baru tiba didalam resto.

"samchonmu melaporkan kepada appa kau bicara dengan orang asing tadi" ucap jongin.

"eemm.. hanya sebentar. ahjussi itu menyukai anak kecil makanya mengajakku bicara" ucap taeoh.

"Tapi kau tidak harus meladeni pertanyaan orang yang tak dikenal, mengerti?"

"araso. Kris samchon sudah mengatakannya kepadaku tadi"

"benarkah? Tumben hyeong"

"yaya, aku ini kan paman yang baik yang selalu menasehati keponakan tercinta tak seperti paman-paman nya yang lain selalu mengajaknya main dan makan" ucap kris.

"yayaya terserah kau lah hyeong" ucap jongin

"kris samchon yang terbaik"

Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya begitu taeoh mengacungkan ibu jari kearahnya.

 **...**

"appa" panggil taeoh saat jongin tengah menyelimutinya.

"apa?" tanya jongin.

"aku ingin bertemu sehun hyung. sebentar saja" pinta taeoh.

"taeoh-ya, sehun..dia belum ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap jongin sambil menatap sendu putranya.

"kenapa belum? Apa dia masih marah denganku? Appa, bilang kepadanya kalau aku sudah berhenti menangis"

"appa sudah mengatakannya"

"benarkah? Appa sudah bertemu sehun hyung? lalu?"

"dia bilang dia belum bisa bertemu denganmu. entah kapan, dia pasti akan menemuimu"

"Sepertinya dia masih marah denganku"

"tidak usah kau pikirkan. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur"

"ne, appa selamat malam"

"malam"

 **...**

 ** _Esok harinya_**

 ** _Rumah sakit_**

"kau tetap berjaga selama 2 hari ini?" tanya jinsung.

"emm" gumam sehun.

"bersabarlah. Kami pasti akan menemukan keberadaan kang dong yoon" ucap jinsung.

"ne, ahjussi. terimakasih" ucap sehun.

"jangan pernah bersembunyi lagi. Kau tahu kan obsesi kang dong yoon menghabisimu? Jika kau lepas dari pengawasan kami. entah apa jadi nya"

"aku ingin menghentikan semua ini. Tidakkah memberikanku kepadanya cukup untuknya? Dengan begitu tak akan ada korban-korban jatuh di tangannya? Ahjussi, kau tahu perasaanku saat melihat orang disekelilingku satu per satu pergi? Aku semakin membenci dan menyalahkan diriku. jika hari itu aku ikut terbunuh bersama ibuku, mungkin orang tua angkatku tak akan meninggal dan mirae ahjumma tak akan terbaring koma didalam"

"jangan berfikiran sempit, oh sehun. Memberikanmu kepada pria itu dan membuat tak ada korban lagi, itu artinya kami mempermainkan nyawamu. Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu saat melihat para korban yang habis di tangan kang dong yoon. Aku seorang polisi yang bertugas melindungi warga nya tapi aku gagal, aku merasa malu akan statusku sebagai seorang polisi. Bahkan hingga aku pensiun pun, aku masih tetap tak berhasil menangkap kang dong yoon dan membuatmu terus hidup dalam ketakutan selama belasan tahun. Jika waktu bisa di ulang, aku ingin bisa bergerak lebih cepat untuk menyelamatkan ibu mu dan langsung membekukkan kang dong yoon saat ia hendak menikam ibu mu" sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum pahit.

 **...**

 ** _Taesan kindergarten_**

"ah bagaimana ini? Aku lupa memberitahu kalau hari ini akan pulang cepat" gumam taeoh sambil celingak-celinguk diluar gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya ia akan kembali duduk dibangku ayunan hingga ia dijemput oleh pamannya.

"gadis kecil.."

Taeoh yang hendak berjalan masuk kedalam taman sekolahnya langsung mengurungkan niatnya, ia menoleh sedikit dan melihat pria yang kemarin mengajaknya bicara sudah berdiri didepannya.

"eo.. ahjussi" ucap taeoh.

"kau belum di jemput?"

"ne. aku lupa memberitahu appa bahwa aku pulang cepat. Jadi, paman tak bisa menjemputku sekarang. aku akan menunggu mereka"

"kenapa kau tak ikut paman? Menunggu seorang diri pasti akan membosankan"

"ikut ahjussi? Tapi, kris samchon dan appa bilang aku tak boleh pergi kemana-mana bersama orang asing"

"tenang saja. paman tidak akan membawamu ke tempat aneh. Paman ini orang baik, paman akan membawamu menemui orang yang kau rindukan"

"sehun hyung? Ahjussi mau membawaku menemui sehun hyung? benarkah?"

"tentu, sehun bilang dia ingin menemuimu makanya dia memberitahu paman untuk membawamu kepadanya"

"ahh aku ingin bertemusehun hyung"

"kalau begitu ikut paman"

Taeoh memandang sebentar tangan kanan pria yang kini terulur kearahnya. Taeoh tersenyum dan meraih tangan kanan pria itu.

 **...**

"sehun, kau mau ikut kami ke cafeteria? Ini sudah waktu nya makan" ajak chen.

"aku tidak lapar. kalian bisa pergi, aku tak akan kemana-mana" ucap sehun.

"baiklah. Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa meminta bantuan kepada petugas polisi yang berjaga di depan koridor ini ya" pesan chen.

"ya" ucap sehun

 **...**

" ** _aku baru sadar kau tak pernah tersenyum untuk taeoh. Sepertinya dia banyak berkhayal memikirkanmu yang sedang tersenyum. Apa kau tak ingin membuat khayalannya menjadi kenyataan?"_**

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya mengingat ucapan jongin kemarin kepada nya. Bisakah ia tersenyum didepan taeoh? Ia tak yakin.

"tuan oh?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap seorang suster yang berdiri didepannya.

"ada telfon untukmu.."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dan segera mengikuti suster menuju ke meja ruangan tempat para suster berkumpul.

"silahkan.." sehun mengangguk dan segera meraih gagang telfon.

" _sehun hyung, aku merinduhkan mu. aku ingin bertemu dengan hyung"_

sehun membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar suara hye gyul disebrang telfon.

" _y…yoboseyo.." ucapnya._

" _kau dengar ucapan bocah kecil tadi?" raut wajah sehun langsung berubah tegang saat suara seorang pria di telfon._

" _si..siapa kau?"_

" _kau lupa suara ayah tirimu sehun? Kau terlalu lama bersembunyi dariku hingga kau lupa suara ayahmu ini. Berhentilah bermain-main denganku, aku bisa bermain-main dengan bocah kecil menggemaskan ini"_

" _ka..kau"_

 _Sehun melirik seidkit kearah suster yang berdiri didekatnya. Ia berbalik memunggui suster dan menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah sedikit._

" _jangan melukai nya. jangan menyentuhnya, aku mohon"_

" _hahaha.. tergantung dirimu, anakku"_

" _a..apa maksudmu?"_

" _datang ke alamat…"_

 _Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan mendengarkan baik-baik ucapan dong yoon di telfon. "cepatlah datang sebelum tanganku gatal untuk menghabisi nyawa bocah manis ini"_

" _a..araso"_

" _jangan bawa polisi. Aku tahu mereka mengawasimu dan jangan coba-coba memberitahukan kepada keluarga bocah kecil ini kalau kau tak ingin mengambil resiko"_

" _a..aku mengerti"_

" _aku tunggu kedatanganmu"_

Sehun langsung menutup telfon nya setelah dong yoon memutuskan sambungan telfonnya terlebih dahulu.

"sehun-ssi"

sehun tersentak kaget saat chen menepuk pundak nya. Ia langsung berbalik kebelakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Aku membelikanmu roti. kau belum mengisi perutmu dari tadi pagi kan?" ucap chen.

"a..aku mau ke kamar mandi" ucap sehun

"ahh ayo. aku akan menunggu didepan kalau begitu"

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan segera berjalan didepan sementara chen berjalan dibelakangnya. Sembari berjalan menuju toilet, sehun berkali-kali melirik kearah kanan dan kirinya, banyak petugas polisi berkeliaran disekitar lorong rumah sakit ini. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa pergi meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit yang di awasi puluhan petugas kepolisian?

"aku akan menunggu disini" ucap chen berdiri tegak didepan pintu masuk toilet.

"n..ne" ucap sehun dan segera masuk kedalam toilet.

 **...**

" _apa?! apa maksudmu nursery taeoh sudah sepi?" tanya jongin._

" _para guru yang masih ada didalam bilang kalau hari ini anak-anak dipulangkan lebih awal karena ada rapat guru, bagaimana ini jong? Taeoh tidak ada di taman sekolahnya" ucap xiumin panik._

" _astaga.. kau cari ke rumah teman-temannya. Aku akan ikut mencari juga"_ jongin segera menutup telfonnya dan bergegas meninggalkan kantor nya.

… **..**

"ahjussi, kau mengenal sehun hyung ya?" tanya taeoh.

"ya" ucap dong yoon.

"uwwaah, aku tak sabar bertemu sehun hyung" ucap taeoh senang.

"tenanglah, anak manis. kau akan segera bertemu orang yang ingin kau rindukan itu" ucap dong yoon. "diakhirat" lirih dong yoon sambil tersenyum sinis.

 **...**

"tidak ada. semua teman-teman taeoh dusah ku datangi, tapi taeoh tak ada disana" ucap xiumin.

"astagah. Dia di dekat sungai ataupun taman juga tak ada. Kemana dia pergi?" fikir jongin

"jong, apa taeoh di bawa pergi ahjussi yang mengajaknya bicara?" tanya xiumin.

" Orang asing yang kau bilang kemarin?"

"ya, firasatku mengatakan taeoh pasti di bawa pria itu. Taeoh bilang pria itu menyukai anak kecil, dia pasti mempunya motif mendekatitaeoh kemarin. jong, kita lapor polisi sekarang."

"a..araso, ayo"

 **...**

 ** _Rumah sakit_**

"ey ini sudah 15 menit lamanya oh sehun di toilet. Aneh sekali. apa dia sakit perut? Dia kan belum mengisi perutnya daritadi pagi" fikir chen.

"jangan-jangan.."

Chen langsung masuk kedalam toilet, ia membuka satu per satu bilik toilet dan hingga tiba di bilik yang ada diujung, kedua matanya terbelalak kaget melihat jendela di toilet terbuka.

"sial.." umpatnya dan langsung berlari keluar untuk melaporkannya kepada petugas yang berjaga di luar.

…

Sehun langsung bersembunyi dibalik tiang saat melihat sosok chen yang kini tengah bicara dengan petugas kepolisian yang berjaga didepan.

"dia menyadari nya lebih cepat" gumam sehun. Petugas kepolisian yang berjaga didepan langsung berpencar setelah bicara dengan chen, ia pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk segera keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit.

"taxi…" panggilnya. Ia langsung masuk kedalam taxi yang ia berhentikan.

 **...**

 ** _Kantor polisi_**

"ada. rekaman CCTV didepan taesan kindergarten" ucap inguk.

"cepat buka" ucap xiumin. Inguk mengangguk dan segera mengarahkan membuka rekaman CCTV yang merekam daerah sekitar nursery taeoh.

"yaaa! Pria itu, Aku benar kan" pekik xiumin saat melihat sosok seorang pria yang terekam di kamera CCTV tengah berbicara dengan taeoh.

"sial!" desis jongin dengan wajah kesal.

"tunggu. pria ini tidak asing." fikir inguk sambil mengusap dagunya.

"yya, cepat minta bantuan kepada teman-temanmu. ini namanya kasus penculikkan" ucap xiumin.

"aahh. aku tahu orang ini, yaya, orang ini yang sedang kami cari-cari dari kemarin. Kang dong yoon"

kedua mata xiumin dan jongin membulat tak percaya mendengar ucapan inguk.

"tidak salah. sosok pria ini mirip dengan sosok pria yang terekam di kamera CCTV dekat kantor ny. Hong yang menjadi korban penusukkan beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap inguk.

"taeoh dalam bahaya jika dia bersama pembunuh berantai itu. Jongin, bagaimana ini?" tanya xiumin panik.

"tidak mungkin"

jongin segera berlari meninggalkan kantor polisi, ia masuk kedalam mobilnya sambil menghubungi chen.

" _yoboseyo"_

" _jong, oh sehun menghilang. kau bisa telfon nan-"_

" _apa?! Oh sehun juga menghilang?"_

" _y..ya, apa maksudmu dengan 'juga', siapa lagi yang menghilang?"_

" _taeoh. kang dong yoon menculik anakku. Ya! Mereka pasti menggunakan taeoh sebagai umpan untuk memancing sehun. cari tahu keberadaan oh sehun sekarang."_

" _baiklah, baiklah"_

… **.**

"apa maksudmu oh sehun menghilang?" pekik jae soon.

"menurut laporan dari orang yang berjaga di rumah sakit, oh sehun kabur lewat jendela toilet" ucap petugas kepolisian lain.

"ini pasti berhubungan dengan kang dong yoon" ucap jinsung.

"paman, paman" panggil xiumin.

"eo, xiumin, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya jaesoon.

"paman, tolong aku. keponakanku di culik, dia di culik kang dong yoon. paman, tolong selamatkan taeoh paman" pinta xiumin.

"mwo? kang dong yoon? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu.."

"cctv. paman, tolong suruh bawahan untuk mencari taeoh. cepat!"

"inspektur, kami sudah melacak keberadaan oh sehun lewat alat pelacak yang dipasang di tubuhnya. Dia berada didaerah incheon" lapor inguk.

"incheon? Apa keponakanku juga di situ?" tanya xiumin.

"ya. Xiumin, kau tunggu disini ya. kalau kau ikut akan berbahaya. siapkan yang lain untuk segera pergi ke incehon" perintah jae soon.

"siap laksanakan" ucap inguk.

 **...**

 **Incheon**

Sehun memandang sebentar rumah tua dihadapannya sekarang. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya yang gemetaran saat ini, dihembuskan nafas nya sebelum kedua kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah tua yang kelihatan tak berpenghuni itu.

"taeoh-ya" panggil sehun begitu masuk kedalam.

Bbrraakk~~

Sehun langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pintu rumah tertutup rapat. Ia kembali berjalan hingga tak sengaja menyandung sesuatu di atas lantai, ia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan terbelalak kaget melihat sebuah tas berwarna oranye di lantai. Ia kenal tas ini. Tas oranye milik taeoh yang selalu dipakainya ke sekolah.

"taeoh.." sehun langsung memungut tas oranye tersebut.

"taeoh-ya" panggilnya.

"dia tidur tenang.."

Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat dong yoon berdiri didekat tangga sambil tersenyum.

"lama tidak bertemu, anakku" sapa dong yoon.

"diaman taeoh?!" tanya sehun.

"dia tidur tenang"

"ka..kau, bagaimana bisa kau-"

"hahahaha. menipu anak kecil polos nan lugu seperti itu bukan hal susah untukku. Menggunakan namamu dengan mudahnya dia langsung terperangkap"

"kau bukan manusia. bagaimana kau bisa tega?!dia masih kecil. dia tak tahu apa-apa" bentak sehun

"itu bukan urusanku. Tugasku sekarang adalah menghabisimu dengan begitu aku bisa hidup tenang karena kau dan ibu mu akan membusuk di dunia akhirat"

"kau tidak waras. Gunakan otakmu. kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa harus aku dan ibu ku?!" teriak sehun.

"kenapa? Karena kau dan ibu mu adalah pembawa sial dalam kehidupanku. Jika aku tak tergoda oleh ibu mu yang sialan itu, aku tak akan jatuh bangkrut, semua teman-temanku tak akan menjauhiku hingga tak mau menolongku. Itulah kenapa aku menghabisi mereka. aku menghabisi mereka yang menolak membantuku. keinginanku sekarang hanya kau, Wajahmu mirip seperti ibu mu. melihatmu semakin aku ingin mengoyak tubuhmu dengan pisau ini seperti yang aku lakukan kepada ibu mu"

Sehun berjalan mundur perlahan saat dong yoon mulai melangkah kearahnya.

"kau sakit. kau akan di hukum seberat-berat nya atas perlakuanmu!" ucap sehun dengan suara gemetar.

" yang akan menghukumku, eoh? Siapa? Polisi? Mereka hanya pekerja bodoh yang selalu gagal menangkapku. Tuhan? Jangan bercanda" ucap dong yoon sinis.

"kau akan mendapatkan balasan atas perlakuanmu. kau membunuh orang tua angkatku"

dong yoon malah tertawa dan semakin berjalan mendekati sehun. Semakin dong yoon mendekat, sehun semakin berjalan mundur hingga ia terjatuh karena kedua kakinya yang gemetaran. Dipeluknya tas milik hye gyul yang tadi di pungutnya.

"titipkan salamku untuk ibu mu yang sialan itu"

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya saat dong yoon mengarahkan pisau kearahnya.

Bbrraaakk~~

Dong yoon mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah pintu yang terbuka.

"berhenti. kang dong yoon- _ssi_ "

Sehun membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara jongin. Kedua matanya beralih kearah isi tas taeoh yang terbuka.

"hentikan perbuatanmu sampai disini. Kau tak mendengar? Malaikat kematianmu akan tiba disini sebentar lagi"

dong yoon memasang telinganya baik-baik, ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat samar-samar mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi.

"Kau! Kau tak menepati janjimu untuk datang sendirian. Kau harus-"

sebelum dong yoon sempat mengacungkan pisau kearahnya dengan gerakan cepat sehun segera menyemprotkan bubuk merica ke mata dong yoon yang ada didalam tas taeoh. Entah dari mana taeoh memiliki benda seperti itu yang jelas, itu bisa membantunya untuk lari dari dong yoon. Sehun langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari kearah jongin yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"aaakh" teriak dong yoon sambil menutup kedua matanya yang terasa perih.

"taeoh, dia ada didalam ruangan rumah ini. Kita tak bisa pergi, Kita harus mencarinya" ucap sehun.

"segera keluar dari rumah ini. aku akan mencari taeoh" ucap jongin. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin segera berlari menghampiri anak tangga dan saat hendak menaiki anak tangga tiba-tiba kaki nya di tahan oleh dong yoon.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan terbelalak kaget mendapati dong yoon tengah mencekik leher jongin.

"kau harus mati karen aberani ikut campur" ucap dong yoon.

"di..mana put..traku' ucap jongin susah payah. Dong yoon tersenyum sinis, ia segera mengambil pisau nya yang tergelatak diatas lantai. Jongin berusaha bangun setelah kedua tangan dong yoon terlepas dari lehernya. Begitu ia berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya dan hendak berdiri tiba-tiba kedua matanya melihat ujung pisau yang siap ditancapkan dong yoon ke tubuhnya.

"Tidak!"

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya saat wajah sehun muncul didepannya. Tangan kiri sehun langsung mencengkram pundak jongin untuk menopang tubuhnya yang sebentar lagi akan ambruk.

"se..sehun-ssi" ucap jongin.

"un..tunglah" gumam sehun sebelum tubuhnya ambruk. Jongin melotot kaget saat melihat darah segar keluar dari punggung sehun.

"tidak. Sehun, sehun bangun" Panggil jongin panik sambil menutup luka tusukan di punggung sehun.

Dddooorrr~~

Dong yoon langsung tersungkur diatas lantai saat kaki kirinya kena tembakan.

"nice shot.." pekik chen saat pelurunya berhasil mengenai kaki dong yoon.

"chen, cari taeoh. cepat!" teriak jongin sambil mengangkat tubuh sehun kedalam gendongannya.

"a..apa yang terjadi?" tanya chen.

"taeoh ada di atas.. tolong cari dia.. cepat" ucap jongin bergegas keluar dari rumah tua tersebut untuk segera membawa sehun ke rumah sakit.

"antar aku ke rumah sakit" ucap jongin.

"ikut mobilku" ucap inguk segera masuk kedalam mobil diikuti jongin yang duduk dibangku belakang bersama sehun.

…

"tolong lebih cepat" ucap jongin sambil melihat sehun yang terus mengeluarkan darah

"ne" inguk segera menjejal gas nya dalam-dalam dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"hhh.. maaf" lirih sehun.

"jangan banyak bicara. Kita akan segera tiba di rumah sakit.. bertahanlah" ucap jongin.

"maaf"

"oh sehun, berhenti bicara"

"ucapkan maafku untuk anakmu"

kedua mata jongin membulat saat melihat kedua mata sehun perlahan terpejam dan tangannya semakin dingin.

"sehun, oh sehun bangunlah!" panggil jongin.

 **TBC**

 **maaf baru update..jangan lupa review dan makasih yang udah review**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, keluarga, misteri**

 **Peringatkan: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG /?**

 **...**

chap 9

Kris dan suho langsung menggeser tubuh mereka kesamping begitu melihat dua petugas kepolisian tengah menggiring keluar Kang dong yoon dari dalam rumah tua sembari membantunya berjalan dikarenakan kaki kiri kang dong yoon yang sedikit pincang akibat terkena tembakan tadi.

"heh. akhirnya dia akan berada di tempat yang seharusnya" ucap kris sambil menatap sosok kang dong yoon yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil polisi.

"aku harap dia diberi hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatannya" ucap suho.

"eoh…taeoh" kris dan suho langsung berlari kecil menghampiri chen yang baru saja keluar dari rumah tua sambil menggendong taeoh

"taeoh baik-baik saja kan?" tanya kris.

"ne, hyeong. sepertinya kang dong yoon memberikan dia sesuatu yang mengandung obat tidur" jawab chen. "dia tertidur pulas sekali."

"phew syukurlah, pria itu tak sempat melukai taeoh" ucap suho lega.

"bagaimana jongin? Dia sudah menelfon mengabari keadaan oh sehun?" tanya chen.

"eoh.. sehun berada di ruang operasi saat ini. Luka nya cukup parah, dia kehilangan banyak darah" jawab kris.

 **...**

 ** _Esok harinya_**

"Samchon ..."

Suho langsung mematikan kompor dan berbalik begitu mendengar suara taeoh yang baru bangun tidur.

"taeoh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya suho.

"ne.. kenapa aku menginap di rumah samchon?"

Suho duduk berjongkok didepan taeoh, membuat tubuhnya setara dengan keponakan kecilnya itu.

"taeoh-ya, kau membuat kami semua khawatir karena kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Bukankah samchon sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak ikut kemana-mana dengan orang asing?"

"aku tau, tapi ahjussi itu bilang dia akan menemaniku bertemu sehun hyung. Dia bilang sehun hyung ingin bertemu denganku juga. Aku merindukan sehun hyung."

"tidak taeoh-ya. dia berbohong. kau tahu kalau ahjussi itu adalah penculik"

"kris samchon bilang penculik adalah orang yang suka menyiksa anak kecil"

"benar. apa penculik itu memberikanmu sesuatu?"

"hhmm.. ahjussi itu membelikanku jus alpukat yang enak setelah itu aku mengantuk. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu"

"penculik itu memasukkan obat tidur kedalam minumanmu, untung saja dosis nya tidak tinggi. Kalau dosisnya tinggi, kau pasti tak akan ada disini"

"obat tidur? Apa itu samchon?"

"ung..obat yang selalu di minum kris samchon kalau susah tidur. Pokoknya itu obat untuk orang dewasa bukan obat yang bagus diminum anak kecil ?"

"ya siap, aku mengerti. Eoh samchon appa dimana?"

"ayahmu akan pulang sebentar lagi. dia berpesan bahwa kau akan kena omel olehnya karena mengabaikan ucapannya"

"Aku tidak ingin di omeli appa. Samchon ayo kita jalan-jalan kalau appa pulang"

"eisssh, kau ini"

 **...**

 **Rumah sakit**

kedua mata sehun perlahan terbuka, ia mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali sambil menatap langit ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang.

"kau sudah sadar? Kau baik-baik saja?"

kedua bola mata sehun bergerak kesamping kirinya, menatap wajah jongin.

"kena- shh akh"

baru saja ingin menggerakkan tangannya tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa sakit di sekitar punggungnya.

"ke..kenapa? Apa punggungmu masih sakit?" tanya jongin. Sehun menoleh sedikit ke bawah, dilihatnya perban yang melilit pundak kiri nya.

"aku akan panggil dokter" ucap jongin segera berlari keluar dari kamar opname sehun.

"taeoh.." lirihnya pelan.

 **...**

"kau harus meminum obat pereda rasa sakit nya. Luka mu belum kering.." ucap jongin sembari membantu sehun untuk duduk diatas ranjang.

"taeoh?" kedua mata sehun langsung menatap jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"dia baik-baik saja. aku menitipkannya kepada suho hyung. Kang dong yoon memberi obat tidur kepada taeoh. chen menemukan taeoh sedang tertidur didalam salah satu kamar rumah tua tersebut. Tidak usah khawatir, taeoh baik-baik saja" jelas jongin. Sehun mengangguk kecil sambil menghela nafas lega. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"pria itu-"

"polisi sudah menangkapnya. Dia akan di adili sebentar lagi. tenanglah, inspektur jung dan pak han bilang akan menghukum kang dong yoon seberat-beratnya. Kau tak perlu takut lagi"

"lalu kau?"

"hhmm. aku? Apa?"

"kenapa disini?"

"aku menunggu disini semalaman. Kenapa pakai bertanya?"

"kau tak menemui anakmu?"

"aku akan menemuinya setelah dia puas bersenang-senang dengan paman-pamannya. Aku akan memarahinya nanti karena melanggar janjinya dengan mengikuti orang asing"

"kau akan membuatnya menangis seperti dulu"

"benarkah? Aku akan membuat taeoh menangis jika aku memarahinya, yang bisa mendiami dia hanya ibu nya dan kau" sehun terdian mendengar ucapan jongin.

"aku akan memarahinya setelah kau sembuh kalau begitu"

"a..apa?"

"sudah hampir siang. Taeoh pasti akan menanyaiku lewat pamannya. Kalau begitu aku.."

Sehun memundurkan sedikit wajahnya begitu jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tegang sehun.

"aku pulang.." kedua mata sehun langsung menatap kunci mobil yang baru saja diambil jongin diatas meja yang ada disamping kanan ranjangnya.

"istirahat yang baik. jangan mencoba untuk kabur kembali, dua orang polisi menjaga didepan sini" ujar jongin seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruang rawat sehun. Kedua mata sehun menatap lurus dinding pintu yang baru saja ditutup rapat oleh myungsoo.

 **...**

 ** _restoran  
_**

"aku langsung turun dari mobil, mendobrak pintu rumah tua dan mengacungkan pistol ku ke kaki penculik itu dan ddoorr .tembakanku tepat sasaran. Wwuuhh . bagaimana? Bukankah aku seperti James Bond?" oceh chen sambil mempraktekkan ulang gerak-geriknya malam kemarin saat menyelamatkan keponakannya.

"James Bond? Eyy baru melumpukan penculik itu saja kau sudah kesenangan setengah mati begini" ucap kris sambil geleng-geleng.

"aigoo. hyeong, kau tahu kan atasanku sangat bangga akan tindakanku yang langsung menembak kaki penculik itu. Aku di beri banyak bonus libur. sunbae ku bilang aku harus belajar latihan menembak untuk menangkap orang jahat di masa depan. YA! Aku ini calon penyelamat kota Seoul. Kalian harus bangga kepadaku" celoteh chen.

"chen samchon jjang" seru taeoh sambil bertepuk tangan.

"lihat. Taeoh saja mengakui kehebatanku" ucap chen.

"yayaya, hyeong. kami mengakui kehebatanmu" ucap baekhyun malas

"hoh. eomma dan ahboji di busan bisa mengadakan pesta besar kalau kuceritakan kehebatan anaknya ini" ucap chen sambil cekikikan.

Kris dan yang lainnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng sementara taeoh malah semakin bertepuk tangan dan tak sengaja kedua matanya melihat sosok jongin yang tengah berjalan kearah pintu resto.

"appa datang" ucap taeoh panik dan segera turun dari bangku dan berdiri dibalik punggung hoya.

"eo kenapa kau sembunyi dari appa mu?" tanya chen bingung.

"aku datan." seru jongin seraya berjalan masuk kedalam resto suho.

"kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" jongin menatap heran kearah teman-temannya. Suho mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah chen. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah chen dan melihat sedikit sosok taeoh yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh chen.

"kim taeoh, kau mau lari dari appa, eoh?" panggil jongin. Taeoh mendesah pelan dan segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"maafkan aku appa"

"Kau harus mengatakan maaf kepada paman-pamanmu yang mencemaskanmu dan-"

Taeoh mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan ayahnya. Jongin membuka mulutnya dan menutup nya kembali.

"appa, siapa lagi? Beri tau aku" tanya taeoh sambil mengayunkan tangan ayahnya.

"pengasuhmu" ucap jongin dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh taeoh.

"sehun hyung? Benarkah? Benarkah appa?" tanya taeoh dengan wajah girang. Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 **...**

"oh sehun sudah siuman? Tanya kris

"hm, dia baru siuman tadi pagi. Untung saja luka tusukannya tak mengenai organ vital didalam tubuh nya. Dia hanya perlu menjalani pemulihan" jawab jongin sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Jadi dia bisa datang ke pengadilan nanti?" tanya chen.

"aku tidak tau. Aku rasa sehun tak mau bertemu dengan kang dong yoon lagi" jawab jongin

"tentu saja tak mau. cukup kemarin dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan orang yang selalu menghantui kehidupannya" sahut suho. yang diangguki oleh jongin

"ah, aku baru ingat. di tempat kejadian ada botol semprotan merica. Saat di interogasi, dong yoon bilang sehun yang menyemprot kedua matanya dengan itu. Darimana namja itu punya semprotan merica?" tanya chen.

"hah? Semprotan merica?" ucap jongin dengan wajah bingung. Suho, lay, chanyeol minus baekhyun yang tengah menemani taeoh bermain langsung menoleh kearah kris yang memasang wajah sok cool.

"kris hyung" Ucap ketiga nya.

"a..apa? Semprotan merica itu kuberikan kepada taeoh untuk berjaga-jaga. aku tak tahu darimana sehun bisa dapatkan semprotan merica itu. Sudahlah tak usah dipermasalahkan.. bukankah semprotan merica nya berguna? Oh sehun menggunakannya untuk melindungi dirinya kan?" ucap kris

"yah, barangmu berguna. tapi tetap saja aneh kalau barang seperti itu hanya kau yang punya" ucap chanyeol.

"apa maksudmu? Eomma ku yang memberikannya kepadaku." sahut kris

"sudahlah tak usah mempermasalahkan semprotan merica. Setidaknya taeoh dan sehun sudah baik-baik saja" sela jongin

"inguk baru mengirim pesan bahwa nyonya Hong sudah sadar. jika kondisinya memungkinkan, kami akan menjadikan ny. Hong sebagai saksi di pengadilan nanti." ucap chen sambil membaca pesan di inbox nya.

"hoh syukurlah, Suzy pasti lega mendengar ny. Hong sudah siuman" ujar jongin

"tapi jong, kau akan tetap memakai jasa babysitter dari kantor nyonya Hong?" tanya suho

"oh hmm aku belum memikirkannya. Aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan nyonya Hong kalau dia sudah membaik" jawab jongin.

"usahakan dapatkan babysitter yang tidak datar seperti sebelumnya" ucap chanyeol. Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

 **...**

 ** _Rumah sakit_**

Sehun menatap datar judul berita di halaman pertama surat kabar yang diminta dari suster rumah sakit. Kedua matanya menatap lurus wajah orang yang selalu menghantui kehidupannya diatas halaman Koran. Ia menghela nafas lega saat membaca artikel berita tersebut, tak ada satu pun nama nya atau nama mirae tertulis didalam artikel, semuanya diganti dengan nama samaran.

Cklek ~~

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah pintu yang terbuka. Kedua matanya melotot kaget saat melihat jongin yang membuka pintu namun bukan sosok jongin yang membuatnya kaget, ia terkejut karena jongin tak datang seorang diri.

"sehun hyung" ucap taeoh sembari berjalan menghampiri pinggir ranjang sehun. Kedua mata sehun menatap taeoh sebentar kemudian beralih menatap jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"taeoh mau menjengukmu. dia bahkan membawakanmu buah-buahan yang segar agar kau segera sembuh" ucap jonginsembari meletakkan keranjang buah diatas meja.

"sakitkah?" tanya taeoh sambil menatap perban putih yang melilit pundak sehun. Bibir sehun masih teraktup rapat, kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah taeoh.

"taeoh-ya, jangan berbuat aneh disini ya? Appa mau ke toilet." Taeoh mengangguk patuh sambil menatap kepergian ayah nya.

"hyung, maaf" ucap hye gyul.

"appa bilang kau mengkhawatirkanku saat aku di culik. Maaf, aku membuatmu marah lagi" sehun menatap wajah taeoh yang tengah memasang raut wajah bersalah.

"hyung, maafkan aku. Aku akan lebih dengarkan kata appa jadi jangan marah ya" sehun menghela nafas nya.

"baiklah. jangan ulangi lagi" ucap sehun

"ya aku berjanji. Hyung pegang janjiku ya?" sehun menatap kelingking taeoh yang tiba-tiba terulur kearahnya. "hyung, berikan jari kelingking mu" sehun mengangkat jari kelingking tangan kanannya. Taeoh tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking sehun.

"yaksok" ucap taeoh sambil tersenyum.

… **.**

"mirae ahjumma sudah siuman?" tanya sehun.

"eoh. Chen memberitahuku kemarin. Dia sedang melakukan pemulihan sebelum pengadilan memanggilnya sebagai saksi" jawab jongin sambil mengupas kulit jeruk.

"appa, saksi pengadilan itu apa artinya?" tanya taeoh. jongin menatap gemas putra nya, ia menyuapkan sepotong buah jeruk kedalam mulut taeoh

"kau mungkin akan di beri pengecualian. kau tak perlu datang ke pengadilan sebagai saksi dan bertatap muka dengan terdakwa jika kau tak mau. Para petugas kepolisian yang akan memintamu memberi keterangan malam itu secara pribadi" jelas jongin.

"appa, terdakwa itu apa?" tanya taeoh

"buka mulutmu" ucap jongin yang hendak menyuapkan sepotong buah jeruk kedalam mulut taeoh lagi.

"tidak mau" ucap taeoh merebut buah jeruk yang dipegang jongin dan mengarahkannya kemulut sehun.

"hyung, buka mulutmu. kau kan sakit jadi harus makan buah, bukan aku. Yakan?" ucap taeoh

Kedua mata sehun menatap jongin sebentar. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Taeoh tersenyum saat sehun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan buah dari nya.

"maniskan?" sehun mengangguk kecil sambil mengunyah buah nya. "hyung, makan yang banyak ya" taeoh kembali menyuapkan sepotong jeruk kedalam mulut sehun.

 **...**

Teng tong teng tong!

"ung. Apa jongin dan anaknya tak ada di rumah?" gumam taemin sambil memencet bel rumah jongin berkali-kali.

"aissh, untuk apa aku membelikan pie untuk mereka kalau mereka tak ada di rumah" gerutu taemin

Ttiiinn.. taemin langsung mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kesamping, senyum di bibirnya merekah saat melihat mobil jongin yang berhenti didepan gerbang.

"ahjussi" seru taeoh begitu turun dari mobil.

"apa yang kau lakukan didepan rumahku?" tanya jongin.

"aku mengantarkan ini. 100% tidak mengandung kacang" jawab taemin. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala, ia segera membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan mempersilahkan taemin masuk.

 **...**

"taeoh, kau dan appa mu habis jalan-jalan?" tanya taemin.

"tidak. kami dari rumah sakit" jawab taeoh sambil memakan pie nya.

"rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit? Kau atau ayahmu?"

"sehun hyung"

"h..hah? siapa?"

"sehun hyung.."

"kenapa kau menjenguk dia? Kau kan tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya"

"kenapa? Sehun hyung ada di posisi no. 2 setelah eomma "

"a..apa? No. 2..Apa pengasuhmu itu sudah meracuni banyak pikiranmu hingga kau memuja nya begini?"

"ahjussi, apa itu meracuni pikiran?"

"YA! Lee taemin. sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan bicara hal aneh didepan taeoh" tegur jongin yang datang membawakan segelas jus.

"maaf" ucap taemin segera meneguk jus yang diberikan myungsoo.

"taeoh bilang kalian habis menjenguk mantan pengurus rumahmu itu" jongin mengangguk.

"untuk apa menjenguknya? Kalian kan tak ada hubungan dengan namja aneh itu lagi. dia hanya mantan pembantumu"

"berhentilah mengurusi kehidupanku dan taeoh" omel jongin.

"jong, kau belum mendapatkan pengurus rumah dan pengasuh untuk taeoh kan?"

"e..eoh"

"bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencarikannya? Orang yang ku rekomendasikan untuk bekerja di rumahmu akan bekerja berkali-kali lipat lebih bagus dari pada mantan pengurus rumah mu itu"

"tidak mau! Sehun hyung yang terbaik" sahut taeoh. taemin mendelik sebal kearah taeoh.

"berhentilah berbuat hal aneh. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu untuk mencarikan pengurus rumah dan pengasuh taeoh. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri" taemin hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan jongin

 **...**

"appa, apa sehun hyung akan kembali?" tanya taeoh.

"eemm.. kau masih berharap dia akan kembali kemari?" tanya jongin.

"tentu. Aku menyukai sehun hyung, jadi aku ingin dia kembali bersama kita seperti dulu. Aku rindu masakan sehun hyung yang seperti eomma" ucap taeoh.

"begitukah? Kau tak akan suka jika ayah memperkerjakan orang baru?" taeoh mengangguk. Jongin menghela nafas sambil memasang wajah berfikir.

 ***...**

 **Rumah sakit**

"ahjummoni, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya jongin.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab mirae sambil mengunyah biskuit cokelatnya.

"kapan kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"mungkin lusa. dokter bilang luka di perutku ini sudah membaik, lagipula aku tak lagi merasakan kesakitan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Oh?"

"dia baik-baik saja. dia belum bisa banyak berjalan karena punggungnya masih terasa sakit akibat operasi"

"dia terluka di punggung nya lagi?"

"lagi?"

"ne, saat masih kecil dia juga pernah terluka di punggungnya saat hendak menolong ibu nya. Sepertinya luka nya masih ada atau mungkin luka lama nya sudah menyatu dengan luka baru yang didapatnya karena kejadian itu. Kasihan dia"

"mm.. ahjummoni, setelah kang dong yoon sudah tertangkap. bagaimana nasib oh sehun selanjutnya? Apa dia akan tetap bekerja untukmu?"

"hhmm. Aku belum memikirkannya. Oh tidak meneruskan pendidikannya ke bangku kuliah karena dia menutup dirinya dari dunia luar. Kau tahu kan sebabnya tanpa aku harus mengatakannya?" jongin mengangguk.

"tapi dia berbakat dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga itulah kenapa aku memintanya untuk bekerja di rumahmu walaupun sebenarnya dia harus sedikit dipaksa"

"sedikit di paksa? kenapa?"

"dia mau bekerja sebagai pengurus rumah di rumah siapa saja asalkan dengan satu syarat"

"apa?"

"dia tak ingin ada anak kecil"

"a..apa? Tidak ingin ada anak kecil tapi dia bekerja sebagai babysitter. kau membuatku bingung, ahjummoni"

"begini, Oh sedikit memiliki perasaan tidak nyaman saat berada bersama anak kecil. Menurutnya anak kecil itu manusia yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Kalau melihat anak kecil terkadang dia selalu mengingat masa lalu nya. dia teringat akan dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ibu nya di bunuh didepan kedua matanya sendiri. Itulah kenapa dia bersikap kaku didepan banyak orang. Dia terlalu banyak menutup diri hingga jarang berinteraksi dengan orang luar" jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah paham.

"tapi aku rasa dia mulai sedikit melunak terhadap anak kecil"

"ne? Melunak dalam arti?"

"dia mulai menujukkan sisi kepedulian terhadap anak kecil khususnya putramu, tuan kim"

"Taeoh?"

"ya. Alasan oh mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya tiba-tiba agar kau dan putri mu tak berada dalam bahaya. Dia tak ingin kau dan putri mu senasib dengan orang tua angkatnya yang tewas terbunuh di tangan kang dong yoon. Itulah kenapa dia selalu menghindar dengan kau dan khususnya anakmu"

"Ge..geure?"

"inspektur Jung bilang Oh nekat pergi menemui kang dong yoon seorang diri karena dia tahu anak mu dijadikan umpan untuk memancing dirinya datang menghadapnya kan?" jongin mengangguk. "bukankah dari kejadian itu bisa terlihat jelas bahwa oh menyukai anak anda? Bahkan dia peduli dengan keselamatan anak anda hingga dia bisa melawan perasaan takut nya untuk bertatap muka dengan ayah tiri nya itu?"

"kau benar tapi sikap nya"

"jika es bisa mencair tak salah nya mencairkan es batu dalam diri Oh lewat putra kecil mu itu. Yakan? Tuan Kim, katakan saja tujuanmu mengajakku bicara mengenai oh"

" Apa kau ini peramal?"

"hoho. aku hanya mudah menebak situasi. Katakan pada ku"

"begini.."

Mirae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mendengarkan ucapan jongin dengan teliti.

 **...**

 ** _1 minggu kemudian_**

 ** _Rumah sakit_**

"bagaimana perasaanmu setelah kabel infuse itu di lepas?" tanya jinsung.

"lebih baik" jawab sehun sambil meregangkan tangan kanannya yang sudah lepas dari jarum infuse.

"kau harus menjalani kehidupanmu lebih baik lagi. Jangan bersembunyi dari dunia luar. Tak ada orang yang akan menghabisi nyawamu. Kang dong yoon tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari jeruji besi seumur hidupnya"

"ne, gomawo ahjussi"

Cklek ~~

Sehun dan jinsung langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Jongin membungkukkan sedikit tubuh dan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat didepan jinsung yang ia dapati ada didalam kamar rawat sehun.

"jika kami butuh keterangan tambahan, petugas kepolisan lain akan menanyakannya secara langsung kepadamu, mengerti?" ucap jinsung.

"ne, ahjussi" ucap sehun

"yasudah, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua kalau begitu. Permisi." pamit jinsung seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruang rawat sehun.

"kau pulang hari ini?" tanya jongin. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"pulang kemana? Kau tahu kan nyonya Hong sedang mengunjungi kerabatnya di luar kota? Kantor nya juga masih di tutup setelah insiden malam itu. apa kau tahu tujuanmu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" sehun terdiam sambil memasang wajah berfikir.

"aku hanya bicara basa-basi. Ayo" ucap jongin sambil membawa tas berisi pakaian sehun.

"a..apa maksudmu?" tanya sehun.

"ayo pulang."

"ke..kemana?"

"tentu saja rumah tuan mu. rumah ku"

"a..apa? Aku tidak bekerja untukmu"

"selama kau masih belum pulih, kau memang tak akan bekerja. setelah kau pulih, kau akan bekerja untukku seperti dulu lagi"

"aku sudah mengundurkan diri"

"benarkah? Tapi aku merekrutmu lagi, Lihat" jongin mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku jas nya dan memperlihatkannya didepan sehun.

"ini surat kontrakku dengan nyonya Hong bahwa aku sudah merekrutmu untuk kembali bekerja dan mengasuh taeoh seperti dulu disertai syarat bahwa hanya aku yang bisa memberhentikanmu bekerja jadi kau tak bisa mengundurkan diri seenaknya seperti dulu. Aku juga sudah mentransfer gaji + komisi Nyonya Hong kedalam rekening nya. Surat ini sah karena di tanda tangani diatas materai. kau bisa lihat jika tak percaya" tunjuk jongin. Kedua mata sehun menatap datar kearah jongin, ia mendesah pelan.

"kajja." ucap jongin sembari menarik tangan kanan sehun untuk meninggalkan ruangan rumah sakit.

 **...**

"hyung, hyung kau kembali" seru taeoh sembari berlari kecil menghampiri sehun yang baru tiba di rumahnya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"appa, sehun hyung benar-benar kembali?" tanya taeoh.

"tentu. dia kembali di rumah ini seperti dulu tapi taeoh, karena pengasuhmu baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan luka di punggungnya belum sembuh, kau tak bisa menyuruh-nyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu dan memberikannya beban berat. Kau mengerti?" ucap jongin

"ne, allgesseumnida" ucap taeoh dengan raut wajah yang sama persis seperti raut wajah sehun yang dulu sering mengucapkannya. Jongin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah taeoh, ia melirik kearah sehun yang tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Sekarang bantu appa membawakan barang-barang nya kedalam kamar" taeoh mengangguk dan segera mengangkat tas milik sehun berdua bersama jongin. Kedua mata sehun menatap kepergian taeoh dan jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 **...**

"hyung, duduk saja" sehun hanya pasrah saat taeoh mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi meja makan.

"tunggu sebentar ya" ucap taeoh dan berlari kearah dapur.

"bawa mangkuk ini pelan-pelan, appa akan bawa mangkuk berisi sup ini ke atas meja. Hati-hati " ucap jongin. Taeoh mengangguk dan segera berjalan hati-hati menuju meja makan sambil membawa 3 mangkuk kosong.

Sehun menatap makanan diatas meja makan, sup kerang dan tumis irisan daging sapi. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat hidangan diatas meja. Setahunya, taeoh tak bisa memasak masakan seperti ini selain membuat mie ramen. Taeoh tak mungkin. Jika hidangan ini bukan di buat oleh jongin atau taeoh. berarti pilihan terakhir adalah makanan ini pasti delivery dari restauran suho.

"suho samchon hebat" ucap taeoh sambil mengunyah tumis dagingnya dengan lahap.

"eo taeoh, appa tak mengajarimu untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Kau lupa?" tegur jongin. Taeoh meletakkan sendok nya diatas meja dan duduk dengan rapih.

"selamat makan.." ucap jongin dan taeoh bersamaan. Kedua mata sehun menatap mangkuk nasinya yang kini dipenuhi irisan daging yang diletakkan oleh jongin dan taeoh bersamaan.

"hyung, makan yang banyak ya" ucap taeoh

"kau harus banyak makan daging agar tulang mu itu kuat" ucap jongin.

"berhenti.." taeoh dan jongin langsung berhenti menyumpit irisan daging begitu sehun bersuara.

"aku bisa mengambil sendiri makananku tanpa di bantu" ucap sehun.

"ah baiklah, taeoh makan makananmu" ucap jongin. Taeoh mengangguk dan segera menyantap makan malamnya.

"makan makananmu sebelum dingin atau kau ingin di suapi?" ujar jongin. Sehun melirik kearah jongin dengan tatapan datar.

"anminida" ucap sehun dan langsung menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Jongin tersenyum dan segera menyantap makan malamnya.

… **.**

" ** _perlakukan Oh seperti anggota keluargamu sendiri agar dia tak lagi bersikap kaku. Dia perlu berinteraksi dengan banyak orang agar kepribadiannya yang suka menyepi itu menghilang, tuan kim. Kau bisa kan? Kau dan putramu sangat mengambil peran besar untuk merubah kepribadiannya itu"_**

 **...**

"aku akan tidur nyenyak bahkan bermimpi indah malam ini" ucap taeoh yang sudah berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Sehun mengangguk kecil sambil membuka buku cerita yang akan dibacakannya untuk taeoh seperti biasa.

"hyung kau masih berharap hidupmu akan memiliki kisah bahagia seperti yang ada didalam buku cerita?" tanya taeoh.

"Animnida"

"wae? Kenapa kau tak berharap? Apa kau tak memiliki seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari kesendirian?"

"Animnida"

"jeongmalyo?"

"aku tak akan membacakan buku cerita ini jika kau belum menunjukkan tanda siap akan mendengarkan"

"ne, jwesonghamnida" taeoh segera berbaring rapih diatas ranjangnya.

 **...**

Sehun menutup rapat pintu kamar hye gyul pelan-pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkannya. Begitu ia berbalik, dilihatnya jongin yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"taeoh sudah tidur?" tanya jongin.

"sudah"

"setelah kau pergi dia menjadi sulit tidur. Sekarang kau kembali dan taeoh tidur lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ajaib bukan?"

"tidak" jongin menghela nafasnya.

"jika punggungmu masih sakit jangan paksakan untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Jika butuh bantuan kau bisa katakan kepadaku, aku akan membantumu mengerjakan beberapa urusan rumah. jika urusan dapur, aku akan menelfon resto suho hyeong untuk delivery makanan. Kau mengerti?"

"Tidak, allgesseumnida"

"yasudah, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu. ini sudah malam juga"

"jongin-ssi"

Jongin kembali menoleh kebelakang begitu sehun memanggilnya.

"bisa bantu aku?" ucap sehun.

"membantumu? Apa?" tanya jongin. Sehun tak menjawab dan segera berjalan mendahului jongin.

"apa?" gumam jongin seraya berjalan dibelakang sehun.

 **...**

"kenapa membawaku ke kamarmu? Kau mau minta tolong apa? Apa disini ada kecoa dan kau ingin aku menangkapnya?" tanya jongin

"tidak. aku meminta bantuanmu hanya karena kau yang bisa membantuku disini" jawab sehun.

"hanya aku? Bantuan apa?"

Sehun membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakainya yang paling atas sambil menatap jongin.

"yayaya, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kedua mata jongin melotot melihat sehun melepas kancing kemeja nya. Sehun berbalik kebelakang. Kedua mata jongin melotot saat sehun menurunkan sedikit kemeja nya hingga ke bagian pundaknya.

"aku tak bisa mengganti perban jika posisi nya disini" ucap sehun sambil menunjuk punggung sebelah kiri nya yang di perban. "kau bisa membantuku?"

"hah? A..ah ya " ucap jongin sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan segera mengambil kotak P3k diatas meja dekat ranjang sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan perban yang menempel dilukanya perlahan dilepaskan oleh jongin dengan hati-hati agar luka jahit di punggungnya tak terasa nyeri.

"sakit?" tanya jongin.

"tidak" jawab sehun.

"kau pasti sulit tidur jika punggungmu terluka begini" ucap jongin sambil membuka tutup salep yang akan di olesi nya di luka sehun.

"apa menyeramkan?" tanya sehun.

"apa nya yang seram?"

"luka nya?"

"ti..tidak, Luka nya nanti pasti akan mengering dan hanya meninggalkan bekas. Jangan khawatir. tekonologi zaman sekarang sudah canggih, bekas luka seperti ini pasti bisa dihilangkan oleh dokter kulit. Kau tak perlu merasa takut punggungmu akan terlihat menakutkan karena luka ini"

"aku tidak takut dengan punggungku. aku hanya mengkhawatirkan luka lama disitu yang sepertinya sudah di tambah dengan luka baru"

"a..ah.. nyonya Hong bilang kau juga pernah terluka di bagian punggungmu saat masih kecil. Sepertinya luka lama yang kau punya sudah diganti dengan luka yang baru"

"Pria itu begitu teliti menancapkan senjata tajamnya, bukan? Dia kembali meninggalkan tanda di tubuhku"

"kau tak akan tertusuk jika kau tak menghalangi tubuhku didepan pria itu"

"kau yang akan tertusuk dan mungkin senjata tajamnya akan menancap pas tepat di bagian jantungmu. Dibandingkan muncul korban lagi di tangannya lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikannya"

"dengan membuatmu menjadi korban terakhir nya? Jangan bodoh, oh sehun. Kau pikir dengan kau dihabisi oleh pria itu maka para polisi dan masyarakat akan lega karena tujuan kang dong yoon sudah tercapai dan mereka tak perlu khawatir bahwa diri mereka yang akan menjadi salah satu korban kang dong yoon? Kau salah. Seseorang yang pernah membunuh sekali akan menjadi keterusan. Jika kau mati di tangannya, tak menutup kemungkinan akan ada korban selanjutnya setelah kau di habisi olehnya. Pria itu seorang psykopat" sehun terdiam mendengarnya.

"luka ini bukan luka terakhir yang di tinggalkan kang dong yoon untukmu. Luka ini sebagai tanda bahwa seorang oh sehun pernah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang"

"y..ya" gumam sehun.

"perbanmu sudah ku ganti"

Jongin segera menutup kotak P3K dan bangkit berdiri. Sehun segera mengancingi kemeja nya dengan benar dan berbalik menghadap jongin.

"selamat malam" ucap sehun.

"malam.." balas jongin seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar sehun.

 **TBC**

 **hiks hiks ceye hiksT-T kau jahat mas yatuhan ku galau ceye kissscene ama mebel bangunan hiks sedih dedek mas, ada kah yang kit ati sama kek aku?**

 **btw aku bakal update ga setiap hari /kayanya/ tapi aku usahain kalo bisa aku update setiap hari**

 **makasih reviewnya kawan**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, keluarga, misteri**

 **Peringatkan: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG /?. DLDR!**

 **...**

chap 10

Jongin berjalan menuju ruang makan dan melihat sarapan yang sudah tersedia diatas meja. Ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat anak nya tengah berjalan bersama pengasuhnya sambil membawakan semangkuk waffle dan sausnya.

"selamat pagi" sapa sehun seraya meletakkan sarapan diatas meja.

"eoh, pagi" balas jongin.

"appa, pagi" ucap taeoh mengikuti ucapan yang diucapkan pengasuhnya barusan. Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap puncak kepala taeoh.

"sehun-ssi, duduk saja. sarapan bersama kami" ajak jongin.

"hyung, ayo makan bersama" ajak taeoh seraya turun dari bangku dan mendudukkan sehun dibangku meja makan.

"tidak usah sungkan. kau kan masih dalam tahap pemulihan, kau tidak usah bekerja full, araso?" ucap jongin.

"ya, aku mengerti" ucap sehun.

"taeoh, jangan melamun. kau akan telat jika tak segera memakan sarapanmu" ucap jongin.

"ya, aku mengerti" ucap taeoh patuh dan segera menyantap sarapannya. Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya.

 **...**

"kau memperkerjakan dia lagi?" tanya chanyeol.

"eoh. taeoh tak mau dengan pengasuh manapun kalau bukan dengan sehun" jawab jongin.

"apa wajahnya masih datar setelah ayah nya sudah di tangkap?"

"wajahnya memang begitu"

"bukankah ahjummoni itu bilang kalau oh sehun tidak tersenyum karena pengalaman yang jauh dari kata senyum? Pengalaman itu berkaitan dengan ayah tirinya? Kan masalahnya sudah selesai, harusnya dia bisa tersenyum. kenapa wajahnya masih datar?"

"tidak tau"

"jangan-jangan dia masih punya banyak pengalaman yang jauh dari kata senyum lagi?"

"ahjummoni bilang oh sehun bersikap kaku karena dia terlalu lama menutup diri. Kalau dia sering berinteraksi dengan banyak orang pasti dia tak akan bersikap kaku lagi. Makanya kau dan yang lainnya harus bantu aku dan taeoh untuk menghilangkan kekakuan sikapnya itu. Ajak dia bicara atau bercanda saat bersamanya, jangan memikirkan hal-hal negative terus-terusan"

"baiklah,baiklah"

 **...**

"hyung" seru taeoh sembari berlari kecil menghampiri sehun yang berdiri didepan gerbang nursery nya, saking cepat berlari ia pun tersandung batu dan membuat tubuhnya langsung kehilangan keseimbangan.

grip ~~

Taeoh mengangkat wajahnya keatas dan melihat kedua tangan sehun yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh.

"hati-hati" ucap sehun.

"ya, maafkan aku hyung" ucap taeoh sambil tersenyum.

"ayo" ucap sehun. Taeoh mengangguk dan segera meraih tangan kanan sehun kedalam genggamannya.

"hyung, kita akan ke supermarket?" tanya taeoh.

"ya, kulkas rumahmu kosong" jawab sehun.

"ah benar, appa lupa mengisi kulkas setelah eonni pergi" oceh taeoh.

 **...**

 ** _Supermarket_**

"sonsaengnim memberikan kami ini. Hyung, ayo kita main." ucap taeoh menyerahkan kartu bergambar kepada sehun. Sehun menerima kartu yang diberikan taeoh dan menatap gambar-gambar didalam kartu yang disertai tulisan dalam huruf bahasa inggris.

"aku akan ambil yang kau minta sesuai dari kartunya. Menyenangkan bukan?" ucap taeoh. Sehun mengangguk kecil dan memilih acak kartu bergambar tersebut.

"ini" sehun memberikan selembar kartu kepada taeoh.

"ba-na-na.." ucap taeoh sambil mengejanya.

"ya" ucap sehun.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap taeoh segera mengambil buah pisang dan menaruhnya didalam troli. Sehun memberikan kartu lagi kepada taeoh.

"fish..disana"

Sehun mendorong trolinya sembari mengikuti taeoh yang berjalan menuju tempat ikan.

"po-ta-to.." taeoh berlari kecil ke rak kentang dan segera mengambil kentang yang sudah di bungkus rapih oleh petugas supermarket.

"hyung, apa kita akan membuat sup ikan kesukaan appa?" tanya taeoh.

"ne, kau benar" jawab sehun.

"uwwaah, appa akan senang" ucap taeoh girang.

"ini" sehun kembali memberikan kartu bergambar kepada taeoh.

"onion" baca taeoh. taemin yang tengah mendorong troli miliknya tak sengaja melihat sosok taeoh yang tengah mengambil bawang dan berlari menghampiri sehun yang berdiri didepan troli.

"Omo!" Pekiknya.

"Taeoh-ya"

Sehun dan taeoh langsung menoleh kesamping dan menatap taemin yang berdiri didepan mereka

eo, ahjussi" ucap taeoh.

"kau! apa kau sedang menculik anak mantan majikanmu?!" tanya taemin sambil menatap sehun.

"tidak" jawab sehun.

"ahjussi,sehun hyung tidak menculikku. samchon bilang orang yang menculik adalah orang yang jahat. Sehun hyung bukan orang jahat" ucap taeoh.

"taeoh-ya, kalau dia tidak menculikmu, kenapa dia bisa bersamamu? Kenapa dia menyuruh-nyuruhmu? Memangnya kau ini pembantu nya?" ucap taemin sinis.

"kami sedang bermain sekalian berbelanja untuk mengisi kulkas di rumah. Yakan, hyung?" sehun mengangguk.

" mengisi kulkas di rumah?ka..kau, jangan bilang-"

Taemin menatap sehun dengan wajah histeris.

 **...**

"jongin, kau menolak bantuanku mencarikan pengurus rumah dan pengasuh untuk taeoh dan malah mempekerjakan pembantu lama mu lagi?"

Jongin menutup kupingnya yang pengang.

"YA! kecilkan suaramu itu. ck" dumel jongin.

"apa tak ada orang lain yang bisa mengerjakan urusan rumah dan mengasuh anakmu selain dai?" tanya taemin.

"tidak ada. Taeoh hanya mau bersama nya. Aku tak bisa memperkerjakan dan menitipkan taeoh ke sembarang orang. Lagipula, aku percaya dengan sehun. dia bekerja dengan sangat baik" jawab jongin. Taemin mendesis kesal.

"makan malam sudah siap" lapor sehun.

"ah, ya" jongin segera beranjak berdiri. "kau mau pulang atau ikut makan malam?"

"aku ikut" taemin segera berdiri dan mengikuti jongin ke meja makan.

"hyung, kemari lah duduk disini" pinta taeoh sambil menepuk bangku disebelahnya.

"sehun-ssi duduk saja. sudah kubilang untuk tidak perlu sungkan saat bersama kami, bukan?" ucap jongin.

"sejak kapan pembantu satu meja makan dengan majikan?" ucap taemin. Jongin mendesis kearah taemin

"aku akan mencuci sisa piring kotor" ucap sehun

"eissh, itu bisa kau lakukan belakangan. Kau belum makan juga kan?" tanya jongin

"tidak apa-apa, permisi" sehun segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"YA, lee teamin. ucapanmu itu" dumel jongin.

"kenapa? Kata-kata ku benar kan? Pembantu itu makan di belakang bukan di ruang makan bersama majikannya. Jangan terlalu memanjakan pembantu atau dia akan melonjak nanti" ucap taemin.

"appa, melonjak itu apa?" tanya taeoh

"melonjak itu-"

"taeoh. makan makananmu sebelum dingin" potong jongin. "kau mau makan atau bicara?" ucap jongin sambil menatap tajam kearah taemin.

"aku makan.." taemin segera menyantap makan malamnya.

"uuwwaah, masitta. appa, sup ikan kesukaan ini rasa nya seperti buatan eomma kan?" tanya taeoh

"ya. seperti masakan kyungsoo" gumam jongin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"aku akan membuatkan sup ini untuk kalian kapan-kapan" ucap taemin.

"tidak usah banyak bicara" tegur jongin.

….

Sehun mematikan kran bak cucian piring sambil menghela nafas nya. Tangan kanannya beralih ke pundak kirinya, mencoba mengusap luka di punggungnya.

"apa masih sakit?"

Sehun langsung berbalik dan melihat jongin sudah berdiri didepannya.

"apa punggung mu sakit lagi? ck. sudah ku bilang tak usah banyak bekerja kalau kau belum sembuh"

"aku baik-baik saja" ucap sehun segera mengelap meja conter yang basah dengan lap.

"jangan dengarkan kata-kata lee taemin. dia dan bibi ku itu 11:12 " ucap jongin.

"ne" ucap sehun.

"eung. sup buatanmu benar-benar enak. rasa sup tadi benar-benar sama seperti rasa sup buatan alm. Kyungsoo dulu. Aku sempat berfikir kau dan kyungsoo itu belajar memasak bersama hingga kalian bisa memasak makanan dengan rasa yang sama. tapi rasa nya itu tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo dari dulu besar dipanti asuhan sementara kau tidak. Apa dulu kau juga pernah memasakkan sup ikan seperti itu untuk seseorang?" tanya jongin. Raut wajah sehun berubah tegang mendengar ucapan jongin.

"ya." Jawab sehun.

"ah benarkah? pasti untuk nyonya Hong, yakan? Kalian kan tinggal serumah dari dulu, pasti kau sering memasak untuknya" ucap jongin. Sehun hanya diam.

"jongin"

Jongin mendesah pelan saat mendengar suara nyaring taemin.

"aku tinggal ya." Jongin segera pergi meninggalkan dapur dan menghampiri taemin yang hendak pulang. Sehun menatap kepergian jongin sebentar, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggir meja counter. Kedua matanya menatap sup ikan yang masih tersisa didalam panci diatas kompor.

"aku merindukamu" lirihnya pelan.

 **...**

"to-ma-to. Apakah benar?"

Jongin berjalan ke ruang tengah dan melihat taeoh yang tengah berlatih mengeja huruf alphabet bersama sehun.

"ini" tunjuk sehun ke gambar buah-buah yang ada didalam buku taeoh.

"pa-pa-ya? tanya taeoh.

"ya, benar" jawab sehun sambil membalik halaman berikutnya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya jongin beranjak duduk disamping taeoh.

"sehun hyung mengajariku mengeja huruf alphabet. tadi kami juga melakukannya saat belanja bersama" ucap taeoh.

"ahhh kau pasti akan lebih pandai daripada teman-temanmu kalau kau banyak berlatih" ucap jongin. Taeoh mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"hyung, aku akan pasangkan kata-kata ini sesuai gambar nya" ucap taeoh sembari mengambil pensil nya dan mengerjakan soal latihan didalam bukunya.

"gomawo"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap jongin.

"kau tahu aku selalu sibuk di kantor dan tak ada waktu untuk mengajari bahkan menemani taeoh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Aku senang kau ada disini dan bisa membantu taeoh. aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu"

"sama-sama" ucap sehun dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah buku taeoh.

"nyonya Hong bilang kau tak sempat menerusi pendidikanmu ke bangku kuliah setelah orang tua angkat mu pergi" sehun mengangguk kecil.

"apa kau tak merindukan teman-teman SMA mu dulu?" kedua mata sehun berkedip mendengar pertanyaan jongin.

"lebih dari 4 tahun kau menutup diri dari dunia luar. Semua teman-temanmu pasti memikirkan keadaanmu. Apa kau tak ingin mengunjungi mereka atau sekedar menghubungi mereka dan memberitahukan bahwa kau baik-baik saja di Seoul?" tanya jongin. Sehun terdiam.

"eng apa kau tak punya banyak teman dulu? Yang dekat pun tak ada?" tanya jongin sambil mengamati raut wajah sehun.

"ada" ucap sehun dengan nada datar.

"ada? Kau tak ingin memberitahukan kabarmu kepada temanmu itu?" tanya jongin.

"aku tidak tahu dia dimana" jawab sehun.

"ya? Tidak tahu? Apa dia pindah ke luar negeri? Apa dia tak pernah meng-"

"selesai. Hyung aku sudah selesai" ucap taeoh tiba-tiba, sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah taeoh dan mengabaikan jongin yang belum selesai bicara.

"apa benar?" tanya taeoh.

"ya" jawab sehun. Jongin menghela nafasnya, ia kembali menatap taeoh dan sehun yang belajar bersama.

 **...**

 **Restoran**

"dia punya teman?" tanya kris.

"eoh. dia bilang dia punya teman tapi dia tak tahu dimana temannya itu" jawab jongin.

"mungkin temannya sudah tak tinggal di Negara ini" ucap suho.

"mungkin" ucap jongin.

"yya, apa ini berhubungan dengan kejadian di kedai ice cream waktu itu" ucap baekhyun.

"tempat kau membututi dia bersama taeoh dan chanyeol?" tanya kris.

"ya. hyeong,kau ingatkan saat kami bilang bahwa sehun memesan dua mangkuk ice cream tapi dia tak menyentuhnya. Apa dia sedang bernostalgia dengan temannya lewat mangkuk ice cream itu?" ucap baekhyun.

"nostalgia?" gumam jongin.

"eissh, dia tidak bernostalgia dengan temannya" sahut chen. Kris dan yang lain langsung menoleh kearah chen.

"seorang yang begitu biasanya sedang mengingat masa-masa bahagia yang dijalani bersama seseorang yang penting dikehidupannya" ucap chen.

"Sseorang? Solma .." lay mengerutkan dahinya.

"oh sehun sedang mengingat orang yang disukainya, siapa tahu cinta pertama nya atau kekasihnya dulu" ujar chen. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan chen. Ia mengusap dagunya sambil memasang wajah berfikir.

 **...**

"cantiknyaaa" ucap taeoh melihat adonan kue berbentuk bintang yang baru dicetak dengan cetakan kue oleh sehun.

"hyung, aku mau mencoba nya"

Sehun menyerahkan cetakan kue kepada taeoh dan membiarkannya mencetak sendiri adonan kue di atas talenan.

"cinta"

Sehun menoleh kearah taeoh, kedua matanya menatap adonan berbentuk hati yang baru dibentuk taeoh.

"kau tahu apa itu cinta?" tanya taeoh.

"cinta. perasaan yang diberikan Tuhan kepada sepasang manusia untuk saling mencintai, saling memiliki dan tidak dapat dipaksakan" jawab sehun sambil menatap adonan kue yang di bentuk taeoh

"benarkah? Taeoh menyukai hyung tanpa ada paksaaan. apa itu di sebut cinta?" tanya taeoh.

"kurang lebih begitu" jawab sehun sambil meletakkan adonan kue yang sudah dibentuk kedalam Loyang.

"hyung, apa ada orang yang kau cintai?" tanya taeoh. sehun terdiam sejenak.

"ada" jawab sehun.

"eo?siapa"? tanya taeoh penasaran.

"taeoh, appa pulang"

Taeoh langsung mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya begitu mendengar suara jongin. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur diikuti sehun dari belakang.

"selamat datang" ucap sehun.

"selamat datang, appa" ucap taeoh meniru ucapan sehun. Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap puncak kepala anaknya.

"anda sudah makan?" tanya sehun.

"eoh. aku makan di resto suho hyung tadi" jawab jongin.

"appa, aku dan hyung sedang membuat biskuit" lapor taeoh

"Appa mau mencicipi biskuit buatanmu" ucap jongin.

"ah, hyung ayo kita masukkan kedalam oven" ucap taeoh sambil menarik tangan sehun menuju dapur. Jongin tersenyum menatap kepergian sehun dan taeoh.

 **...**

"cantiknya, taeoh kau yang menghias nya?" tanya jongin melihat biskuit-biskuit yang sudah matang dan tengah di hias dengan krim.

"ne. ini untuk appa" ucap taeoh menyuapkan biskuit kedalam mulut jongin.

"masitta" ucap jongin sambil tersenyum. Kedua matanya beralih menatap sehun yang tengah mengolesi krim diatas biskuit yang sudah matang.

"besok akhir pekan. kau bisa cuti sehari. Tidak usah bekerja. Kau mengerti?" ucap jongin.

"ne, allgesseumnida" ucap sehun.

"taeoh, appa akan menitipkanmu di resto suho samchon, besok appa harus pergi ke kantor untuk mengurusi beberapa hal. Jangan membuat repot paman-pamanmu ya?"

"ne, allgesseumnida" ucap taeoh sambil cekikikan dan berlari ke ruang tengah.

"aiih. dia selalu meniru orang-orang disekelilingnya" ucap jongin

"arra" ucap sehun.

"eng. Sehun-ssi"

Sehun menatap jongin, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan jongin yang menggantung.

"aniya, gwenchana. biskuitnya enak, aku ambil lagi." ucap jongin sambil mencomot biskuit di atas piring dan pergi meninggalkan dapur. sehun mengedikkan kedua bahunya dengan wajah tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **...**

 ** _Esok harinya_**

 ** _Restoran_**

"masitta. Taeoh, sepertinya bakat paman menurun kepadamu" ucap suho sambil mengunyah biskuit nya.

"Ya. ayah taeoh kau atau jongin? Dia pasti keturunan kyungsoo yang bisa masak dengan enak" sahut chanyeol.

"sehun hyung yang mengajariku" ucap taeoh

"kau senang pengasuhmu kembali?" tanya kris.

"tentu" jawab taeoh

"bagaimana sikap nya di rumah?" tanya chen. Taeoh memandang chen dengan wajah bingung.

"yya, taeoh tak mengerti pertanyaanmu. Bodoh" ucap kris

" taeoh, apa pengasuhmu bersikap aneh di rumah? Seperti dulu?"

"tidak, sehun hyung bersikap baik, kami bahkan sering berbagi cerita" ucap taeoh.

"Apa saja yang di ceritakan nya kepadamu?" tanya lay.

"emm. sehun hyung memberitahuku arti cinta saat aku bertanya kepadanya" ucap taeoh.

"m..mwo? c..cinta? Apa jawabannya?" tanya chen. Taeoh turun dari bangkunya dan berdiri tegak didepan paman-pamannya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"cinta. perasaan yang diberikan Tuhan kepada sepasang manusia untuk saling mencintai, saling memiliki dan tidak dapat dipaksakan"

Suho dan yang lain tercengang menatap keponakan kecilnya ini. Sejak kapan keponakannya meniru tingkah pengasuhnya? Bahkan sampai nada bicaranya yang selalu lurus ikut di tirunya.

"yya taeoh, jangan menirunya. Paman merinding" ucap chen. Taeoh terkekeh dan kembali duduk dibangku nya.

"orang seperti dia tahu juga arti cinta" ucap chanyeol.

"yya, dia manusia. wajar tahu arti seperti itu" ucap suho.

"ceritakan kepada kami lagi,taeoh-ya" pinta lay.

"aku bertanya apakah ada seseorang yang dicintainya dan dia menjawab 'ada', saat aku mau bertanya siapa orang nya, appa pulang dan aku langsung berlari menuju appa" jelas taeoh.

"ada? Dugaanku benar kan kalau dia punya seseorang yang dia cintai" ucap chen.

"apa itu ada hubungannya dengan ice cream yang dipesannya itu?" tanya sungjong. Sunggyu dkk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

 **...**

 ** _Kedai ice cream_**

Jongin menurunkan sedikit buku menu yang menutupi wajahnya hingga kebawah kedua matanya. Kedua bola matanya bergerak mengamati pelayan kedai yang baru saja meletakkan dua mangkuk ice cream diatas meja tempat sehun duduk.

"baekhyun hyeong benar. dia memesan dua mangkuk ice cream" gumam jongin pelan.

10 menit kemudian

Makanan dingin didepan sehun kini mulai mencair, membuat mangkuk makanan dingin bernama ice cream itu penuh dengan air lelehan ice cream. Kedua mata sehun terus menatap dua makanan manis itu dengan tatapan kosong sementara tangan kanannya tak menunjukkan tanda akan meraih sendok ice cream tersebut. Kedua mata nya mengedip bersamaan saat melihat bangku yang berada didepannya tiba-tiba di tarik seseorang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya keatas dan raut kekecewaan terlukis di wajahnya.

Kedua mata jongin menatap dua mangkuk ice cream yang sudah mencair diatas meja sehun lalu beralih menatap sehun yang kini malah menatap nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan untuknya.

"kau memesan tapi tak memakannya. kenapa?" tanya jongin.

"kau mengikutiku?" tanya sehun.

"apa tak sayang kau memesan dan tak dimakan?"

"kau mengikutiku?"

"kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"kau mengikutiku?" jongin menghela nafas.

"hanya kebetulan saja aku datang kemari" ucap jongin.

"kau mengikutiku?" tanya sehun kali ini dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"sudah ku bilang kebetulan aku kemari" jawab jongin.

"sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?" tanya sehun.

"oh sehun, aku bilang kan-"

"sejak kapan?" potong sehun.

"sudah lama" ucap jongin. Sehun beranjak berdiri dan langsung melangkah keluar dari kedai.

 **...**

"yaya, oh sehun kau marah?" tanya jongin sambil menyamai langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud mengikutimu. Aku ingin makan ice cream tadi dan melihatmu masuk kedalam toko lalu-" sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap dingin kearah jongin.

"abaiklah-baiklah. aku mengikutimu karena aku penasaran. Kau puas?" ucap jongin. sehun mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan dan kembali berjalan. jongin mengusap tengkuknya dan segera mengejar sehun yang berjalan cepat.

"kau marah?" tanya jongin yang kini berjalan disamping sehun.

"aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau memesan ice cream tapi tak dimakan, ak-" jongin berhenti berjalan begitu sehun berhenti berjalan dan menghadap kearahnya.

"urusan pribadi seorang bawahan tak bisa di ikut campuri oleh atasan, kau mengerti?" ucap sehun sinis.

"yya, ini hari liburmu. kau tidak bekerja untukku dan aku tidak memperkerjakanmu. Itulah gunanya seorang pengurus rumah tangga dan pengasuh anak memerlukan hari libur agar mereka tak selalu berperan menjadi kedua nya" ucap jongin. sehun memicingkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan myungsoo.

"anggap saja hari ini aku adalah temanmu. Teman, bagaimana?" ucap jongin.

"tidak mau, aku menolak" tolak sehun dan kembali berjalan.

"yya, kau menolak tawaranku untuk berteman, apa karena kau memiliki teman? Teman yang tak bisa makan ice cream tadi bersamamu?" tanya jongin. Kedua mata sehun membulat mendengar ucapan jongin.

"kau! Urus urusanmu sendiri" ucap sehun sinis dan langsung pergi meninggalkan jongin yang mematung.

 **...**

"appa, sehun hyung belum pulang?" tanya taeoh begitu tiba di rumahnya.

" e..eoh, mungkin dia masih jalan-jalan di luar. mungkin dia akan pulang sebentar lagi. kenapa? Kau sudah makan kan?" tanya jongin.

"sudah, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bermain" jawab taeoh

"ah, sebaiknya kau segera mandi. mungkin setelah kau selesai mandi sehun akan pulang"

"ne" taeoh segera pergi ke kamar mandi. jongin melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"jangan-jangan dia tidak pulang karena marah denganku" gumam jongin. "aissh, taeoh bisa bertanya-tanya kalau pengasuhnya tak kunjung kembali ke rumah"

….

Cklek ~~

Jongin langsung melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri saat mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Sehun menatap sekilas kearah jongin dan langsung berjalan melewatinya.

"sehun-ssi" panggil jongin. Sehun langsung berhenti berjalan dan menoleh.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya sehun

"kau masih marah denganku?" tanya jongin.

"animnida" jawab sehun

"kau marah. terlihat jelas kau marah denganku. Mianhae. Aku tahu kau pantas marah denganku karena aku mengikutimu, aku melakukan itu hanya karena aku penasaran, kau terlihat begitu kesepian dan mungkin kau butuh seorang teman yang bisa kau ajak bercerita jadi-"

"aku tak butuh siapa-siapa"

"apa?"

"aku tak butuh siapa-siapa untuk dijadikan teman. Permisi"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan sehun.

 **...**

 _ **esok**_ _ **harinya**_

"hyung, kau pulang malam kemarin?" tanya taeoh

"ne" ucap sehun sambil memberikan botol berisi jus kepada taeoh

"appa" seru taeoh begitu melihat jongin yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan.

"hye gyul annyeong. Se..sehun-ssi, annyeong" ucap jongin sambil tersenyum kikuk kearah sehun. jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat sehun tak membalas sapaannya, biasanya sehun yang mengucapkan ucapan selamat pagi duluan tapi kali ini tidak.

"apa sarapan hari ini?" tanya jongin sambil menatap meja yang masih kosong.

Bbrraakk ~~

Taeoh langsung menoleh kearah sehun yang tiba-tiba meletakkan sepiring omelet dihadapan jongin dengan suara yang cukup kencang. jongin melirik sedikit wajah sehun yang tak bereskpresi.

"jwesonghamnida" ucap sehun dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"yya, kau masih marah denganku?" tanya jongin dengan nada pelan agar taeoh tak mendengarnya.

"animnida" ucap sehun sambil memotong omelet untuk taeoh.

"animnida, animnida, animnida. bilang saja iya kalau kau marah denganku" ucap jongin.

"animnida" ucap sehun. Jongin mendesah pelan.

"yya, tinggal bilang kau marah, apa susahnya? Aku tahu kau marah tapi bagaimanapun niatku itu ba-" ucap jongin.

"10 menit.." ucap sehun.

"ha apa?" tanya jongin.

"10 menit lagi jika anda belum selesai sarapan, anda akan terjebak macet. Permisi" sehun segera meletakkan omelet dihadapan taeoh dan berlalu dari ruang makan.

"saat marah dia menyeramkan" desis myungsoo sambil melahap omeletnya. Sementara taeoh hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali dengan wajah tidak mengerti melihat pemandangan tadi.

…

"taeoh, kau masuk duluan " taeoh mengangguk dan segera masuk duluan kedalam mobil. jongin menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sehun yang kini berdiri didepannya. Kedua tangan sehun tiba-tiba terulur kearah dasi jongin, membetulkan dasinya yang terlihat miring.

"kau marah denganku tapi masih berbaik hati membenarkan dasiku. Kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya jongin. sehun hanya diam.

"kau masih marah? Astaga. kau tahu kan niatku it- iihhkk" jongin memekik pelan saat sehun tiba-tiba menarik dasi nya keatas dengan kencang, membuat lehernya terasa sesak.

"dasimu tak akan rapih jika anda terus berbicara" ucap sehun dan kembali membenarkan dasi jongin.

"kau membuatku sesak nafas" gumam jongin. sehun menurunkan kedua tangannya dari dasi jongin dan berjalan 1 langkah ke belakang.

"selamat jalan. semoga hari anda menyenangkan" ucap sehun sebelum menutup pintu rumah.

"apa-apan itu. Heh ternyata mengurusi sehun yang sedang marah memang merepotkan" ucap jongin segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

 **...**

"apa?! Kau mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau mengikutinya? Astaga, jong. kau bodoh sekali" ucap chanyeol.

"lalu apa yang harus aku katakan? Dia terus mendesakku dan mau tak mau aku bicara yang sebenarnya" ucap jongin.

"aissh, wajar saja dia bersikap ketus kepadamu walaupun kau ini Tuannya. Dia merasa kehidupan pribadi nya di ikut campuri. Lagipula, kenapa kau malah menghampirinya?"

"karena aku benar-benar penasaran dengan tingkah nya yang hanya memandangi mangkuk ice cream pesanannya"

"issh, aku rasa ucapan chen benar kalau namja itu memang sedang bernostalgia dengan orang yang disukainya di kedai ice cream"

"bagaimana kau bisa yakin dari ucapan nya chen?"

"taeoh bercerita di resto kemarin kalau sehun bilang kepada anakmu bahwa dia memiliki seseorang yang di cintainya"

"ehhhh?benarkah?"

"eoh. yya, coba kau tanya ahjummoni itu kalau dia sudah pulang dari luar kota. Apa oh sehun sebelumnya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja atau tidak? Kalau iya tanyakan kepada nya apa dia dicampakkan oleh namjanya atau tidak"

"aku akan menanyakannya"

 **...**

" ** _kau terlihat begitu kesepian dan mungkin kau butuh seorang teman yang bisa kau ajak bercerita"_** sehun menghentikan aktivitas nya mengelapkaca jendela begitu teringat akan ucapan jongin. Ia menghela nafas lalu melirik kearah jam dinding. Sudah waktu nya menjemput taeoh.

…..

"kami akan mengadakan pentas seni untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah" oceh taeoh. "hyung, kau akan menonton pentas seni ku kan?"

"ya" ucap sehun.

"uwwaah, senangnya. Aku akan mengajak appa, samchon, apa aku harus mengajak taemin ahjussi?" tanya taeoh

"itu pilihanmu" jawab sehun.

"hhmm. aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Seo ra yimo, tidak aku tidak menyukainya. Dia pasti tak akan dtaang kalaupun aku mengundangnya. hyung, kau tahu setelah kau pergi dia bilang kau tak akan kembali. bukankah dia berbohong? Kau kembali sekarang" celoteh taeoh. sehun mengangguk kecil sambil menatap kearah sungai.

"hyung, kau dan appa kenapa?" tanya taeoh. sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah taeoh. "apa kalian marahan?"

"animnida" ucap sehun.

"jincaa? Tadi pagi kalian bersikap aneh. tak seperti biasanya. Apa appa kali ini merengek mengenai eomma kepadamu?"

"Animnida"

"hyung, kau harus temani appa kapan-kapan. Dia pasti kesepian juga setelah eomma pergi jauh" sehun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan taeoh.

"appa pasti merasa kesepian. chen samchon bilang namja itu tak suka kesepian untuk melepas rasa kesepian biasanya namja akan lari kedalam pelukan seseorang yang menurutnya menarik. Apa kau mengerti maksudnya?"

"namja yang ingin menghilangkan rasa sepi nya harus menemukan seseorang baru yang akan di cintainya"

"jincaa? Appa harus menemukan seseorang yang di cintainya, begitu?"

"Ne"

"hyung, apa orang yang kau cintai itu appa?" sehun menatap taeoh.

"tidak" ucap sehun dengan wajah datar.

"benarkah? Apa menurutmu appa sudah mencintai seseorang?" tanya taeoh

"aku tidak tahu" jawab sehun

"hhmm. aku akan bertanya kepada appa nanti" gumam taeoh dan begitu pandangan kedua matanya beralih kedepan, ia langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung sehun.

"seo ra yimo" gumamnya.

 **...**

"taemin benar, kau kembali bekerja di rumah ini setelah mengundurkan diri tiba-tiba" ucap seo ra sambil menatap sehun yang baru saja meletakkan segelas jus diatas meja.

"kenapa kau kembali? Kau pasti memiliki motif bukan?" kedua mata sehun langsung menatap kearah seo ra.

"apa kau tertarik dengan jongin dan mulai menggunakan anaknya yang menyukaimu sebagai alat?" tanya seo ra menatap sinis kearah sehun.

"tidak " jawab sehun.

"tidak usah berpura-pura. Semua wanita atau pun pria apalagi pria tidak berpendidikan tinggi sepertimu selalu mendapatkan banyak cara untuk menggaet seorang pria tampan kaya raya sekalipun pria itu sudah memiliki 1 anak" ucap seo ra meminum jus nya.

"sebaiknya kau hentikan niat mu itu. kau tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan kembali bekerja disini. Aku sudah mencalonkan taemin sebagai pasangan untuk jongin kelak. Kau tak pantas untuk pria baik-baik seperti jongin" sehun hanya diam sambil menatap datar seo ra.

"kenapa kau hanya diam? Cepat beresi barang-barangmu dan angkat kaki dari sini" titah seo ra.

"anda tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengusir saya" ucap sehun.

"?"

"aku akan pergi jika Tuan kim yang meminta. anda tak berhak untuk mengusir saya, anda bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa memecat saya"

"kau!" seo ra mengangkat gelas jus nya dan menyiram wajah sehun dengan air jus nya.

"berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu didepanku" bentak seo ra.

"saya hanya bicara kenyataannya" ucap sehun.

"Aku ini bibi nya jongin. Jelas aku juga mempunyai kuasa untuk memecatmu"

"tidak. Menurut perjanjian yang di buat tuan kim dengan ketua penyaluran jasa babysitter yang bisa memecat saya hanya tuan kim sendiri. Itu artinya anda tak berhak dan tidak memiliki andil untuk memberhentikan saya dar-"

Ppllaakk

"jangan" seru taeoh sambil berlari menghampiri sehun yang baru ditampar oleh seo ra. "jangan sakiti sehun hyung" taeoh berdiri didepan sehun sambil merentangkan kedua tangan nya, kedua matanya menatap sebal kearah seo ra.

" kau sudah berhasil mengambil hati anak nya" ucap seo ra.

"yimo, jangan sakiti sehun hyung. Jangan jadikan sehun hyung seperti eomma yang selalu kau sakiti" ucap taeoh

"hey, anak kecil. apa maksudmu? Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu kepadaku. apa pengasuhmu yang mengajarimu?" omel seo ra.

"sehun hyung orang yang baik"

"apa? Orang baik? Hohoho. Dia baik karena ada motif nya. sama seperti ibu mu yang sudah mati itu. Dia menikahi ayahmu karena memiliki motif. Dia ingin hidup enak karena ibu mu itu yatim piatu dan hidup miskin dipanti asuhan. Ibu mu itu seperti ular berbisa. pria jahat" ucap seo ra.

"bukan, eomma bukan orang jahat. Yimo, kau yang jahat" teriak taeoh

"berania sekali kau bilang aku orang jahat" dumel seo ra.

"yimo jahat. Aku tidak menyukaimu yimo" taeoh memejamkan kedua matanya begitu seo ra mengangkat tangan kanannya, saat telapak tangannya akan mendarat di pipi mungil taeoh tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan.

"jangan melukainya" ucap sehun sambil menatap dingin kearah seo ra.

"n..neo" seo ra meringis saat sehun mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"ditempat ini anda yang kelihatan tidak berpendidikan" ujar sehun.

"mwo? Beraninya kau!" pekik seo ra menarik paksa tangan nya yang di cengkram kuat oleh sehun.

"kau bilang apa? Aku tidak berpendidikan? Apa kau tak bercermin? Beraninya kau bilang aku tidak berpendidikan" omel seo ra.

"perkataan saya tidak salah" ucap sehun. Seo ra mengangkat tangan kanannya lagi dan tiba-tiba

"Yimo!"

seo ra langsung menurunkan tangan kanannya dan menoleh kearah jongin yang baru membuka pintu.

"yimo, apa yang mau kau lakukan? kau mau memukul sehun?" tanya jongin.

"pembantumu harus di beri pelajaran karena berani bicara tidak sopan. jongin, kenapa kau masih saja menerima orang seperti dia untuk bekerja di rumahmu? pria ini ular berbisa"

"yimo, jaga bicaramu. aku yang meminta sehun bekerja di tempat ini, aku yang memaksanya untuk kembali kemari"

"a..apa? Astaga apa namja ini berhasil memikat mu?"

"yimo, berhentilah bicara omong kosong. Segera minta maaf kepada sehun"

"apa?! kau bilang apa?"

"minta maaf kepada sehun"

"lebih baik aku menginjak kotoran daripada harus meminta maaf kepada pembantu seperti dia" ucap seo ra dan segera melangkah keluar dari rumah jongin.

"sehun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya jongin.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab sehun lalu berjalan pergi ke belakang.

"taeoh-ya kau baik-baik saja? Apa yimo mengatakan hal kasar kepadamu?" tanya jongin dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"yimo selalu menyakiti orang yang ku sukai. Aku tidak menyukainya" tangis taeoh

"mianhae. seharusnya appa pulang cepat agar kau tak melihat tingkah seo ra yimo" ucap jongin sambil memeluk taeoh

 **...**

"hyung, gwenchana?" tanya taeoh.

"ne" jawab sehun sambil membuka buku cerita untuk ia bacakan kepada taeoh seperti biasa.

"sakit?" sehun tersentak kaget saat tangan taeoh menyenti pipi kanannya. "yimo juga pernah menampar eomma. sekarang dia melakukannya kepadamu" lirih taeoh sambil mengelus lembut pipi sehun.

"a..aku baik-baik saja" ucap sehun dengan suara gemetar sembari menurunkan tangan taeoh dari pipi nya.

"hyung, aku akan melindungimu dari yimo. Tidak usah khawatir" ucap taeoh, sehun mengangguk kecil dan segera membacakan buku cerita untuk taeoh.

….

Sehun menutup rapat pintu kamar taeoh dengan pelan agar tak membangunkan taeoh yang baru saja tertidur. Ia berdiri sejenak didepan pintu kamar taeoh, tangan kanannya bergerak naik menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"sehun-ssi"

sehun menoleh sedikit kearah jongin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"temani aku sebentar" sehun menatap jongin yang baru saja berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

 **...**

"kau tak minum?" tanya jongin menyodorkan sekaleng soju kearah sehun.

"animnida" jawab sehun.

"baiklah. aku akan minum sendiri tapi kau jangan masuk kedalam dulu" ucap jongin sambil membuka kaleng sojunya dan meneguknya sedikit. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya keatas, menatap langit berwarna hitam pekat yang dilihatnya lebih jelas karena kini ia dan sehun tengah duduk di teras belakang.

"sikap bibi ku memang seperti itu" ucap jongin. sehun mengangguk kecil.

"dia bersikap otoriter. semua yang ia inginkan harus aku patuhi. Menurutnya, dia bertanggung jawab penuh atas hidupku karena orang tua ku menitipkanku kepada nya setelah mereka meninggal dunia" jongin menatap kaleng soju nya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"tapi aku tak selalu menjadi keponakan yang penurut untuknya. Aku bukan robot, aku bebas mau melakukan apa saja termasuk mencari pasanganku. Saat aku bertemu kyungsoo, aku berkata dalam benakku bahwa aku menemukan pria yang tepat yang akan menjadi pasanganku tak peduli yimo ku menentang hubungan kami. kyungsoo juga selalu bersikap sabar saat yimo memperlakukannya dengan kasar. aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. Sejak dulu, kyungsoo bertubuh lemah, aku tahu itu tapi aku malah membuat dirinya semakin sakit saat mendengarkan cacian maki yang keluar dari mulut yimo untuknya. Seandainya, dia tak bersamaku. apa dia tak akan jatuh sakit dan pergi selama-lamanya?"

"tidak, Istri mu meninggal karena itu jalan kehidupannya. Tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu. Jika istrimu selalu bersikap sabar menghadapi bibi mu mungkin itu adalah resiko bagi dirinya karena mencintai dan mau hidup bersamamu. Bersyukurlah. Ada orang yang mencintai dirimu bahkan rela menanggung apapun demi bersama orang yang di cintai"

jongin terdiam mendengarkan ucapan sehun, tangan kanannya tiba-tiba merengkuh wajah sehun, menghadapkan wajah sehun dengan wajah nya.

"sakit?" tanya jongin sambil mengusap pipi kanan sehun. Kedua mata sehun berkedip begitu jongin mengusap pipi nya.

"taeoh bilang yimo menampar pipi mu. Hehhh Seharusnya yimo tak melakukan itu didepan taeoh, Itu kekerasan namanya" ucap jongin.

"maafkan aku. Aku akan melindungimu dan taeoh dari yimo ku mulai dari sekarang" ucap jongin.

Kedua mata sehun bergerak menatap kedua mata jongin didepannya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran jongin saat ini, dengan sendirinya ia mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan. Kedua mata sehun melotot begitu jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. Jongin memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, membuat jarak bibir nya dengan sehun semakin dekat dan...

 **TBC**

 **Hiks maafken ya moment kaihunya diskip dulu :v hehehe. Uhukkk udah ada moment kaihun kaannnnn bwehehe maap ya masih dikit momentnya . ohiya maaf ya baru update... makasih reviewnya aku baca semua review kalian, dan maafkan aku yang masih suka ada typo..DLDR yaa ga maksa buat baca kok...aku mohon sama kalian kalo misalhnay kurang ngefeel, masih banyak typo tolong jangan sungkan buat kritik dan mengingatkan aku okeh? Okeh thankseeeeuuu muachh #kecupbasah #ditamparreadrs**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, family, misteri**

 **WARN: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG/?,DLDR, OOC**

 **...**

Chap 11

Jongin memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, membuat jarak bibir nya dengan sehun semakin dekat dan tiba-tiba setetes air dingin jatuh diatas wajah kedua nya. Sontak, kedua nya langsung mengangkat wajah mereka keatas dan butiran air dingin kembali menetes diatas wajah mereka.

"hujan" gumam jongin. sehun segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. jongin menatap kepergian sehun kedalam rumah sebentar.

"apa yang mau kulakukan tadi? Aku belum merasa mabuk" jongin menatap kaleng sojunya yang masih penuh.

"chogi"

Jongin kembali menoleh kebelakang begitu sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu teras.

"anda mau kebasahan?" tanya sehun.

"ne? a..aniya, aku masuk" jongin segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam.

"uh… sehun-ssi, yang tadi-" jongin mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

"ini sudah malam. selamat malam, tuan" potong sehun dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"ahh jongin pabo" gumam jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan kembali meneguk soju nya.

 **...**

"hyung, selamat pagi" sapa taeoh begitu tiba di ruang makan dan mendapati pengasuhnya tengah mengoleskan selai diatas roti tawar. Taeoh mengerutkan dahinya karena pengasuhnya sama sekali tak memberi respon apa-apa begitu disapa olehnya. Sehun masih terus mengoles selai tanpa menyadari bahwa alas roti tersebut sudah penuh oleh selai.

"appa"

sehun membulatkan kedua matanya begitu mendengar suara taeoh menyerukan ayahnya. Ia langsung meletakkan roti yang sudah di olesnya diatas piring dan berbalik kearah jongin.

"selamat pagi" ucap sehun dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk kebawah.

"e..eoh, pagi" balas jongin dengan wajah kikuk. Taeoh menoleh kearah sehun dan ayahnya bergantian beberapa kali.

"taeoh, cepat sarapan" taeoh mengangguk dan segera menuruti ucapan ayahnya.

"hyung, ayo makan bersama" ajak taeoh. Kedua mata sehun melirik sedikit kearah jongin.

"duduklah, taeoh mengajakmu makan" ucap jongin sambil meminum susu putih nya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan segera menarik bangku kosong. Begitu tangan kanannya terulur kedepan untuk mengambil selembar roti tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dari samping ikut terulur kedepan. Sehun melirik sedikit kearah jongin kemudian kembali beralih kearah tangannya yang kini berada di bawah telapak tangan jongin. Taeoh yang melihat pemandangan didepan kedua matanya hanya bisa menatap lurus ekspresi ayah dan pengasuhnya.

"m..mian… mianhae" jongin segera mengangkat tangan nya. "ambillah duluan" sehun mengangguk kecil dan segera mengambil selembar roti. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini kedua tangan mereka bergerak bersamaan saat hendak meraih sendok selai. Taeoh yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah heran melihat tingkah orang dewasa didepannya kini.

"aku selai cokelat." ucap jongin segera berpindah ke selai yang ada disebelah selai strawberry.

….

"hyung, byebye" ucap taeoh sembari masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun mengangguk kecil sembari berjalan kesamping, memberikan jongin untuk jalan.

"kalau yimo datang ke rumah segera telfon aku, ne" ucap jongin.

"ne, allgesseumnida"

"kami berangkat"

"semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" sehun menatap kepergian mobil jongin yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

...

"appa, kau dan sehun hyung kenapa?" tanya taeoh.

"hoh? Apa nya yang kenapa?" tanya jongin sambil fokus menyetir.

"kalian bersikap aneh sejak kemarin. Appa, apa kau membuat sehun hyung marah denganmu?"

"appa? Aniya. kenapa appa membuat sehun marah?"

"ah tidak. hanya saja, kalian terlihat aneh" gumam taeoh.

 **...**

"Mwo? jongin menyuruhmu meminta maaf kepada babysitter itu?" pekik taemin.

"ne. pemuda itu benar-benar sudah meracuni pikiran jongin dan anak kecil itu" dumel seo ra.

"aissh, sudah ku duga kalau dia itu pasti memiliki motif dengan mau bekerja kembali di rumah jongin. Dia pasti memanfaatkan taeoh yang menyukai keberadaannya untuk mendapatkan jongin"

"cih. dia tak akan berhasil mendapatkan keinginannya. Lihat saja nanti"

...

Pandangan kedua mata sehun kosong sementara tangan kanannya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri diatas meja pajangan sambil memegang lap basah. Gambaran akan peristiwa semalam tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya dan membuatnya berhenti melamun. Ia buru-buru mengelap meja dan menyenggol bingkai foto di atas meja, untung saja tidak sampai pecah. Ia segera meletakkan bingkai foto itu di posisi semula, kedua matanya menatap kyungsoo yang ada didalam bingkai foto.

Ia mendesah pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah jam dinding. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat rupanya. Ia harus menjemput taeoh di nursery nya sekarang.

 ** _Taesan kindergarten_**

"hyung, hyung" seru taeoh sembari berjalan menghampiri sehun yang berdiri didepan gerbang nursery nya.

"hyung, sonsaengnim memberikanku nilai A untuk test bahasa inggris" lapor taeoh.

"Chukae" ucap sehun.

"hyung, aku ingin makan sup daging. eomma suka membuatkan sup daging jika nilai tes ku bagus, ne?" pinta taeoh

"ne, kajja" taeoh tersenyum senang dan segera meraih tangan kanan sehun kedalam genggamannya.

"appa akan senang melihat nilaiku yakan?" oceh taeoh.

"ne"

"ini berkat sehun hyung, gomawo hyung " sehun mengangguk kecil.

"hyung"

"apa?"

"apa kau masih marahan dengan appa?"

"animnida. Aku tidak pernah marahan dengan ayahmu"

"jincaa? Kenapa tadi pagi kalian bersikap aneh? Kalian saling menghindar"

"tidak, kita tidak saling menghindar"

…

 ** _Toko daging_**

"selamat datang" sapa penjual daging begitu melihat taeoh dan sehun masuk kedalam tokonya.

"350 gr daging sapi nya" ucap sehun.

"ahjussi, kami akan membuat sup daging untuk merayakan nilai ku yang bagus di sekolah" ucap taeoh.

"geure? Ahjussi akan memberikan daging yang segar untukmu, adik kecil" ucap penjual daging.

"ne, mani juseyo" ucap taeoh dengan wajah senang.

"ah, hyung setelah ini kita beli buah jeruk. Aku akan tunjukkan toko buah langganan eomma" ucap taeoh.

"ne" ucap sehun.

….

 ** _Toko buah_**

"omo! Adik kecil. lama tidak melihatmu di toko ini" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai make up tebal khususnya di bagian matanya.

"hyung, bukankah dia mirip seperti taemin ahjussi?" ucap taeoh pelan. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"kami ingin beli buah jeruk" ucap sehun.

"geure? Aku akan memilih jeruk yang segar untuk kalian" ucap ahjumma penjual buah.

"taemin ahjussi harus datang kemari agar dia percaya dengan ucapanku, maja hyung?" sehun mengangguk kecil.

 **...**

"kenapa memintaku datang kemari?" tanya jongin sambil menatap seo ra yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"tentu saja untuk bicara. Tidak mungkin kita bicara di rumahmu itu"

"geure. yimo selalu membuat kekacauan jika datang ke rumahku"

"m..mwo? Ke..kekacauan? Jelas-jelas kekacauan kemarin bersumber dari orang yang kau pekerjakan dan anakmu itu"

"jangan menyalahkan sehun dan taeoh atas masalah kemarin. Mereka berdua tak akan membuat yimo kesal kalau yimo tak mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka"

"yak namja itu benar-benar mencuci habis otakmu, huh?"

"yimo, berhentilah menuduh hal aneh mengenai sehun. Apa tak cukup tuduhan aneh yang selalu kau ucapkan kepada kyungsoo dulu? Kenapa yimo selalu saja menuduh orang-orang yang ada disekelilingku dengan hal negative?"

"karena mereka memang membuatmu bersikap negative. Setelah istri mu meninggal sekarang malah namja itu yang membuat sikapmu semakin melonjak kepada bibi. Ayah dan ibu mu tak akan senang melihat sikap melawanmu begini jongin"

"kenapa tidak senang? Eomma dan ahboji akan senang akan semua tindakan yang ku ambil jika itu membuatku senang. justru akan menjadi kebalikan jika aku selalu menuruti kemauan yimo yang tak bisa membuatku senang"

"n..neo!"

"aku akan memperingatkan yimo untuk kali terakhir. Berhenti mengganggu taeoh dan sehun. jangan pernah ucapkan kata kasar dan jangan perlakukan mereka dengan kasar. Cukup hanya kyungsoo yang kau sakiti. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tersakiti akibat sikap yimo"

"jongin, berani nya kau bilang seperti itu kepada yimo"

"aku harus pulang. Aku tidak ingin telat untuk makan malam bersama anakku. Permisi." jongin beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan seo ra yang memasang wajah kesal.

 **...**

"appa" seru taeoh sembari berlari kecil menghampiri jongin yang baru melepas sepatu nya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"appa, ayo makan" taeoh langsung menarik tangan ayah nya menuju ruang makan. Jongin menatap hidangan di atas meja makan dengan seksama.

"sup daging?" gumamnya.

"untuk merayakan nilai test ku. aku mendapatkan nilai A" ucap taeoh girang.

"jincaa? Ey putra appa benar-benar pintar" ucap jongin sambil mengusap puncak kepala taeoh.

"ini karena sehun hyung yang mengajariku" ucap taeoh. jongin tersenyum sambil menatap sehun yang baru saja meletakkan dua mangkuk sup di atas meja.

"hyung, ayo kita makan bersama" taeoh langsung mendudukkan sehun diatas bangku yang berada disampingnya. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan segera meminum kuah sup daging nya.

"uwwah, masitta" ucap jongin.

"mmn masitta. Seperti sup buatan eomma" ucap taeoh

"seperti biasa, sehun. masakanmu tak pernah mengecewakan" ucap jongin.

"taerimakasih" ucap sehun.

…..

"aku bertemu dengan yimo sebelum pulang ke rumah" sehun mematikan kran bak cucian piring dan beralih menatap jongin yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tubuh yang disandarkan di meja counter.

"aku sudah memberi peringatan tegas kepada yimo. Jadi jangan khawatir kalau yimo melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu dan taeoh. Kali ini aku tak akan melunak kepada sikap yimo lagi" ucap jongin. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

Kkkrrriinngg

jongin segera merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengangkat telfon yang masuk.

" _yoboseyo"_

"…"

" _oh, ahjummoni"_ sehun langsung menatap jongin.

"…"

" _kami baik-baik saja. kau sudah pulang?"_

"…"

" _kau ingin bicara dengan sehun? kebetulan dia di sebelahku sekarang"_

"…"

jongin segera memberikan ponselnya kepada sehun dan memintanya untuk bicara dengan sehun. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan dapur, memberi privasi untuk sehun bicara dengan nyonya Hong di telfon.

 **...**

"appa, yimo tak akan kemari lagi kan?" tanya taeoh.

"emm.. kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kau tak suka jika yimo datang kemari?"

"ne. yimo selalu mengatakan hal aneh mengenai eomma. Sekarang dia juga mengatakan hal aneh kepada sehun hyung. Aku tidak menyukai itu"

"tidak usah khawatir. yimo tak akan mengganggumu lagi dari sekarang" taeoh menghela nafas lega.

"taeoh-ya, kau benar-benar menyukai sehun?"

"ne. Aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"geure? Jika dia pergi lagi bagaimana?"

"aku akan ikut pergi dengannya"

"ne? kau mau meninggalkan appa?" taeoh terdiam sambil memasang wajah berfikir.

"dia tak akan mengijinkanmu untuk pergi bersamanya" ucap jongin.

"mm waeyo? Taeoh tak ingin jauh dari sehun hyung. appa, jangan minta hyung pergi ya."

"ne, appa tak akan memintanya untuk pergi darimu"

"chogi"

Jongin dan taeoh sama-sama menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sehun sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"ini, terimakasih" ucap ehun mengembalikan ponsel milik jongin.

"ah, sama-sama. kau sudah selesai bicara dengan ny. hong?" tanya jongin.

"y..ya" jawab sehun. "aku akan kembali ke belakang. Permisi." sehun segera berjalan kebelakang, meninggalkan jongin dan taeoh di ruang tengah.

"appa."

jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah taeoh "apa kau kesepian?"

"ne? kenapa appa harus merasa kesepian jika ada taeoh disini?" tanya jongin.

"apa appa sudah lari kedalam pelukan seseorang yang baru makanya tidak kesepian?"

"yya, siapa yang mengajarimu bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"aku mendengarkan ucapan chen samchon"

"aissh, chen hyung itu kalau bicara suka lupa diri akan keberadaan anak di bawah umur" desis jongin.

"appa, apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai?" tanya taeoh

"apa eomma tidak akan marah jika appa mencintai orang lain?" tanya jongin.

"sehun hyung bilang namja yang kesepian harus segera menemukan seseorang yang baru untuk dicintainya. Eomma tak akan marah jika appa mencintai orang lain, bukankah eomma akan senang?"

"Apa kau akan marah jika appa mencintai orang lain selain eomma?"

"aniyo. appa, apa ada orang yang kau cintai selain eomma?"

"isseo"

"jincaa? Nugu?"

"taeoh"

"tidak ada lagi?" jongin tersenyum tipis.

"tidak mungkin sehun hyung kan?" tanya taeoh asal. Jongin langsung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari anaknya.

"n..ne?"

"sehun hyung bilang appa bukan orang yang dicintainya"

"geure? taeoh, apa kau tahu siapa yang dicintai sehun?"

"molla." jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah mengerti

 **...**

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang, ia membuka laci meja kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah syal rajutan yang belum diselesaikannya. Ia menatap syal rajutan tersebut lalu menatap kearah jendela, menatap langit berwarna hitam pekat.

"bogoshipo" lirihnya.

 **...**

 **Esok harinya**

"aigoo. ahjummoni, kau baik sekali membawakan aku dan taeoh oleh-oleh dari Busan" ucap jongin.

"gwenchana. aku tak merasa kerepotan membelikan oleh-oleh untukmu dan anakmu. Oiya, tolong berikan ini kepada Oh ya"

jongin menatap kotak perlatan merajut yang diberikan mirae.

"Oh itu suka merajut. selama mengurung diri 4 tahun, kegiatannya hanya ia habiskan dengan merajut dan merajut tapi hanya 1 syal yang tak juga diselesaikannya. Mungkin dia kehabisan benang makanya aku membelikannya banyak benang wol dan melengkapi alat-alat untuk merajut"

"ah, pantas saja dia bisa membetulkan sweater kyungsoo yang rusak waktu itu" gumam jongin.

"bagaimana keadaan Oh? Apa dia mulai menunjukkan perkembangan selama bekerja di rumah anda?"

"ehm. Lumayan, dia mulai membiasakan diri jika taeoh mengajaknya makan bersama di ruang makan. Bahkan sehun selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani taeoh belajar dan bermain. mereka benar-benar dekat, aku hingga cemburu melihat taeoh lebih akrab dengan pengasuhnya daripada ayahnya"

"hohoho sudah kubilang kan bahwa Oh menyukai anak anda"

"eng ahjummoni. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan mengenai sehun"

"apa lagi?"

"beberapa hari yang lalu aku tak sengaja mengikuti sehun pergi ke kedai ice cream. Disana, aku melihat sehun duduk seorang diri namun dia memesan dua mangkuk ice cream yang sama sekali tak disentuhnya. Apa.. apa dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak bisa datang sampai sekarang?"

"mungkin dia hanya mengingat temannya"

"teman? kau tahu dimana temannya sekarang?"

"tidak tahu. Oh sendiri pun tak tahu kemana teman dekatnya itu pergi"

"engg. teman dekatnya itu yeoja atau namja?"

"namja. dia pria yang tampan, sama sepertimu tuan kim"

"n..ne? namja? Apa dia orang yang dicintai sehun?"

"dicintai Oh?"

"ne, taeoh bilang kalau sehun mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Apa teman dekatnya itu yang kemungkinan adalah orang yang dicintai sehun?"

"hhmm. entahlah. Bisa jadi, Yang aku tahu saat di Busan dulu, Oh memang selalu terlihat berduaan dengan teman pria nya karena Oh memang tidak begitu banyak memiliki teman. Setiap hari mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama dan temannya itu tak lagi kelihatan sosoknya setelah orang tua angkat Oh meninggal"

"m..mwo? dia pergi tiba-tiba?"

"sepertinya begitu, itulah kenapa Oh memintaku untuk mengajaknya pergi menjauh dari Busan"

"ahjummoni, jika teman namja nya adalah orang yang dicintainya, apakah itu artinya sehun hanya akan tersenyum jika dia bersama orang yang dicintainya?"

"jika saat bersama ayah tirinya dia tak bisa tersenyum mungkin saat bersama temannya, Oh bisa tersenyum. Tapi bisa saja dia akan tersenyum saat bersamamu dan putramu, yakan?"

"n..ne"

 **...**

"bunganya kembali bermekaran seperti dulu" ucap taeoh sambil menatap bunga-bunga yang sudah mekar ditaman belakang rumahnya.

"ne" ucap sehun sambil menyiram bunga-bunga tersebut.

"eomma sangat menyukai dua bunga ini" ucap taeoh mengelus kelopak bunga dahlia dan bergenia dengan hati-hati. "setelah eomma pergi tak ada yang bisa mengurusi tanamannya. untung saja hyung merawat kembali tanaman eomma" sehun menatap dua bunga yang dibilang taeoh adalah kesukaan ibu nya.

"hyung, kau suka bunga apa?" tanya taeoh.

"iris" jawab sehun.

"geure? Kita akan menanamnya, eotte?" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kalian ada di luar?"

Sehun dan taeoh sama-sama menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara jongin.

"appa, kau sudah pulang" ucap taeoh sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"ne. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya jongin.

"menyiram tanaman" jawab sehun. jongin menatap bunga-bungan yang kembali di tanam ulang oleh sehun di taman belakang rumahnya. Setelah istri nya meninggal, tanaman di taman rumahnya tak ada lagi yang bisa mengurusnya, untunglah sehun mau berbaik hati untuk kembali mengurus urusan tanaman di taman rumahnya.

"appa, sehun hyung bilang dia menyukai bunga iris. appa, ayo kita tanam itu di rumah" usul taeoh

"araso, kita akan ke toko bunga nanti" ucap jongin.

"hyung, kau dengar? Kita akan menanam bunga kesukaanmu" ujar taeoh. sehun mengangguk.

"taeoh-ya, kita makan di luar hari ini, eotte?" ajak jongin.

"baiklah, tapi sehun hyung di ajak kan?" jongin mengangguk.

"aku akan mencuci tangan kalau begitu" taeoh segera berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan sehun dan jongin berdua di taman belakang.

"iris. kenapa kau menyukai bunga iris?" tanya jongin.

"hanya-" sehun terdiam sejenak, pikirannya kembali melayang entah kemana. jongin memerhatikan sejenak raut wajah sehun.

"apa seorang namja pernah memberikanmu bunga iris?" kedua mata sehun melotot mendengar perkataan jongin.

"bunga iris itu bunga lambang asmara yang artinya sendiri adalah kesetiaan dan harapan. Apa seorang namja pernah memberikan bunga iris kepadamu?" tanya jongin. Saat sehun hendak membuka suaranya tiba-tiba taeoh berteriak.

"appa, kajja" teriak taeoh

"taeoh pasti ingin segera makan, ayo"

sehun mengangguk dan segera berjalan mengikuti jongin dari belakang.

 **...**

"sudah lama sekali kalian tidak makan di restaurantku" ucap suho sembari meletakkan hidangan makan malam yang dipesan jongin.

"kalau kami keseringan memakan makananmu nanti kami akan bosan, hyeong" ucap jongin.

"aissh, dulu saja kau bilang jiwa mu hilang kalau tak memakan makananku" desis suho.

"apa maksudnya dengan jiwa yang hilang?" tanya taeoh

"ah, hyeong. jangan bicara hal aneh didepan taeoh"

"arra, mianhae. eng. Sehun-ssi, ini pertama kali nya kau datang ke restaurant ku ya?" tanya suho.

"n..ne" jawab sehun.

"makan yang banyak. kalau ada keluhan kau bisa sampaikan kepadaku. taeoh selalu bilang masakanmu itu sangat enak, aku jadi penasaran untuk mencicipi masakanmu. Mungkin saja kau bisa menjadi juru masak di resto ku" ucap suho.

"andwae. Sehun hyung tak boleh bekerja disini, samchon" sela taeoh

"arayo. Aku hanya bercanda. aku tinggal kebelakang kalau begitu. Selamat menikmati" ucap suho.

…..

"kau tidak ada tugas mengintai lagi?" tanya kris.

"tidak hyung, Setelah Kang Dong Yoon ditangkap, rasanya kota seoul kembali tentram" jawab chen. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. "ini berkat jasa ku yang berhasil melumpuhkan kang dong yoon"

"astaga. kau masih saja membanggakan diri karena menembak kaki kang dong yoon"

Kris geleng-geleng kepala seraya berjalan memasuki restaurant suho. Begitu kedua kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan resto, kedua mata sipitnya dengan cepat menangkap pemandangan disalah satu meja yang seperti pemandangan keluarga bahagia.

Chen yang berjalan di belakang kris otomatis berhenti berjalan karena orang didepannya kini malah berdiri, ia pun menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dan mengarahkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah yang tengah dilihat hyeong nya.

"o..omo! Itu jongin dan oh sehun kan?" ucap chen kaget saat melihat sehun yang tengah menyeka noda saus di sudut bibir jongin dengan tisu.

...

Jongin tersentak kaget saat tangan sehun yang memegang tisu tiba-tiba terulur kearahnya dan menyeka sudut bibirnya.

"makan anda berantakkan" ucap sehun sambil menatap jongin.

"ne? m..mian" jongin segera mengambil tisu yang dipegang sehun dan mengelap sendiri mulutnya.

"appa selalu belepotan kalau makan-makanan kuah begini, hyung" ucap taeoh. sehun mengangguk dan langsung menoleh kesamping, menatap dua orang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja nya.

Kris dan chen tersentak kaget begitu kepala sehun tiba-tiba menoleh kearah mereka dan menatap mereka dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"samchon" panggil taeoh

"eoh.. kalian" ucap jongin.

"annyeong" sapa chen sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"kalian makan malam bertiga?" tanya kris.

"eoh. kami sedang ingin makan malam di luar" jawab jongin.

"ah, begitu rupanya" gumam kris.

"se..sehun-ssi, lama kita tak bertemu ya" sapa chen.

"annyeonghasimnikka" balas sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

...

"yya, barusan apa artinya?" tanya chen.

"apa?" tanya jongin sambil meminum habis lemon tea nya.

"kau dan oh sehun, lap-lapan gitu. kalian seperti keluarga bahagia yang tengah makan malam di restaurant ini" ucap chen.

"a..apa? Dia hanya membantuku menyeka saus yang berbekas. Keluarga bahagia apa nya?" ucap jongin.

"kelihatannya sikap oh sehun tidak begitu kaku lagi seperti dulu" ucap kris.

"begitulah. Aku dan taeoh sedang membantu nya untuk tidak bersikap kaku didepan banyak orang. Ny. Hong bilang sehun bersikap kaku karena kelamaan menutup diri dunia luar. hyung , kalian harus membantuku juga" ucap jongin. kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"urusan namja cantik seperti dia serahkan saja kepada ku. polisi tangguh sepertiku pasti bisa meluluhkan sikap oh sehun itu" ucap chen sambil menepuk dada bidangnya berkali-kali.

Kris dan jongin berdehem sedikit saat melihat sosok sehun yang berdiri dibelakang bangku tempat duduk chen.

"kalian tahu para polwan dan polisi cantik di kantor kepolisian di berbagai macam daerah sudah mengenal yang namanya kim jongdae aka chen. mereka mengenalku karena ketampanan dan kehebatanku dalam menangkap pencuri apalagi setelah aku berhasil melu- akhh" chen langsung memekik begitu kris menendang tulang kering nya agar dia tak lagi bicara.

"hyeong, appo" teriak chen sambil mengelus tulang keringnya yang di tendang kris.

"belakangmu ekhm" ucap kris pelan. Chen menoleh kebelakang sedikit dan terbelalak kaget melihat sehun berdiri dibelakangnya dengan kedua mata tengah menatap dirinya.

"taeoh ingin memakan pudingnya di taman. Permisi" ucap sehun sembari mengambil semangkuk pudding cokelat diatas meja dan pergi ke taman restaurant.

"omo! apa dia mendengar ucapanku?" tanya chen histeris. Kris dan jongin mengedikkan kedua bahu mereka.

"aigoo. Bisa-bisa dia berfikir aku ini polisi mesum lagi" ucap chen. Jongin geleng-geleng kepala.

"siapa yang mesum?" tanya suho yang datang sambil membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk sup pesanan chen dan kris.

"polisi sok tangguh ini" jawab kris.

"sok tangguh apa maksudmu hyeong?" dumel chen.

"dimana taeoh dan sehun?" tanya suho sambil celingak-celinguk.

"di taman. Taeoh sedang bermain ayunan bersama sehun" jawab jongin.

"ahh jong, kau sudah bertanya kepada ny. Hong mengenai teman dekat nya oh sehun?" tanya suho menggabungkan diri di meja jongin.

"eoh. Tadi siang aku datang ke tempatnya. Aku sudah bertanya mengenai teman dekatnya dan sepertinya benar" ucap jongin.

"benar apa?" tanya chen penasaran.

"teman dekat sehun seorang namja yang kemungkinan adalah namja yang disukainya. Aku rasa itu menjawab mengenai dua mangkuk ice cream yang dipesannya setiap pergi ke kedai" jawab jongin.

"apa dia dicampakkan oleh namja yang disukainya?"

"entahlah. nyonya Hong tak bilang kalau sehun pernah berpacaran, yang ia katakan sehun dan teman dekatnya itu selalu bersama-sama dan teman dekatnya itu tak lagi terlihat setelah orang tua angkat sehun meninggal"

"geure? Dia pergi tiba-tiba?"

"mungkin pindah" ucap suho.

"kemungkinan besar dia pindah ke luar kota atau luar negeri yang membuat sehun dan teman dekatnya kehilangan kontak sampai sekarang" ucap jongin.

"heh sunyi sekali hidup namja itu. Selalu saja di tinggal pergi oleh orang-orang terdekatnya" ucap chen.

"aiya, dimana xiumin hyung?" tanya jongin.

"dia sedang dinas ke Jepang. biasa urusan kantor" jawab suho.

"ah, pantas saja aku tak melihat dia 1 minggu ini" ucap jongin.

 **...**

"pudingmu sudah habis. Ayo masuk" ajak sehun.

"sebentar lagi. aku masih ingin main ayunan" ucap taeoh.

"hanya 5 menit" ucap sehun.

"ne.." sehun segera berjalan kebelakang, mendorong pelan ayunan yang diduduki taeoh

"hyung, appa bilang seseorang yang dicintainya adalah taeoh. apakah itu aneh?" tanya taeoh.

"tidak" jawab sehun.

"apa appa belum mencintai seseorang selain eomma dan taeoh?" tanya taeoh

"aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Hanya ayah mu yang bisa menjawabnya" jawab sehun

"hyung, apa kau dan orang yang kau cintai saling mencintai?" tanya taeoh

"aku tidak tahu" jawab sehun.

"kenapa tidak tahu?" tanya taeoh

"ini sudah 5 menit. Ayo, masuk" ucap sehun mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Taeoh memanyunkan bibirnya dan segera turun dari bangku ayunan. Ia meraih tangan kanan sehun dan berjalan masuk kedalam restaurant.

"kalian sudah selesai bermain di taman?" tanya jongin.

"ne, appa" jawab taeoh.

"ah, aku baru ingat. aku menyisakan beberapa kotak kimchi untuk kalian" ucap suho beranjak berdiri dari bangkunya.

"sehun-ssi, kau bisa ikut suho hyeong untuk mengambil kimchi didapurnya. Bukankah kimchi dikulkas sudah kosong?" tanya jongin.

"ya, aku kebelakang dulu. permisi" sehun segera berjalan bersama suho menuju dapur.

"taeoh, apa pengasuhmu menceritakan hal-hal baru kepadamu?" tanya che. Taeoh menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"yya, kau menjadikan anakku sebagai mata-mata, eoh?" omel jongin.

"tak apa. Anak kecil biasanya lebih mudah mendapatkan informasi. Taeoh-ya, kalau ada info baru segera beritahukan kepada samchon ya" ucap chen.

"ne, allgesseumnida" ucap taeoh patuh.

"yya, jongin. siapa yang mengajari anakmu ini untuk mengikuti ucapan namja itu" ucap chen.

"dia belajar sendiri" ucap jongin.

"itu artinya taeoh memang menyukai pengasuhnya makanya dia selalu meniru nya" ucap kris.

"aigoo. suka sih suka tapi tidak mengikuti gaya bicara nya juga" ucap chen.

 **...**

Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya begitu memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ia segera mematikan mesin mobilnya kemudian menoleh ke samping, menatap taeoh yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan sehun dan juga sehun yang ikut tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah.

Jongin menghela nafas dan segera turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan membukakan pintu samping kemudi, ia mengangkat pelan tubuh taeoh kedalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Beberapa menit kemudian, jongin kembali menghampiri mobilnya dan melihat sehun masih tertidur.

"sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan" ucap jongin. Ia menundukkan kepala nya agar bisa melihat wajah sehun.

"sehun-ssi" panggil jongin

"sehun, bangunla-"

kedua mata jongin membulat begitu kepala sehun yang menunduk semakin bergerak ke bawah dan membuat dahi sehun membentur dahinya. Kedua mata sehun yang terpejam perlahan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, begitu kedua matanya terbuka secara utuh, satu hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kedua bola mata hitam jongin yang berada didepannya.

"jwesonghamnida" sehun segera mengangkat wajahnya sambil mengelus dahinya yang terbentur dengan dahi jongin.

"g..gwenchana" ucap jongin mengusap dahi nya. sehun segera melepas seat belt nya dan beranjak turun dari mobil.

"kimchi"

Jongin segera membuka pintu belakang dan mengambil sekotak kimchi yang diberikan suho tadi.

"aku akan menaruhnya didalam kulkas" ucap sehun mengambil kotak berisi kimchi tersebut dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Jongin menatap punggung sehun yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan kedua matanya, ia mengusap dahinya lagi.

"matanya indah" gumam jongin sambil tersenyum.

 **...**

Sehun memasukkan kimchi didalam kulkas dan menatap sebentar isi kulkas dengan pandangan kosong. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke dahinya, mengusap pelan dahinya yang membentur dahi myungsoo tadi di mobil.

Jongin yang hendak mengambil segelas air, mendapati sehun tengah duduk diatas lantai sambil menatap isi kulkas. Ia pun beranjak duduk disamping sehun sambil memerhatikan sehun yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"sehun-ssi" ucap jongin dengan suara setengah berbisik tepat ditelinga sehun. Raut wajah sehun langsung berubah tegang saat mendengar suara bisikan jongin ditelinganya, ia langsung menoleh kesamping kirinya dan disaat yang bersamaan ujung hidung nya dengan jongin bersentuhan karena jarak wajah mereka yang kini begitu dekat.

 **TBC**

 **Cie tbc yang tidak tepat... readernim mianhae aku baru updateT.T baru ada waktu luang buat ngeditnya.. maaf ya mianhaeee**

 **Btw kan aku beli album exo yang monster k ver lucky one m ver... AKU DAPET PC KAIHUNNNN OMGHHH SO LUCKYYYY KYAAA SERIUS AKU SENENG BANGET PAS TAU PC DAPETNYA KAIHUN GEESSS, TERUS POSTERNYA HARUSNYA 4 MALAH DAPET 5 YUHUUUU LUCKY SEKALI AKU INI. tapi serius deh aku kesel ama SM masa ngeluarin ls versi 2.0 cuma kek beda warna gitu doang ish uang menipis ini thr dari keluarga belom turun :' wkwk #curhat  
**

 **Oh iya aku mau tanya, kalian nntn exomentary bowling? Uhhh banyak chanbaek moment so ciwitttt ada KAIHUN moment juga lohhh kyaaa aku liatnya seneng banget otp bersatu saoloh mana kai sexy sehun cute abis,, terus terus pas fansign tadi ada kaihun moment hiks aku sangat senang hari ini tak bisa berkata-kata. Udh ah curcolnya..maapin ya**

 **Jangan lupa review dan maafkan aku kalo masih ada typooo.. terimakasih atas review kaliannnn...lope yuhhh semuanya #ketjupbasahkaihun #ditampolreader**

 **Ps: mau nanya lagi kata kalian mening istri atau suami untung menggambarkan sosok kyungsoo? Aku bingung nih chap kemarn sih suami tapi kesanya gmana gitu tapi kalo istri juga kan kyungsoo cowo-_-, tapi chap ini aku nulisnya istri bukan suami.. menurut kalian gimana?tolong kasih saranya ya terserah mau direview atau bisa line or pm aku..makasih**

 **Pss: bocoran, konflik baru udah mau didepan mata**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, family, misteri**

 **WARN: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG/?,DLDR, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap 12

Sehun memasukkan kimchi didalam kulkas dan menatap sebentar isi kulkas dengan pandangan kosong. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke dahinya, mengusap pelan dahinya yang membentur dahi jongin tadi di mobil.

Jongin yang hendak mengambil segelas air, mendapati sehun tengah duduk diatas lantai sambil menatap isi kulkas. Ia pun beranjak duduk disamping sehun sambil memerhatikan sehun yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"sehun-ssi" ucap jongin dengan suara setengah berbisik tepat ditelinga sehun. Raut wajah sehun langsung berubah tegang saat mendengar suara bisikan jongin ditelinganya, ia langsung menoleh kesamping kirinya dan disaat yang bersamaan ujung hidung nya dengan jongin bersentuhan karena jarak wajah mereka yang kini begitu dekat.

Jongin menelan air liur nya begitu ujung hidungnya dan sehun saling beradu. Seperti kejadian malam itu, entah mendapat dorongan darimana, jongin memiringkan sedikit wajahnya sembari memejamkan matanya perlahan. Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat saat wajah jongin kiat dekat dengannya.

"appa"

Jongin membuka kedua matanya dengan wajah kaget saat mendengar suara taeoh. Ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari sehun dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"ta-taeoh" ucap jongin dengan mata melotot.

"hyung dan appa kenapa duduk didepan kulkas? aku juga mau ikut" ucap taeoh berjalan menghampiri ayah dan pengasuhnya.

"ekhm" ehun segera bangkit berdiri dan melipat lap dapur diatas meja counter.

"hyung, kau mau kemana? Aku baru ingin duduk bersamamu dan appa" tanya taeoh sambil menatap sehun.

"ta-taeoh, appa hanya membantu sehun memasukkan kimchi didalam kulkas. Kimchi nya sudah masuk kulkas, kau tak usah duduk di lantai" ucap jongin ikut bangkit berdiri dan menutup pintu kulkas.

"hhmm, baiklah"

"s-sehun-ssi, ajak taeoh ke kamarnya. jangan lupa gantikan baju nya dengan piyama" ucap jongin.

"ne, allgesseumnida" ucap sehun dan segera pergi meninggalkan dapur bersama taeoh. Setelah sosok sehun dan taeoh pergi. Jongin langsung menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dipintu kulkas.

"tadi hampir saja" ucapnya sambil mengurut dada.

"aish. apa yang mau kulakukan tadi?" fikir jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok harinya**

Jongin berjalan menuju ruang makan dan melihat belum ada sarapan yang dihidangkan diatas meja. Ia melirik jam dinding dan menepuk dahinya. Pantas saja belum ada sarapan, ia bangun 30 menit lebih awal pagi ini.

Ttaakk

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah dapur saat mendengar suara pisau yang tengah memotong diatas talenan. Begitu tiba didapur, ia melihat sehun tengah mencincang daging dengan posisi memunggunginya. Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya.

"selamat pagi" ucap sehun masih dalam posisi memunggungi jongin.

"oh se-selamat pagi" ucap jongin kikuk sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu kotak kecil. Sehun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mencincang daging sapi. Jongin membuka susu kotaknya lalu meneguknya dengan kedua mata yang menatap lurus kearah sehun yang tengah mencincang.

"maaf"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menghentikan aktivitas nya yang mencincang daging. Jongin berhenti meneguk susunya begitu sehun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara.

"tolong jangan berdiri dibelakangku"

jongin sedikit tersedak mendengar ucapan sehun. Ia langsung mengelap mulutnya yang basah.

"m-mian aku tak tahu kalau kau merasa risih jika ada orang di dapur ketika kau sedang menyiapkan sarapan" ucap jongin.

"gwenchana" ucap sehun dan kembali mencincang daging sapinya. Jongin berjalan menghampiri sehun, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran meja counter sambil menatap daging yang tengah di cincang sehun.

"sehun-ssi, kemarin malam itu-"

Sehun terus mencincang daging sapinya dengan cepat begitu jongin mulai menyinggung kejadian semalam. Jongin merubah posisi nya menghadap kesamping dan menatap wajah sehun dari samping.

"apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" tanya jongin. Sehun berhenti mencincang beberapa detik saat mendengar pertanyaan jongin tapi ia langsung menghiraukan pertanyaan jongin tersebut dan kembali mencincang.

"kau pernah?" tanya jongin. Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"solma, apa CPR yang waktu itu adalah yang pertama untukmu?"

sehun langsung berhenti mencincang, otaknya kembali memutar kejadian saat dirinya memberikan bantuan pernafasan kepada jongin yang sulit bernafas akibat alergi kacang. Setahunya, jongin pingsan saat ia melakukan itu. Bagaimana jongin bisa menanyakan hal itu kepadanya sekarang? Apa jongin saat itu setengah sadar dan mengingat peristiwa tersebut?

"jadi benar?" tanya jongin memerhatikan raut wajah sehun. Kepala sehun menoleh kearah kesamping, membuat jongin tidak bisa melihat muka sehun.

"yya, aku sedang bicara denganmu, kenapa kau tidak melihat kearahku?" jongin menarik pundak sehun agar ia bisa melihat muka sehun. Kedua matanya terpaku saat melihat rona merah di pipi sehun.

"pipi mu-" sehun langsung mengangkat talenan berisi daging yang sudah ia cincang dan berbalik memunggungi jongin. Masih dengan bibir yang teraktup rapat, sehun segera menyiapkan wajan untuk menggoreng daging cincangnya.

"aku akan membangunkan taeoh kalau begitu" ucap jongin seraya berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyalakan kompor setelah jongin pergi meninggalkan dapur. Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat untuk mendekap kedua pipi nya yang terasa panas. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantor**

"eng- apa itu ciuman pertamanya?" fikir jongin sambil menatap desain bangunan untuk proyek pekerjaannya diatas meja.

"apa itu di hitung sebagai sebuah ciuman? Itu kan CPR, sekedar tempel bibir- Kalau dia tak pernah berciuman, kenapa dia mau melakukan CPR? Kenapa aku memusingkannya? Kan dia yang melakukan bukan aku. tapi kenapa dia tak menjawab pertanyaan tadi pagi? Harusnya dia jawab iya atau tidak, bukannya diam dan menyembunyikan pipi nya yang merah. Apa dia merasa malu karena aku mengingat perbuatannya?"

"sajangnim-" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sekretarisnya yang sudah berdiri didepan mejanya.

"n-ne? Ada apa?" tanya jongin.

"meeting anda akan di mulai 10 menit lagi" jawab sekretaris.

"ah, ne. aku akan ke ruang meeting" ucap jongin sambil melirik arlojinya. "sepertinya akan keburu" gumam jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"oh sehun" sehun yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumah untuk menjemput taeoh di nursery nya langsung menoleh sedikit saat mendengar suara seseorang menyebut namanya. Taemin melepas kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan menghampiri sehun.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sehun.

"ya"

"apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"tinggalkan jongin dan anaknya. Keinginanmu untuk mendapatkan jongin lewat anaknya tak akan berhasil, arra?" sehun hanya diam sambil menatap taemin datar.

"yya, kenapa kau malah diam seperti patung? Aku baru saja memberikan peringatan kepadamu. Seharusnya kau segera beresi barang-barangmu dan angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Dirimu ini tak pantas untuk bisa bersanding bersama jongin bahkan menjadi ibu untuk anaknya"

"kotoran" ucap sehun.

"mwo? K-Kau menyebutku kotoran? Kurang ajar sekali ucapanmu" bentak taemin.

"anda menginjak kotoran anjing peliharaan tetangga sebelah" taemin melotot dan mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya ke bawah.

"omo!" pekiknya saat sepatu mahalnya kini berdiri diatas kotoran.

"permisi" sehun segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan taemin yang masih histeris karena sepatu mahal nya menginjak kotoran hewan.

"yayaya- berani sekali kau main pergi begitu saja" seru taemin. "issh, menjijikan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bakery**

"hyung, aku ingin cake ini" tunjuk taeoh kesalah satu cake yang dipajang di toko kue.

"chocolate blueberry" ucap sehun kepada pelayan kue.

"hyung, begitu tiba di rumah aku ingin langsung makan ini dan menonton pororo, ne?" ucap taeoh.

"kau harus mengganti bajumu lalu mencuci kakimu baru bisa menonton pororo" ucap sehun sembari membayar cake dikasir.

"ne, allgesseumnida" ucap taeoh patuh.

"kajja" taeoh tersenyum dan segera meraih tangan kanan sehun kedalam genggaman tangannya.

 **...**

"issh, kenapa pembantu itu pulang nya lama sekali? Aku harus segera mencuci sepatuku ini. tidak mungkin aku masuk kedalam mobil dengan sepatu berbekas kotoran begini" dumel taemin.

"pororo, petty, crong, loopy, eddy, pobby, harry. maja hyung?" tanya taeoh usai menyebutkan nama karakter didalam kartun kesukaannya.

"ne" jawab sehun sambil menatap lurus kearah taemin yang masih berdiri didepan ditempat awal sebelum ia pergi.

"eo- ahjussi" taeoh segera berjalan menghampiri taemin. "ahjussi apa yang kau-ukkhh ahjussi kau bau" taeoh langsung menutup hidungnya saat mencium bau-bau tidak sedap didekat taeoh.

"yya, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja sebelum membantuku?" omel taeoh.

"ahjussi kau bau seperti anjing peliharaan shin ahjumma" ucap taeoh

"mwo? YA! kau tak lihat aku menginjak kotoran anjing peliharaan tetanggamu, eoh?" gerutu taemin. Sehun menghela nafas dan segera membuka pintu gerbang rumah nya.

"ahjussi, lepas sepatumu. kau akan membuat halaman rumah kami bau kotoran" ucap taeoh.

"m-mwo? Aku harus telanjang kaki masuk kedalam rumah, begitu?"

"geurom. aku tak ingin rumput di sini semuanya layu karena terinjak kotoran dari sepatumu" taemin mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan taeoh. Ia pun terpaksa melepaskan sepatunya di kedua kakinya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sambil berjinjit.

"yya, eoddiga? Bersihkan sepatuku" pinta taemin. Sehun melirik sedikit kearah taemin dan sepatunya yang di tenteng oleh taemin.

"andwae. Sehun hyung harus memotong cake dan menemaniku menonton pororo" sela taeoh.

"m-mwo? po-pororo?" ucap taemin.

"ne. ahjussi, kau bersihkan di teras saja. kajja, hyung" taeoh langsung menarik tangan sehun dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"issh,menyebalkan" dumel taemin

 **...**

taemin berjalan menuju ruang tengah usai mencuci hak sepatu nya yang kotor karena menginjak kotoran. Begitu tiba di ruang tengah, ia langsung mendengar suara tawa taeoh yang kencang karena sedang menonton kartun pororo di TV.

"cih nonton begituan saja pakai ketawa" gerutu taemin lalu melirik kearah jam dinding. "jongin pulang jam berapa ya?"

"dia akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam" taemin menoleh kesamping dan terkejut melihat sehun yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya sembari membawa sepiring kue yang sudah di potong.

"masitta." ucap taeoh sambil menatap potongan cake yang baru saja diletakkan ehun diatas meja beserta segelas jus strawberry.

"yya, kau hanya membawa sepiring? Kau anggap aku ini apa? Orang yang menumpang cuci sepatu?" tegur taemin.

"aku akan siapkan" ucap sehun seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Taemin mendesis dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"taeoh-ya, kenapa kau betah sekali bersama pengasuh itu?" tanya taemin.

"wae? Sehun hyung orang yang baik. aku menyukainya" jawab taeoh sambil memakan cake nya.

"apanya yang baik? Pengasuhmu itu ingin menjauhkan ayahmu darimu" ucap taemin.

"Geundae, sehun hyung bukan penculik yang bisa menjauhkan appa dari taeoh" ucap taeoh

"eissh, bukan penculik maksudku. Pengasuhmu itu menyukai ayahmu dan dia ingin ayahmu pergi darimu" ucap taemin.

"aniyo. Sehun hyung tidak menyukai appa. Sehun hyung sendiri yang bilang" ucap taeoh.

"m-mwo? Je-jeongmalyo?" taeoh mengangguk dan kembali menonton.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya jongin dengan wajah masam melihat taemin berada di ruang makan.

"hanya datang berkunjung sekalian bermain bersama taeoh" jawab taemin tersenyum manis. Jongin memutar bola matanya keatas dengan wajah malas.

"appa, taemin ahjussi tadi menginjak kotoran becky. anjing peliharaan shin ahjumma" lapor taeoh.

"m-mwo? Me-menginjak kotoran?" jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap taemin yang kini tengah mendengus kesal.

"a..aku hanya kurang beruntung" ucap taemin sambil tersenyum kikuk.

…

"jong, kau masih marahan dengan yimo mu?" tanya taemin.

"biasa saja. sepertinya hanya yimo yang marah akibat perbuatannya sendiri" jawab jongin.

"yimo marah karena namja ini" taemin melirik sedikit kearah sehun yang baru saja meletakkan sepiring buah diatas meja.

"yya, jaga ucapanmu!" ucap jongin.

"aku benar kan? Kalau kau tak mengajak namja ini untuk kembali bekerja di rumahmu, kau dan bibi mu tak akan bertengkar. Kedatangan namja ini seperti malapetaka" ucap taemin.

"YA! Kalau tujuanmu datang ke rumah ini hanya untuk menjelek-jelekkan sehun sebaiknya kau segera keluar. Keluar sebelum taeoh mendengar kata-kata kasarmu. Kau dan yimo memang 11:12" omel jongin seraya bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"yya, jongin. Kau mengusirku?" seru taemin. "issh" taemin mendesis sebal lalu menatap sehun yang masih berdiri.

"ini semua salahmu" ucap taemin lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah jongin.

 **...**

"taemin ahjussi mengatakan hal aneh tentangmu" sehun hanya diam sambil membenarkan posisi selimut taeoh.

"dia bilang kau ingin menjauhkanku dari appa. tidak kan?" tanya taeoh.

"tidak" jawab sehun.

"sudah kuduga. hyung kan bukan penculik yang akan menjauhkan appa dariku" ucap taeoh. sehun mengangguk kecil dan segera membuka buku cerita yang akan dibacakannya untuk taeoh.

…

"sehun-ssi" sehun menoleh sedikit kebelakang begitu menutup rapat pintu kamar taeoh

"jangan dengarkan perkataan taemin tadi. kau tahu kan dia dan bibi ku itu 11:12" ucap jongin.

"allgesseumnida" ucap sehun.

"chankam-" sehun langsung berhenti berjalan, kedua matanya melirik tangan kanan jongin yang kini memegang pergelangan tangannya. "mian" jongin langsung melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan sehun.

"besok. bisakan kau tidak ambil cuti? Aku ingin kau dan taeoh berada di rumah" tanya jongin. Sehun terdiam sambil memasang wajah berfikir.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan bersama kalian berdua" ucap jongin.

"allgesseumnida" ucap sehun.

"gomawo" ucap jongin. sehun mengangguk kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok harinya**

"hyung, kau tidak mengambil cuti?" sehun yang baru saja meletakkan sarapan diatas meja langsung menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara taeoh. "bukankah ini akhir pekan?" tanya taeoh masih dengan wajah mengantuk.

"animnida" ucap sehun.

"hhoaahm- annyeong" ucap jongin begitu tiba di ruang makan.

"annyeonghasimnikka" ucap sehun sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil susu.

"appa, sehun hyung tidak mengambil cuti?" tanya taeoh.

"ani. appa meminta nya untuk berakhir pekan disini. Kita bertiga." jawab jongin.

"jeongmalyo? Kita mau jalan-jalan bertiga?" tanya taeoh.

"aniya. kita tak akan keluar rumah. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang" jawab jongin. Taeoh mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah tak mengerti akan ucapan ayahnya.

….

"uuwwaah, yeppuda. Hyung, lihat" taeoh mengayunkan tangan kanan sehun begitu melihat jongin berjalan ke taman belakang sembari membawa dua pot bunga iris berwarna ungu. Kedua mata sehun menatap lurus pot bunga yang dibawa jongin.

"sehun, kau suka?" sehun mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya ke wajah jongin. Jongin tersenyum sambil mengangkat dua pot tersebut.

"appa, kita akan menanamnya di rumah?" tanya taeoh.

"tentu, hari ini kita akan menanam bunga kesukaan sehun dan berkebun. Appa membeli banyak bibit sayuran dan tanaman agar taman kita tak kelihatan gersang" jawab jongin.

"uwwah, chemiso" ucap taeoh segera mengeluarkan kantung berisi bibit sayuran organic dari kantung plastic.

"bunga ini yang kau suka kan?" tanya jongin.

"n-ne" jawab sehun.

"appa, kau membeli bunga yang lain?" jongin menoleh dan melihat taeoh yang tengah menatap bunga berwarna kuning menyala.

"marigold" ucap sehun pelan.

"kau tahu bunga itu? Ahjumma di toko bunga menawarkanku bunga itu, dia bilang bunga itu cocok untuk di tanam di halaman rumah. Warna nya cantik, lihat. kupu-kupu bahkan hinggap dikelopak bunga tersebut" jongin tersenyum sambil menatap taeoh yang tengah menatap kupu-kupu yang hingga diatas kelopak bunga marigold. "ayo. kita tanam bunga kesukaanmu" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

...

Sehun meletakkan sekop nya dan melepaskan sarung tangan nya usai bunga kesukaannya sudah dipindahkan dari dalam pot untuk ditanam diatas tanah. Kedua matanya menatap lurus bunga iris berwarna ungu tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

"iissshh" sehun menoleh kesamping dan melihat taeoh yang tengah kegelian saat ayahnya mengangkat seekor cacing tanah dan menjulurkan kearahnya.

"shireo" tolak taeoh sambil tertawa begitu jongin menyuruhnya untuk memegang cacing. Kedua mata sehun menatap lurus kearah taeoh dan jongin yang tengah tertawa. Benar-benar pemandangan yang bahagia antara anak dan ayah.

"appaaaaa" rengek taeoh sambil menghindar begitu jongin semakin menjahili putra kecilnya.

"araso,araso" jongin segera membuang cacing yang dipegangnya dan menunjukkan kesepuluh jari tangannya didepan taeoh. "tidak ada cacingnya. ayo kita tanam lagi" taeoh tertawa kecil dan kembali berkebun bersama ayahnya.

"eoh hyung, kau sudah selesai menanam bunga nya?" tanya taeoh

"n-ne, aku akan buatkan minuman" jawab sehun seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

…..

"siram yang merata" ucap jongin sambil mengarahkan selang yang dipegang taeoh kearah tanaman. taeoh mengangguk patuh dan mengarahkan selang air nya ke semua tanaman yang baru ditanamnya dan juga bunga-bunga disekitar pekarangan rumahnya.

"aigoo. kenapa sehun lama sekali?" gumam jongin sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. Taeoh tersenyum kecil saat melihat ayahnya kepanasan, ia pun mengarahkan selang air yang dipegangnya kewajah ayahnya.

Sehun yang baru tiba di taman belakang sambil membawa dua gelas air jeruk segar hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat taeoh dan jongin yang kini tengah main air. Siapa yang menyangka sikap jongin terkadang bisa kekanak-kanakkan layaknya anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun.

"kyaaa hyung" sehun melotot kaget begitu taeoh berlari kearahnya sementara jongin berlari dibelakang taeoh sambil membawa selang air.

"tolong aku" taeoh langsung menarik tangan sehun untuk berdiri didepannya. Selang air yang dipegang jongin pun otomatis langsung mengarah kewajah sehun dan membuat tubuh namja tersebut langsung basah kuyup.

"o-oh ma-maaf" jongin yang baru sadar menyemprot wajah sehun langsung menurunkan selang air nya. "mianhae, sehun aku minta maaf" ucap jongin sambil menatap ekspresi wajah shun yang menatapnya dengan datar. Apa sehun marah lagi dengannya?

Kedua mata sehun menatap selang air yang masih dipegang jongin. Taeoh yang berdiri dibelakang sehun melirik sedikit saat tangan sehun merebut selang air yang dipegang jongin dan balik menyemprotkan wajah jongin dengan air. Taeoh yang melihatnya malah tertawa keras.

"appa, kita 1 sama" ucap taeoh diselang tawanya

"yaya, oh sehun. kau balas dendam, eoh?" sahut jongin dan kembali merebut selang air yang dipegang sehun.

"hyung, lariiii" taeoh langsung menarik tangan sehun sambil berlari untuk menghindari jongin yang akan menyiramkan air kepada mereka berdua.

"taeoh, jangan bersembunyi" ucap jongin sembari mengarahkan selang air kearah anaknya yang terus bersembunyi dibalik punggung pengasuhnya.

"ah, appa aku lelah" ucap taeoh sembari berjalan menuju ayahnya

"jeongmalyo? Araso. Kita berhenti main air, kau bisa sakit nanti" ucap jongin menjatuhkan selang air nya dan dengan cepat taeoh memungut kembali selang air tersebut lalu menyemprot tubuh ayahnya dengan selang air. Jongin mengangkat tangannya keatas, untuk menepis air yang terus disemprotkan taeoh ke wajahnya.

"yayaaa taeoh" jongin terus menepis air yang diarahkan taeoh menuju wajahnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya kedepan dan samar-samar kedua matanya menangkap sosok sehun yang tengah menatap lurus kearahnya.

Walaupun pandangan kedua matanya saat ini tidak begitu jelas karena wajahnya terus di semprot air oleh taeoh tapi ia benar-benar yakin bahwa kedua matanya tidak salah menangkap pemandangan didepan matanya kini. Oh sehun tersenyum. Ia yakin namja yang tengah memandanginya itu kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Namun perlahan senyuman di wajah sehun memudar seiring dengan semprotan air di wajahnya mengurang.

"ayahmu bisa sakit jika kau terus menyemprot wajahnya" ucap sehun menjatuhkan selang air yang dipegang taeoh.

"baiklah, appa aku menang yes" ucap taeoh senang sambil cekikikan dan berjalan ke pinggir taman untuk meminum air jeruk nya.

"k-kau" kedua mata ehun langsung beralih menatap jongin. Dahi jongin berkerut sambil memerhatikan ekspresi di wajah sehun. "apa aku berhalusinasi?" gumam jongin sambil mengucek matanya.

"kau baik-naik saja?" tanya sehun.

"n-ne, aku baik-baik saja" jawab jongin. Sehun mengangguk kecil dan segera berjalan menghampiri taeoh.

"apa mataku terlalu banyak di semprot air hingga penglihatanku ngawur?" fikir jongin sambil berjalan menghampiri taeoh yang tengah meminum air jeruknya.

Sehun duduk berlutut didepan taeoh sembari menggosokkan rambut basah taeoh dengan handuk yang sudah di bawanya.

"mandi dengan air hangat segera sebelum kau terkena flu, araso?" ucap sehun.

"ne, allgesseumnida" taeoh segera berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk segera mandi.

"ini" jongin meneguk habis air jeruknya dan menoleh kearah sehun yang menyodorkan selembar handuk berwarna hitam kepadanya.

"kau terlihat basah kuyup" ucap sehun. Jongin langsung menerima handuk pemberian sehun barusan namun handuk yang baru ia terima itu langsung ia lampirkan diatas kepala sehun. Kedua mata sehun membulat saat merasakan kedua tangan jongin yang kini tengah mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk.

"sebelum kau menyuruhku untuk mengeringkan diri sebaiknya kau keringkan dirimu yang basah kuyup juga. Kau bisa jatuh sakit" kedua mata sehun terangkat menatap wajah jongin yang berdiri didepannya. Jongin tertegun begitu kedua matanya kini berada tepat didepan kedua mata sehun. Selalu saja ada hal aneh ketika kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata sehun. Jongin menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan mendekatkanya kepada sehun.

Kedua tangan sehun yang berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya langsung terkepal erat begitu wajah jongin semakin mendekat. Ia tak bisa menghindar toh tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk ia gerakkan. Mungkin karena gugup. sehun menahan nafas beberapa detik begitu ia merasakan nafas hangat jongin menerpa kulit wajahnya. Saat jarak bibir kedua nya semakin dekat tiba-tiba-

"hhaatcchii" sehun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya begitu jongin tiba-tiba bersin didepannya. Begitu pandangan kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu, mereka langsung berjalan 1 langkah ke belakang dengan wajah kikuk. Sehun langsung mengangkat dua gelas air jeruk yang sudah habis isi nya dan buru-buru berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"aiisshh" desis jongin sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _eoh hyung, wae?" tanya jongin._

" _dimana taeoh? Aku rindu mendengar suara keponakan kecilku" jongin berjalan menuju kamar taeoh dan mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu. Dilihatnya sehun yang tengah mengeringkan rambut taeoh._

" _dia baru selesai mandi. kau masih lama di jepang?"_

" _begitulah. Pekerjaanku banyak sekali di Negara ini. Tapi tenang saja. aku sudah belikan oleh-oleh yang banyak untuk taeoh. Aiya, suho bilang sehun bekerja kembali di rumahmu? Apa benar?"_

" _eoh. kau tahu taeoh, kan? Dia tak mau dengan siapa-siapa jika bukan dengan sehun. Jadi aku minta bantuan nyonya Hong untuk kembali memperkerjakan sehun di rumahku"_

" _aigoo. taeoh benar-benar menyukai pengasuhnya seperti dia menyukai kyungsoo. Apa kau tak takut rasa sayang anakmu kepada pengasuhnya itu bisa menjadi rasa sayang seorang anak kepada ibunya?"_

" _n-ne? a-apa maksudmu?"_

" _hye gyul akan menganggap suzy sebagai ibu nya jika hubungan mereka semakin dekat layaknya ibu dan anak. Kau tahu kan perasaan anak kecil itu bagaimana?"_

" _a..arra.. geokjongma, hye gyul masih menyayangi Jinri"_

" _aku tahu dia masih menyayangi ibu kandungnya tapi bisa saja rasa sayangnya sudah terbagi dua. Rasa sayang untuk ibu kandungnya dan rasa sayang untuk pengasuhnya"_

" _geure? Aku rasa itu tidak apa-apa jika taeoh memang bahagia"_

" _kau bisa bilang itu tak apa-apa. Jika suatu hari Oh sehun itu kembali berhenti dari pekerjaannya, kau yang akan lebih kerepotan mengurusi taeoh daripada hari sebelumnya setelah pengasuhnya berhenti waktu itu"_

" _lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

" _berikan ibu baru untuk taeoh"_

" _m-mwo? YA hyung, apa kau gila? Gampang sekalu kau bicara hal begitu"_

" _wae? Apa seumur hidup kau mau menduda terus-terusan dan taeoh sampai tubuh dewasa tak punya seorang ibu? jong, kau akan kesepian di hari tua nanti jika taeoh sudah dewasa dan tinggal jauh darimu. Lekas cari pengganti kyungsoo, aku yakin kyungsoo juga sedang berharap agar kau segera menemukan penggantinya"_

" _aissh"_

" _eh, tapi jangan jadikan nasehatku ini menjadi alasanmu meladeni namja eyeliner tebal itu ya. Aku dan yang lainnya akan setuju jika kau menikah lagi tapi tidak dengan namja pilihan bibi mu itu"_

" _arayo. siapa juga yang akan menjadikan taemin sebagai ibu baru taeoh? Aku juga bisa memilih seseorang yang baik yang bisa dijadikan sosok ibu bagi taeoh"_

" _yasudah, titipkan salamku untuk taeoh ya"_

" _ne, jaga dirimu"_

Jongin segera mengakhiri percakapannya ditelfon sambil menghela nafas mengingat ucapan xiumin barusan. Kedua matanya kini menatap foto kyungsoo yang ada diatas meja pajangan.

"apa kau tak ingin mengirimkan seseorang penggantimu kepadaku saat ini?" ucap jongin.

"chogi" jongin langsung menoleh kesamping begitu mendengar suara sehun. "apa kau ingin di buatkan makanan atau minuman hangat?" tanya sehun sambil menatap jongin.

"hoh? E..eoh" jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap tengkuk kepalanya.

"taeoh sudah tidur?" tanya jongin yang kini duduk di kursi pantry.

"ne. mungkin dia kelelahan karena seharian bermain air jadi dia tidur lebih awal" jawab sehun meletakkan teh jahe diatas meja pantry.

"gomawo" ucap jongin lalu menyeduhnya pelan. "kau benar. mungkin dia kelelahan. Kami sudah lama tak bermain seharian di taman belakang" ucap jongin. Sehun mengangguk kecil sembari mengeluarkan bahan masakan yang akan dipakainya untuk membuat sup.

"apa yang akan kau buat?" tanya jongin sambil menopang dagunya menatap sehun yang tengah membuka kulkas.

"sup tomat jamur. taeoh tak suka makan tomat jadi aku tak pernah memasak yang memakai bahan tomat. Berhubung hanya kau yang akan memakannya jadi aku akan menggunakan tomat. Gwenchana?" tanya sehun.

"e-eoh, gwenchana. Aku suka tomat" jawab jongin.

20 menit kemudian

"gomapta" ucap jongin begitu sehun meletakkan sup yang sudah matang diatas meja pantry didepannya. "duduklah. temani aku makan" pinta jongin begitu sehun hendak berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Sehun mengangguk kecil dan segera duduk dihadapan jongin.

"masitta" ucap jongin begitu meminum kuah sup nya. "kau belajar memasak dimana sampai bisa memasak masakan yang enak nya beda tipis dengan masakan suho hyeong?"

"eo-eomma" ucap sehun.

"eomma? Ibu angkatmu?" tanya jongin.

"n-ne"

"mian. aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu"

"gwenchanseumnida"

"emm. kau tak ingin mengunjungi makam orang tua angkatmu?"

"an-aniyo. Mereka di kremasi dan abu nya di buang di laut"

"ah, begitu. Kau pasti mengingat mereka dalam hati mu kan?" sehun mengangguk kecil.

"temanmu, bagaimana?" jongin mengamati dengan teliti raut wajah sehun saat ia mula menyinggung masalah teman sehun.

"kau tak ingin mengunjungi temanmu di Busan? Mungkin teman dekatmu ada di Busan" ucap jongin.

"m-molla" ucap sehun.

"kenapa dia pergi hingga kalian lost kontak?" sehun memainkan jari-jemarinya mendengar ucapan jongin.

"sehun?" sehun langsung beranjak berdiri dan mengangkat mangkuk sup milik jongin yang sudah habis, ia langsung memunggungi jongin sambil berjalan menuju bak cucian piring. Saat hendak menyalakan kran air tiba-tiba jongin menahan tangannya dan memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan jongin.

"kenapa kau selalu menghindar jika menyangkut mengenai temanmu?" tanya jongin. Sehun terdiam sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping agar jongin tak bisa menatap wajahnya. "apa temanmu menyakitimu?"

"aku harus mencuci mangkuknya"

"apa dia yang membuatmu menjadi jarang tersenyum?" raut wajah sehun langsung berubah kaku mendengar ucapan jongin.

"benar? Apa dia melukaimu?" tanya jongin sambil memerhatikan raut wajah sehun. "beri tau aku" sehun menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, masih tak bersuara. Jongin menghela nafas, kedua tangannya tiba-tiba merengkuh kedua pipi sehun, mengangkat wajahnya keatas agar ia bisa menatap wajah namja yang tengah diajaknya bicara itu.

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat melihat butiran air mata yang menetes keluar dari pelupuk kedua mata sehun begitu ia mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua ibu jari tangan jongin perlahan bergerak untuk menyeka air mata di kedua pipi sehun.

"uljimma" ucap jongin. Sehun menatap lurus wajah jongin yang kini beradap dihadapannya. Kenapa perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang mendengar ucapan jongin barusan?

Kedua mata jongin kini menatap lekat kedua mata sehun, mengunci pandangan kedua mata namja di hadapannya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di kedua bola mata sehun saat ini. Perlahan, jongin memajukan wajahnya kearah sehun, menepis jarak dikedua nya sampai benar-benar hilang.

Kedua tangan sehun terkepal kuat saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Kedua matanya membulat saking tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Jongin menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya. Dengan kedua mata yang masih terbuka, ia bisa melihat kedua mata jongin yang kini terpejam sempurna. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya.

Tangan kanan jongin perlahan menyusup ke tengkuk belakang sehun, menekan pelan tengkuk namjanya dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Entah sejak kapan ia sadari bahwa kedua tangan sehun kini bergerak melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat jarak kedua nya semakin dekat tanpa celah.

Beberapa menit kemudian barulah jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari sehun. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka begitu juga dengan kedua mata sehun. Ia menatap lekat wajah sehun yang merah. Raut wajah sehun langsung berubah terkejut begitu tatapan kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata jongin, ia langsung mendorong pundak jongin dan berlari meninggalkan dapur.

Bbrraakk

Sehun menutup rapat pintu kamarnya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia membuka laci meja disamping ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan syal rajutan yang belum selesai. Ia menatap syal tersebut sebentar lalu tangan kanannya bergerak menuju dada bagian kirinya. Merasakan detak jantungnya kini berdebar tak karuan.

 **TBC**

 **Uhuk jong uhuk. Cieee akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu terjadi senengnyaaa**

 **Untuk semua readers selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin guys. Jangan lupa kasih aku thr ya #ditabokreaders**

 **ps: mungkin aku bisa update setiap hari, end sebelum aku masuk sekolah.. fighting!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, family, misteri**

 **WARN: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG/?,DLDR, OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **Ps: bold italic flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap 13

"hyung, mata mu kenapa seperti mata panda?" tanya taeoh memperhatikan wajah sehun yang tengah menuangkan segelas susu untuknya.

"gwenchanseumnida" jawab sehun.

"appa" raut wajah sehun langsung tegang saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia langsung berbalik kebelakang dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"selamat pagi" sapanya lalu berjalan cepat menuju dapur tanpa sedikitpun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah jongin. Dahi jongin mengerut melihat sikap sehun. Ia pun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi.

"appa, kau tahu mata sehun hyung hari ini terlihat seperti mata panda" ucap taeoh.

"ne? Ma-mata panda?" tanya jongin sambil mengoles roti nya dengan selai.

"ne. Apa dia tak bisa tidur semalam?" tanya taeoh. jongin terdiam sambil menatap rotinya.

…

Sehun menggosok-gosokkan sponge yang berbusa diatas alas piring berkali-kali, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, mencoba menghapus bayangan semalam.

"sehun-ssi"

kedua mata sehun langsung terbuka dengan wajah kaget, piring yang dipegangnya reflex terjatuh didalam bak, untung saja tidak sampai pecah.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya sehun sambil menghadap kearah jongin sedikit. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap wajah sehun, ia menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan sehun. Kedua mata sehun membulat begitu jongin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"taeoh benar. matamu seperti mata panda. Apa kau tak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya jongin.

"a-ah i-itu, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap sehun sambil menjaga jarak wajahnya dari jongin. Melihat sikap sehun yang menghindar, jongin pun langsung berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dari sehun.

"kalau kau kurang tidur kau bisa istirahat. Toh, kemarin kau juga tak mengambil cuti. Aku akan meminta suho hyeong untuk menjemput taeoh nanti" ucap jongin.

"ga-gamsahamnida" ucap sehun. jongin mengangguk dan segera berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"taeoh-ya, hari ini suho samchon yang akan menjemputmu. Jadi kau tunggu di ayunan taman nurserymu kalau pamanmu belum datang, araso? Jangan ikuti orang asing yang tiba-tiba mendatangimu. ingat itu" ucap jongin.

"ne, allgesseumnida" ucap taeoh patuh.

"yasudah, lekas turun. sebelum gerbang nursery mu di tutup" taeoh mengangguk, ia mengecup sebentar pipi ayahnya sebelum turun dari mobil. Jongin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah taeoh yang tengah berjalan menuju gerbang nurserynya. Setelah taeoh masuk kedalam nursery nya, jongin langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas nya dan menghubungi sekretarisnya.

" _tidak ada meeting atau bertemu klient kan hari ini?"_

"…"

" _baguslah.. Tinggalkan saja memo atau map-map diatas meja kerjaku. Aku tidak ke kantor hari ini.."_

"…"

Jongin segera menyudahi percakapannya ditelfon dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

"kau kelihatan lebih cerah, Oh" ucap mirae. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"tuan kim dan putra nya memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik, bukan?" sehun mengangguk. Mirae memperhatikan sebentar wajah sehun.

"kau kenapa? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"animnida, gwenchanseumnida"

"hhmm aiya, saat aku pulang ke Busan kemarin, aku bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang dulu satu sekolah denganmu. Kau ingat namja bernama Huang zitao?" sehun mengangguk kecil.

"dia baru saja membuka sebuah bakery yang enak di sana. Dia menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu. Oh, apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengunjungi Busan dan bertemu dengan teman-teman lamamu? Walaupun kau tak akrab dengan orang-orang di kelasmu setidaknya mereka masih mengingatmu. mungkin saja namja itu juga ada di Busan" sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar ucapan mirae.

"Oh, apa kau tak ingin tahu kabar nya? Dia satu-satu nya orang yang sangat dekat denganmu kan dulu?" tanya mirae.

"dulu" lirih sehun.

"ayolah, Oh mungkin saja kalian akan bertemu kembali jika kau mengunjungi Busan beberapa hari. Apa aku harus memintakan izin kepada tuan kim agar dia bisa mengizinkanmu?"

"tidak usah a-aku akan bicara dengannya"

"geure? Jadi kau ingin ke Busan?" sehun mengangguk kecil.

"aku senang mendengarnya" ucap mirae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kedai**

"ahh, babo. inikan hampir mendekati musim dingin. Orang aneh mana yang akan memesan ice cream di musim seperti ini" ucap jongin dengan wajah bosan sambil menatap seisi ruang kedai tempatnya berada. Ia kira dengan mendatangi tempat ini, ia akan menemukan sosok sehun didalam kedai tapi hampir setengah jam ia berada di kedai, sosok sehun tak kunjung terlihat oleh kedua bola matanya.

"lebih baik aku pesan minuman panas saja" jongin segera mengambil buku menu diatas meja dan membuka nya. "agas-" jongin yang hendak memanggil pelayan kedai langsung mengurungkan niatnya, mulutnya langsung membentuk huruf O begitu melihat sosok namja yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"s-sehun?" ucap jongin menahan suaranya agar tak berteriak mengingat ia di tempat umum sekarang. Ia langsung menutup buku menunya dan memasang wajah santai.

"aku ingin bertemu klient disini" ucap jongin merapihkan dasinya yang sempat ia regangkan sedikit. sehun hanya diam sambil menatap lurus kearah jongin.

"yya, aku benar-benar tak ada niat untuk mengikutimu lagi. Sungguh" ucap jongin mengangkat sebelah tangan kanannya keatas seperti orang yang sedang melakukan sumpah di ruang pengadilan.

"arra" ucap sehun.

"ke-kenapa kau duduk disini? Bukankah kau biasanya duduk disana?" tunjuk jongin kearah meja kosong yang biasa dijadikan tempat untuk sehun merenung sambil menatap dua mangkuk ice creamnya.

"aku ingin minta izin" ucap sehun.

"hah? Minta izin? Izin apa?" tanya jongin.

"aku ingin ke Busan" jawab sehun.

"n-ne? Bu- busan? Untuk?"

"mengunjungi beberapa teman lama" jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban sehun.

"berapa lama?" tanya jongin.

"4 hari 3 malam" jawab sehun.

"4 hari 3 malam? Tak lebih kan?" tanya jongin.

"animnida" jawab sehun.

"baiklah. Tapi kau harus berpamitan kepada taeoh sebelum pergi. kau tahu kan taeoh susah untuk di tinggal oleh kau"

"ne, allgesseumnida" ucap sehun lalu beranjak berdiri.

"e-eoddi?" tanya jongin.

"bukankah anda sedang menunggu klient? Aku akan pindah ke meja lain" ucap sehun.

"tidak usah. Sepertinya klient nya tak datang. Lebih baik kita pergi saja dari tempat ini. Kajja" sehun melotot begitu jongin tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan membawa nya keluar dari kedai.

.

.

.

"taeoh" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat sosok taeoh yang baru saja keluar dari nursery.

"samchon" seru taeoh sembari berlari menghampiri suho dan baekhyun.

"appa mu meminta samchon untuk menjemputmu. Hari ini kita main di resto samchon ok?" usul suho.

"ayay ne samchon" ucap taeoh girang.

"kajja" baekhyun segera membawa taeoh masuk kedalam mobil bersama suho.

...

"eoh, ada taeoh juga. Kalian habis menjemputnya?" tanya chanyeol begitu tiba di resto.

"ne, jongin menitipkan anaknya disini. Sehun sedang beristirahat, begitu kata jongin" jelas suho.

"geure? Aneh nya. Jongin juga tak ada di kantor. kukira dia sedang ambil cuti untuk menjaga taeoh" ucap chanyeol.

"apa maksudmu jongin tak ada di kantor?" tanya suho.

"sekretaris nya bilang kalau jongin menelfon dan mengabari bahwa hari ini dia tak datang ke kantor. Entah apa alasannya" jawab chanyeol.

"taeoh-ya, kau tahu dimana appa mu sekarang?" tanya baekhyun.

"mungkin bersama hyung" ceplos taeoh sambil melipat kertas origaminya.

"mwo? Apa maksudmu, taeoh-ya?" tanya chanyeol kaget.

"mungkin taeoh hanya asal bicara. Namanya juga anak kecil chan" ujar baekhyun.

"tapi bisa saja yang dikatakan taeoh benar" ucap suho. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah bingung.

"taeoh, kau tahu darimana kalau appa mu bersama pengasuhmu saat ini?" tanya baekhyun.

"hheemm hanya menebak karena appa dan sehun hyung selalu bersikap aneh di rumah" ucap taeoh sambil melipat-lipat kertas origaminya.

"bersikap aneh? Bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"hhmm setiap pagi mereka selalu bertingkah aneh" ucap taeoh.

"geure? Mereka bertingkah bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol. Taeoh menghentikan aktivitasnya melipat kertas origami.

"ini hyung" taeoh mengangkat tangan kanannya. "ini appa" taeoh mengangkat tangan kirinya. chanyeol dan yang lainnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"saat hyung mau menyentuh ini tiba-tiba" taeoh meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas kertas origaminya berwarna hijau. "appa juga" taeoh meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya diatas punggung tangan kanannya.

"m-mwo? Mereka bergenggaman tangan di meja makan?" pekik chanyeol.

"eissh, itu bukan bergenggaman tangan. mungkin tangan mereka berdua tak sengaja bersentuhan saat hendak menyentuh barang yang sama" ucap suho.

"lalu? Apa lagi?" tanya baekhyun.

"hhmm appa dan hyung mengobrol didepan pintu kulkas" ucap taeoh.

"m-mwo?! Mengobrol didepan pintu kulkas?" pekik chanyeol.

"appa bilang dia membantu hyung memasukkan kimchi kedalam kulkas" ucap taeoh.

"mwo?! Membantu memasukkan kimchi kedalam kulkas? Seingatku, aku memberikan kimchi yang ditaruh didalam Tupperware bukan didalam kendi. Kenapa memasukkan kimchi saja pakai di bantuin?" fikir suho heran.

"lalu apa lagi?" tanya baekhyun.

"saat taeoh mau ikutan, appa langsung menyuruh sehun hyung membawaku kedalam kamar.. selesai" ujar taeoh dan kembali melipat kertas origaminya.

"anehnya, tingkah mereka itu kenapa?" chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya.

"seperti anak kucing yang sedang kasmaran" celetuk baekhyun.

"mwo?" kedua mata suho dan chanyeol langsung melotot mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

"samchon, kasmaran itu apa?" tanya taeoh.

"kau tak perlu tahu taeoh" ucap baekhyung sambil mengusap kepala taeoh.

"hoh ini benar-benar aneh" gumam chanyeol sambil mengusap dagunya.

.

.

.

"yeppo" kedua mata sehun kini menatap lurus sepasang kekasih yang tengah memasangkan syal di leher pasangan masing-masing. Kedua matanya bergerak menatap lurus syal berwarna abu-abu yang melingkar di leher sepasang kekasih yang berada dihadapannya.

"kau mau membeli syal?" sehun langsung menoleh kearah jongin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"nyonya Hong bilang kau suka merajut. bukankah kau sudah memiliki banyak syal hasil rajutanmu sendiri?" tanya jongin. Sehun mengangguk kecil seraya memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan berjalan keluar dari toko yang menjual pakaian hangat.

"apa kau tak mau membeli apa-apa untuk persiapanmu ke Busan?" tanya jongin.

"tidak" jawab sehun.

"kau tak mau membawakan sesuatu untuk temanmu?" langkah kaki sehun langsung berhenti begitu mendengar ucapan jongin.

"ny. Hong bilang ada satu syal yang belum kau selesaikan. Apakah syal itu sudah selesai sekarang?" tanya jongin

"itu bukan urusanmu" ucap sehun dengan nada sinis dan kembali berjalan.

"wae? Hari ini hari bebasmu. kau bukan bekerja untukku dan aku tidak memperkerjakanmu. Aku bisa bertanya sebagai seorang teman kan?" ucap jongin sambil menyamai langkah kakinya dengan sehun.

"kau bukan temanku" ucap sehun.

"jadi kau menolak tawaranku untuk berteman? Apa menjadi temanmu harus memiliki kriteria khusus?" tanya jongin.

"jongin-ssi"

"jongin-ssi? oh kau baru saja memanggil namaku. bukankah kau baru saja mengartikan hubungan kita sebagai pertemanan?" sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan wajah frustasi. "kajja, chingu" jongin tersenyum dan kembali menarik tangan sehun.

...

"gamsahamnida" ucap jongin begitu pelayan restaurant mengantarkan 2 piring steak pesanannya dan sehun lalu meletakkanya diatas meja.

"taeoh"

"taeoh sudah makan. Dia kan berada di restaurant suho hyeong, tak mungkin suho hyeong lupa memberi makan keponakan kecilnya" ucap jongin sembari memotong daging steak nya. "wae? kau khawatir taeoh belum makan?"

"an-animnida" ucap sehun sambil menatap steak dihadapannya. Saat ia hendak menusukkan garpu ked aging steaknya tiba-tiba jongin mengangkat piring steak miliknya dan menukarnya dengan piring steak milik jongin yang daging nya sudah di potong-potong. Kedua mata sehun langsung menatap kearah jongin.

"makanlah" ucap jongin sambil tersenyum.

"te-terimakasih" ucap sehun sambil menusuk daging steak nya dengan garpu.

.

.

.

 **Restoran**

"hyunggggg" seru taeoh sembari berlari kecil menghampiri sehun yang masuk kedalam resto milik suho bersama jongin. Chanyeol dan baekhyun saling menyikut satu sama lain begitu melihat sehun dah jongin datang bersama.

"hyung dan appa datang bersama?" tanya taeoh. sehun hanya diam sambil melirik kearah jongin.

" taeoh benar kan samchon kalau ap- mmpphh" chanyeol langsung membekap mulut taeoh dan mengangkat taeoh kedalam gendongannya.

"yya, kau membuat anakku tak bisa bernafas babo" omel jongin.

" hehe mian, mian" chanyeol terkekeh kecil lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada taeoh.

"allgesseumnida" ucap taeoh dengan wajah patuh.

"jongin kau datang menjemput taeoh bersama se-sehun?" suara suho semakin memelan begitu melihat sosok sehun yang berada didalam restaurantnya.

"annyeonghasimnikka" ucap sehun menundukkan kepala didepan suho.

"e-eoh, annyeong, kalian sudah makan?" tanya suho.

"kami sudah makan" jawab jongin.

"kami?" ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun dengan suara setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

"mwo? hyung kau mau pergi?" tanya taeoh begitu tiba di rumah.

"ne" jawab sehun.

"kau mau pergi lagi? Waeyo? aku tak menangis kan?" tanya taeoh dengan wajah merengut.

"aku hanya pergi sebentar. Akhir pekan aku sudah di rumah" ucap sehun.

"jincaa? Kau hanya pergi sebentar bukan untuk selamanya kan?" sehun menggeleng.

"kau mau kemana? Aku ingin ikut" tanya taeoh.

"Busan. kau tak boleh ikut. Aku kesana bukan untuk liburan" jawab sehun.

"geure? Aratsoyo" ucap taeoh dengan wajah sedih.

"jaga sikapmu selama aku pergi. Jangan menyusahkan ayahmu dan yang lainnya, araso?"

Taeoh mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk sehun. Kedua mata sehun membulat begitu taeoh memeluknya. Ia hanya diam dan tak memberikan penolakan atas tindakan taeoh saat ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman saat dipeluk taeoh. Apa karena bocah kecil ini menyayanginya? Mungkin.

.

.

 ** _Esok harinya_**

"oh sehun ke busan?" tanya kris.

"eoh. jongin baru saja menelfon dan meminta tolong untuk menjemput taeoh lagi karena sehun sedang pulang ke kampung halaman orang tua angkatnya" jawab suho.

"geure? Mungkin dia mau menemui temannya yang dibahas waktu itu" ujar kris.

"eng hyeong" suho menarik bangku dan duduk dihadapan kris.

"apa? Kau seperti mau membuat pengakuan dosa didepan pastur saja" tanya kris.

"kemarin taeoh bercerita-" suho membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan semua yang diucapkan taeoh kemarin kepada nya, chanyeol dan baekhyun mempraktekkannya.

"kasmaran? Mwoya" kris tertawa kecil sambil meminum teh jahe nya.

"aish, hyeong. bisa saja kan. Anak kecil itu tak pernah berlebihan kalau bercerita. kemarin saja jongin tak datang ke kantor dan oh sehun sedang ambil cuti. Malam harinya mereka datang bersama untuk menjemput taeoh bahkan mereka sempat makan bersama sebelum datang kemari. Bukankah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka?" tanya suho.

"yakali. Memangnya kenapa kalau terjadi sesuatu diantara oh sehun dan jongin?" tanya kris.

"hanya aneh saja hyeong. kau tahu sikap suzy" suho menggerakkan jari-jemarinya dengan wajah bingung.

"memang tipe jongin seperti itu kan? kyungsoo juga bukan orang yang bawel dan aktif seperti xiumin. Kau ingat hari pertama xiumin memperkenalkan kyungsoo kepada kita? Dia begitu tertutup dan pemalu, berjam-jam dia terus menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, tak berani menatap wajah kita bertujuh seakan dia sedang dikerumuni para bandit saja" oceh kris sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"geure. Diantara kita bertujuh hanya jongin yang berani menghampiri kyungsoo dan mengajaknya bicara duluan" ucap suho.

"yahkan jongin memang lebih tertarik kepada namja yang seperti itu bukan namja yang suka menyerang seperti lee taemin itu"

"kau benar. Mungkin karena kyungsoo dan sehun itu tidak mirip dengan bibi nya"

"bisa jadi. kalau lee taemin itu kan 11:12 dengan bibi nya jongin. Pantaslah jongin anti sekali dengannya"

….

 **kantor**

"apa-apaan ini? ada apa dengan proses pembangunan di Changwon?" tanya jongin begitu membaca map yang baru diberikan sekretarisnya.

"ada sedikit masalah, sajangnim. Kemarin mandor menelfon kemari dan memberitahukan bahwa-" jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penjelasan sekretarisnya.

"anda bisa mengirim karyawan lain untuk melihat proses pembangunannya"

"tidak usah. siapkan tiket pesawat untukku. Kalau perlu yang malam ini"

"ne, sajangnim" jongin segera merogoh ponselnya begitu sekretarisnya keluar.

"hoh benar-benar suatu kebetulan" gumam jongin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _Busan_

"sehun?" pekik seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari toko roti.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu, tao-ssi" sapa sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"omo! Ini benar-benar Oh sehun?" tanya tao.

"n-ne" jawab sehun.

"uwwaah, kau tak banyak berubah" ucap tao sambil memeluk sehun. "beberapa minggu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan ahjumma yang menjadi tetanggamu. Kau tinggal dengannya di seoul?"

"ne"

"pantas saja kau tak pernah ada kabar ternyata kau tinggal di Seoul. Banyak anak-anak yang menanyai dirimu karena kau tak datang di acara kelulusan sekolah"

"jwesonghamnida"

"eissh, jangan bicara terlalu formal. kita kan teman lama" sehun mengangguk kecil.

.

.

 ** _Incheon airport_**

"appa, bawakan oleh-oleh ne" ucap taeoh.

"ne, appa akan membelikanmu banyak oleh-oleh ,tapi kau harus menjaga sikapmu selama tinggal bersama paman-pamanmu ne?" ucap jongin.

"ne, allgesseumnida" jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala taeoh

"mendadak sekali, jong. Apa kau tak bisa menyerahkan urusan pekerjaan kepada bawahanmu?" tanya chanyeol.

"tidak bisa, harus aku sendiri yang turun tangan. lagipula aku hanya pergi selama 3 hari. Akhir pekan pasti aku sudah pulang" jawab jongin.

"sehun hyung juga akan pulang akhir pekan" sahut taeoh.

"ah, oh sehun ke busan ya?" tanya chanyeol.

"e-eoh" jawab jongin.

"hoh kebetulan ya, bukankah tempat proyek pekerjaanmu di Changwon, dekat dengan Busan kan?" tanya chanyeol.

"e-eoh wae? Kau mau menitip oleh-oleh dari Busan?" tanya jongin.

"aniya. setiap akhir tahun chen selalu membawakan oleh-oleh dari kampung halamannya itu. Aku tidak ingin oleh-oleh dari Busan" jawab chanyeol.

"taeoh mau" ucap taeoh.

"geure? Appa akan membelikanmu banyak oleh-oleh nanti." ucap jongin. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"aku harus segera masuk sekarang. yeol, titip taeoh" ucap jongin.

"geokjongma, kami akan menjaga taeoh selama kau pergi" ucap chanyeol.

"gomawo. taeoh, appa pergi ne, ingat pesan appa tadi, araso?" ucap jongin.

"ne" jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup sebentar pipi putranya.

"appa pergi. annyeong" taeoh melambaikan tangannya kearah jongin yang perlahan mulai masuk kedalam gerbang keberangkatan.

"kibe kajja, taeoh" ucap chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan taeoh dan berjalan meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

 **Busan**

 **Esok harinya**

"bukankah banyak yang telah berubah dari gedung ini?" kedua mata sehun menatap bangunan sekolah SMA nya dulu. Gedung sekolah lama nya benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari ingatannya.

"kau mau menemui ahn sonsaengnim? Beliau masih mengajar disekolah ini" usul tao.

"ne" ucap sehun.

"ayo" sehun mengangguk dan segera berjalan masuk bersama tao.

"lapangan sepak bola nya masih sama. yang tak berubah dari sekolah ini hanya lapangannya saja" oceh tao. Kedua bola mata sehun beralih menatap segerombolan anak yang tengah bermain sepak bola. Langkah kaki nya terhenti saat melihat bola kaki menggelinding kearahnya dan berhenti tepat didepan kedua kakinya.

" ** _oh sehun"_**

Raut wajah sehun langsung berubah tegang saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalu nya.

" ** _oh sehun, tolong tendang bola nya kemari"_**

" ** _ah, mian. aku lupa kalau kau tak suka bermain sepak bola"_**

"hyung" sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan anak-anak yang berada dilapangan.

"hyung, tolong tendang bola nya kemari" pinta anak-anak yang berada di lapangan tersebut. Kedua mata sehun menatap lurus bola kaki yang ada didepan kedua kakinya saat ini.

" ** _kau tak bermain bersama yang lainnya? Kau tak suka olah raga ya? Olah raga itu sehat dan menyegarkan"_**

"hyung!" tao menoleh kebelakang dan menatap sehun yang melamun. Sebelum anak-anak yang ada dilapangan terus berteriak, tao segera menendang bola kaki yang ada didepan kaki sehun kearah lapangan.

"gomawo, hyung" ucap anak-anak yang ada dilapangan.

"sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya tao.

"ah i-iya" jawab sehun dan kembali berjalan.

…..

"kau lihat? Loker disini sudah bagus-bagus. tidak seperti zaman kita dulu, yakan?" ucap tao. Sehun mengangguk kecil sembari berjalan disepanjang koridor bersama tao.

" ** _Oh sehun"_** sehun langsung menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Ia langsung melihat bayangan sesosok pria yang memakai seragam dan tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

" ** _kau sudah mengerjakan PR MTK?"_**

" ** _kau tahu aku tidak suka MTK. Aku ini tidak sepertimu, sehun"_**

" ** _aku boleh pinjam kan? Ku traktir 1 mangkuk ice cream chocolate, eotte?"_**

"sehun" sesosok bayangan namja yang tengah dilihat sehun langsung hilang saat merasakan pundak nya ditepuk oleh tao.

"kau kenapa? Kantor guru sudah dekat" sehun menggeleng pelan dan kembali berjalan bersama tao.

.

.

 ** _Changwon_**

"aigoo sajangnim, kau sampai repot-repot datang kemari untuk melihat permasalahan dalam proses pengerjaan pembangunan ini. kami jadi tidak enak denganmu" ucap mandor.

"aniya, gwenchana. Aku juga ingin melihat proses pengerjaan secara langsung" ucap jongin sambil tersenyum.

"tapi kami masih merasa bersalah. Anda jauh-jauh datang dari seoul kemari hanya untuk mengurusi masalah kecil begini. Kami benar-benar membuang waktu bekerja anda jadinya"

"eissh, gwenchana. Lagipula, aku ingin refreshing sebentar"

"anda ingin jalan-jalan di daerah changwon?"

"entahlah. mungkin aku akan ke Busan. Aku ada urusan disana"

"ah, begitu" jongin mengangguk kecil dan kembali berkeliling disekitar kawasan pembangunan.

"ini hari ke-2 nya di Busan. Apa dia sudah bertemu dengan temannya itu?" fikir jongin sambil menatap arlojinya.

.

.

 ** _Busan_**

"aku benar kan? Semua guru bahkan masih ingat denganmu dan senang melihatmu menampakkan dirimu di kota ini setelah sekian lamanya" oceh tao begitu keluar dari kantor. Sehun mengangguk sambil menghela nafas lega. Rupanya ia di ingat banyak orang di kota ini.

"kau sudah tahu kabar dia?" tanya tao.

"an-aniyo" jawab sehun.

"geure? Dia juga sama denganmu. tak ada kabar. Pindah sekolah tiba-tiba dan sampai sekarang tak pernah mengunjungi kota ini. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu nyaman tinggal di luar negeri, yakan?" tanya tao.

"n-ne" jawab sehun dengan wajah lesu.

"ahh sehun, kau tunggu dilobi saja ya. aku ingin ke toilet" ucap tao sambil memegangi perutnya dan langsung berlari menuju toilet.

….

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit keatas begitu ia tiba didepan lobi. Dilihatnya warna langit yang kini kelihatan gelap tak seperti tadi, biru cerah. Sedikit demi sedikit, butiran-butiran air turun dari langit dan membuat jalanan sekolahan basah. Sehun menggeser tubuhnya kesamping agar memudahkan segerombolan anak-anak yang tadi bermain sepak bola di lapangan bisa langsung masuk kedalam gedung sekolah agar tak kehujanan.

Jjddeerr~~ sehun menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat begitu petir menyambar tiba-tiba. Tatapan kedua matanya langsung berubah kosong saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

 ** _Flashback_**

" ** _oh sehun…" sehun yang tengah berdiri didepan lobi sekolahnya untuk meneduh dari hujan langsung menoleh kesamping, menatap seorang pria yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya._**

" ** _kau tak bawa payung juga?" sehun menggeleng pelan._**

" ** _kita senasib" sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menatap tetesan air hujan yang turun semakin deras._**

" ** _kau mau menunggu disini sampai hujan reda?" sehun mengangguk kecil._**

" ** _eomma mu akan marah ya kalau kau pulang basah kuyup?" sehun mengangguk dengan wajah merengut._**

 ** _1 jam kemudian_**

" ** _eoh, hujannya sudah mereda" sehun mendongakkan wajahnya keatas, perlahan ia bisa melihat sinar matahari yang kembali muncul._**

" ** _kajja" sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah bingung._**

" ** _aku antar pulang. Ini hampir jam 6. Tidak baik pulang seorang diri" sehun tersenyum dan segera berjalan beriringan bersama temannya itu._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

"penjaga sekolah meminjamkan payungnya untuk kita" sehun menoleh dan melihat tao yang tengah membuka lebar payung yang berhasil ia dapat pinjam dari penjaga sekolah.

"ayo, pulang" sehun mengangguk dan segera berteduh dibawah payung yang sama dengan tao.

"apa kau akan lama berada disini?" tanya tao.

"lusa aku harus kembali ke Seoul" jawab sehun.

"geure? Cepat nya" ucap tao. "aku akan berikan nomor telfonku kepadamu. kalau mau berkunjung ke Busan, hubungi aku saja ya?"

"ne. gomawo"

.

.

 ** _Seoul_**

"yya, berhentilah mencurigai jongin. dia kan ke Changwon untuk bekerja" ucap kris.

"arayo, hyeong. tapi ini suatu kebetulan yang aneh. Changwon dan Busan itu kan dekat" ucap chanyeol.

"yah, kalaupun jongin mengunjungi Busan belum tentu juga kan dia bertemu oh sehun. Busan itu kan bukan kota yang sangat kecil. Yakan, chen?" tanya kris.

"maja. memangnya jongin tahu daerah di busan yang didatangi oh sehun? tidak kan?" tanya chen.

"eissh, kalian berdua ini" gerutu chanyeol.

"aku pulang" kris dkk langsung menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat lay bersama taeoh yang berjalan masuk dengan langkah girang.

"kenapa menjemput taeoh lama sekali?" tanya kris.

"kami berbelanja keperluan dapur suho hyeong tadi" jawab baekhyun sembari membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan.

"suho, kapan xiumin hyung pulang? Tak biasanya dia dinas lebih dari 1 minggu" tanya chen.

"molla. dia bilang lusa atau 3 hari lagi. Yang jelas minggu depan dia sudah pulang dari Jepang. dia sudah membelikan kita oleh-oleh yang banyak khususnya taeoh" jawab suho.

"uwwaah, aku akan terima banyak oleh-oleh. appa, sehun hyung dan xiumin samchon" ucap taeoh senang.

"taeoh-ya, apa menurutmu appa mu akan mengunjungi pengasuhmu?" tanya chanyeol.

"yya, kenapa kau tanya hal begitu?" sahut kris.

"siapa tahu saja dia tahu informasi, hyeong" ucap chanyeol.

"eissh, kau ini"desis kris.

"aku merindukan sehun hyung" ucap taeoh.

"kau sudah merindukan pengasuhmu? Ayahmu bahkan tak kau tanyakan" ucap chen.

"aku ingin menyiram bunga di taman bersama sehun hyung lagi. Bunga iris nya bisa layu nanti" ucap taeoh lesu.

"bunga iris?"

"ne. bunga yang dibelikan appa untuk sehun hyung"

"mwo?!" kris menutup kedua kupingnya yang pengang begitu kelima dongsaengnya tiba-tiba memekik.

"jongin membelikan bunga untuk sehun?" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah histeris.

"ige mwoya. sejak kapan jongin menjadi pria romantis begitu?" fikir chen.

"taeoh juga ingin bermain air bersama sehun hyung dan appa" ucap taeoh dengan merengut.

"aigoo taeoh-ya, kau akan sakit jika mau main air di cuaca dengan angin kencang begini" ucap baekhyun.

"issh, hyeong. yahkan ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua" ucap chanyeol.

"sudahlah, nanti saja kita tanya langsung sama myungsoo" ucap kris.

.

.

 ** _Busan_**

 ** _Esok harinya_**

"kara's bakery. sepertinya nama yang diberitahukan ny. Hong tidak salah" gumam jongin sambil menatap nama toko roti didepannya.

"apa datang kemari bisa membuatku bertemu dengannya?" fikir jongin sembari melangkah masuk kedalam bakery.

"selamat datang" sapa tao begitu melihat jongin masuk kedalam bakerynya. Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bakery.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya tao.

"ya? a-aniya, gwenchana" jawab jongin sembari mengangkat nampan untuk meletakkan roti yang akan dibelinya.

"mungkin dia tak datang kemari lagi" fikir jongin meletakkan cream puff nya diatas nampan.

Kkrriinngg~~ Tao yang sedang meletakkan roti yang baru matang di tempat nya langsung menoleh kearah pintu begitu mendengar suara bel pintu.

"sehun-ah" kedua mata jongin membulat begitu mendengar nama sehun disebut.

"kupikir kau langsung mengunjungi tempat abu orang tua mu di buang. Ternyata kau mampir kemari" ucap tao.

"ne. aku ingin berpamitan sebelum aku pulang besok" ucap sehun.

"geure? Kau sudah mau pulang besok? Cepat nya" ucap tao.

"aku akan menghubungimu jika aku ingin kemari lagi" ucap sehun.

"tentu saja kau harus menghubungiku. Aiya, kau sudah sarapan? Kebetulan roti-rotiku masih hangat. makan dulu saja sebelum kau pergi" usul tao.

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan begitu mengalihkan matanya ke tempat lain, tatapan kedua matanya terpaku ke sosok seorang pria yang tengah berdiri dalam posisi memunggunginya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat sosok pria tersebut tak asing di kedua matanya. Perlahan namun pasti, sosok pria yang dilihatinya itu berbalik, membuat wajahnya bisa terlihat jelas. Ia terbelalak kaget begitu melihat sosok jongin didepannya.

"anda sudah selesai, tuan?" tanya tao.

"ah, ne ini" jongin memberikan nampan berisi roti yang akan ia beli kepada tao. Sehun menatap jongin dengan wajah bingung.

"kebetulan sekali, sehun-ssi" ucap jongin sambil tersenyum begitu tao pergi kearah kasir.

….

"yaya, oh sehun" panggil jongin sembari berjalan keluar dari bakery dan menyusul sehun yang berjalan didepannya.

"yya, kau marah denganku? Kau berfikir aku mengikutimu lagi?" tanya jongin menyamai langkah kakinya dengan sehun.

"tidak" jawab sehun dan kembali berjalan.

"aku benar-benar tak membututimu. Aku pergi ke Changwon kemarin untuk mengurusi proyek pekerjaanku. kau bisa tanya sekretaris kantor ku kalau kau masih tidak percaya" ucap jongin.

"tidak perlu, aku percaya" ucap sehun.

"jincaa?" sehun mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan masuk kedalam toko bunga.

"kenapa kau masuk ke toko bunga?" tanya jongin.

"membeli bunga. tentu saja" jawab sehun sambil menunjuk bunga mawar putih kepada pelayan toko.

"untuk apa?" tanya jongin.

"mengunjungi orang tua ku" jawab sehun pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh jongin.

"orang tua?" jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

Sehun melemparkan dua batang bunga mawar putih keatas laut secara bersamaan. Kedua matanya menatap lurus kearah dua bunga yang mulai terbawa arus laut.

"aku baik-baik saja ayah,ibu" lirih sehun.

"jangan berbohong" ucap jongin. Sehun langsung menoleh kearah jongin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"kau tak baik-baik saja. jangan berbohong dihadapan orang tua mu" ucap jongin.

"aku baik-baik saja. jangan dengarkan perkataan pria ini" ucap sehun sambil menatap kearah lautan.

"ahjumma, putra mu tidak dalam keadaan baik. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan keadaan putramu sekarang? Dia tak pernah tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Bukankah dia sakit?" ucap jongin. Sehun mendelik sebal kearah jongin.

"ahjumma, ahjussi. bisakah kau nasehati putramu ini untuk mau tersenyum walaupun hanya 5 detik saja. Kalian juga rindu melihat wajah senang anakmu ini kan?" sehun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan jongin.

"hidup tanpa tersenyum sehari saja benar-benar tidak enak, bukan? Melihat putramu yang sekarang pasti kalian merasa sedih karena menganggap putramu tak bahagia dan tak sehat, yakan? Tapi tenang saja. Kalian akan melihat senyuman putramu sebentar lagi" sehun langsung menoleh kearah jongin dengan wajah kaget.

"mwo? Apa seumur hidup kau tidak ingin tersenyum? Bibirmu tak lelah terus lurus seperti ini?" tanya jongin sambil menatap sehun.

"aku tak tahu masa lalu mu yang membuatmu jadi jarang tersenyum seperti ini tapi apapun alasan yang membuatmu seperti ini seharusnya kau segera melupakannya. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Untuk apa mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan selama bertahun-tahun? Hatimu akan lelah sendiri" ucap jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kearah laut.

"ahh aku lapar. Mengikutimu membuatku belum sempat memakan roti yang kubeli tadi. Kajja" sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, tak ada tanda penolakan darinya begitu jongin menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi.

"tunggu" jongin langsung berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang begitu sehun memintanya untuk berhenti.

"ada apa?" tanya jongin. Kedua mata sehun menatap kotak musik berbentuk kerang berwarna putih disalah satu toko.

"kau mau membelikan oleh-oleh untuk taeoh?" tanya jongin.

"e-eoh" jawab sehun dengan kepala tertunduk.

"dia akan senang jika kau membawakannya oleh-oleh" jongin tersenyum lalu mendorong pelan pundak sehun untuk masuk kedalam toko yang menjual oleh-oleh.

.

.

"bagaimana kunjunganmu selama berada disini? Kau sudah puas melepaskan rasa rindu mu dengan kota ini?" tanya jongin sambil mengunyah roti nya.

"e-eoh" jawab sehun sambil memainkan pasir pantai berwarna putih dengan sandal nya.

"kau bertemu dengan dia?" tanya jongin. Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"geure? Kau pasti kecewa karena tak bisa bertemu dengan teman dekatmu itu lagi setelah kembali kemari" ucap jongin. Sehun hanya diam.

"kau tak mencoba mencari tahu tentang dirinya selagi kau berada disini?" tanya jongin. Sehun mendesah pelan, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemandangan pantai didepan kedua matanya.

"aniyo. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini. Dia- dia pasti hidup bahagia selama aku tak tahu mengenai keadaan dirinya" ucap sehun.

"apa maksudmu? Kenapa dia bisa hidup bahagia sementara kau tidak tahu mengenai keadaannya? Bukankah dia teman dekatmu? Seorang teman mana mungkin bisa bahagia jika teman dekatnya tak tahu mengenai keadaannya selama ini" tanya jongin.

"memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Lebih baik seperti ini" lirih sehun.

"kau akan melupakan temanmu itu?" tanya sehun.

"kau bilang 'Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Untuk apa mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan selama bertahun-tahun?' yakan? Aku harus melupakan masa lalu agar ini tak terasa lelah dan sakit" ucap sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadanya. Jongin tersenyum, kedua tangannya tiba-tiba merengkuh kedua pipi sehun, menarik pipi bulat sehun dan membuat bibir sehun melengkung keatas.

"kalau begitu cobalah untyuk tersenyum seperti ini jika kau tak ingin hatimu terasa lelah dan sakit. Araso?" ucap jongin. Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah, ia tak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya karena tangan jongin yang mencubit pipi nya.

"baguslah. taeoh akan senang jika pengasuhnya tersenyum" ucap jongin berhenti mencubit pipi sehun lalu, mengusap kedua pipi nya dengan lembut. Kedua mata sehun berkedip bersamaan begitu tangan jongin mengusap pipi nya.

CUP~

Kedua bola mata sehun terasa akan keluar dari tempatnya begitu ia kembali merasakan bibir jongin menyentuh bibir nya. Walaupun hanya sebentar, ciuman kecil tersebut sukses membuat wajahnya terasa panas sekarang. Kedua mata jongin kini menatap kedua bola mata sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menautkan kembali bibirnya dengan sehun.

Kedua mata sehun reflex terpejam rapat sementara kedua tangannya kini meremas kuat ujung jaket jongin saat dirasanya jongin melumat bibirnya. Pikirannya benar-benar tak bisa diajak berkompromi dengannya saat ini. Bibir sehun yang tadinya diam tak bergerak kini perlahan bergerak. Membuat ciuman nya dengan jongin kali ini terasa berbeda. Keduanya saling membalas ciuman seolah terbawa suasana.

Jongin menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya dari sehun, membiarkan sehun untuk menghirup oksigen. Sehun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping begitu jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Jongin tersenyum kecil begitu sehun menghindar untuk di cium olehnya, tangan kirinya yang sedaritadi melingkar setengah di pinggang sehun dengan cepat menariknya, membuat tubuh sehun kini berada didalam dekapannya.

"sehun-ssi" sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat begitu suara jongin yang pelan terdengar jelas didekat telinganya.

"sepertinya aku tertarik denganmu" kedua mata sehun melotot, raut wajahnya langsung tegang mendengar pengakuan yang dikatakan jongin barusan. Jantungnya berdebar keras sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu untuknya dan ia tak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai maaf aku baru update ternyata semua jadwal yang udh aku tulis harus dirombak karna mami ngajak pergi selama liburan, aku ga bisa update jadinya hiks mianhaeeee T-T padahal kemarin" mami bilang ga bakal kemana-mana eh ternyata malah pergi jadi semuanya kacau deh :' maafin yaa. Semoga aku bisa update cepet ya liburan tnggal seminggu lagi nih aduh :' sedih dedek ... byebyeeeee makasih reviewnya guysss


	14. Chapter 14

**The Mysterious Babysitter**

 **Penulis: evi**

 **Remake: mydhdiah**

 **Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin (kaihun)**

 **Other cast: chanyeol, baekhyun, kris, suho, lay, chen, taeoh, xiumin, taemin, kim seo ra, dll**

 **Genre: romance, family, misteri**

 **WARN: Yaoi, BOYSLOVE, BXB, MPREG/?,DLDR, OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **Ps: bold italic flashback**

 **Maaf menunggu lama:'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap 14

 ** _Airport_**

"appa" taeoh melambaikan tangannya dari gendongan chanyeol saat melihat sosok ayah nya yang keluar dari gerbang kedatangan.

"dia pulang sendiri" gumam chanyeol.

"appa" chanyeol langsung menurunkan taeoh dari gendongannya dan membiarkan keponakan kecilnya itu melepas rindu dengan ayahnya.

"aigoo, 3 hari tak bertemu kenapa kau semakin berat saat di gendong? suho samchon memberikanmu banyak makanan, hem?" tanya jongin meraih taeoh kedalam gendongannya. Taeoh hanya terkekeh pelan.

"bagaimana perjalanan dinas mu itu?" tanya chanyeol.

"hhmm menyenangkan" jawab jongin. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "taeoh-ya, appa membelikan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu. pasti kau akan suka"

"jincaa? Uwwaah Oleh-oleh pertama dari appa, nanti dari xiumin samchon lalu sehun hyung" ucap taeoh girang lalu perlahan raut wajahnya berubah. "appa, sehun hyung belum pulang?"

"benarkah? Mungkin dia akan sampai sore atau malam" ucap jongin.

"jincaa? Aku rindu dengannya"

"sehun pasti akan pulang ke rumah nanti, bersabarlah"

"hey, ayo kita pergi segera" sahut chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk dan segera berjalan bersama taeoh kearah parkiran mobil.

…

"appa, apa sehun hyung akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukku juga?" tanya taeoh.

"tentu, dia pasti membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu" jawab jongin.

"senangnya" jongin tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi senang di wajah anaknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya ke kaca mobil.

 ** _Flashback_**

" ** _kau pulang besok pagi kan? Kita pergi bersama ke bandaranya, eotte?" usul jongin._**

" ** _pulanglah duluan. Aku ingin berpamitan dengan beberapa orang disini" ucap sehun._**

" ** _aku temani"_**

" ** _tidak perlu. Pulanglah terlebih dahulu, taeoh pasti merindukan ayahnya"_**

" ** _araso"_**

" ** _terima kasih atas tumpangannya" sehun segera melepas seat belt dan turun dari mobil jongin yang berhenti didepan hotel tempatnya menginap._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

.

 **Busan**

Sehun mendesah pelan sambil menatap ombak laut yang tinggi dan mendengarkan bunyi kencang ketika ombak laut terhempas kearah batuan di pinggir laut. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus setangkai bunga iris berwarna ungu yang kini berada didalam genggaman tangannya.

" ** _kau takut denganku?" kedua mata sehun menatap nanar namja yang berdiri dihadapannya._**

" ** _m-mian aku" raut wajah sehun semakin terlihat sedih saat mendengar nada ketakutan dari suara namja didepannya._**

" ** _aku tidak seperti itu" ucap sehun dengan suara menahan isak tangis._**

" ** _ma-maaf aku-" kedua kaki namja yang berdiri dihadapan sehun kini berjalan ke belakang. Menjaga jaraknya dengan sehun. "tolong menjauh dariku" tubuh namja itu perlahan berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi sehun._**

" ** _aku tidak akan membunuh siapapun" lirih sehun sambil menitikkan air matanya._**

… **..**

Genggaman tangan sehun yang memegang setangkai bunga iris itu perlahan mengendur, membiarkan tangkai bunga itu perlahan jatuh kedalam laut dan terbawa arus ombak yang cukup kencang.

.

.

 **Seoul**

Kedua mata jongin melirik jam kecil yang ada diatas meja samping ranjang taeoh. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, taeoh sudah tertidur nyenyak walaupun tadi ia sempat menolak untuk tidur sebelum pengasuhnya pulang. Untunglah, jongin berhasil membujuk putranya untuk mau tidur dan menjanjikan bahwa sehun akan ada di rumah ketika dia bangun esok hari.

"Apa dia tak dapat tiket pesawat? Apa dia pulang naik bus?" fikir jongin seraya berjalan meninggalkan kamar taeoh. Langkah kaki jongin dengan sendirinya bergerak kearah pintu, tangan kanannya memutar kunci lalu menarik pintu rumahnya agar terbuka. Dia akan menunggu sehun didepan saja. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget begitu melihat sosok sehun yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"se-sehun" kedua mata jongin menatap sosok sehun dari atas dan bawah berkali-kali memastikan dirinya sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sehun dengan wajah bingung karena dilihati jongin.

"hoh? E-eoh kau sampai malam sekali. Kau naik apa? Pesawat atau bis?" tanya jongin.

"bis" jawab sehun.

"Pantas saja, seharusnya kau pulang naik pesawat, hanya 2 jam saja. Kau tak akan pulang semalam ini jika tidak naik bis" ucap jongin.

"terlambat"

"ne? Kau telat tiba di bandara?" sehun mengangguk kecil.

"kau mengunjungi siapa saja memang nya sampai kau bisa terlambat tiba di bandara?" sehun terdiam, bibirnya tak menunjukkan tanda akan terbuka untuk bersuara. Melihat kediaman sehun. Jongin menghela nafas, ia menggeser tubuhnya kesamping.

"masuklah, ini sudah malam. Kau pasti ingin beristirahat bukan?" sehun mengangguk kecil dan segera berjalan masuk kedalam.

"aku duluan. selamat malam" ucap jongin sebelum pergi ke lantai 2.

"malam" balas sehun dengan suara pelan.

.

.

 **Esok harinya**

"hyungggg" sehun langsung berhenti mencuci sayuran begitu mendengar suara taeoh yang berteriak memanggilnya di pagi hari. Ia berbalik kedepan dan disaat yang bersamaan, kedua tangan mungil taeohlangsung melingkar di pinggangnya.

"hyung, kau pulang" ucap taeoh sambil tersenyum senang.

"n-ne" ucap sehun.

"kau pulang malam saat aku sudah tidur?" tanya taeoh. sehun mengangguk.

"pantas saja. appa menyuruhku untuk tidur dan tidak usah menunggumu. Appa berjanji bahwa besok kau pasti sudah ada di rumah dan appa menepati janjinya. Senangnya" oceh taeoh.

"ne, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan. Lekas mandi setelah itu sarapan" Ucap sehun.

"ne, allgesseumnida" ucap taeoh patuh dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

….

Jongin berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan wajah masih mengantuk. Begitu tiba di ruang makan, kedua matanya terpaku menatap sepiring sandwich diatas meja dan segelas susu putih.

"mwoya Jam berapa ini?" jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya ke jam dinding. Ia melotot saat melihat angka jarum jam sudah bertengger di angka 10.30. Ia bangun kesiangan di hari libur. Mungkin karena kelelahan setelah bepergian ke luar kota jadi dia tidur lebih lama dari biasanya.

Jongin segera melahap sandwichnya lalu meneguk susu nya sampai habis dan berjalan menuju pintu teras, kedua matanya menatap lurus kearah sehun dan taeoh yang kini tengah menyiram bunga yang di tanam di pekarangan rumahnya bersama-sama. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat pemandangan didepan.

"suho samchon bilang bunga iris bisa tumbuh di musim dingin. Itu artinya bunga nya akan terus mekar walaupun salju turun kan, hyung?" tanya taeoh.

"ne" jawab sehun.

"syukurlah. aku takut jika bunga nya layu karena kedinginan di musim dingin nanti" ucap taeoh. sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk senyuman simpul saat mendengarkan ucapan polos taeoh.

"manis" kedua mata sehun terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar suara jongin. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping dan melihat jongin yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"appa, kau sudah bangun?" jongin mengangguk sambil mengusap puncak kepala taeoh.

"selamat pagi" sapa sehun.

"pagi" balas jongin sambil tersenyum.

"appa, semua tanaman yang kita tanam sudah mulai bertumbuh. Lihat" tunjuk taoh kearah tanaman yang di tanamnya bersama ayahnya minggu lalu.

"ah, semuanya bertumbuh dengan sangat baik" ucap jongin.

"appa, kita tanam tanaman baru ya? Yaya?" pinta taeoh. jongin mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan taeoh lalu mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya kedepan.

"aku harus mencuci pakaian" ucap sehun seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain saat sadar ditatap jongin.

"hemm kita berkebun berdua saja kalau sehun hyung mencuci" ucap taeoh sambil menghela nafas. Jongin mengangguk kecil, kedua matanya menatap punggung sehun yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangan kedua matanya.

.

.

Jongin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dihadapan pekarangan bunga di taman belakangnya. Kedua mata nya menatap lurus sekumpulan bunga iris berwarna ungu yang bermekaran dengan sempurna. Siapapun yang melihat, pasti kedua matanya terasa dimanjakan saat melihat keindahan bunga yang memiliki banyak arti ini.

"iris" lirih jongin pelan.

Teng tong! sehun menghentikkan aktivitas menjemur pakaiannya dan segera berjalan masuk kedalam rumah untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu siang hari seperti ini.

"halo sehun" kris dan kelima dongsaengnya menarik kedua sudut bibir mereka bersamaan begitu melihat wajah sehun yang muncul dari balik pintu rumah yang terbuka.

"silahkan masuk" ucap sehun seraya mempersilahkan kris dan yang lainnya untuk masuk kedalam.

…

"kalian berenam datang kemari tumben tak telfon dulu" ucap jongin.

"kunjungan mendadak, yakan?" ucap kris yang langsung diangguki oleh kelima dongsaengnya.

"kenapa kalau kami datang tiba-tiba, jong? Memangnya kau sedang melakukan apa sampai kami harus telfon terlebih dahulu?" tanya chen.

"appa dan aku sedang berkebun" sahut taeoh

"berkebun?" taeoh mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"sayuran yang kutanam bersama appa akan tumbuh banyak sebentar lagi. Jadi kami berdua merawat bersama-sama" ucap taeoh.

"ah, merawat berdua bersama-sama" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah paham.

"hanya berdua? bukan bertiga kan? Kalian berlebihan" ucap kris dengan suara pelan seperti suara nyamuk mendengung.

"eoh kue dan minumnya datang" seru chen saat melihat sehun datang membawa teh hijau dan biskuit cokelat yang banyak. sehun meletakkan 6 cangkir teh dan setoples biskuit cokelat diatas meja.

"sehun-ssi" ehun yang hendak berbalik langsung mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia menatap chen yang memanggilnya.

"ayo, ikut mengobrol bersama kami" ajak chen sambil menyikut chanyeol untuk bicara juga.

"n-ne, kami juga ingin mengobrol dengan pengasuh keponakan kami" ucap chanyeol. Taeoh dan jongin saling menatap lalu mengedikkan kedua bahunya bersama-sama.

"jwesonghamnida. Aku tak bisa mengobrol dengan kalian" ucap sehun.

"ya? ke-kenapa?"

"Tidak usah bersikap formal kepada kami, sehun-ssi. Jangan sungkan. Kami benar-benar ingin mengobrol denganmu" ucap suho.

"ne, suho benar. Kami akan memperlakukan kau dengan baik seperti kau memperlakukan taeoh selama ini" ucap lay.

"cucian" kris dkk menaikkan sebelah alinya dengan wajah bingung mendengar ucapan sehun yang menggantung. "aku harus menjemur. permisi" sehun segera berbalik dan pergi ke taman belakang.

"aissh. lihat itu, jong. kami sudah berusaha bersikap ramah dengannya untuk membuatnya tidak kaku tapi dia nya menolak ajakan kami" ucap chanyeol.

"aih, dia menolak karena pekerjaan rumah belum selesai di beresinya. Sehun itu orang nya teliti dan cekatan, dia tak bisa meninggalkan 1 pekerjaan rumah yang belum diselesaikannya" ucap jongin.

"jong, kau mendetail sekali" ucap baekhyun.

"hah? A-apa maksudmu? Mendetail apa nya?" tanya jongin.

"memperhatikan cara kerja oh sehun" jawab chnayeol.

"biasa saja" ucap jongin sambil mengusap tengkuk kepalanya.

.

.

"ini bunga dan tanaman-tanaman yang kau tanam bersama appa mu, taeoh?" tanya chanyeol.

"ne" ucap taeoh dengan wajah semangat menunjukkan tanaman dipekarangan rumahnya.

"bunga berwarna ungu ini" tunjuk chen.

"bunga iris. bunga kesukaan sehun hyung" ucap taeoh sambil menatap kearah sehun yang tengah menjemur.

"taeoh, kau tahu kenapa pengasuhmu menyukai bunga ini?" tanya baekhyun.

"molla" jawab taeoh.

"pasti ada hubungan dengan namja. Bunga ini kan bunga lambang asmara" ucap chen.

"sok tahu kau. Darimana kau tahu bunga ini merupakan lambang asmara?" tanya chanyeol.

"dari penjual bunga yang selalu kudatangi kalau aku mau memberikan bunga untuk polwan cantik" jawab chen.

"aissh, namja ini" desis chanyeol geleng-geleng.

"samchon, lambang asmara itu apa?" tanya taeoh.

"symbol kasih sayang" jawab baekhyun.

"benarkah?" taeoh kembali menatap bunga iris dengan wajah berfikir.

…

"xiumin hyung belum pulang?" tanya jongin.

"aniyo. Kukira dia pulang kemarin atau mungkin hari ini tapi dia tak memberi kabar sampai sekarang" jawab suho.

"mungkin dinas nya di tambah lagi" ucap lay.

"bicara mengenai dinas. Bagaimana dinas pekerjaanmu?" tanya kris menatap kearah jongin.

"bagaimana apa nya? Biasa saja. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali hyeong" jawab jongin.

"tidak ada yang berkesan selama kau pergi ke luar kota?" tanya suho.

"an-aniyo. Aku kan bekerja bukan jalan-jalan" jawab jongin sambil mengunyah biskuitnya dengan wajah datar.

"kau jalan-jalan di Busan juga?" tanya lay.

"e-eoh. aku kesana untuk membelikan oleh-oleh titipan dari taeoh. Tidak ada lagi" jawab jongin dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya dan tak sengaja sudut mata nya menangkap sosok sehun yang baru saja selesai menjemur.

"sepertinya aku membeli banyak kue. tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambilkan di dapur" jongin segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"kalian dengar? jongin ke Busan hanya membeli oleh-oleh untuk taeoh kalau dia bertemu sehun di Busan seharusnya mereka pulang bersama tapi chanyeol yang datang menjemput di bandara bilang jongin seorang diri begitu keluar dari gerbang kedatangan. Kalian berdua masih berfikir bahwa sehun dan jongin ada sesuatu?" tanya kris.

"tapi hyeong-"

"eissh tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jikapun jongin memang tertarik atau bahkan memiliki hubungan dengan oh sehun atau dengan yang lain, dia pasti akan bercerita kepada kita. Seperti tidak tahu jongin saja" ucap kirs. Suho dan lay hanya menghela nafas mendengar ocehan kris.

….

 ** _Dapur_**

"ekhm" sehun langsung mematikan kran bak cucian piring begitu mendengar suara deheman yang diyakininya berasal dari jongin. Ia berbalik kebelakang dan menatap jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"waeyo?" tanya sehun.

"waeyo? Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu" ucap jongin. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya jongin.

"gwenchanseumnida" jawab sehun.

"jeongmal?"

"n..ne. Jika kau tak meminta bantuan apa-apa disini, aku akan kembali mencuci" ujar sehun kembali menyalakan kran bak cucian piring. Baru saja ia mengusap piring kotor dengan sponge, raut wajah nya langsung berubah tegang dikala ia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pundaknya dari arah belakang.

"aku tidak meminta bahkan tak pernah memaksamu untuk harus menjawab pernyataan waktu itu walapunbegitu …." Sehun menahan nafasnya sejenak saat merasakan pipi jongin yang menempel di kepalanya. "bisakah kau berhenti untuk bersikap menghindar" kedua mata sehun berkedip bersamaan mendengar ucapan jongin.

"bersikaplah seperti biasa. Jangan seperti ini" ucap jongin. Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Setidaknya ia bisa menarik nafas lega karena posisi tubuhnya kini membelakangi jongin, jika ia berhadapan dengan namja yang memeluknya sekarang mungkin ia akan di tertawakan karena wajah merahnya.

"atau.. apa ada sesuatu yang kau rasakan terasa begitu aneh hingga kau menjaga jarak dariku?" tanya jongin membuat bibir sehun semakin terkatup rapat. Jongin mendesah pelan karena sehun tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara.

"baiklah.. aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya banyak hal kepadamu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu.. geokjongma" ucap jongin menurunkan tanganya dari pundak sehun. "kembalilah bekerja.." ujar jongin seraya pergi meninggalkan dapur. Setelah yakin jongin telah pergi, tangan kiri sehun langsung memegang meja counter, menjadikan tangannya sebagai topangan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dan membuatnya tak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Tangan kanannya bergerak kearah dada bagian kirinya tepat dibagian jantungnya berada. Lagi.. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar tidak normal.

.

.

"taeoh…" taeoh langsung menoleh begitu sehun menyebut namanya.

"igeo…" sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang sudah dihiasi pita dengan warna senada dan diberikannya kepada taeoh. Senyum dibibir taeoh langsung merekah melihat benda yang diberikan pengasuhnya kepadanya itu.

"oleh-oleh untukku?" sehun mengangguk.

"uwwaah…" taeoh langsung membuka oleh-oleh pemberian sehun dengan cepat. Kedua mata nya berbinar-binar menatap kotak musik berbentuk kulit kerang berwarna putih.

"cantiknyaa" ucap taeoh membuka kotak musik tersebut dan tersenyum mendengar alunan lagu dikedua telinganya.

"gomawo hyung" ucap taeoh

"ne, cheonmaneyo" ucap sehun.

"apa yang kau berikan untuk appa?" tanya taeoh.

"n..ne?" sehun membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan taeoh.

"hyung tak membelikan appa oleh-oleh juga?" tanya taeoh. sehun menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. Apa dia harus memberikan oleh-oleh untuk jongin? Membeli oleh-oleh untuk taeoh pun di temani jongin saat itu. Ia tak memikirkan untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk jongin.

"hyung tak ingat appa saat beli oleh-oleh? Memangnya hyung tak rindu dengan appa?" tanya taeoh. sehun semakin menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

"tidak usah khawatir hyung, aku akan beritahukan kepada appa untuk tidak marah kepadamu karena tidak diberikan oleh-oleh" ucap taeoh sambil menepuk pundak sehun.

"n..ne?"

"hyung pasti merindukan taeoh juga kan makanya memberikan oleh-oleh? Ne?" tanya taeoh. Kedua mata sehun menatap lekat wajah bocah mungil yang duduk dihadapannya. Kedua sudut bibir nya perlahan terangkat keatas, membentuk senyuman tipis seiring dengan tangan kanannya yang kini mengusap puncak kepala taeoh.

"ne" ucap sehun. Taeoh tersenyum lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan ehun.

"nado bogoshipo" ucap taeoh lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "hyung, tadi chen samchon memberitahuku sesuatu mengenai bunga kesukaanmu" sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah bingung.

"chen samchon bilang bunga iris adalah bunga lambang asmara dan baekhyun samchon bilang artinya adalah sebuah symbol kasih sayang, maja?" tanya taeoh. sehun terdiam sejenak.

"ne.." ucap sehun.

"jincaa? Jika taeoh memberikan bunga itu untuk hyung dan appa itu artinya taeoh menyayangi kalian, yakan?" tanya taeoh. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"apa seseorang pernah memberikan bunga iris kepadamu?" sehun mengangguk.

"aw benarkah hyung? Orang yang memberikan artinya menyayangimu kan?" sehun tersenyum pahit, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"eoh? Orang itu tidak menyayangimu? kenapa?" tanya taeoh.

"hanya…" sehun menutup kembali bibirnya serapat mungkin.

"uljimma…" kedua tangan taeoh mengusap pipi sehun ketika dilihatnya kedua mata sehun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"aku menyayangi mu hyung, jadi jangan menangis ya?" sehun mengangguk lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil taeoh kedalam dekapannya.

Jongin menutup rapat pintu kamar taeoh sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuat sehun menyadari bahwa sedaritadi ia mendengar percakapan didalam kamar.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas usai memberesi beberapa mainan dan kertas origami milik taeoh yang berserakan di ruang tengah karena taeoh sempat bermain bersama paman-pamannya tadi sore.

" ** _apa seseorang pernah memberikan bunga iris kepadamu? Orang yang memberikan artinya menyayangimu kan?"_** tatapan kedua mata sehun kembali kosong begitu ia mengingat ucapan taeoh.

 ** _Flashback_**

" ** _ttadaa.." sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan wajah terkejut ketika melihat setangkai bunga iris didepan kedua matanya. Ia mendongak keatas dan melihat wajah namja yang memberikannya bunga tersebut._**

" ** _bukankah bunga ini cantik?" sehun mengangguk pelan sembari menerima bunga tersebut dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum._**

" ** _kau tahu arti dari bunga ini?" sehun menggeleng pelan. "kau tak tahu ya?hem..." sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah bingung saat melihat namja yang duduk disampingnya tengah mengusap tengkuk lehernya._**

" ** _tapi kau menyukai bunga ini kan?" sehun mengangguk._**

" ** _kau tak akan bosan jika aku memberikan bunga ini terus-menerus kepadamu kan?" sehun tersenyum._**

" ** _aniya. aku suka jika diberi bunga setiap hari" ucap sehun._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

"jangan menangis" sehun tersentak kaget begitu merasakan ibu jari seseorang yang baru saja menyeka air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan terbelalak kaget melihat jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"apakah temanmu benar-benar menyakitimu hingga kau selalu menangis saat mengingatnya?" tanya jongin. sehun hanya diam sambil menurunkan kedua tangan jongin dari kedua pipinya.

"kau menangis saat mengingatnya dan kau menolak untuk mencaritahu tentang keberadaannya. Kau bilang dia bahagia selama kau tak tahu mengenai keberadaannya, apakah kau tak bisa bahagia seperti temanmu itu juga? Kau berjanji akan melupakan masa lalu agar hati mu tak lelah. Apa kau benar-benar yakin saat menjanjikan hal seperti itu?" tanya jongin. sehun menyeka dengan cepat air mata yang kembali turun dari kedua pipinya.

"kau akan selalu menjadi orang yang lemah dengan menangis seperti ini. Kau bahkan tak menangis seperti ini ketika kau hidup untuk bersembunyi dari ayah tirimu" tangan kanan jongin terulur kembali kepipi sehun, mengusap pelan pipi namja _nya_ yang basah.

"aku..aku harus bagaimana?" lirih sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas punggung tangan kanan jongin yang ada diatas pipinya.

"kau hanya perlu seseorang untuk membantumu menutup luka di hatimu ini. Seseorang yang bisa menimbun lubang didalam hatimu" ucap jongin. Kedua mata sehun menatap lekat wajah jongin. "aku bisa menimbunnya. aku bisa membantumu untuk menutup nya" jongin menurunkan tangannya dari pipi sehun dan membalikkan posisi tangan sehun yang tadi menggenggamnya menjadi tangannya yang kini menggenggam tangan sehun.

"bisakah?" tanya sehun.

"aku akan mencobanya asalkan dengan satu syarat.." ucap jongin.

"apa?" tanya sehun.

"percaya kepadaku" kedua kaki sehun terasa kaku untuk digerakkan begitu jongin berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia menahan nafas sejenak saat wajah jongin benar-benar berada dihadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat kecil. "cukup kau percaya dan yakin bahwa aku bisa membantumu. Itu akan sangat membantu"

"aku… apakah aku bisa percaya denganmu?" tanya sehun terbata-bata. jongin tersenyum simpul.

"kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku kalau kau bisa merasakan nya sendiri?" ucap jongin sambil menatap sehun tepat di manik kedua matanya.

"jika kau memberikan pertanyaan itu kepada ratusan namja di luar sana, mereka pasti akan menjawab 'iya' tanpa kau tahu apakah orang yang menjawab kata 'iya' benar-benar orang yang tulus atau tidak. Satu-satu nya cara untuk tahu apakah orang yang menjawab itu tulus atau tidak adalah lewat dirimu sendiri. Seseorang yang tahu bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta bukan karena ada orang yang memberitahukan kepadanya tapi orang itu tahu bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta karena perasaannya sendiri yang memberitahukannya" kedua mata sehun berkedip bersamaan mendengar kalimat terakhir jongin barusan. "apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya jongin sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sehun, membuat ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan perlahan jarak kedua nya semakin tipis. Kedua mata sehun reflex terpejam begitu jongin kembali menautkan bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Jongin tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat dirasanya bibir sehun bergerak membalas ciumannya. Beberapa detik, ia melepaskan sedikit tautan bibirnya dari sehun.

"kuanggap yang tadi adalah jawaban darimu" ucap jongin sebelum menautkan kembali bibirnya dengan sehun. Tangan kiri jongin menarik tubuh sehun kedepan, mendekap erat tubuh namjanya.

Kedua tangan sehun meremas kuat ujung kaus yang melekat dipunggung jongin saat dirasanya ciuman jongin kian dalam. Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Apakah yang ia lakukan saat ini benar atau tidak? Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang mengingat statusnya dan status jongin benar-benar berbeda?

Perasaan gelisah itu perlahan menghilang saat dirasanya isi pikirannya benar-benar terasa kosong. Ia tak bisa fokus untuk memikirkan resiko dan masalah yang akan dihadapi kedepannya. Pikiran dan anggota tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa ia ajak kerja sama untuk saat ini. Ia ingin menyudahi ini segera tapi anggota tubuhnya malah tak bisa ia gerakkan, kedua tangannya yang meremas kuat ujung kaus jongin seolah meminta namjanya untuk tidak pergi, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang kini malah membalas ciuman jongin. Membuat jongin sendiri mengartikan tanda bahwa sehun menikmati keadaan sekarang.

 **TBC**

Yatuhan maaf ya lama banget updatenya padahal udh janji fastupdate, maafkan aku yang sibuk saat masuk SMA baru masuk udh banyak tugas hiks maaf ya ini jadi lama banget updatenya, doain aja semoga cepet updatenya. Makasih atas pengertiannya

Terimakasih atas reviewnya!


End file.
